


Fakers!

by theboringdolphin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is OOC so sorry for that, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 101,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboringdolphin/pseuds/theboringdolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumor has it that Nico di Angelo is going out with Percy Jackson, a very popular guy in school, captain of the swim team, pitcher for the baseball team. What happens when it turns out it was started by Percy Jackson himself? A flurry of events ensue as both of their lives change, all because of a rumor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Started As A Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you guys like this story, tell me what you think...  
> I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.

It wasn't supposed to end up like this. Hell, Percy had no idea what the hell he was even thinking at the time that this happened. He just wanted that girl Drew to go away and to leave him alone already. This was the fourth week since the school found out about the breakup between Annabeth and himself, that Drew came up to ask Percy out. She would come find him every morning, the whole week during school, and ask him out. If Percy refused, she would find him at his locker and ask again. All day, she would keep on asking Percy to go out with her and he would refuse up until the end of the day when she would ask one last time before leaving school to go home.

This morning was no exception. As Percy made his way to his locker, like clockwork, there she was, Drew Tanaka, an Asian girl with straight, brunette hair and light brown eyes. She was the most popular girl at school,  _the HBC_ as she was so kindly called by her peers and so she of course wanted to date the most popular boys at school. One of them being Percy.

Percy sighed inwardly as he saw her approach him, ready to refuse her advances on him once again. This was seriously wearing Percy out. He needed to find a quick solution to this mess. He really couldn't stand Drew sometimes.

"Good morning, Percy." Drew greeted him with a big, wide smile. Pearly white teeth, so white they almost blinded Percy.

"Morning Drew," Percy said in a dull tone.

"Percy, go out with me." Drew stated going straight to the point. Not even trying for pleasantries that morning.

"You already know the answer Drew."

"So it's a yes? Perfect-"

"No Drew, it's a no." Percy cut her off.

Drew huffed and stomped her right foot. She looked at Percy and glared at him. "You and Annabeth are through. She broke up with you and now you are single. Three months is a long enough time to get over her so do it!" Drew exclaimed.

Percy whipped his head to her as soon as he heard all of that. Percy stood shocked, but then that shock turned to anger as he clenched his jaw slightly.

"Drew," Percy spoke in a deadly serious tone, "stop asking me out. I will never go out with you. Do you understand? Leave me the hell alone."

Drew looked at him in fear, never having seen Percy so angry before. She nodded her head quickly as she walked away.

Percy sighed heavily before grabbing his history textbook and leaving to his first period class. He was on his way to class when another girl stopped him.

"Oh, Percy!" He heard a voice try to get his attention.

Percy turned to look at the girl and saw her walking up to him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you please?" The girl asked him. She had red burgundy hair and brown eyes.

"Sure." Percy drawled out.  _'I really hope to god she's not going to ask me out...'_  Percy thought briefly before turning his attention to her.

"Go out with me please?"

Percy blinked for a second before speaking, "what's your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Well, Elizabeth, I'm sorry but I'm not looking for a relationship now."

"Percy, come on! I know you and Annabeth are through, so what do you say? Go out with me? Please?" She begged and gave her best puppy dog eyes.

"Uh- I can't um..." Percy fumbled with his words, not wanting to get angry at her as well. He felt a little bad for speaking that way to Drew, even if she had been annoying. "I can't go out with you Elizabeth. I can't go out with anybody now."

"And why's that?" She narrowed her eyes at Percy and leaned in close to him.

"I'm already going out with someone else." Percy's mouth moved faster than his brain could process what he was saying. What in the world was he thinking? He wasn't going out with anyone. The only thing he did nowadays was mope about at home.

"Oh yeah?" She giggled, her voice sounded doubtful of Percy's statement. "Who?"

"Uh-" Percy looked around as his brain scrambled about, trying to come up with a name. Any name to get him out of this mess he had put himself in.  _'Just who the hell am I going to say...'_

"Well..." she got closer to him.

"Um, it's... Nico di Angelo?" Percy said the statement as if it were a question, wanting to end this awkward conversation already. Okay. Rewind. Did Percy actually just say Nico di Angelo? Why in the world would he blurt his name? There were other people he could've thought of so why his name? It's not that Nico and Percy had a complicated relationship... well they kinda did but it was mostly awkward between them. And why a guy when he could've said any other girl's name? And how could Percy just blurt out Nico's name like that? Nico was so going to kill Percy, but Percy was getting tired of so many girls jumping on him ever since the split from Annabeth.

_"What?!"_

Yeah. Percy Jackson was an idiot.

* * *

 

Nico di Angelo, a junior in a high school named Olympia High, 17 years of age, who played the electric guitar in this band he was in with his friend MJ, and was an art student. He had black hair, dark as midnight, dark brown eyes that almost looked black in certain lighting and pale skin, like porcelain with a tinge of olive.

Nico quickly made his way inside the school building, always coming in at least five minutes before the bell would ring. He sported a black shirt with a skull on the front, gray skinnys and a black sweater, with black vans. He made his way to his locker, passing by students who waited till the last minute to actually go to class. That was when he noticed the stares he received and the whispers going around him. Nico looked around and saw students pointing at him. Looking and whispering.

"Look there he goes..."

"He's-"

"Yeah, that's him..."

_'What is going on?'_  Nico thought to himself. Suddenly his friend MJ Eliza Miller came up to him.

MJ was a girl 16 years of age, black-brown hair that was medium length, peach skin, and emerald green eyes. A junior just like Nico and the lead singer of their band,  _Blue Indigo_.

"Yo." MJ said as soon as she got close to him, a smirk on her face, the kind that said  _'I know something you don't'._

"Hey," Nico drawled out as he opened up his locker and got a math textbook out. She smiled at him, in a wicked way that almost made Nico shiver.

"So... anything interesting you wanna tell me?" She asked, looking innocent. Well, as innocent as she could with that creepy smile she still had on.

"Not really..." Nico said slowly, eyeing her suspiciously, "is there anything you wanna tell me?"

She studied Nico intently, looking to see if he was lying, but he had no reason to lie. "Are you- going out with Percy Jackson... by any chance?"

Nico's eyes widened in surprise, "w-what?!"

"Well... that's what's going on around. Supposedly you and Percy Jackson are going out."

"What the hell?" Nico asked in shock. "What's going on?"

"Looks like you're close to finding out." MJ nodded her head towards Percy Jackson. The captain of the swim team for Olympia High and pitcher for the baseball team, the most popular guy in school, and the ex of Annabeth Chase; the school's most intelligent student. Not to mention, Nico's old crush. He had black windswept hair, sun kissed skin, he was six foot three with mesmerizing yet playful sea-green eyes. He came up to Nico. Nico took one look at his face. One word came to mind:  _Guilt_. It was written all over.

"Gotta go, here's a fake pass," MJ handed Nico a fake pass already signed by the Home Ec. teacher. He was a cool teacher and the students; even some other teachers all called him Fluffy. MJ was pretty cool with Mr. Fluffy and so he would write her fake passes at times. "Tell me about this later. Peace." And with that, she was gone.

Nico looked straight ahead as Percy stood in font of him.

"Hey Nico..." Percy greeted him nervously.

"Percy." Nico said in a serious tone.

"Okay... I can see that you're mad-"

"You don't say?" Nico cut Percy off with a sarcastic remark.

"Let me explain-"

"Please do."

"Okay so-"

"Jackson!"

Percy was cut off as he was unceremoniously shoved up against a locker. Nico stood shocked, and Percy looked deep into the angry blue eyes of Jason Grace. Captain of the football team, a blond with azure eyes, tan skin, and one heck of a smile that swooned girls whenever he flashed them that smile. He was just an inch taller than Percy, but that gave him some advantage as slammed Percy against a locker.

"What the fu-" Jason began, only to be interrupted by Nico.

"Jason put him down, Percy was going to explain... and I don't need you fighting my battles for me."

Jason glared at Percy once more before he let him go.

_**RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG** _

The school bell rang out loud, signaling the beginning of homeroom. Percy looked to Nico and smiled in gratitude. Once the bell stopped ringing, Nico looked around.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom," Nico suggested and made his way to the boys bathroom just around the corner.

"Why?" Percy asked him as he and Jason followed Nico.

"Do you wanna get caught and get detention?"

"No..."

Nico rolled his eyes, "then?"

The three boys went inside and Jason and Nico immediately looked toward Percy, expecting him to explain.

"Well?" Jason asked, growing a bit impatient.

"Er... right... okay so the thing is, after my break up with Annabeth..." Percy grimaced slightly, "a lot of girls started to assume I would be available again. And so they started to ask me out after a week or so... then it got pretty forceful with Drew leading them... kinda... and now they will not leave me alone. Everyday I'm surrounded by girls, asking me to go out with them-"

"Oh the horror," Nico sarcastically quipped.

Percy shot him a look, but continued on, "and sometimes they get pretty forceful... just last Friday, after swim practice, a girl came in with only her bra and underwear and stepped into the shower I was using! The coach caught her and she got suspended... I was close to getting in trouble too... but whatever, the point is- I told one person this morning that I was going out with you-"

"Why?" Jason interrupted.

"Because Nico's name was the first thing that popped into my head! I'm an idiot-"

"Ya don't say?" Nico drawled out.

"And I'm sorry, but I'm not taking it back." Percy said with a tone of finality.

Nico and Jason both stared at Percy in a disbelieving way, shocked that Percy wouldn't take back the rumor that had started that morning.

"And  _why_  not?" Nico asked, glaring at Percy.

"Because... Nico please, go out with me?"

"Are you crazy?!" Jason exclaimed.

"Lets fake a relationship together, please Nico?" Percy begged Nico.

"No way Percy, you know exactly how Nico feels-"

_"Felt."_  Nico cut Jason off.

"Right, felt for you and now your asking this of him? Did you lose your brain this morning?"

"Please Nico, this would really help me and I know I'm asking for a lot but... I need your help. I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't think this would work... I promise I won't make it awkward, just please, fake being in a relationship with me?" Percy asked, with his puppy dog look that Nico had to turn away from. Honestly, that guy could seriously make someone completely crumble with that one look.

But Nico already made up his mind. He wasn't going to fake being in a relationship with Percy, even if it did help Percy out.

"Sorry Perce, but no. I'm not going to do that." With that Nico walked out of the boys bathroom and left Jason and Percy behind.

* * *

 

"No way." MJ giggled as she heard Nico recount the whole thing for her. They both had study hall together and instead of actually studying, they went up to the school's roof, and hung out there. "That's unexpected..." she said as she took a drag of the cigarette she was smoking. Nico wasn't one for cigarettes, and MJ only did them once in a blue moon.

"Yeah, I know right," Nico said as he got out his sketch pad and flipped to an empty page. Then he started to draw the school's parking lot, nothing really came to mind and Nico didn't feel like doodling, he felt like actually drawing something. He just wasn't sure what exactly.

"So... you said no?" MJ broke him out of his reverie and he looked her way.

"Of course I said no. Why would I say yes? It'd be like setting myself up for heart break," Nico's mouth moved ahead of his brain and before he could take back what he had said, MJ looked at him, her eyes wide.

"You- you still somewhat like him... don't you?" MJ asked softly.

"No. I don't. I got over him." Nico looked away, signifying that the conversation was over.

It wasn't that he didn't want to tell MJ that his feelings for Percy; although they may have been suppressed for the time being after going out with... Will Solace, hadn't fully gone away. In eighth grade, Nico had decided to admit his feelings to Percy, unfortunately they obviously weren't returned. Solely for the reason that Percy only thought of Nico as a friend and just that. Afterwards, they're friendship turned awkward, especially since Percy had started high school and had become immersed in the swim team and of course, his lovely girlfriend, Annabeth Chase who was too nice and kind that Nico couldn't hate her. She was a beauty, with her blonde curly hair, stormy gray eyes that were intelligent and bright, rosy-peach skin and slim figure, it wasn't hard to figure out why Percy loved her so much. And she was incredibly smart, she wasn't stuck up, she was funny in her own way, she was so easy to get along with. Nico couldn't hate Annabeth, as much as he had wanted to at first, and frankly, he didn't want to hate her.

And so because their friendship became awkward, a rift was created between them. Only just barely present by Jason, who was also a junior and had been friends with both Percy and Nico for a long time. He was the only one that seemed to be able to get Nico and Percy to hang out and even then, it was hard. Eventually, Nico entered high school, the same one as Percy and although he barely hung out with Percy and just hung out with Jason and Leo Valdez; another close friend, Nico made his own friends. His first friend had been MJ. They met while in art class with Mr. Clark, sitting next to each other. Mr. Clark was an extremely attractive teacher, only 25 years old and was new to the school. He had dropped a folder and had whispered  _'fuck me'_  lowly, but Nico and MJ had still heard; and so MJ being the sly little shit that she was, whispered  _'maybe later'_. Nico turned to look at her, wide eyes and mouth slightly open, only for her to give him a smirk back. The teacher had heard her unfortunately, and had told her to stay after class for a bit, although to Nico, it seemed like he was trying to hold in his smile. MJ had been different from the usual friends Nico had. Leo was funny, but sometimes it borderlined to annoying. Frank; Hazel's boyfriend, Hazel being his half-sister, was a bit of a ruler-follower. And Jason was just plain ordinary, besides he had a girlfriend now; Piper McLean. MJ was sarcastic, cunning, a bit too smart for her own good, rebellious and a bit exciting. A breath of fresh air. She was a strong persona and also a bit strange but she didn't mind being strange, she enjoyed it. She loved being different. And Nico couldn't help but like to be in her company. As the years went by, he would see a different side to MJ everyday, and it surprised him in a pleasant way. They became extremely close friends.

The second person Nico had befriended in high school was a boy named Will Solace. A boy with straight, golden like the sun blond locks, cerulean eyes that seemed to rival the sky and tan skin that seemed to glow and was adored by the sun. He was muscular without being too overwhelming and tall. And he had made Nico's heart beat fast; something that only happened when Percy was around, which was close to never now. They became great friends and Will had supported Nico as he formed Blue Indigo with MJ and three other people; Mason Hastings who was the drummer, Skylar Jones who was the bass player, and her brother Peter Jones who was the second guitarist. It was supposed to be for fun at first, but then they quickly gathered more fans and got to play at bigger places, landing gigs in different cities. Will had been there and eventually, he made the first move on Nico and kissed him before he went out to perform. After that night, Nico had played the best performance he had ever done and Will asked him out. They went out for two years, close to it being three years when starting junior year, Will broke things off. Why? Nico never got a straight answer, but he had been left heartbroken by Will. And now, the beginning of the year started, Nico saw Will hanging around different people, and was soon going out with someone else. Jason, Hazel, and MJ had been furious and close to beating him; MJ had suggested they shank him, and the thought that MJ would actually do it had scared him. But Nico choose not to do anything about it. Now here Nico was, nearing November, boyfriendless and sad. Once again those feelings that he had felt after Percy had ditched him and his friendship came back.

It wasn't that Nico had a crush on Percy still, his feelings were dulled by that point since they hadn't fully gone away, it was the fact that Percy had ignored Nico for the better part of three years almost, and had been a shitty friend. Nico's crush on Percy was long gone, or so he hoped. Nico just didn't want anything to do with Percy. There was no way Nico would ever fake being in a relationship with Percy. Ever.

"I'm just saying," MJ spoke, once again breaking Nico from his train of thought, "this wouldn't be too bad..."

Nico blinked at her in surprise before a frown made itself prominent on his face, "what?"

She looked his way, already knowing his reaction. "Look I'm just saying-"

"Yeah, go right ahead." Nico cut her off.

"Percy is looking for a way out of his situation, that bitch Will is going out with another person. Just like how Percy would use you, you can use Percy."

"And how exactly?" Nico asked intrigued by MJ's way of thinking.

"I'm not saying to like, mess with Percy or whatever cause that would be mean. And I'm not saying to do it behind his back either. Do a deal with Percy, say that you'll be his 'fake boyfriend' as long as he is yours. All to make Will angry and jealous that he would come running back to you." MJ smiled slightly.

"You're saying to make a deal with Percy and fake being in a relationship?" Nico asked incredulously, "are you insane?"

"Will is currently going out with some poor sap, and flaunts him around almost all the time that you're around and you sit in your bed and mope and it's not fair. Payback time since last time you didn't let me shank him. Its just a suggestion of course... you don't gotta do it unless you wanna..." MJ flicked the cigarette bud over the side and leaned back on her hands, studying Nico acutely.

"Why would Will get jealous of me going out with Percy?"

"Second period, I have class with him and I was giving him my usual glare when suddenly, he came up to talk to me and asked if the rumor of you and Percy going out was true. Why would he ask that unless he still felt the same way for you? All I'm saying is, make a deal with Percy to get Will jealous, not to win him back, but to  _pay him back_ in kind. You never found out the reason of why he left you and you deserve to know!" MJ explained.

Nico looked at her and thought about what she had just said. It wasn't fair of Will to just leave him and dump him like yesterday's trash and Nico really did want to find out why... maybe he could make a deal with Percy. No feelings attached at all. Besides, Will was always going out with someone new all the while Nico stayed at home some nights when he didn't have any gigs to play and he moped.

Would it be so bad to fake a relationship with Percy? They would both be faking it and so there was the factor of not including feelings into this fake relationship.

Should Nico even consider this?

* * *

 

Percy walked through campus, lunch bag in his hand; ever since the rumor that had started this morning, no girl had come up to Percy to ask him out and it was a really good day. Unfortunately, Percy would have to put a stop to this rumor now since Nico refused to fake it. That's when he saw Drew make her way to him and Percy sighed heavily, steeling himself for the onslaught of questions Drew had in store for him.

"Hello  _Percy,_ " the way Drew said his name made it clear that she was mad about the whole thing.

"Hi Drew," Percy said as politely as he could.

"Where's your  _boyfriend_? I mean, you are going out with Nico di Angelo, right?" Drew sneered.

"Uh- right... about that-"

"Percy." Percy was cut off by Nico who came to stand near his side, Percy looked at Nico, confusion evident on his face. "I've been looking all over for you."

"You have?"

"Yeah silly," Nico teased easily.

"Uh..."

"Come on, let's have lunch." Nico took Percy by the hand and led him away from Drew.

They made their way to an empty table and Percy sat down on the table with his lunch bag and looked at Nico, asking him a silent question. Nico let out a puff of air as he brushed his bangs out of the way and sat down.

"Okay, let's make a deal." Nico said in a serious tone. Percy nodded his head, wanting Nico to continue. "So... I will fake being in a relationship with you as long as you help me."

"With what?" Percy asked curiously.

"With making Will Solace jealous."

Percy's cheeks filled with color as he remembered that Will Solace and Nico had dated. They had dated for years until one day, they weren't seen together anymore and Will had a new person hanging off of him.

"A-are you trying to win him back?" Percy hesitantly asked the question, for fear of Nico snapping at him.

Nico narrowed his eyes at Percy, "that's none of your business. Look do we have a deal or not?"

Percy held his hands up, "sorry, you're right... fine we have a deal."

"Good."

MJ came up behind them and brought Nico his lunch and a few pastries from Home Ec. Jason and Piper soon joined them as well.

"So, I take it you guys have a deal?" MJ asked, smirking in an amused way.

"Yeah." Nico answered nonchalantly as he ate another cookie.

"Wait... you guys all know?" Percy asked Jason, Piper and MJ, and they all nodded their heads.

"Percy, you're not an actor, honestly, you'd make it real obvious that you two aren't going out. You two are going to need  _a lot_  of help. Which is why we are here." MJ explained, gesturing to Jason and Piper as well.

"We're gonna help you guys fake being a couple so that it's so good, the whole school will believe it." Piper said smiling wickedly.

"And you two are both so stubborn I'm gonna help out with that. Percy you walk on eggshells when you're around Nico, seriously, you make it obvious that you're a bit uncomfortable being around him. And Nico, you keep glaring at Percy and you shoot him dirty looks along with sarcastic remarks, that's gotta stop man. You're making it seem like you hate Percy. For this to work, we need the two of you cooperating, okay?" Jason said in commanding voice.

"Fine," Nico grumbled as he sipped his soda.

Percy looked at all four people he was sitting with and nodded dumbly, completely overwhelmed by what he had gotten himself into.

_Okay, calm down... it's not that bad... it's just me and Nico faking a relationship... we're faking it. Nothing is going to happen... right?_


	2. Time For A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments, here is a new chapter to Fakers! enjoy (:  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Five minutes before lunch ended, MJ spoke up.

"So guys, let's meet at Fluffy's class after school and go from there in his impulsive plan we conjured up. Percy, do you have swim practice today or baseball practice?" MJ asked him.

Percy shook his head, "nope, coach was out sick."

"Perfect. See ya guys later," MJ said as her and Nico walked away.

Jason and Piper walked off together, telling Percy they'd see him after school. And Percy made his way to sixth period pre-calculus.

* * *

  ** _RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG_**

The final bill rang throughout the school, signaling the day's end. Percy made his way over to the Home Economics classroom where MJ said to meet up. He was tired from today. School had been tough and the girls that used to ask Percy out daily, would either come up him to ask him if the rumor going around was true, only to leave angry or sad, or they would glare at him, as if he had done something wrong. Which Percy didn't understand why they were mad that Percy was dating somebody and back when he was dating Annabeth, they never acted this way. Percy went inside the classroom and saw MJ and Nico hanging out together with Mr. Fluffy, eating chocolate.

MJ took notice of him first and waved him over, "yo."

"Hey guys," Percy said as he made his way over to the table.

"Hey," Nico said dully.

"Yo, Perce, nice win you got us last competition." Mr. Fluffy praised him.

"Oh, thanks Mr. Fluffy," Percy said politely.

Mr. Fluffy was a big man, in his late 40s who loved classic rock and joking around with people. Everyone loved him because he wasn't like the other teachers.

"Alright, I got work to do, papers to grade, once the other ones you're waiting for get here, MJ, ya listening? You all leave alright?"

"Yeah, yeah Fluff."

It wasn't long before Jason and Piper came in together, laughing and holding hands.

"Hey guys, did we take long?" Jason asked as soon as they reached the others.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for 10 years." MJ said sarcastically as Nico rolled his eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Percy asked.

"Well, we know that you two need to practice being a fake couple. And to do that, we gotta practice somewhere private so that no one else finds out," Piper once again explained the predicament Percy and Nico were in.

"So where do we go?" Jason asked, "I would offer my place, but my step-mom's there as well as Thalia... she's visiting from college and well, you guys know how it is..."

"My place is off-limits for now as dad said I can't invite anyone over unless I get my chemistry grades up..." Piper groaned at the thought of chemistry.

"My place is out too," Nico said, "my dad, step-mom, and my sisters are all home. We can't go over there."

"Well, I got a little brother at my place, and trust me he will not leave us alone if he sees us all together. And my mom will probably make me let him join us..." Percy said.

Everyone looked to MJ who hadn't spoken about her place.

"I guess my place it is," she puffed out her cheeks, "let's go."

"Wait," Percy stopped them again, "how'd you guys get here?"

"I got my car and I'm giving Piper a lift home after we're done." Jason told them.

"I got here in my car," MJ said.

"I got here 'cause Bianca dropped me off..."

"You?" MJ asked Percy.

"I took the train here, Paul or my mom couldn't lend me their cars today."

"So, I guess you're riding with us, who do you wanna go with?" Jason asked Percy.

"Um," Percy thought about going with Jason and Piper, before he thought better of it. Not that he didn't want to, it's just that he didn't want to be a third-wheel. "I'll go with MJ."

"Cool beans, let's go." MJ half-smiled his way.

They all left the Home Ec. class, saying goodbye to Fluffy and walking to the parking lot. Jason got in his car, which was a black Range Rover, his family was well off. MJ's car was an old-school, blue convertible.

"Whoa, that's your car?" Percy asked, impressed by the mint condition the car was kept in.

"Yup, this is  _Rio_ , a 1974 mustang convertible, in mint condition and a bit upgraded thanks to my parents," MJ said proudly as she tapped the roof of her car, "I saved her from becoming scrap metal about three years ago."

"Which means you were 13? Why'd you get a car that early if back then you didn't know how to drive? And you named you car 'Rio'?" Percy asked.

"My parents thought of getting it for me at that age to help restore it and yeah."

"Why?"

"Because of the song  _"Rio"_  by  _Duran Duran_." MJ got in and Nico pushed the seat back so Percy could get in.

"Never heard of that song." Percy said as he made his way inside.

"You're joking?" Nico asked him incredulously.

"Nope," Percy told them.

"Okay, you're gonna hear it now," MJ said as she plugged her phone in the AUX cord she had.

"Who are  _Duran Duran_?" Percy asked as she turned on the car and told Nico to look for the song.

"Have you heard the song  _Hungry Like The Wolf_?" Percy nodded his head, "that's them."

The song started and Percy found he liked the amazing bass that was playing and the words were pretty good. The song finished a bit too quickly for Percy's liking, but was soon replaced by another song. The lyrics kept saying  _'come and get your love, come and get you love'_  and Percy thought it sounded familiar.

"Hey, who sings this?" Percy asked Nico.

_"Redbone: Come and Get Your Love,"_  Nico answered.

"I like it."

"I would hope so, I can't date someone with bad taste in music," Nico teased Percy, "but yours seems to be okay." Nico smiled at Percy for once in a long time.

And Percy found himself stare, shocked that Nico was actually being nice to him, he smiled back, "I hope I've got good taste in music if not, then you could help me out a bit, right?"

Nico chuckled and shook his head slightly as the song continued to play. Another song came on and Percy liked the guitar and bass on this song.

"What's this one?" He asked MJ like an excited kid.

_"The Boy Could Fly_ by _Rubylux."_  MJ answered him.

By the time that they got to MJ's house, the song had ended and she unplugged her phone from the cord. Jason parked behind her in the driveway and they all got out of the car.

"I really like your taste in music MJ, seriously, give me a list of must-hear songs that I should listen to," Percy told MJ, smiling at her.

"Will do," she smirked at him, "but it'll be a long list."

"I don't mind."

They all followed her as she unlocked her door and went inside. Once the door was closed behind them, Nico made his way to the living room with Jason and Piper in tow. Percy followed after them as MJ went up to the last step of the staircase, which Percy assumed led to the bedrooms.

"Yo, parents! I'm home with friends!" MJ shouted to her parents upstairs.

"Kay squirt!" Percy heard the voice of a man, who he assumed was MJ's dad.

She made her way to the living room where she put her stuff down, as did Nico, Jason, and Piper.

"Dude," MJ motioned to Percy, "make yourself comfortable. I'll be back with drinks and snacks."

Percy took off his cardigan and his book bag, putting them off to the side as Nico and Jason talked about their classes. Piper was on her phone, looking at pictures on instagram. Percy looked around the living room and saw a 64" screen tv, with a DVD player and a cable box. He saw a shelf full of vinyl records and next to that, a nice looking record player. He saw an acoustic and electric guitar propped up near the wall and Percy couldn't help but stare at it. On another shelf, he saw a lot of cassettes and CDs. Percy found himself staring in wonder at the living room, and soon his eyes landed on Nico's, who was staring at him. For a moment, Percy felt self-conscious, until he saw Nico give him a small smile.

"I see you're looking at the place, like what you see?" Nico asked Percy who nodded his head.

"This is super awesome, is this all MJ's or her parents?"

"Both, her parents love classic rock. Her dad used to play in a band as the drummer and her mom used to take MJ to his shows as a kid. MJ's parents are rockers and are so awesome." Nico told Percy.

"Dude, you have to meet them, her mom makes  _the_ best brownies! And they're super cool." Jason told him.

"I really wanna meet them now."

Soon MJ came in, with a pitcher of ice tea and five cups on a tray and a few cookies and chips. She then went over and plugged her phone on the cord connected to the record player and speakers and she put on a song, playing it softly so that they could still hear each other when talking.

"Who's this?" Percy asked as he took a sip of ice tea.

" _Electric Feel_ by _MGMT._  I love it," MJ said going back to the kitchen. She came back with more snacks; Swiss rolls and brownies that were baked, along with chocolate chip cookies.

"Now then," MJ said as she sat down next to Nico, "let's get to business."

Jason inhaled the cookies, there was still a lot more left but the way he ate them, it seemed as though he were a starving man.

"Babe," Piper scolded Jason, "you're eating too much, save some for us."

"Sorry, these cookies are good," Jason said as he slowed down a bit.

"Now then, about your "relationship", Percy you are going to have to get comfortable around Nico. Same goes for you kid," MJ pointed her finger at Nico.

"We're the same age, no wait, I'm older than you actually," Nico grumbled as he took a bite out of the sandwiches MJ had done for them as well, talk about being a great host.

"Whatevs, both of you are going to have to be comfortable around each other so that it looks natural between you two. Percy, since you're dating Nico now, you're gonna need to be seen at our gigs, ya know, supporting your man and whatnot. Nico, you're going to need to be seen at Percy's swim meets now and cheer for your guy. Percy, you're going to need to be seen with Neeks as he presents his art at contests, and Nico you are going to need to be seen at Percy's baseball games, you are on the baseball team, am I correct?" MJ asked Percy, who nodded.

Percy had decided to join the baseball team last year as a junior for something to do other than swimming.

"Percy, you and Nico are going to have to been seen together, walking to class together, holding hands, waiting by each other's lockers, and having lunch together. Coming to school together whenever you can, which means Nico," Piper looked at Nico as she said this, "you are going to have come to school a lot earlier than you usually do."

"This means," Jason started speaking, taking a break from inhaling all of the food MJ had gotten from the kitchen, "starting today, you two are going to be hanging out as much as you possibly can to make it seem real. To get comfortable around each other, you guys are gonna need to bond. Which is why, I purpose that this weekend, you two have a sleepover together and bond. I don't care at who's house you guys have that sleepover at, just have it. This weekend, no arguments." Jason said when he saw Nico about to protest about the sleepover.

"Finally comes the very awkward part..." MJ paused for a moment, "...the kiss..."

Nico paled considerably and Percy opened and closed his mouth, gaping like a fish out of water.

"What?!" Both Nico and Percy said at the same time and then they looked at each other before looking away.

"I'm not saying to do it now, but Drew and some of the other girls don't fully believe that you guys are going out. Drew is literally leading a girl group that's bent on making your fake relationship known," MJ said, "so at some point in time, Drew is going to call you guys out on your relationship, you've gotta be prepared. Pacticing kissing is one way to do it. Just start out with a small peck and work your way up to make the kiss believable, do it sometime this week... maybe on Sunday right after the sleepover is finished? The faster you get to practicing, the faster you guys get over the awkwardness. While in public so that Drew doesn't call you out before Sunday rolls by, kiss each other on the cheeks. If Drew questions it, say PDA."

Nico groaned out in frustration as Percy debated internally on how stupid he was to get himself in this mess. He couldn't back out now, he had made a deal with Nico and owed him. Besides, those girls had stopped bothering him and Percy really didn't want to go back to that torture. This was his last year of high school and the year had started out so badly.

Annabeth had broken up with him, and so many girls had thrown themselves at Percy, never leaving him alone. There was no way Percy would go back to that. He would muster through everything that had just been thrown at him, all the things he needed to do to fake this relationship and make it seem real, he would do them. Whatever it would take to make it seem plausible.

"Okay then, if this is what we gotta do, then we gotta do it," Percy said with renowned conviction, hoping to spur Nico into action seeing as he sat there motionless.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" MJ shouted and clapped Percy on the back.

After that, they decided to change the subject. MJ and Nico were having a debate on  _Fredi Mercury_  from  _Queen_  and how his voice was angelic, while MJ was saying that  _Gustavo Cerati_  from the band  _Soda Stereo_  sounded just as good.

"No way," Nico said as he took a bite from a brownie.

"You haven't even listened to Soda Stereo! And you refuse to do so!"

"I don't understand Spanish, so sorry!"

"You don't sound very sorry," MJ grumbled.

"Hey, MJ?" Percy asked MJ as she settled down in her seat.

"Yeah?"

"What does your name stand for?"

"My name? What, like what does MJ stand for?" MJ asked and Percy nodded, "nothing."

"What?"

"Yeah dude, my mom waited till the last minute till I was born to name me. She knew she wanted my nickname to be MJ, she just didn't know what names to use to form that name. She was on drugs to numb the pain of giving birth to me. So she just named me, literally M-J. But thank god for my dad who did some quick thinking and added Eliza in my name. Can you imagine; MJ Miller? How horrible would that be? Wherever I would apply, people would have probably thought that my name was a joke."

"So... your first name is literally just two letters put together?" Percy asked her and she nodded her head. "Wow."

"I know."

"And you speak Spanish?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm not Hispanic, my mom and dad just wanted me to learn different languages. I am half-Russian though and I can speak that too, as well as German and Italian."

"No way, you can speak four different languages?"

"Yup, and I'm learning French, currently. Although I stopped, but I'm getting back into it."

"Wow," Percy said, amazed by MJ.

She was awesome, pretty straightforward, had great taste in music, she could sing, and was funny, how had Percy never noticed her and tried to become her friend?

"So, you're Russian?" Piper asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah," MJ answered with her own smirk.

"Which means you can probably hold down your vodka?"

"Hon', in mother Russia vodka holds you down."

Everyone started to laugh at the joke before things settled down. Jason was talking to Percy about sports and Piper, Nico and MJ were talking about their upcoming gigs. Soon it was getting late, and everyone had to get home. Jason and Piper left before them and Percy got to play some video games with Nico. It had been such a long time since they had hung out, Percy realized he missed having Nico as a friend.

* * *

 Percy and Nico got a ride home from MJ, Percy was dropped off first and somehow, Percy felt a bit happy as he made his way inside.

He unlocked the door to his house and called out to his mom, Sally Jackson, telling her he had been at a friend's house and was home now.

He made his way into his room and put his stuff down, he wasn't really hungry as he ate all those sandwiches while at MJ's place, he opted to take a small nap. His mind went back to the day Annabeth broke up with him.

_"Percy... I am so sorry..." Annabeth's voice sounded weak, something Percy wasn't accustomed to hearing since Annabeth was always so strong._

_"Why Annabeth?" Percy asked softly, feeling his whole world fall apart._

_"Percy... I... cheated on you... with Luke... I am so so so sorry... I- wish I could take it back. The guilt has been eating me alive- Percy, I just... I can't take it back and... my feelings for you have changed..." Annabeth broke down crying. She hadn't meant to hurt Percy. She hadn't meant to cheat, it was a stupid mistake done in the heat of the moment. And in that moment, she had felt different. With Luke, she felt something she hadn't felt with Percy in a long time. Was it so bad to want to feel that again? To feel something new for someone new? To feel something so intimate?_

_Percy stood frozen in shock at the confession. Annabeth had cheated. She cheated on him. With Luke, his best friend. He wasn't angry... not yet. He wasn't in denial either. He knew that Annabeth was being honest... he wasn't hurt... yet. The full brunt of the truth hadn't hit him. And yet, Percy felt his heart shattering into a million pieces. After a few minutes, reality slapped him in the face, hard and he looked at Annabeth with such hurt in his eyes, she had to look away._

_He walked away from her as she called out to him, telling him, pleading him to wait and hear her out. But he didn't. He wouldn't. He walked away, feeling empty, hurt, anger, desolate, despair, and betrayed. So many emotions swirled inside him like a vortex, unable to be kept in check. And then he saw Luke... and he let it all out._

_They got into a fight. Which was broken up by people nearby. Luke and Percy both sported nasty bruises, but Percy left, feeling drained and tired, emotionally tired. Percy hadn't spoken to neither of them in the months after the breakup and he wasn't planning to._

Percy turned around to his side and decided to think about something else. Like the fact that Nico had been nicer to Percy in a long time. He even smiled at Percy, which made Percy happy because in truth, Percy had been a real shit friend and wanted to make it up to Nico. Maybe they could start over after this crazy rumor was put to rest, maybe have an actual friendship. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. Soon, Percy drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 MJ had dropped Nico off at his house, saying she'd pick him up early the next day for school so that he would be seen with Percy. This little plan that they all made up could work out right if they did it right. Nico would finally get know why Will broke up with him and Percy would be left alone. Nico's old feelings for Percy would not get in the way of things, Nico would make sure of that.

He made his way inside, where he found his dad, Hades di Angelo, sitting down, book in hand, sipping some wine. He looked up to see his son coming in. Hades was an attractive man for his age, with black hair like Nico's, dark brown eyes and pale skin, all just like Nico and a bit like Bianca di Angelo, Nico's older sister.

"Hey dad," Nico said as he made his way up the stairs.

"Hey kid," Hades said, going back to his book.

"Nico, dear," Nico heard the voice of his step-mom, Persephone calling to him, she was the mom of his younger sister who was a freshman at the same high school he went to, Hazel, "there's dinner if you want to eat later on, okay?"

"Thanks Persephone, I will," Nico called out to her.

Nico wasn't hungry, he was just tired. Today had been tiring as Nico thought back to what had to be done to make his relationship with Percy seem real. So many things to do and Nico had to actually bond and hang out with Percy. Not exactly what Nico wanted. The last thing he wanted was to make an actual connection with Percy and become his friend again. Sure he missed being friends with Percy every now and then, but in truth, Nico was mostly scared of getting those feelings for Percy back. He didn't want to have romantic feelings for Percy, he didn't want to end up hurt once again because Percy didn't feel the same way for Nico and he was never going to. There was no way Nico would ever go back to being Percy's friend, ever.

Percy would be kept at arm's-length when not in public. Jason, Piper and MJ had all been right, he really needed to work on getting comfortable around Percy. If not, then they would never be able to sell this. Nico really had to work on keeping his emotions in check. He really didn't hate Percy, he didn't, but Percy had forgotten about Nico and that didn't sit right with him.

For the relationship to seem real, Nico would have to talk to Percy about his pent up anger. He just had to. Nico turned over on his side and slowly fell asleep, his brain hurting from the day's events.


	3. Looking Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my story, for the kudos, for the lovely comments, it is the best to read your comments! So, enjoy this new chapter and again, thank you all!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Nico heard an incessant ringing going off in his room and he groggily looked for the source of the noise. It was his phone going off, a minute later it stopped and then his door was opened.

"Yo, wake up." MJ said as she sat down on Nico's bed roughly. Nico turned to look at her, glaring at her for waking him up at that godforsaken time.

MJ had her hair tied up into a high ponytail, showing off her pierced ears. She was wearing a black skirt that reached up to her waist, and a green long-sleeved shirt tucked into her skirt, the skirt and shirt showed off her curvy body very nicely. She was also wearing patterned zig-zag pantyhose and black combat boots.

"Get up di Angelo," MJ said looking down at Nico.

"Who the hell let you in my room?" Nico grumbled.

"Your dad," MJ said smiling.

"Ugh, go away."

"No dice amigo, I'm taking you and Percy to school, so get up."

"What? Percy's here?"

"Duh, you guys have to be seen together, he's waiting in my car though," MJ said as she pulled Nico's duvet off of him.

"You're evil!" Nico whined as the cold hit him.

"I know." MJ smirked as she got out of the room, "now be ready in 20 minutes or else I'll come back here, strip you, dress you, and drag your ass to my car. We don't want that to happen now, do we?"

Nico narrowed his eyes at her as she left his room and let out a groan. Might as well get up, he was certain MJ would do exactly as she had threatened. She was a fearless and fearsome girl.

Nico got out of bed and walked towards his dresser. He took out a light gray shirt with white splatters across from it, it was from the time he and MJ had battled each other with white paint while doing her mom the favor of painting the garage door white again. It was a nice memory and it gave a bit of color to Nico's dull, gray shirt. Next, Nico took out some black pants and his gray converse. He showered as quickly as possible, brushed his teeth, put on his clothes, and made his way to the kitchen, where Persephone had cooked up breakfast. He walked in to find MJ and Percy sitting at the table, along with Hades, Bianca, Hazel and Persephone putting the pan she had been using in the dishwasher.

"Um..." Nico spoke, because seeing Percy in the middle of his kitchen, eating breakfast with his family was a bit weird.

"Oh, Nico honey, I invited MJ and Percy to have breakfast with us. They already had pancakes with bacon and eggs, sit down and you can eat too." Persephone smiled in a sweet way as she moved about, cleaning up the kitchen.

"Uh, we actually have to get to school so..." Nico tried to get Percy out of his home. Something about this picture made Nico want to run.

Persephone turned to look at Nico, "sit down and eat breakfast, this is the first time you are up and can have a meal with us and you will." Nico sat down as he received a look from Persephone that said he better sit down or else. "Thank you dear!"

Persephone was a force to be reckoned with when she set her mind on something. Nico sat down in the only available seat, next to Percy who looked up at Nico and gave him a smile.

"Morning Nico," Percy whispered to him as Nico sat down.

"Hm."

Nico looked across the table to see Bianca looking between Nico, Percy and MJ. While Hazel was glaring daggers at Percy, which Nico briefly wondered why when it hit him. Hazel went to the same school as Nico and had most likely heard the rumor that was going around! Nico should've included Hazel in so that she would know, but it hadn't occurred to Nico at the moment and he suddenly felt guilty. Nico looked at Hazel and told her with his eyes that he'd let her know what was going on. If Hazel could get all that from one look. Persephone put a platter with three pancakes and two slices of bacon and a slice of toast in front of Nico and would've put more until Nico told her he was full. He looked at MJ to tell her to give Hazel a ride to school with them, but she was one step ahead of Nico.

"Hey Hazel, I could give you a ride to school with us, if you want?" MJ looked at Hazel.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great." Hazel said, still glaring at Percy.

Meanwhile Hades was looking between his two children and MJ and Percy. Bianca was looking between Percy and Nico. And Persephone was busy watering her flowers, seemingly oblivious to what was happening.

"Coolness, let's go," MJ said as she got up and moved her plate to the sink. "Thank you so much for breakfast Persephone, it was, as always, delicious."

"Oh, you're welcome dear."

Percy awkwardly stood up and handed his plate as well, mumbling a quick thank you and looking a bit flustered. Persephone only smiled at Percy and told him to come back for a visit soon, seeing as how they hadn't seen Percy around in a long time. MJ, Percy, Hazel and Nico all made their way to her car. Hazel got in the back with Nico and Percy sat in the front.

"Explain what the hell is happening here? The rumor? Are you two going out?" Hazel shot out her questions before they even turned on the car.

"Why the hell is Percy here, MJ?" Nico asked MJ, ignoring his sister's questions for the time being.

"Wow, that's so welcoming Nico." Percy said sarcastically.

"Because I went to go pick him up," MJ said simply as she turned on her car and slowly backed out of the driveway.

_Percy had woken up that morning, completely forgetting about yesterday. He put on his clothes, which consisted of dark blue denim jeans, and a simple, blue v-neck t-shirt with a warm dark gray sweater. He made his way out of his house, saying goodbye to his mom and step-dad, Paul, and was out the door. He immediately saw a familiar blue convertible parked in front and saw the owner of the car._

_"Get in loser, I'm taking you to school," MJ said as she patted the seat next to her. Percy smiled at her a bit before making his way to the passenger side._

_"What's the occasion?" Percy asked as he closed the door and MJ took off down the road._

_"You and Nico. Did you forget? You have to be seen together."_

_Truth be told, Percy had forgotten. Mostly because hanging out with Nico, was once again new and a bit nerve wracking._

_"We just have to make a detour." MJ muttered as she changed lanes._

_"Where?" Percy asked her, confused._

_"To Nico's house, you two are gonna show up together."_

"Did you forget you two have to be seen together?" MJ asked as she drove down the street. School was going to start in 20 minutes, and it only took 10 to get there, so she wasn't in a rush.

"Why do they have to be seen together?" Hazel tried again, hoping to get an answer.

"The rumor you heard? It's fake. Me and Percy are faking going out because the idiot blurted out my name when he said he as already dating someone," Nico glared at Percy, who only scratched the back of his head, sheepishly.

"I said I was sorry..."

 _"What?!"_  Hazel asked, surprised.

"Yeah, and Nico made a deal with Percy." MJ said as she looked in the rearview mirror at Nico.

"And what kind of deal did you make with Percy?" Hazel asked, turning to her brother.

"Nothing important."

" _Must_  be important if you're willing to fake being in a relationship..." Hazel said as she looked at Nico, studying him intently. Then she turned her attention to Percy, "you better not hurt him Percy, because if you do I will hurt you. You better be the ultimate gentleman, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. Don't worry, I won't hurt him..." Percy chuckled nervously.

"Well then, school should be fun today, don't you think?" MJ asked, getting closer to the school.

So far, all Nico felt was nervousness, and he really didn't like that feeling. Hazel gave a him a concerned look that had more meaning to it than anyone else could tell, but otherwise didn't say anything.

* * *

 

MJ parked her car and everyone got out. Hazel said she would get a ride from Frank Zhang, her boyfriend and that Nico didn't need to worry about her, she soon made her way to where Frank was waiting for her. MJ looked on before turning to face Nico and Percy.

"Hold hands."

Percy and Nico both snapped their heads to look at MJ once she said that, but reluctantly, they grabbed each other's hands. Percy's hands were warm and soft, yet strong. They were bigger than Nico's hands and suddenly, Nico felt small in his presence. Percy was so much taller than him, in fact, he was a bit taller than Will. And although Will had a bit more tannish skin than Percy, Percy seemed to glow in the morning sunlight. Suddenly, Nico felt a small shiver run through his body and he felt very cold. That could be because it was the beginning of November and he was without a sweater. Percy seemed to noticed Nico shiver and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, are you cold?" And before Nico could say anything, Percy had taken off his sweater and put it around Nico. It fit him big but that was understandable considering their differences in both height and body type.

"Um, thanks..." Nico mumbled as he tried to fight off a blush. He may not have any feelings for Percy, but it was still nice to be treated good by a boy who was good looking. "But, won't you get cold?"

Percy went back to holding Nico's hand and just shrugged. "I've got my varsity sweater in my locker here, and it's pretty warm. I could use that one."

"Oh, okay..."

"Don't mention it." Nico chanced a glance at Percy, and saw him smiling down at Nico.

They stood there quietly, just looking at each other until Nico looked away and saw MJ, silently watching the whole exchange, a shit eating smirk on her face. Nico coughed slightly as he looked away from her.

"Well then," she finally spoke and Percy turned his attention to her, a small blush coming to his cheeks. "Just remember that you guys have to hold hands when seen together and as many times as you can, kiss each other on the cheek. Before entering class, after class, meeting up to go to lunch..." MJ listed on her fingers, "just whenever you guys see each other, okay?" Both Nico and Percy nodded their heads. "Great. See you guys at lunch." With that, she walked away and left them alone.

"W-well then... I guess we should... walk in?" Percy said, trying to break the silence and Nico nodded his head, his heart started to beat faster. Today, was going to be an interesting day.

They walked inside the school building and immediately everyone's attention was on them. Every single one of the students turned to look at Percy and Nico, and then broke out into whispers. Nico didn't understand why everyone seemed to gossip about him and Percy going out, it wasn't that big of a deal. Its not like they were the first gay couple to be so public about their relationship, so why was this such a big deal? Was it because Percy was an extremely popular person who used to go out with Annabeth, an extremely attractive and intelligent girl who was well known throughout the school as well? And suddenly, Percy started to date Nico, a boy?

They walked to Percy's locker first and he took out his textbook and his blue varsity sweater that signified Percy was on the swim team. He closed his locker, and grabbed Nico's hand. Nico looked down at their intertwined hands, and thought how comfortable Percy was, suddenly holding hands with Nico, as if it were nothing. Well, in truth, it was nothing, because they weren't really going out. Soon, they were in front of Nico's locker and he spun the dial to open it up. The brown-eyed boy took out his sketch pad, his pencil and ink pen, some charcoal and then closed it.

"You've got art for first?" Percy said, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"Yeah, and you have history right?" Nico asked, pointing to the textbook.

"Economics." Percy led them away to the art room on the first floor of the school building. "What do you have after this?"

"Italian, you?"

"Spanish. And after that?"

"Study hall."

"Office aid."

"I've got algebra 2 after that." Nico said as they got closer to his class.

"Dance."

"You take dance?" Nico asked, smirking a bit.

"Yup, easy A." Percy answered, smiling in a cheeky way as Nico rolled his eyes.

"I've got chemistry after math," Nico said.

"I've got ENC 1102," Percy said rolling his eyes a bit.

"Lunch." Nico smirked, "but wow, that's a college course class and  _you_  are taking it while in high school? My, Percy, you have grown."

"Shut up, I've got lunch too and then after that I've got pre-calculus." Percy said with a groan.

"I've got my technology class."

"Your academy's technology?"

"Yeah, but I didn't pick it. Yours?"

"Nursing... I also didn't pick mine, which is after pre-cal," the sea-green eyed boy blushed slightly.

"After that, I've got English 3," Nico told Percy, smiling a bit at seeing Percy blush. "And then I've A.P history, and then drama." At that, Nico rolled his eyes, but at least it was with MJ and that made it better.

"I've got P.E and then..." Percy groaned out, "I've got JROTC. Maybe I could switch... it's still early in the year..."

"You're gonna be wearing those uniforms in school every Tuesday, nice."

"Nice because I suffer or-"

"Because you suffer," Nico teased.

Finally, they reached the art classroom and there was an awkward pause as both of them realized that they would have to kiss each other on the cheek.

"Well, I guess I'll pick you up... after class..." Percy said as he looked around, anywhere but at Nico as his cheeks filled with color.

"Y-yeah..."

Percy slowly leaned in and very softly, kissed Nico on the cheek. Nico had been stunned, although he had expected that to happen. Percy pulled back and gave Nico a small smile before leaving to get to class.

* * *

 

Nico looked at his blank sketch pad, unable to come up with anything. All he could think about, was Percy kissing his cheek, and Hazel's meaningful look this morning in the car. That kiss really should've meant nothing, but Nico couldn't keep his mind from going back to it. He didn't have any feelings for Percy, but it did trigger a memory for Nico. A memory of when he was just 14 years old, right after Percy had started high school. And suddenly, Nico was sucked into an unwanted memory, a memory he kept buried into the recesses of his mind.

_A normal sleepover, one of the many Nico and Percy had together. Sometimes with Jason, and sometimes without Jason. This one had been without Jason, because he was away on a trip. School had started but Jason had to go visit his sick and dying grandmother. It was a hard time and so, with the school's permission, Jason was able to miss just two weeks of school._

_It was a Saturday night and Nico and Percy were, as usual playing video games, eating chips and cookies and talking about how school started out. Percy said how different high school was from middle school, but that Nico shouldn't worry, because he would have Percy there as his friend. And then Percy started talking about Annabeth, his girlfriend. They had been going out for two months since school started and Percy really liked her._

_Nico had met her a couple of times and she was a really good person, Nico thought he could find something about her to hate, but he couldn't and he honestly didn't want to hate Annabeth. She was nice and funny and really smart. She had a great sense of humor and was easy to get along with. Annabeth was a great person, but that didn't change Nico's feelings for Percy. And the more he talked about her, the more Nico felt his chest constrict. He couldn't bear to listen to Percy talk about Annabeth another minute because it hurt. It hurt to know that Percy was going out with her and liked her._

_After an hour of listening to Percy talk about Annabeth, Nico decided to tell Percy of his feelings for him. Nico inhaled deeply before pausing the video game they had been playing and looking at Percy._

_"Hey Nico, what's wrong? Why'd you pause the game?" Percy asked, a confused look on his face._

_"Um, if- if I tell... you something that... you probably won't like... would you... stop talking to me? Would you... hate me?" Nico asked, feeling incredibly small. Never, had Nico wanted Percy to know about his crush on him, but it was just too much for Nico to keep on pretending to only have platonic feelings for Percy and have him be oblivious to Nico's inner turmoil. He had feared that Percy would turn his back on Nico once he found out, that he would hate Nico and feel sick because of the crush he had on Percy. Nico's mind plagued him with doubt and fear._

_"Nico," Percy brought Nico out of his thoughts, his voice was worried with a tinge of fear, "what's wrong?"_

_The brown-eyed boy steeled himself, "Percy... I don't know how else to say this... but... Percy I like you... as more than a friend..."_

_Percy stood shocked for a while and Nico's heart pounded in his ears, waiting to hear the inevitable rejection, possibly the disgust Percy felt, maybe he would be kicked out. But Percy was silent and it was nerve wracking. After what seemed like an eternity, Percy gathered his wits and shook his head._

_"Uh- um, okay... okay... this is- wow, I did not see that coming..." Percy stuttered a bit._

_Nico looked at Percy. His eyes were wide and he looked panicked. Nico just knew something was bound to happen._

_Then Percy let out a heavy sigh, "listen, Nico... I uh- about your crush on me... I- okay I'm going about this the wrong way... I'm going out with Annabeth and-" Percy grimaced slightly, "I just think of you... as a friend. I'm sorry."_

_He had seen it coming, but that didn't make it any less painful to hear the rejection. Nico felt his heart shatter and break. Percy had been his first crush, Nico had liked him so so much. To hear that, it devastated Nico. Knowing he could never compared to Annabeth, ever._

_After that, they stopped hanging out, only once in a while. Jason had questioned it, but because he already knew of Nico's crush, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. And Jason had somewhat become protective of Nico, which he didn't understand but appreciated it. A year of barely seeing Percy and having been rejected, Nico immersed himself in art to get away from the pain._

_Upon entering high school, Nico saw Percy with Annabeth, hugging, kissing. Everything came back to Nico in a flurry, hitting him like an oncoming train. Every emotion, every old feeling that was never reciprocated by him, every tear that he had shed, which Nico wasn't proud of, it all came back to him. And Percy looked just as beautiful as ever, if not even more beautiful. It wasn't fair, why was life so cruel?_

_Annabeth was the first to notice Nico as he tried to walk another way._

_"Nico!" She shouted and then dragged Percy along with her, it was pretty obvious he was uncomfortable about that._

_Nico forced a smile on his face and turned to Annabeth, "hey Annabeth... hey Percy..."_

_"Hey Nico..." Percy said, not looking at him._

_"So, do you need help finding your classes? We could always help you if you want?" Annabeth offered Nico a warm smile._

_"I-I'm good, thanks." And with that Nico walked away from them. Annabeth said goodbye to him, and looked confused as to why Nico was being so shy and introverted. She looked from Percy to Nico and asked a silent question._

_He at least should've asked where the art classroom was because he got lost, eventually he found his way there with a minute to spare._

_Nico assumed that after that day, Percy had told Annabeth of why they had a falling out. To Nico's surprise, Annabeth_ _never once approached Nico about it. Or act snotty. She was still nice to Nico, shooting him smiles and saying hi from time to time._

"Yo. Dude." MJ had snapped Nico from his musings.

"W-what?" Nico shook his head as he looked around him.

"The bell rung? Class is over. You completely spaced out." MJ said in an amused way.

"Shit."

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

 

Lunch came fairly quickly as Nico's day passed by in half a daze. All day, Percy had been there, waiting for Nico after his classes, walking him to his next ones, kissing his cheek... holding his hand. It felt surreal, because Nico's younger self would have loved this, but the Nico now, was feeling numb. Not just because of Percy, but because this brought back his feelings for Will. The way Will had been with him when they went out... it was horrifyingly familiar.

As Nico and Percy were walking to lunch, holding hands, Percy talking about how his classes were so boring as a way to make small talk Nico supposed, Nico found it hard to not think about how similar this was, as if they were actually dating. Suddenly, Percy stopped talking, stopped walking, he just looked straight ahead. The hand that was holding Nico's clenched slightly and Nico winced at the pain. Nico looked up to see what Percy was looking at when his brown eyes found gray ones. Annabeth was on the other side of the hall, looking at both Nico and Percy, her eyes glistened slightly, and then she looked at Percy with a pained expression. Percy worked his jaw, hurt was evident in his eyes and he pulled Nico roughly down a flight of stairs until they were out in the commons. Nico had no idea why Percy was so hurt or why he avoided Annabeth and talking about her like the plague, but it was obvious things had ended badly between them. Percy let go of Nico's hand and exhaled deeply. The raven haired boy massaged his hand and looked at Percy. He didn't even know what to say or if he should even say something. It was obvious Percy was angry and hurt by whatever happened between him and Annabeth. Percy turned to look at Nico, who was still massaging his hand and his sea-green eyes landed on them. A regretful look came across his face as he moved towards Nico.

"Nico, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to hurt you..." Percy took Nico's hand in his and started to rub it. His lips were pressed in a thin line as he continued to rub Nico's hand.

"Its okay."

"No it's not, I shouldn't have done that to you," Percy looked Nico straight in the eyes.

Slowly, Percy stopped and held his hand, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Nico stood there awkwardly as he saw Percy frown slightly at the ground, and then he broke out of it. Percy looked at Nico and gave him a weak smile, and Nico suddenly felt bad for Percy.

"Come on, let's get lunch," Percy said softly.

Nico nodded his head, "okay."

They got their lunch and started to eat, along with MJ, Jason, Piper, and Hazel and Frank who decided to join them. They were all talking, even Percy but he was still thinking back on the incident with Annabeth to do much of it. Nico was completely lost in another memory.

It was of when he met Annabeth for the first time at a barbecue Percy's mom and step-dad had been doing. It had been before Nico ever opened his mouth and told Percy his dark secret.

It was a nice day out, warm for an October day and Nico and Jason were over at Percy's house, eating food that had been cooked by Sally. Suddenly, Nico saw a blonde amongst the crowd and saw her holding hands with Percy. And Nico felt his chest constrict, as he lied to himself of the possibility that that gorgeous girl was Percy's girlfriend. But she was, and she was perfect. And Nico could not make himself hate her.

That night had been horrible.

"Dude," Nico heard a voice and he snapped back into reality as MJ waved a hand in front of his face. "You keep spacing out... are you okay?"

Nico looked around to see everyone at the table looking at him. Jason and Hazel looked at Nico in concern, while Piper and Frank were puzzled. MJ regarded Nico silently, she always knew what he was thinking, her eyes bore into his, telling him that they would talk later. Percy looked at Nico with a worried look, his eyes asking if he was okay.

"Sorry... I've just been... thinking." Nico looked MJ in the eyes as he said that and she nodded her head slightly.

"Well, lunch is over, and you barely ate anything..." Jason said looking Nico over.

"Um-"

"I'll bring you somethings from Home Ec. okay?" MJ touched Nico's shoulder.

"Okay..." Nico said as they all got up and Percy grabbed Nico's hand once more. They made their way out of the lunch room. Percy led Nico to his locker and observed Nico as he opened his locker and put a textbook away.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked out of the blue, "you didn't eat anything at lunch and well... I was just wondering..."

Nico glanced his way and smiled softly, "yeah, I'm fine. I'll eat later."

Nico closed his locker and moved to hold Percy's hand, it was the first time he had initiated physical contact with Percy and that made Percy think that Nico was finally becoming comfortable around him.

"Okay," Percy said as he and Nico walked to class together.

* * *

 

School had finally ended and Percy made his way to Nico's locker, having passed by his own first to drop off some books he wouldn't need to take home. All day, Percy had spent the day holding Nico's hand in public and kissing his cheek while people all around them talked and stared. It was a bit awkward and uncomfortable at first but soon, Percy managed to block them out. Girls had stopped coming up to him to ask him about the rumors and he had seen Drew glare at Nico a couple of times from the shadows. Which Percy didn't like at all.

Nico had been spacing out all day and at lunch he hadn't touched his food at all. Percy didn't know why, but he felt concerned about the other boy and wondered what had happened to Nico.

Then, there was the incident with Annabeth before lunch. Percy hadn't seen her at all since the breakup, well, there was the occasional call and bump in the hallway, but none of those times had been like this... She had appeared from nowhere and it hurt to even see her. Knowing how much he had loved her, he still loved her even after what she did to him. Percy was just angry and betrayed, but he still loved Annabeth and he couldn't see himself with anyone else.

He reached Nico's locker and saw the brown-eyed boy wearing his sweater that fit too big on him.

"Hey," Percy said as soon as he reached Nico, and said boy turned around to see Percy lean down and kiss his cheeks.

"Uh, hey..."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"I know I'm ready, let's go boys!" MJ said, suddenly appearing by their sides startling both Percy and Nico.

* * *

 

"All I'm saying is to hang out so you guys can bond. So bond." MJ told Nico, who was complaining about being dropped off at Percy's house instead of going home.

"She's got a point..." Percy told Nico, hoping that they could bond and things could go back to being normal. They could form a friendship and Percy looked forward to that.

Nico narrowed his eyes at Percy, and then let out an exasperated sigh, "fine."

"Great! Let me know how it goes! Percy drop him off okay? See ya!" With that, MJ sped off down the road.

Percy looked at Nico who walked towards Percy's front door and waited for him to open the door.

Once inside, Percy dropped off his things on the couch, no one was home and Percy saw that his mom left a note for him.

_'Percy, left to go help out at the bakery, Tyson's at the babysitters and there's $40 incase you get hungry. I won't be back until late.'_

Nico looked around the living room, noticing it still looked the same as before yet was somehow different. The tv was new, and there were a lot more movies on the shelf now. But family photos were still the same, even if new ones had been added.

"Hey," Percy called out to Nico, "mom left money. You wanna order pizza or something since you didn't eat at lunch?"

"Uh, sure. Thanks."

Percy smiled at Nico, "no worries man, hey pick out a movie or a video game or something as we wait for the pizza."

"Okay."

Nico moved to see the games on one side of the shelf. There was the newest Assassin's Creed, Batman: Arkham City, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Left 4 Dead, and The Last Of Us. For movies, Nico saw that there was The Avengers, pretty much all of the movies from Marvel, The Dark Knight, Man of Steel, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, which Nico guessed was for Tyson. 21 Jump Street, 22 Jump Street, Neighbors, and Fury.

"Did you pick something?" Percy asked, coming back into the living room.

"Yeah, let's play Call of Duty and then, when the pizza gets here, let's watch Fury. I've been dying to see that movie but I never went to the movies to see it."

"Sounds like a plan."

An hour later there they were, playing video games and talking.

"Playing in front of people, what's that like?" Percy asked Nico.

"Scary, extremely scary at first. I kinda psyched myself out the first time but MJ helped me through it. But I'm always a bit nervous before playing, I'm always scared I might mess up the cords... or something, like I might mess a note or it ends up sounding bad." Nico frowned slightly.

"What helps you get your mind off of that?"

"Um..." Nico blushed, because what helped before was Will distracting him with kisses and of course a few encouraging words. "You don't wanna know..."

"Okay," Percy had the feeling he knew why Nico avoided the question and decided to change topics. "Art, what goes through your mind whenever you begin to draw?"

"Not sure, it's just... whatever I'm feeling... my hand begins to move before my brain can even keep up and before I know it, I've already covered half a page with my drawing and it all just... it's a bit hard to explain... it's kinda like writing a song or story..."

"No, I kinda get it. When I'm out swimming, I forget about the entire world around me and just... get lost in the water. I lose track of time and before I know it, it's already 6 and I have to get home..."

"Yeah."

Percy and Nico stared at each other for a minute, and Percy felt a warm feeling spread across his chest, because this had been progress made. Nico no longer acted so moody around Percy and he had actually opened up.

Then the bell rang, signifying that the pizza was here.

...

"I had fun today," Percy said as he parked his mom's car; he really had to get his own car, in front of Nico's house.

"Yeah, me too."

"We should do it more often... hang out together?"

Nico nodded his head, "yeah, definitely. Well, see you tomorrow." Nico said as he got out of the car and waved goodbye to Percy.

"See ya..."

Percy drove away and thought back on today. Even though Percy had been a terrible friend, things seemed to be looking up. Maybe, just maybe, they could save their friendship.


	4. The Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and of course, the wonderful comments! Here's a new chapter to Fakers, happy reading!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Nico yawned loudly as he got in Percy's car, well his mom's car. MJ, Jason and Piper had suggested that Percy should pick Nico up at his house whenever he got the car for the day and show up at school. After Wednesday's incident, with Drew calling Nico and Percy out, accusing them of faking their relationship saying the only way to prove it was real was to kiss on the lips; thank god the teachers stopped her and the kiss from happening, everyone thought it'd be best to up the relationship more. Which meant Nico would have to wear Percy's varsity sweater and at times they would need to hug while in public.

Percy smiled a bit as Nico rubbed his eyes, "morning sleepy head."

"Shut the fuck up, Jackson."

Percy chuckled as he rolled his eyes and started the car. At least it was Thursday now, but that meant that the sleepover would happen tomorrow. And Percy and Nico still hadn't picked out at who's place it was going to be held at. Percy couldn't have it at his house, he thought he would be able to but something came up with his mom. In ten minutes, they were at school and Percy and Nico clasped hands as they made their way in. They stopped by Percy's locker as usual and then went over to Nico's where MJ was waiting for them. She was wearing black skinnys, with a light gray top and a black leather jacket, her hair was down today.

"Morning guys," MJ smiled at them, she looked between the two with an amused expression.

Nico merely grunted and opened his locker. "So, I just wanted to know... did you guys decide where you were gonna have the sleepover at?"

"Um, no... we haven't talked about it..." Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

MJ sighed as she shook her head, "I figured. So, Percy how does your place sound?"

"Can't, my mom is hosting an adult get together. She would not want a sleepover to happen, especially one done on a whim."

"Oh, vocabulary. Percy Jackson has a vocabulary," Nico teased as he got his art book out.

"Shut up," Percy pushed Nico slightly, "anyway, Nico, can we do it at your place?"

"Can't. Dad's hosting a party for the book he's just getting published. It's supposedly a big deal because important people are gonna come, so we can't," Nico said as he took Percy's hand in his. Together, all three friends walked to class.

"Well, I would've suggested using Jason's place but, his parents are hosting a party too, Zeus is trying to buy a company or something like that so that's a no." MJ said as she glared at the ground beneath her, looking for answers.

"Piper?" Percy suggested.

"Yeah, we could ask her." MJ brightened up slightly, "well you two lovebirds, I gotta go to class a bit early, see if I can try to flirt with Mr. Clark as I ask him about next week's art contest, which you are so entering di Angelo, don't try to back out. See ya!"

"Does she really flirt with Mr. Clark?" Percy asked as soon as she walked away.

"Like there's no tomorrow, honestly, she does it low-key during class too, she has no shame." Nico said, shaking his head and smiling a bit.

"Wow, so why don't you wanna enter the art contest she's talking about?"

"No reason. Its just... I haven't gotten... any inspiration."

Percy frowned, "oh."

"Yeah."

They got to the front of the art classroom and Percy leaned down to peck Nico's cheek.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" Percy said as he pulled away.

Nico shrugged, "okay."

"Oh, also, I changed my classes, I've got drama with you and MJ for 10, it was kinda the only thing available at this time so..."

"Wow, can't wait to see you act, it'll be a train wreck," Nico chuckled.

Percy pouted his lips, "no it won't. Jeez have some faith in me."

"Whatever, see you after class," Nico gave him a wave as he went inside.

* * *

 "What do you mean you guys can't have a sleepover at your  _own houses_?" Jason asked as he took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Dad's hosting a party for his new book," Nico said drily.

"Mom's doing an "adult get together" thing, so I can't," Percy said.

"Well, I would let you guys use my house," Piper started, "but dad is presenting his new girlfriend to me..."

"Well, looks like you shitheads are in luck," MJ smirked at Percy and Nico.

"How exactly?" Nico asked.

"My parents are gonna be gone for the weekend, they decided to have an impromptu honeymoon get away. Teddy is gonna be at my grandma's and I would have the whole place to myself."

"Who's Teddy?" Percy asked her.

"My little brother, you didn't get to see him that day you went over because Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays he's at practice. To be a drummer." MJ told Percy.

"And your parents named him Teddy because..." Percy asked slowly, curious to know MJ's little brother's name.

"Oh, no, babushka didn't let mom name him. It's short for Theodore."

"Okay, so we can use your house but... you'll be there?" Percy asked, hoping she would because spending the whole weekend with Nico was a bit nerve wracking and it could turn out awkward at best.

"No, I'll just ask Sky if I can stay over her place. You two would have my house all to yourselves." MJ smirked wickedly at Nico who narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, okay,"Percy said, oblivious to the change in mood from both Nico and MJ.

Jason looked between Nico and MJ, trying to figure out what was going between them. It all came to him and he narrowed his eyes at MJ as well who only smirked his way.

"Okay," Piper said, "there seems to be a lot of tension, lets cool it down guys."

"Why is there tension?" Percy asked her and Nico facepalmed himself.

"God, you're dense," MJ rolled her eyes at Percy. "Anyway, just use my house, I've got plenty of food, movies, games and not just video games either. That's right! I got a vibrator! So, you're all set!"

Percy choked on his soda,  _"what?!"_

"She's joking idiot," Nico rolled his eyes.

"O-oh, okay..." Percy coughed slightly as he looked away.

"You're so gullible!" MJ laughed out loud.

"Fine we'll use your place," Nico grumbled as he took a bite of his pizza.

* * *

 Percy got out of swim practice early and baseball practice was cut short as well. Nico was still waiting on Percy, since he was Nico's ride home. He went to the art class where Nico said he'd be incase he got bored of waiting around for Percy. He made his way to the class he had become so familiar with since dropping Nico off for the whole week. Once he got inside, he saw MJ hanging around Mr. Clark, a young teacher who was 27 years old, blond hair and gray eyes with a lean build. She really did flirt with him any chance she got. Next, Percy saw Nico, he was bent over a large piece of paper, his pencil moving about, sketching carefully. A concentrated look on Nico's face was prominent as he erased and re-drew, his brown orbs intense, and a small crease appeared on his forehead. His shaggy hair had been tied up in a semi-ponytail and his fingers had gotten a bit dirty. Percy could see an outline of a person on the paper as he got closer. It wasn't detailed in, just a rough body structure, but it was nicely done.

"Hey," Percy said quietly as possible, and Nico jumped slightly as he turned to him.

"Don't do that," he grumbled once he saw it was Percy.

"What? Did I scare you?" Percy teased as he stuck out his tongue at Nico.

"No," Nico denied, "I was just, ya know, busy..."

"I could see that, it's coming out nice. Did you start it today?"

Nico nodded his head as he got back to work, "you got out early."

"Yeah, practice wasn't all that serious. Coach was laid back today."

"So, can we leave?" Nico asked him as he started to put away his things.

"Yeah, sure, unless you wanna stay longer? To work on your drawing?"

Nico looked back at the picture, a kind of sadness entered his eyes for just a moment as he looked at the drawing in front of him. Whatever he was drawing, it made him despondent. His eyes had taken a sort of empty look and Percy didn't like seeing that.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Lets go." Nico started to walk out of the classroom, saying goodbye to Mr. Clark and MJ on his way out. Percy followed suit and caught up to him walking to his locker.

"So, what are we doing today?" Percy asked Nico as he got his things out and put a few a books away.

"We could go out and eat something before we go to your house and hang out? My treat," Nico suggested. All this week, Nico refused to bring Percy over to his house and Percy didn't understand why, so they hung out at Percy's house most of the time.

"No way dude, I'll pay for myself, but good plan. So, any cravings? McDonald's? Wendy's? What do you wanna eat?" Percy asked him as they walked out of school, not holding hands because most of the students left home and there was rarely anyone around.

"Johnny Rockets, and yes my treat. This whole week you've picked me up and dropped me off home wasting your mom's gas, so this is me paying you back. Because you obviously filled it up right?"

Percy rubbed the back of his head, "it's cool, that's what friends do right? Besides, you're technically more than a friend."

Nico rolled his eyes at Percy, "don't fight me on this, I'm treating you so get ready."

"Nico it's okay-" Percy stopped talking once he saw Nico glaring at him, "okay fine. Your treat."

"Good."

...

Their food came and with it, the hourly song that the waiters sang. Nico quickly dug into his burger and dipped his fries in ketchup and Percy couldn't help but think back to the ten-year-old Nico he had met while at the park once. He had just moved from California and Jason and Percy had gone to the park the same day as he had. They met while Jason and Percy were having a race and Percy had accidentally fallen over Nico who was walking back to his mom. All three became instant friends and had hung out with each other after that day. Nico used to talk so much especially about the game he used to be obsessed with, Mythomagic. He would shoot out rapid questions and talk really fast, at times it had been annoying but now, Percy found that he missed it.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked, nudging Percy out of his thoughts. "You're glaring at the table as if it's done something to you."

"Huh, oh no I was just- thinking..."

"Whoa... who are you and what have you done with the real Percy?" Nico asked in mock surprise, teasing him.

Percy rolled his eyes at him as he gave him the middle finger, "shut up."

"Ooh, I'm seeing some profane fiinger gestures from such a pristine guy."

"I'm not pristine," Percy looked at Nico incredulously, who merely stuck his tongue out at him.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Nico asked him.

"... It's gonna sound weird..."

"Just tell me. Or don't if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I was thinking about how you used to be... like when you were younger... and how we met." Percy said sheepishly as a small blush formed on his cheeks.

"Oh..." Nico said as he looked away from Percy, his face reddening.

"See! It was weird! But I only thought about it because ya know, we've started hanging out together again, and well, I was a shit friend to you. Especially after you told me you used to like me, and well... I just wanted to say I was sorry. My life sort of got busy but I was avoiding you after that and that was really really stupid of me because I completely abandoned you... and I shouldn't have... if you're still angry at me, I completely understand-"

"Percy," Nico interrupted him as he sighed deeply, "it's okay, you don't have to apologize. I get it, I kind of dropped a bomb on you admitting I used to like you so I understand that you avoided me, didn't make it right asshole and it kinda hurt," Percy winced at that, "but I forgive you."

Percy let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, "thank you Nico and I promise, after this whole fiasco ends I will not stop being your friend."

" _Fiasco_ , Percy you're vocabulary is expanding," Nico said sarcastically.

"I swear, you keep on getting me again and again." Percy smiled softly.

"Take a joke Perce," Nico rolled his eyes at Percy who only smiled like an idiot because Nico had  _just_ called Percy  _Perce,_ and he hadn't called Percy that in a long time. For some reason, it made Percy feel really happy. It meant that Nico was actually considering Percy his friend  _and_ he forgave Percy. Today was turning out more than okay and Percy couldn't wait for the sleepover.

* * *

 "Have fun boys, but not  _too much fun_ ," MJ smirked at Nico and Percy as she left them alone in her house and closed the door.

"Um, what does she mean by that?" Percy asked Nico as he saw her car drive away.

"Nothing dummy, come on, what do you wanna do first?" Nico asked him as they made their way upstairs and into MJ's room.

"I don't know..." Percy said uncomfortably as he looked around MJ's room.

She had a record player in one corner and next to that was a shelf of vinyl records. Her computer was on her wooden desk and beside that were drawings. Her guitars, one electric and one acoustic were propped up in one corner. Her queen sized bed with a green duvet was near her window and her flat screen tv was propped up on the wall. On one side was a trunk filled to the brim was books and another shelf was slowly getting full of books as well as some movies and video games. Her playstation was under the tv, up on a shelf along with her DVD player. She had a walk in closet which was closed and her walls were a soft blue color. Pictures of her, her band, family and Nico and her were pinned up randomly on the walls along with a few drawings she had done.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked Percy as he stayed silent.

"Um, nothing... I'm just wondering a few things... MJ doesn't  _really_ mind that we... er, are gonne be in her room, right?" Percy asked Nico.

"No, besides, she gave us permission. Just as long as we don't go in her parent's room or Teddy's because his room is a  _huge_ mess."

"Okay, and another thing, how are we gonna arrange... er, sleeping... um-"

"Oh," Nico said as realization dawned on him, a blush formed on his cheeks. He hadn't slept next to a boy in a little over 3 months since Will... and it would feel kinda weird knowing it was 1. his old crush and 2. not Will. "Well, I guess we're gonna have to..." Nico looked away from Percy as he said this, "share MJ's bed... u-unless you don't want to... I'm sure I can use the couch downsta-"

"No, no it's cool... I don't mind sharing."

"Okay, so pizza?" Nico suggested, trying to change the subject.

"Sounds good, ham and bacon and pepperoni?" Percy asked, as Nico nodded his head, "awesome, I'll pick out a movie."

...

An hour and thirty minutes later had both Percy and Nico eating pizza from Pizza Hutt, pasta and Lava cakes as they watched Evil Dead.

"This movie is so gory..." Nico said as he bit off a piece of his pizza.

"I know..."

"She's gonna die..." Nico said pointing to a blonde girl as she started to cut off her arm.

" _Gross_..." Percy looked away as she stood up and walked to her boyfriend in the movie, her arm hanging on it's last shred of skin.

"Weak," Nico laughed at Percy.

"Shut up."

...

That night as they got into bed, Nico took the corner near the wall as Percy took the edge.

"Goodnight Nico," Percy said softly.

"Night Percy." Nico replied as a blush formed on his cheeks.

Nico didn't go to sleep so soon as he kept thinking about Will and why he had broken up with Nico. Why had he left Nico alone after he helped him get over his stupid crush on Percy. And what the  _hell_ was Nico even thinking. Why did he ever agree to pretend to be Percy's boyfriend. He was getting closer to Percy whether Nico wanted to admit it or not. Which was the latter. He said he would keep Percy at arm's length but look at him now! That damn idiot was worming his way back into Nico's life and slowly leaving his mark on Nico once again and he was letting Percy do that.

It wasn't that Nico hated Percy, but he just didn't want to be hurt again. Percy would eventually get back together with Annabeth, whatever happened between them they were going to fix it. They always did, they were the  _Golden Couple._ Of course they would fix it. And then, Percy would once again think back on all that he and Nico did or are eventually going to do and he'd be... he would stop talking to Nico. Percy would graduate and leave Nico behind once again and MJ and the others would have to help Nico pick up the pieces.

What was he going to do?

* * *

On Saturday, Nico woke up to the smell of pancakes filling the house. He climbed out of MJ's bed and made his way into the kitchen where he found Percy cooking as a song played in the background.

 _"I-I-I-I I'm hooked on a feeling! I'm high on believing! That you're in love with me!"_ Percy sang as he flipped a pancake, which looked blue for some strange reason, until Nico remembered Percy was in love with all things blue.

"Percy, what the hell?" Nico semi-shouted over the music.

Percy turned to look at him and Nico saw him wearing an apron that said  _Kiss the Chef!_ across it. "Hey! He's alive!"

Nico rolled his eyes at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm cooking breakfast! I hope you like blue pancakes," Percy gave Nico a lopsided grin as he went back to stirring, pouring and singing. For some reason, Nico's heart gave a small little thump, that he chose to ignore at seeing Percy smile at him like that. He denied he was feeling anything for the idiot.

"Hey, Nico! Sing with me!" Percy said as he grabbed Nico by the arms and dragged him around the room while singing,  _I-I-I-I-I I'm hooked on a feeling! I'm high on believing!_

"Percy!" Nico shouted, as he laughed at Percy's childish antics.

...

"Cover me! Cover me! Percy you suck!" Nico yelled as he died once more.

"Dude I'm sorry! I got stuck as some douchebags shot me!" Percy tried to justify his actions for not being able to cover Percy.

"I told you to stick with me! If you had stuck to the plan, then I wouldn't have died!"

"Chill Nico, it's just a game!"

"It's not  _just_ a game, this is life!"

...

"I fucking knew it! I knew she couldn't have  _really_ died," Nico said as he and Percy watched a movie.

Percy looked down at Nico and smiled softly.

"Did you see that Perce? You owe me something now, you bet she had died and you lost, so pay up."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Percy chuckled at how childish Nico was acting.

"Hm, well, let me think about it first..."

...

"Come on Nico, play for me!" Percy begged Nico as he tried to convince him to play the guitar for him.

"Sorry, not gonna happen," Nico laughed softly as Percy pouted.

"Then, when am I gonna be able to her you play?"

"At a show of mine, if I play now, then you wouldn't be surprised at how awesome I am."

"Okay fine, I'll give you that."

...

"Goodnight Neeks," Percy teased Nico as they got ready to go to sleep.

" _Do not ever call me Neeks._ " Nico warned Percy who only laughed at Nico.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Night Percy."

Percy went to sleep and found it had come quicker than the night before.

* * *

On Sunday, Percy woke up to find Nico in the kitchen as he cooked breakfast this morning.

They ate together in the kitchen of MJ's house, and talked about how their lives had gone since they stopped hanging out. Percy really seemed to avoid talking about Annabeth and Luke, who was his best friend supposedly. But Nico didn't question him, after all, Percy hadn't asked him anything about why Will and him broke up, so why should Nico ask him.

The sleepover had gone a lot better than Nico had expected and he hated that. Percy and him had gotten just the tinest bit closer and now, Percy seemed intent on keeping his promise of staying friends with Nico, if the comfortable and relaxed touches Percy gave him were anything to go by.

...

"So help me god, Percy if you  _do not_ give up Park Ave, I swear-!"

"I am  _not_  giving Park Ave up!"

"Percy I need it!"

"I need it too! If I give it up to you and can't pay the rent, I will be in debt and land in jail!"

"You supreme idiot!"

"You selfish bastard!"

They then decided to give up on monopoly, because just as how quickly their friendship had formed, it could just as easily have been destroyed.

...

Sunday night came much quicker than either boy had hoped it would, now came the moment of when they would have to kiss and neither one of them was bringing it up. MJ would soon be there to pick them up and drop both of them off as she had told Nico on the phone. They had probably an hour tops before she came and she had told them to kiss before she got there.

"So..." Percy looked at Nico then looked away as his cheeks filled with color.

"Uh, yeah.. I guess w-we have to- to k-"

"Kiss?"

Nico nodded his head, his face doing quite the impression of a tomato.

"Okay." Percy exhaled deeply as he shook off his nerves.

Nico was leaning against the wall near the door, him and Percy had been looking out for MJ's baby blue car, praying she would get there, scold them and tell them they would have to practice another time, hopefully. But the car had been no where in sight and Nico had the sneaking suspicion that she was taking her sweet time getting there. Skylar's house wasn't  _that_ far either.

"Well, let's do this..." Percy said, trying to sound strong and confident but it came out sounding more weak.

Nico turned to face Percy as he put his hands on either side of Nico's head, caging him in with his arms. Percy leaned in close, very slowly as he breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down. Their faces were merely inches away, their lips just centimeters from touching, their hot breaths mingled and mixed together as they stood frozen for a mere second before Percy closed the gap and kissed Nico on the lips.

It was tender, very soft and nervous, a quick, chaste kiss before Percy pulled away. He looked at Nico then, and his eyes went wide for a second as Percy came in for another kiss. This one was more curious but just as soft and lasted a bit longer. Percy pulled back once more before leaning in again.

Nico didn't know why Percy kept kissing him, but his heart was hammering in his chest, something Nico hated feeling as he felt those amazingly soft lips on his own. Percy moved his mouth and soon kissed Nico more roughly than before, and the kiss lasted for a long time until Percy had to come up for air. Soon, there was a car beep that startled them both from outside.

Nico looked out the window and he saw MJ's car waiting for them. Nico coughed slightly as moved out from under Percy and grabbed his things. For some reason, Percy stayed glued to his spot and wouldn't move, his eyes looking dazed.

"Percy?" Nico asked him softly, thinking the worst. Thinking Percy hated him now and all the progress they had on their friendship would slowly crumble. "D-do... you hate me?"

Percy looked surprised that Nico would ask that, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Nico seriously, "don't you ever think that," Percy grabbed his arm, "I would  _never_ hate you. Ever. I'm sorry I made you think that Nico, I really am."

Nico looked at Percy in mild shock before he gave a small smile. "Okay."

...

Percy went home that night feeling a bit happy and he didn't know why. He had kissed Nico so many times so that they both could get used to it and for some reason, Percy wasn't bothered at all by the fact that Nico and him  _had_ kissed so many times.

The sleepover had been a success and it had been ridiculous for Percy to even think it wouldn't have been fine. Nico and him had gotten closer and Percy meant what he said about not leaving Nico behind after the whole thing with them dating blows over. He was going to stick around and be Nico's friend, no matter what.

Percy went inside and his mom greeted him, asking him how the sleepover had gone and if he had fun. He answered as best he could before saying he was going to sleep. He then went straight to his room, he was dead tired.

Percy laid back on his bed and looked over at his desk where he still had a picture of him and Annabeth together, on the day of her birthday from a few months ago. It seemed like ages ago to Percy as he looked at the picture and sadness filled his heart. Annabeth. He still loved her and missed her  _so_ much. And even though he loved her, Percy didn't think he could bring himself to forgive her for cheating on him. She had hurt him and betrayed his trust. How could Percy  _ever_ trust her? Besides, she had already said she didn't feel the same way for Percy... maybe it was time for him to move on... it had only been three months since they had broken up but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to see her. She looked happy now and Luke and her were getting closer... she only looked remorseful whenever she and Percy crossed paths. Three months weren't long enough to get over her, especially since they had gone out for almost four years, but with the help of his friends and probably some new ones, Percy could get over her. He looked back to the picture of Annabeth, stood up, and threw it out in the trash bin.

It was time for Percy to move on now, not to another girl or for the sake of getting her, but for himself. Percy deserved to be happy and find happiness with someone else. If it wasn't meant to be with Annabeth, then it wasn't meant to be. Whoever that person was that was meant to be with Percy, he would find that person in due time. Until then, he would try to have fun, especially now that Nico was back in his life and MJ entered as well.


	5. It's Showtime, But Is It Really For Show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos! Here's a new chapter, happy reading!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

"Nico?" Percy waved his hand in front of Nico that Monday morning as they sat inside of Percy's car. Well, his mom's car.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?" Percy asked him, looking down at Nico in concern.

"Uh, yeah."

"Y-you're not... weirded out right?" Percy asked Nico nervously.

"About what?"

"About..." Percy blushed a bit as he looked away, "our... kiss?"

Nico's cheeks filled with color, "no, not at all... why, are you?"

Percy shook his head, "no."

It wasn't that Nico was weirded out exactly, it was the fact that, when Percy had kissed him, Nico had expected it be an average, meaningless kiss. He didn't expect it to make his heart pound just a little faster, and make his just a little knees weaker. He also didn't want to give in to those feelings, because Nico thought that he was well over Percy.

Percy got out of the car and went around the other side, opened Nico's door and once Nico was out, grabbed his hand. It sent a spark through Nico's body. That one little touch was like fire. Why was this happening? Nico had no feelings for Percy anymore and yet, it was like they never went away. Or rather, they remained dormant during the time that Nico was with Will. That had to be, because they were suddenly making themselves known.

Goddammit. Percy Jackson, just  _had_ to be the  _one_ person that could make all of Nico's defenses lay low. Only a week of hanging out like old times and already Nico felt comfortable around Percy like he used to. No way could Percy Jackson be the sole reason for all of these emotions. Nico was just lonely. Yeah.. that's what it was. Nico was lonely and still heart broken over Will, that he latched on to the first male who would give Nico the time of day, which just so happened to be Percy  _freaking_ Jackson.

All of this thinking about his feelings, made Nico think back to yesterday's conversation with MJ after she had dropped Percy off home.

_Flashback_

_"So?" MJ looked at Nico, a small smile on her face._

_"So what?" Nico asked in a bored tone, or at least he tried to make it seem that way._

_"Don't bullshit me with the dull 'I'm bored' tone, it doesn't work on me." MJ snapped. Which was true, she did know all of Nico's tricks for avoiding a conversation he didn't want to have. "How was the kiss?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nico smirked her way, teasing her._

_"Oh, come on! Tell me, please!"_

_"He kissed me once, then twice... then three times and then again and... again..." MJ looked his way, her green eyes wide as saucers and her mouth semi-open. "And I don't know how to make sense of it..."_

_"No way! Wait- why'd he do it so many times?"_

_"That's what I'd like to know..."_

_"Maybe-" MJ was cut off by Nico as he shook his head._

_"No, I know where you're going with this train of thought and I need you to not say it."_

_"Okay, I won't."_

_There was a moment of silence between them until MJ looked his way again, and asked, "how are you feeling?"_

_MJ made her way into the drive thru of McDonald's and waited behind two cars._

_"What are we doing here?"_

_"Don't avoid my question, how are you feeling?"_

_"Well answer mine."  
_

_"Ugh, you look upset or you seem upset and something's off. I could tell by the look on your face when you got in my car. So, I am getting you McDonald's. Now, answer my question."_

_Nico couldn't help but smile at her. MJ was a force to be reckoned with at times, especially when it involved someone she cared about. She could be sarcastic and crude at times, but she knew Nico so well. And there was always that soft side to her that not many people got to see._

_"Thanks," Nico said softly. "It was the kiss..."_

_"Why? Was he bad?" MJ asked him as they moved up._

_"No, he was... really good, and I felt some things..."_

_MJ looked at Nico, a serious look on her face._

_"I felt..." Nico paused momentarily and took a deep breath, "I felt some of the old feelings I used to have for him... I thought they had gone away but... one week with him and they're back!"_

_"Nico..."_

_"I don't know what I should do... about them... if I tell him I'm starting to develop some feelings for him... he'll freak out."_

_"Nico, didn't he tell you that he wouldn't make the same mistake again? Percy won't leave you... or freak out."_

_"How do you know that MJ?! How do you know he won't freak out?"_

_"He kissed you, more than once! And, that's gotta count for something..." MJ tapped her fingers lightly on the steering wheel._

_"Some part of me is still holding on to Will."_

_MJ scowled, "that pile of douchepants?"_

_"He may have left me but those two years, close to it being three years, they were_ real.  _And I know he felt something for me, he must have and some part of me is stupidly clinging onto the hope that... he'll come back. I still don't know the reason, and if it's a stupid reason... I won't care. Well, I might but if he does want me back, I think-"_

_"I will slap you if you go back to him." MJ cut Nico off._

_Nico looked over at her, his eyes wide. "W-why?"_

_"Because. Will broke up with you. He_ left  _you heart broken. And it doesn't matter if the reason of why were stupid or not, he does not_ deserve  _you. I know you are a lot stronger than that. I know that you, Nico, would never allow yourself to become manipulated by his sweet nothings. Because he left you and he does not get to come back. Learn from your mistakes Nico."_

_MJ looked forward. Her hands tightened around the steering wheel, making her knuckles turn white as her green eyes turned cold._

_"What about Percy?"_

_"What_ about  _Percy?" MJ asked him._

_"He came back into my life."_

_"He didn't love you and he didn't make you fall in love with him. You fell in love with Percy because of who he was. Not because he charmed his way into your heart. That's different. Percy never once tried to make you fall in love with him. It happened naturally. And even now, he's oblivious and yes, you two are pretending to go out but he is_ still  _not making you fall in love with him."_

_Nico stayed quiet after that. That was the thing about MJ. She knew Nico so well, sometimes even more than he knew himself and she didn't sugarcoat things for him. She didn't try to tip toe around Nico and say the things he wanted to hear. MJ let Nico know exactly what he should hear, and even if it was harsh, her intentions were always for the best. She said the things Nico didn't want to hear because she knew he_ had  _to hear them._

_"How is it that you know me so well?" Nico asked, smiling sadly because he knew everything she had just said was true._

_"Because you're my best friend."_

...

"Hey," Percy said softly as he rubbed Nico's hand, "are you sure you're okay?"

Nico looked up and into those intense, sea green eyes of his. The concern was so vividly clear in his eyes, it made Nico blush. Will's eyes could also show such strong emotion in them whenever Nico looked at them, but with Percy it felt different. It felt more dominant? Impactful? No, those weren't the right words... they felt more  _definite._

"Nico, I could take you home right now and I won't even care if I'm late. Heck, I'll skip school and stay with you if you don't feel good."

Nico smiled softly at Percy, "aren't you sweet? No, I'm fine just... distracted."

"Oh."

"Why would you skip school for me anyway?" Nico laughed a bit.

"Well, I used to do it for Annabeth and well, she would do it for me and-"

There it was. That was why Percy would do what he had suggested for Nico. Because of Annabeth. Nico was just a distraction. Second-best. No, not even considered.

Nico let go of Percy's hand abruptly.

"Nico?"

_"Wow."_

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"You would skip school for me because you used to do it for Annabeth?  _Really?_ " Nico rolled his eyes.

Percy looked at him, confusion written all over his face. "Wait, Nico, why are you getting angry? I mean, Annabeth is my ex and you and me are just-" Percy lowered his voice,  _"pretending."_

"I know we're  _pretending._ But that doesn't mean you get to compare what you used to do with Annabeth and what you do with me now." Nico turned to leave, stomping his feet as he went inside his class.

"Nico! You didn't even let me finish!"

* * *

After first period ended, Percy rushed to Nico's class to try and talk to him, but once Percy got there and tried to talk to him, Nico shot him a deadly glare which made Percy back away. For the first time in a week since  _going out_ , Percy wasn't going to walk Nico to Italian.

"What crawled up his ass this morning?" MJ asked as she saw Percy looking after Nico's already vanished form, with sad eyes.

"Nico's angry with me," Percy said in a deflated tone. "I had started talking about Annabeth and about what we used to do whenever one of us wasn't feeling too well and he got mad at me."

"Smooth Perce, real smooth." MJ chuckled as Percy explained what had happened that morning with Nico. "So that's why he was pissed off in art...  _tsk tsk_ Percy."

"I didn't know he would get angry," Percy groaned in frustration.

"You're faking a relationship, not to mention he used to like you Percy, gosh be a little bit considerate."

"MJ, I swear there was a point to what I was saying when I was telling Nico about that little information of me and Annabeth. Please, just help me talk to him, I don't want him to be mad at me." Percy begged MJ and gave her his famous puppy dog eyes that made him look like a lost baby seal. It always did the trick, even Nico had to look away to say no to Percy, but MJ merely lifted a slender eyebrow and looked at Percy completely unfazed.

"No way... you're immune?" He asked the green eyed girl, completely baffled.

"Does it look like that could work on me, my dear child?"

"I thought it would," Percy mumbled lowly.

"Fine," MJ let out a puff of air, "I'll help you talk to Nico. I've got study hall with him third period, we usually skip and go up to the school's roof, you'll find him sitting near the edge. He likes to look down and draw whatever he sees. I'll give you both 30 minutes. If you're back before, I'll know you've failed, but if not, then you've succeeded and I will let you guys have the rest of the period together. Tell me how it goes." MJ smiled his way, but there was something else to that smile that Percy couldn't exactly pinpoint.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

...

Percy took a deep breath as he followed the instructions MJ had given him so that he could get to the roof without getting caught. Nico, when angry was scary and Percy seriously didn't want to confront him alone, he had sort of hoped MJ would've come and back him up but things didn't go that way. He reached the door that was held open just a crack by a piece of wood. Percy guessed Nico and MJ used it so that they wouldn't get locked out. He opened the door slowly and peaked his head.

He saw Nico sitting by the far side of the roof, working furiously on his sketch pad, his hair tied in a semi-ponytail again.

_Okay,_ Percy thought to himself,  _just focus. Take a deep breath._

He made his way out on to the roof and heard the door creak shut behind him.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Nico asked, and Percy guessed he was expecting MJ. "Dude." Nico turned his head and saw Percy standing awkwardly a feet away from him. "I'm gonna murder MJ." Was all Nico said as he let out a sigh and went back to drawing, completely ignoring Percy.

_Harsh. He just totally ignored me. Not even an 'what are you doing here?' or surprised reaction... no nothing!_

"Nico?" Percy tentatively called out to him. When Nico didn't answer, Percy let out a huff of air and walked towards him, sitting down beside Nico who was doing a fine job of making sure Percy was invisible. Suddenly, Nico's sketch pad was yanked out of his hands.

"What the fuck, Jackson?" Nico asked Percy and turned to look at him, an angry scowl on his face when he realized how close Percy was sitting next to him. It made Nico's cheeks fill with color, making it hard to stay angry and making Nico curse Percy Jackson and the effect he had on Nico.

"Listen to me, please." Percy said gently, unaware of the inner conflict inside Nico.

"I'm listening," Nico grumbled.

"About this morning, there was a point to me mentioning how I used to skip school for Annabeth on days she didn't feel so good. We would hang out all day, watching movies, eating food, playing board games and video games. It was nice to have someone be there for you when you didn't feel like yourself. I wanted to do it for you because this weekend, our sleepover was fun. Really fun and I missed hanging out with you so much." Percy grabbed Nico's hand and subconsciously rubbed it. Nico looked down for a split second before focusing on Percy. "I was worried you weren't feeling well, and I was going to suggest we spend the day together, doing whatever you wanted. I'm sorry I made you upset, I didn't mean to make you mad."

Great. Now Nico felt like a jerk for ignoring Percy. The sweet idiot just wanted to spend the day with Nico if he had felt sick. Nico looked down and Percy tried to get Nico to look him in the eyes when he heard him mumble something under his breath.

"What?" Percy asked him.

"I'm sorry I got so mad." Nico said, pouting slightly. The sight was so bizarre that it made Percy laugh out loud. Nico narrowed his eyes at Percy, "what's so funny?"

"You." Percy said through fits of laughter.

"What about me?"

"You- you were pouting!"

Nico snatched his hand away and turned away from Percy as he tried to calm down.

"Hey." Percy said as soon as he was done laughing, "don't get mad."

"You laughed at me!"

"You looked cute." Percy chuckled, and as soon as that came out of his mouth, he looked at Nico with a slightly horrified expression. "I- I meant like- that you- don't usually pout and well- you sorta-" Percy stuttered with his words as his face turned red. Not that Nico's was any different. His face was red as well, resembling a firetruck or a red balloon and it seemed to be getting redder. "Don't get mad at me." Percy pleaded weakly.

"Why would I be mad, idiot? It's good being called cute, people don't expect me to have such a deadly glare and to be positively fearsome," Nico stuck his nose up.

"Yes," Percy said with a serious expression, "you are positvely frightening."

"Shut up," Nico rolled his eyes and shoved Percy lightly who only laughed.

They spent the rest of the period talking as Percy handed Nico back his sketch pad and watched Nico draw.

* * *

By lunchtime, things had already been cleared up and Percy and Nico sat down at their usual table with Jason and Piper joining them and MJ already sitting there.

"Hey guys," Piper said as soon as she sat down, "how was the sleepover?"

Nico and Percy looked at each other and smiled before Percy answered, "pretty good."

"Uh-huh," Piper said as she looked from Nico to Percy.

"That's good to hear," Jason said as he looked at Nico, "what did you guys do?"

"They used my vibrator," MJ said as she took a bite out of her sandwich, "told you they were all set."

Jason only rolled his eyes at her, "what did you guys really do?"

"Watched movies." Nico answered vaguely.

"Played video games." Percy said ambiguously.

"Used my vibrator." MJ said in the same tone, a smirk on her face.

Nico glared at her before a smirk of his own made its way on his face.

"You don't really have a vibrator right?" Percy asked tentatively.

"I don't know, do I?"

Nico shook his head and decided to change the subject, "how was the party your dad held, Jason?"

"Eh, boring."

"How was meeting your dad's new girlfriend, Pipes?" MJ asked Piper as she took a bite of her french fries.

"She was nice and I liked her, but we'll see how it goes. Although, my dad and her have gotten pretty serious."

"No way? How long have they been dating?" MJ asked her.

"About two years already. Dad wanted to make sure the relationship was good before introducing her to me, and she was nice and very pretty."

"Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo!" A shrill voice cut through the loud cafeteria.

Everyone in the room turned to see Drew standing atop a table only a few feet away. Nico looked at her and then looked down to see Will looking straight at him. Nico felt the wind knocked out of him, that had been the first time since the breakup that Will had even looked at him. He gripped Percy's hand, which Nico didn't realize he was clutching until he felt Percy's other hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see those mesmerizing eyes of his looking down at Nico, worry in them and silently asking if he was alright. Nico looked to Will again and saw those blue eyes, so beautifully blue, looking between him and Percy, cold as ice.

"See," Drew continued and Nico ripped his eyes away from Will to look at Drew, who had everyone's attention on her, smiling down at Percy and Nico as if she had won some prize. "The teachers that stopped me last time, aren't here right now, they're a bit busy handling another problem... so I will challenge you both again. Prove to the whole school that you two are dating by  _kissing_ each other. Right here, right now, right in front of us. And if you refuse, we all witness the fakeness that is this relationship!"

"Shut the fuck up you twat!" MJ shouted as she threw her half-eaten fries at Drew.

Drew glared hatefully at MJ as one of the fries made direct contact with her forehead. "Shut up MJ, if they are  _really_ dating, then Percy and Nico wouldn't have any problems doing this, right guys?" She asked innocently and that had seemed to stir a few students up. Mostly the girls as they protested that Nico and Percy kiss to prove their relationship was real.

"You guys are idiots!" Piper yelled, but her voice was drowned out by the shouting of other girls and some guys as they pressured Nico and Percy to kiss.

Percy looked at Nico and nodded, as if to say  _we've got this._

But it was too much, Nico wasn't sure he could do this. It was in front of a lot of people and suddenly, it was like Nico had stage fright all over again. He didn't even notice his hand was trembling until Percy grabbed it and rubbed his hands together with Nico's. Percy reached over and pushed Nico's bangs away from his face and leaned in close as if to kiss his cheek, but Percy whispered in his ear, "are you ready?"

No, Nico was not ready but he knew this moment was coming. He nodded his head and Percy and Nico stood up together, hand in hand and walked to the center of the cafeteria. Percy was so much taller than Nico, he never really noticed until now. Especially now that Nico felt so infinitely small.

"Well?" Drew said as a smirk slid across her face like a snake. She was so certain that it wasn't going to happen and then, Percy would  _have_ to go out with her after this huge embarrassment.

Percy grabbed Nico by the hips gently, bringing Nico impossibly closer to him. He caressed Nico's cheek so tenderly and looked down at Nico's lips, biting his own in the process. He grabbed Nico's chin and held it in place as he leaned down ever so slowly. There was just a few centimeters of space between their lips when Percy looked Nico in the eyes, silently asking if it was okay to go on and Nico minutely nodded his head.

He closed his eyes and felt such soft lips on his own. Like yesterday, the kiss was curious and soft, lasting only until Nico heard the cries of different girls as they saw Percy kiss Nico. They pulled back and Nico saw Drew's face fall completely before Percy went in for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and brought him even closer as the kiss lasted longer making Nico's head spin. Percy swiped his tongue along the bottom of Nico's lips and subconsciously, Nico opened his mouth, inviting Percy in to explore his mouth.

Percy ran his tongue along the roof of Nico's mouth, exploring every crevice in his mouth. He sucked on Nico's tongue which brought out a gasp from Nico that was soon swallowed whole by Percy as he twisted his tongue a certain way that had Nico pulling at Percy's hair. How had his hands made their way there?

"Okay!  _Enough!_ That's it!" Drew's voice brought them out of their daze and Percy looked at Nico, his eyes showing fear and his cheeks flaming as he thought over what he had done.

Nico felt his stomach drop. Percy regretted the kiss, this time, things went too far and now... Percy was disgusted. Now, Percy would most definitely hate Nico. He'll break off the fake relationship and-

His thoughts were interrupted as Percy led Nico away, back to their table as he said, "back off Drew."

Nico saw the surprised looks on Jason and Piper's face at seeing the display, while MJ's face was unreadable. Her eyes flickered to Nico's silently telling him that she would talk with him later.

Nico looked back at Will to see a glint in his eyes as he looked at Percy before glancing Nico's way one last time.

* * *

After the kiss at lunch, people were talking nonstop about it for the rest of the day. Finally, the bell rang and Nico shot out of his seat, dashed out into the hallway and almost ran over Percy in his haste to leave.

"Whoa there  _Kid Flash,_ what's the rush?" Percy laughed a bit as he straightened Nico upright. _  
_

Nico blushed momentarily at Percy's comment. After lunch, Percy had been extremely quiet and Nico had been scared of what that could mean.

Percy gave Nico a serious look, "we need to talk."

...

They made their way back to the school's roof and Percy sat down, bringing Nico down with him as he was still holding Nico's hand.

Nico looked out to the sky, the sun was out making it warmer in the cold November air. Nico shivered slightly, but it wasn't from the cold. Suddenly, a sweater was thrown over him. Nico looked down to see it Percy's other sweater, not the varisty one Nico was currently wearing. He looked over and saw Percy was wearing his jean jacket and nothing else.

"Aren't you gonna get cold?" Nico asked him.

"I'm fine, I'm not cold."

Silence ensued and Nico wasn't sure whether he should say anything or not.

"I'm sorry."

Nico looked up, shock and confusion evident on his face as he looked at Percy, "w-what?"

"I'm sorry about lunch today. I went too far. We practiced kissing but never like what I did today. And I didn't ask if you were okay with that Nico." Percy beat himself up, a regretful look on his face.

This is what Percy wanted to talk about? This is what had him quiet the whole day?

"Percy, it's okay... I've made out with a person before," Nico tried to make it sound like a joke.

"That doesn't mean you were okay with it. I- I just did something without even telling you. I  _never_ want to make you do something you're not comfortable with and I'm sorry Nico."

Nico reached over and touched his arm, "hey, it's okay."

Percy nodded his head as he looked Nico in the eyes. "So, you're not mad at me?"

"No," Nico shook his head and smiled, "although next time, give a guy a little warning okay?"

"Next time?" Percy asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Come on seaweed brain, let's go home."


	6. What Are These Feelings, That I'm Feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks so much for the kudos and the lovely comments, enjoy this new chapter, happy reading!  
> P.S. sorry for the mediocre lyrics down there, I sort of rushed it trying to write a song so please, I hope you can mind them.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

"What are you doing in my room?" Nico asked as he jumped in surprise at seeing MJ laying down on his bed.

"Your dad let me in," she shrugged her shoulders as she sat up.

"I seriously need to set some limits between you and my dad," Nico shook his head.

"What can I say, your parents like me," MJ smirked at her comment. Suddenly, her expression turned somber and she looked at Nico in a serious way. "So, mind explaining to me what that little  _display_  was?"

"Oh."

"You guys more than just pecked, you full blown frenched and you both were pretty fluent in speaking the language of love." Nico blushed at her comment as MJ studied him intently.

"Uh, yeah about that, Percy never intended to do that, he said he never meant to take it that far..."

"Yeah,  _uh huh_  and I never  _meant_  to slash Will 's tires."

Nico turned to her, his eyes wide, "you did  _what?!_ "

"I slashed his tires!"

"Why? And when?"

"Two weeks after he broke up with you, I only slashed three because if you slash all four, the insurance pays for it but if you slash three, he's gotta pay with his own money... and boy did he pay!" MJ smirked wickedly.

"Oh dear Lord."

"Anyway, that thing that happened in lunch, I suggest it shouldn't happen."

"What? Why?" Nico asked her, confusion lacing his voice.

"Because, you said you were starting to feel something for him, and now he's making out with you and..."

"No." Nico said firmly.

MJ looked at him, her eyes narrowed, "you want it to happen?"

"No-" Nico shook his head, trying to deny it but knew it was hopeless.

"Oh god, you  _do_  want it to happen. Nico!"

"What?!"

"You're setting yourself up to get hurt!"

"No, MJ, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"I don't know and I can't explain it but... I don't want it end."

Nico was certain that kissing Percy was a death wish if Nico's feelings grew while Percy's didn't. He knew that if he continued, and actually fell for Percy even harder than before, it would destroy him. Especially if Percy only wanted to be friends with Nico. But there was just something about ending all of the intimacy with Percy, even if it was for the sake of the public that sent panic throughout Nico. And he didn't understand why. Why was he feeling panic at the thought of losing that kind of contact with Percy? Sure he was starting to feel a bit of the old feelings for Percy, but not enough to warrant this kind of panic.

"Fine, but please Nico, be careful and think carefully about your actions and the kind of impact they could have. Not just on you but on Percy too." MJ said seriously as she looked Nico straight in the eye.

* * *

 

"Mom I'm home," Percy called out to his mom as he came in through the front door.

"Okay hun, how was school?" Sally asked from the kitchen.

"Boring."

At that, Sally laughed, "dinner will be ready in two hours okay? I made your favorite!"

"Okay, thanks mom!" Percy made his way to his room.

Percy went inside and threw his book bag on the floor, laying with a small thud on his bed. He could not get what happened today at lunch out of his head. What was he thinking, doing that to Nico. What was he thinking period? He wasn't. Percy couldn't believe that he had actually made out with Nico and a part of him didn't seem to actually mind, which he thought was weird. It couldn't happen again. Making out with Nico was crossing a line. Percy could end up ruining whatever chance at rebuilding a friendship with Nico if he did that again. That being said, Percy decided to take a nap, for some strange reason, he felt drained.

* * *

 

Four weeks later

"Fuck!" MJ shouted as she stopped singing abruptly, "I keep fucking up."

"Whoa, I thought you sounded great," Skylar Jones said, a girl with dirty blonde hair that was perfectly straight and light brown eyes tried to calm MJ down.

"Yeah, I thought you nailed that, hitting the notes perfectly," Peter Jones, a boy with dirty blonde hair that was styled into a mini mohawk, light brown eyes and Skylar's twin brother complimented MJ.

"Take it easy MJ, we have today and tomorrow to practice, you hit the notes just fine, no better than fine, so don't be so hard on yourself, okay?" Mason Hastings suggested, he was a boy with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a mischievous smile.

"She's just stressed out," Nico said as he handed her a water bottle, "Mason's right, just take it easy."

"Our gig is two days from today, and I keep messing up that one note..."

"Lets take five," Skylar suggested.

Then Nico saw Percy's car make its way into MJ's driveway, where the band usually held their practices.

"Make it ten," Nico said as he took off his guitar and marched over to Percy who got out of the car and leaned against it, with his hands in his sweat pants.

"Oh, boyfriend alert," Peter teased as Nico gave him the finger.

Nico walked up to Percy, with only a sweater, ignoring the December cold.

"Hey," Percy said with a smile on his face as soon as Nico got close enough.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I went over to your house when I remembered you guys have practice every Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays."

"Don't you have practice for baseball on Saturdays?" Nico asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I do, it ended early," Percy smirked his way, "I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out today? See a movie maybe, get a bite to eat, what do you say?"

Nico smiled softly, "you came all this way just to hang out with little old me?" He teased as Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I wanted to hang out," Percy said as he pinched Nico's nose. Nico swiped at Percy's hand but was a bit too slow, "slowpoke, so do ya?"

"Sure, let's go. Let me just tell them I'm leaving early."

"They won't get mad?" Percy asked as Nico made his way back to the garage.

"Nah."

"And so his graciousness returns," Mason teased Nico who only rolled his eyes.

"I'm leaving early guys," Nico said as he unplugged his black guitar with red lining the sides and put it in his case. Then he grabbed his brown aviator jacket and put it over his black, warm sweater.

"Kay, see you tomorrow," MJ gave Nico the peace sign, "you guys, let's end practice for today, I gotta work on hitting the notes, are you coming in or leaving?" She asked the remaining three as Nico made his way back out, slinging his guitar over his shoulder and letting his hair lose.

"Ready?" Percy grinned over at Nico who nodded his head, "okay, let's go."

...

"So, what do you wanna do first? Get something to eat or watch a movie and then get something to eat?" Percy asked as he drove through the crazy and packed streets of New York.

"Let's watch a movie first and eat popcorn to hold us off until later, I'm not so hungry. Are you? I mean, you came out of practice..."

"Eh, a bit but not too much, I'll get a hot dog at the theater. Oh, by the way, I think you're gonna love this theater that I'm taking you, it's got reclining chairs!" Percy said enthusiastically, looking over at Nico with bright eyes.

"I guess that sounds cool," Nico rolled his eyes at Percy's juvenile behavior.

"You  _guess?_ Nope, it  _is,_ " Percy stated firmly.

They drove in comfortable silence after that, with Nico constantly changing the radio station while Percy only smiled fondly at his actions.

...

"How do you pronounce it's name?" Nico asked Percy as he got out of the car and walked toward the movie theater with Percy.

"Um, I'm not sure..."

They went inside and soon made the line to get some tickets.

"What movie do you wanna see?" Percy asked Nico.

Nico looked up at the selection they had and stuck out his tongue as he thought about what movie he wanted to see. "Hm, they have...  _Book Of Life, Big Hero 6, Nightcrawler, Dumb and Dumber To, Horrible Bosses, Interstellar..._ what do you wanna see? I really don't care." Nico looked up at Percy who was looking down at him.

"Hm, have you seen Big Hero 6?" Percy asked, to which he got a nod from. "Okay, Nightcrawler?"

"Saw it with MJ, Skylar, Mason and Peter."

"Dumber and Dumber To?"

"Looks dumb," Nico said bluntly.

"What?! Oh come on, we're seeing that one!"

They went up to the cashier and Percy opened his mouth to speak, "hey, can I get two tickets to Dumb and Dumber To, please?"

"Sorry," the cashier said, "but it's sold out, so is Interstellar and Horrible Bosses... would you like to wait for the next showing?" She asked with a small smile towards both boys, and Nico read her name tag which said, Kat.

"Hm, what do you say Nico? Do you wanna watch another movie or..." Percy looked down at Nico but then his eyes widened slightly, "hey, have you seen Book Of Life?"

"No."

"That settles it, miss, can we get two tickets to see Book Of Life?"

"Sure, now please pick where you would like to be seated." The cashier named Kat showed Nico and Percy a screen that showed them the seating options that were available, "the ones in white are free and the ones in green are taken."

Percy looked at it and picked two seats that were all the way at the top and towards the middle, not too many people were going to see the movie now that Big Hero 6 was out, so it wasn't at all crowded.

"Okay," the cashier touched her screen and gave out the total to Percy, "your total is $23.50."

Percy handed her $30 and got back his change.

"Why did you pay for my ticket?" Nico asked as soon as they walked away and entered through the front door where the greeter stood.

"Because." Percy replied with a smile, not really answering the brown eyed boy.

"Welcome to Kerasotes! Theater 11, Book of Life, is to your left, enjoy the show!" The greeter who was another girl said as she ripped the tickets in half and gave the other half back to Percy.

"Huh, so that's how you pronounce it..." Percy said as they made their way over to the concession stand, which was fairly empty of lines. "What do you want?"

"Huh?" Nico asked in surprise as he looked over at Percy.

"What do you want? My treat," Percy laughed lightly.

"I can pay for myself," Nico grumbled as he tried hard not to blush. Somewhere in his mind, he couldn't help but think that this was a date and the idea that it could be a date didn't sound bad at all.

"I know, but I want to pay for you," Percy shrugged his shoulders, "now what do you want?"

Nico sighed in a defeated way but part of him was happy that Percy had said that, "I want nachos and a small drink."

"Is that all?" Percy asked as they were called up next.

"Hi, welcome to Kerasotes, how can I help you?" A guy greeted them.

"Hi, I'd like an order of nachos, a hot dog, and... how much do drinks cost?" Percy asked the guy.

"A small is $5.25, medium is $5.50 and a large is $5.75."

"I'm gonna have a large drink, and cookie dough bites... and a buncha crunch." Percy finished ordering.

"Would that be all?"

"Yes," Percy grinned as he looked at Nico.

"Is that really all you're getting? And you forgot my drink!" Nico looked at Percy incredulously.

"Nope, we're sharing the drink and the candy, it's for both of us," Percy smiled in a cheeky way as Nico rolled his eyes. "Now, what do you wanna drink?"

"Cherry Coke," Nico answered automatically.

"Okay, your total is $23.50," the cashier told Percy.

"Hey, I think we should split this," Nico suggested, but Percy had already swiped his card and the receipt had already printed.

"I got it," Percy smiled down at Nico as the workers behind the concession stand helped the cashier that served them get their things.

In no time, Nico was carrying the nachos and the large drink in both his hands as Percy carried his hot dog and candy in the other.

"I swear you just spent $100," Nico teased Percy.

"Oh come on, it's fun doing this."

Nico laughed as they made their way inside the theater. Once walking past the long hallway, another employee of the theater came up to them.

"Hello, how are you doing?" Said a guy in a cheery voice as he greeted Nico and Percy.

"Um, fine," Nico said awkwardly, not used to being greeted so much or talking to strangers.

"May I see your tickets please?"

"Sure," Percy handed the guy his and Nico's tickets.

"Okay, H-7 and H-8, please follow me, I'll escort you to your seats."

They followed the empolyee and Nico noticed that every single one of the employees were wearing a white button up shirt with a black bowtie, a black cap and black pants with black shoes. It was a bit cute how dressed up they looked.

"Thanks man," Percy said once they were both sitting down.

"No problem, enjoy the show."

...

"Okay, I will admit, that movie was cute," Nico said smiling as he and Percy walked out of the theater.

"I knew it would be cute, the trailer looked cute."

"So, now what do we eat? I'm kinda hungry now."

"Hm, let's eat..." Percy said looking around, there were different restaurants all around them so it was a bit hard to decide. "Let's go to... Panera Bread?"

"Awesome, let's go, they have  _the_ best pasta," Nico said as he grabbed Percy by the arm and dragged him, walking fast toward Panera Bread.

...

"Well, I had fun," Nico yawned lowly as he sat in Percy's car that was parked in front of his house.

"I'm glad you had fun, so did I," Percy smiled softly.

"Thanks, you paid for me all day which is totally unfair 'cause I think you're broke now..." at that, Percy laughed out loud.

"No, I've got money, besides, last time you invited me at Johnny Rockets and now this is me inviting you out." Percy smiled.

"Thanks," Nico looked away when he felt a blush start to form on his cheeks.

"Don't mention."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Nico asked Percy.

"Definitely. And I'm definitely kicking your ass at guitar hero, so get ready," Percy sounded confident.

"Yeah yeah," Nico rolled his eyes as he opened the door, "oh by the way, we have a gig this Tuesday, so I hope you're ready."

Percy's eyes widened slightly, "No way? I can't wait! I'm gonna be the loudest fan there!"

"Dude, you haven't even heard our songs before."

"I don't care, I already know you guys rock."

"Whatever, night Perce."

"Night Neeks."

Nico walked up to his front door and opened it. He saw his dad sitting in his usual chair, writing a few things down for his next book. The one he published had garnered a lot of attention and was selling quickly.

"Hey dad," Nico said as he passed him by making his way to the stairs.

"Hey kid. oh, you've got a gig this Tuesday right?" Hades asked, making Nico stop on the fourth step.

"Yeah."

"Okay, just asking so that I know not to worry if you're not home at a certain time, be careful out there." Hades grunted as he wrote a sentence down before looking up at his son.

"Will do. Night."

"Night."

Today had felt kind of like a dream to Nico. Percy had taken him out and paid for everything. Not only that, but these past four weeks, Percy would be found hanging out with Nico almost every chance he got. And he would for some reason, stay close to Nico. It felt strange at first but it made his heart beat just a little faster at having Percy so close to him. Percy was starting to get a bit touchy too. He would sometimes grab Nico's hand, even if they weren't in public and trace patterns on it or he would sometimes brush Nico's hair to the side. He would bump Nico's shoulder from time to time and that's where it ended. They hadn't made out since the last time, but when around school, they would peck each other on the lips. Sure it was all for show, but it felt somewhat different now. Nico couldn't place his finger on it but it just felt different.

Maybe it was his imagination and just his mind playing tricks on him, but Nico couldn't help the feeling of hope once again. And he didn't want to stop feeling these new emotions.

* * *

 

Two Days Later

"Okay, are we ready?" MJ asked Mason as he checked over the equipment once again.

Skylar, Peter, Nico, Mason and MJ were all backstage as they awaited until it was their time to start playing. Nico started to take in deep breaths. Before a show, Will used to be there, making Nico feel better as everyone got ready to perform. Will would rub Nico's back a bit and kiss his neck to calm him down but, he wasn't here to do that anymore. Some part of Nico really missed Will and the comfort he used to feel around the blond haired boy.

" _Psst,_ Nico," he heard a voice call him. Nico's dark brown eyes landed on bright, sea green orbs. He saw Percy wave him over and he walked his way to him. "Hey." The sea green eyed boy smiled at the raven haired male.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I came to say hi, how are you feeling? Do you feel nervous?" Percy asked Nico.

"A bit..." Nico let out a puff of air.

Percy looked at the brown eyed boy for a minute before reaching out and rubbing his shoulders, "you guys are gonna be great, so don't sweat it."

Nico blushed as he felt Percy's hands knead their way down Nico's back.

"Come on Nico, it's almost time," MJ called him over and all too soon, those warm hands left Nico's body.

"Go be awesome," Percy said, giving Nico a thumbs up as he made his way back to his table, where Jason, Piper and Leo were waiting for the performance to start.

The lights on stage dimmed as the band members took their positions. MJ took the front, the mic in front of her, with Skylar to her left, her guitar ready and Nico to her right. Peter was in the back, close to Mason.

Mason clacked his drumsticks together four times before Nico and Skylar strummed their guitars.

Soon, MJ's voice filled the vicinity, and music filled the air.

_Seems like you're doing well, you're doing just fine_

_While I'm here struggling to keep my mind_

_Sane_

_Evasive of the pain_

_That you caused me to feel_

Nico started to strum a bit faster as MJ sang the chorus.

_I'm haunted, still haunted_

_Haunted by the memory of you_

_I'm haunted, still haunted_

_Haunted by the things we used to do_

_Seems like you've forgotten_

_How close we came to be_

_Seems like you've forgotten_

_That you still hold the key_

_To my heart, to my heart_

The beat decreased as the bass resounded more prominently.

_And now you plague my mind_

_I'm coming undone_

_This feels so unreal_

_Looks like I still have to find_

_My waaay back in life_

_Since you left me ripped up in pieces_

_I'm haunted, still haunted_

_Haunted by the memory of you_

_I'm haunted, still haunted_

_Haunted by the things we used to do_

_Seems like you've forgotten_

_How close we came to be_

_Seems like you've forgotten_

_That you still hold the key_

_To my heart, to my heeaaart!_

Nico got ready for his part that was coming up and started to increase the pace of his strumming.

_And now, whenever I close my eyes, my lips meet your own_

_And now, whenever we are near, I feel completely alone_

MJ's voice got soft as the guitars stopped playing with only the drums as background noise.

_I'm haunted, still haunted_

_I kiss you when I close my eyes!_

MJ belted out that last note as Nico moved his fingers along the cords and played his solo.

People went wild as Nico strummed his fingers up and played with such a fervor.

_I'm haunted, still haunted_

_Haunted by the memory of you_

_I'm haunted, still haunted_

_Haunted by the things we used to do_

_Seems like you've forgotten_

_How close we came to be_

_Seems like you've forgotten_

_That you still hold the key_

_To my heart, to my heart!_

One last little solo by Skylar and Nico, combining their melody together.

As MJ belted out:

_I'm haunted!_

Silence filled the air after that before clapping and cheering resumed. People were shouting out and going a bit wild. Nico looked over at Percy and saw the hugest smile on his face that made Nico's heart thump in his chest. The band got ready to play their next song and Nico shook his head to focus.

* * *

 

"Nico!" Percy said as soon as the band finished packing up their things and loading them in Mason's van.

"Oh, hey Perce," Nico said walking up to Percy. And before he saw it coming, he was enveloped in a big hug from said boy. Nico could feel the muscles underneath and he blushed profusely before forcing it to go down.

"You. Were. Awesome! That guitar solo! And I had  _no idea_ MJ could sing like that! She belted that song and it sounded amazing! But you Nico!" Percy started to talk excitedly, "you looked so cool! You were so confident and you totally rocked! I can't believe I've been missing out! What the hell! You were so awesome Nico! So cool!" Percy's compliments just made Nico blush even more.

"U-uh, thanks." The brown eyed boy looked down as Percy kept talking when suddenly, his face was pulled back up. Percy had grabbed Nico's chin and gently made Nico look back into his vivdly sea green eyes.

"Hey, you were great. More than great you looked... amazing," he whispered lowly with a lopsided grin that made Nico's pulse quicken just a smidge. Percy's face was too close, and Nico could feel his warm breath against his face. The raven haired boy wanted nothing more than to lean up and kiss Percy on the lips.

Whoa, where had that thought come from? Nico's feelings were seriously getting out of hand. He had to control them before he did something he might regret.

"Guys!" Jason yelled over everyone, "let's go eat pizza!"


	7. The Twisting Of Two Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you all so much for the lovely comments and kudos, they brighten up my day. Here's a new chapter to Fakers! enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

The next day, Nico woke up to his alarm clock blaring. He groaned in frustration at the thought of going to school today when just yesterday he had a gig and they hadn't left until 2 in the morning. Nico regretted not convincing MJ to go home earlier. He shut off his alarm clock and groggily sat up in bed. He yawned and stretched out as he stood up, making his way to his bathroom. He splashed water on his face and turned on the shower, waiting for it get warm.

Fifteen minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed and looked at the time. It seemed like he still had time to eat some breakfast before having to leave for school. Suddenly, Nico's phone vibrated on his bed and he went over to it. A call was coming in from Percy.

"Hey," Nico said, answering the call.

 _"Hi, you sound sleepy,"_  Percy chuckled lightly.

"Yeah," Nico let out a small yawn, "I'm tired."

 _"Well, I'll be there in ten minutes so be ready. By the way, I think you're gonna be surprised,"_  Percy's voice sounded excited as he spoke to Nico.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

_"You'll see why, see you in a bit."_

"Bye."

* * *

 

Twelve minutes later, Nico heard the familiar beep outside and said goodbye to his parents. Bianca had left for college already, having only been there for a week and Hazel left a long time ago with Frank. Once Nico stepped foot outside, the harsh December air hit Nico with quite some force, but it wasn't what caught Nico off guard. In front of Nico's street was a sleek, black Kia, and from the looks of it, it was a newish model.

Nico stepped up to the car as Percy got out and presented the car to Nico.

"Ta-da!" Percy spread his arms out, "so? What do you think?"

"No way, this is your car?" Nico asked in disbelief.

"Yep, my mom told me it was my early Christmas present... what a freaking awesome present right?!"

"Totally! Dude, you're so lucky!" Nico came closer to the car and looked at it, his eyes wide and shining, staring at the beauty of the car.

"So, ready to go?" Percy asked, a smirk on his face.

"Definitely."

...

Once they got to school, once again there were several whispers following both of them around as Percy and Nico held hands and talked to each other, ignoring everyone else. This time, it seemed as if Percy's car was the main topic.

"So, I have a meet coming up next Friday and then this Thursday after school, I've got a baseball match. I was hoping you could come to them?" Percy asked Nico sheepishly as they got to his locker first.

"Dude, you came to my gig yesterday, of course I'll go to your baseball game and swim meet," Nico smiled at Percy.

"Awesome." He closed is locker and took Nico's hand as he led them over to Nico's locker.

Soon after Nico got his things, they started to walk towards his class, and a few people on the way complimented Nico and his band's performance last night.

"Seems like you guys are getting pretty popular around here," Percy teased Nico as they reached the art classroom.

"Yeah, I guess so, anyway I'll see you at lunch," Nico went up on his tip toes, since Percy was still fairly taller than him and kissed Percy on the cheek.

Percy looked at Nico a bit wide eyed as he said goodbye and walked away.

 _That was the first time Nico ever initiated a kiss... was- it- I mean, it felt... good?_ Percy thought to himself as he walked away.

* * *

 

Around lunch, it was just MJ, Percy and Nico, since Piper and Jason were helping out with Winter Formal; the date was getting close.

"No, I'm telling you! Mr. Clark was obviously flirting with me today!" MJ said excitedly.

"You're obsessed," Nico rolled his eyes at MJ.

"You're in denial," MJ gritted her teeth.

"No, you are," Nico took a sip from his soda.

"I still can't believe you flirt with a teacher," Percy shook his head, smiling a bit.

"Well, as Naruto says, believe it!" MJ held her soda can up as if it were a goblet shouting out the saying as a battle cry.

Nico and Percy cracked up laughing at the looks she received from other students as some others laughed as well.

Soon, Nico and MJ were talking about a new song she was working on and how MJ wanted to work a drum solo in with the new song.

They were so engrossed in what they were talking about, that neither of the three noticed two blondes making their way to their table.

"Hi Percy." Said boy looked up to find stormy gray eyes and then looked over to blue azure eyes, both looking back at him.

Annabeth swallowed hard as the whole table became quiet. Both MJ and Nico looked from Percy to Annabeth to Luke and back. Percy's eyes hardened as he took in the sight. Luke looked away, guilt written over it while Annabeth had regret in her normally guarded eyes.

"Hey Perce," Luke said lowly, bringing his eyes back to Percy.

Percy blinked for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should answer and before he made that decision, another blond came up to them.

"Nico?" Everyone looked to the new voice that had spoken to find Will Solace, smiling a bit sheepishly at Nico.

MJ's eyes hardened and she grit her teeth, "what the  _fuck_ do you want? You big, fat, giant  _dildo._ "

Everyone looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Well, at least you called my dick big-"

"No, no, no,  _no,_ see you misunderstood, because you see, I would call you a dick but you're not real enough."

Will glared at her before turning to Nico, "can I talk to you please? Alone?"

Nico looked down at his hands before looking up at Will, in a quiet voice that was unlike him he said, "fine."

"What the-  _no!_ Nico, don't-"

"It's okay." Nico said gently as he slowly got up. His heart pounded in his chest and his legs felt like jelly.

"Hey! Solace, if comes back looking heart broken, you're fucking dead.  _Do you understand?_ I will  _cut_ you, you fucking vagina," MJ stared at him hatefully.

Percy saw them walk away, Nico trying to not be too close to him, and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened... He felt a feeling go through him, one he didn't recognize as he watched Will try to walk closer to Nico. He didn't like it and he didn't like that Will was going to be with Nico alone.

"cy...rcy...ercy...Percy...Percy? Percy?!" Annabeth waved her hands in front of Percy, trying to get his attention for the past two minutes since Nico and Will had left.

"Huh?" Percy looked at her before he remembered how strained and awkward it was between them. MJ looked at Percy curiously, regarding Percy with an intense stare.

"I- uh- me and Luke wanted to know if we could talk to you... alone?" Annabeth looked to MJ and back to Percy.

"Ugh, everyone's wanting to have their own conversations I  _swear,_ " MJ rolled her eyes.

"You- you weren't really going to  _"cut"_ him right?" Luke asked MJ.

"What, you mean the bitch Solace?" Luke nodded his head.  _"Of course."_ MJ pulled out an exacto-knife and stabbed the table. All three flinched and looked at her fearfully.

"What are you doing with a blade  _at school?"_ Annabeth asked her.

"It's an exacto-knife that I use for art class, but I can definitely think of a better use for it..." MJ smirked wickedly.

Annabeth looked at her and then turned back to Percy, "please?"

Percy let out a huff of air and nodded his head. He got up and told MJ he'd be back soon, and if Nico came back before him, to text him. All three walked out of the lunch room and sat on a bench outside, with the December air blowing past them. No one spoke a word, they just stood there, awkwardly and silently sitting by each other.

"So..." Luke said quietly.

"Percy?" Annabeth looked at him, "I'm sorry."

"Me too, you were my best friend- I still consider you my best friend... and I- I did that- I'm sorry, Percy. Please, forgive me..." Luke spoke next, looking at Percy with guilt.

"I am... so sorry," Annabeth's eyes watered slightly, she made a move to hug Percy but he glared at her and so she retracted back.

"Come on Percy, please don't be like that..." Luke said.

"You two... betrayed me... you hurt me... you, Annabeth... you  _broke_ me..." Percy's voice wavered and Annabeth looked away, wracked with guilt and regret.

"I-I'm sor-"

"Shut up... saying sorry, doesn't help."

They stayed quiet after that, not uttering a word.

"So, is this it?" Luke asked him, sadness evident.

"Leave me alone... for now..." Percy looked at him, refusing to look at the girl he had given his heart to.

"W-why won't you look at me? Percy?"

"Because it hurt the most from you." With that Percy stood up, ignoring Annabeth's and Luke's pleas. He walked back to the cafeteria, he didn't even notice he was crying until he was sitting down in front of MJ.

"Hey," she said in a gentle voice, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Percy wiped away at his eyes. He had already done his crying, he should've been strong not weak. What was he doing crying so easily once Annabeth came to talk to him? Why did his heart have to hurt so much? This one little conversation, was like a knife in his heart. He just hoped Nico didn't come back in the same state.

* * *

 

"So... you and Percy, huh?" Will tried to make small talk.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Nico went straight to the point.

"Straightforward as always I see..."

They remained quiet after that. The silence hung above them thick and heavy, suffocating. Nico's heart was beating so fast in his chest... was Will finally going to tell Nico why he had broken his heart? Neither of them said anything for a long while and Nico wanted out of this unventilated aura. It was heavy and he felt like he was drowning.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I hurt you..." Will spoke softly

"Why?" Nico whispered, casting his eyes down.

"I can't tell you."

"W-well, why not?" Nico looked up at Will, confusion and frustration evident on his face and lacing his voice.

"You're gonna think it's stupid..." Will looked away.

"Just tell me."

"Nico, I'm just gonna end up hurting you even more..."

"Did you- did you cheat on me?" Nico's voice wavered.

"No, never. What I felt for you was real, but..."

"But what?" Nico pressed on.

"But... it was routine... it was the same, it was mundane..."

Nico's vision swam, tears threatened to spill. He had cried over Will, it wasn't something Nico was proud of, but he had fallen in love. Even now, with these new found feelings for Percy, it was a war going on inside his heart as it battled. One side still loved Will, the other was starting to fall for Percy once more.

He was  _not_  going to cry in front of him. Will broke up with Nico because he got  _bored?_  Was this a  _fucking_  joke? Was he being serious? Their relationship had gotten mundane and so his solution was to abruptly leave Nico, breaking his heart?

"So-" Nico spoke once he thought he could control his voice, "you broke up with me... because you grew bored of me?"

Will looked away, guilt clear in his eyes, "Nico... it's just... I wanted to- explore my options? No! That came out wrong... I wanted to- I wanted to-"

"You wanted to be rid of me!" Nico exploded on the blond.

"Nico..."

"Leave me the fuck alone, Solace!"

The raven haired boy stalked off, quickly before Will could see the tears threatening to spill. It hurt... to hear Will say he had grown bored being with Nico. He had loved the blond so much, he had given all of his love that he once had for Percy to Will and the blond reciprocated those feelings. He made Nico feel safe and loved, and that's how he let his guard down, that's why he came crashing down the ground. It was Nico's own fault for putting so much trust, for giving all his love to the blond.

He ran to the cafeteria and saw MJ consoling Percy, who had his back hunched as if he were in physical pain. He ran over to MJ and turned her around.

Her eyes were wide as she took in the sight of Nico.

"What happened?" MJ asked in a serious tone.

Nico didn't answer, he just hugged MJ, he needed another person's comfort, he needed to feel that someone cared for him.

"He- Will- he just- MJ, I can't be here, please, please,  _please,_  let's leave- I can't- I can't..."

"Whoa, Nico slow down..." MJ said, trying to calm down the hysterical boy.

Percy stood up, his eyes were ablaze as he saw Nico slowly unravel in front of him.

"What did he do?" MJ asked in a deadly serious tone.

"Lets leave, please? I'll explain everything... let's just leave?"

MJ nodded her head, "Percy, are you coming?"

"Yes."

* * *

 

Percy drove in his car alone while Nico rode in MJ's. He had never seen Nico so hysterical before. What had happened between him and Will? He gritted his teeth as he gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. For some reason, he had hated seeing Nico leave with Will and he hated it even more now that Nico came back, completely undone. Whatever Will had done to Nico, Percy would be sure to make Will pay for it. Where had this sense of protectiveness come from? This feeling of never wanting to see Nico so beaten, so lost.

Percy followed behind MJ and realized that he was following her back to her house. She parked her car in the driveway and Percy parked behind her. All three got out and made their way to MJ's front door.

"My mom and dad are at work and Teddy's at school, so we'll be good until after 3," MJ spoke as she opened the door and let Nico and Percy in. She closed it and went up the stairs, Nico and Percy following behind her as they made their way to her room. Once there, Nico sat down on her bed and looked down at the floor, his eyes dull.

"Now, what happened?" MJ asked Nico as she set her things down before going over and sitting beside Nico.

The raven haired boy didn't say anything, he didn't even acknowledge her, he just remained quiet and stared at the floor.

"Nico?" Percy asked nervously, wondering if Nico would answer to him.

"What happened?" Nico spoke in gruff voice, "What happened at lunch? With you, Percy?"

MJ looked over at Percy, wondering if he would talk, she hadn't been able to get a word out from him since he came back from his little talk with Annabeth and Luke.

"What happened between you and Will?" Percy countered. When Nico didn't answer, he let out a huff of air and said, "I'll tell you what happened between me, Annabeth and Luke, if you tell us what happened between you and Will... you've gotta talk about this Nico."

"Can you believe... Will broke up with me... because he-" Nico shuddered slightly and closed his eyes.

"Why?" MJ asked softly.

"Because he- got  _bored_ of me?" Nico's voice made a strangled sound towards the end.

"Are you  _fucking_ joke?" MJ asked, her eyes glinted maddeningly, her lips pressed in a thin line.

"Nico... I am so sorry... Will- he's a fucking idiot," Percy said in a tight voice, getting angry at the thought that Will had broken Nico's heart solely because he got bored. That was unfair and cruel.

"I feel like such an idiot... I'm such an idiot, I'm an idiot. I'm a fucking idiot-"

"Stop! No, you're not an idiot! Will is!" MJ growled.

"I gave him  _all_ of my  _love,_ I loved him!" Nico spoke tremulously.

"He did not deserve it," MJ spoke softly.

"MJ's right, he didn't deserve your love and he doesn't deserve you." Percy said determinedly.

"Do you not see, that some part of me  _still_ loves him? And I had to hear that he stopped loving me, because he got  _fucking bored?_ That broke my heart!" Nico broke down, tears spilled out of his eyes as he clutched his head in his hands, hiding his face, angry that he had cried in front of Percy.

"You shouldn't love him!" Percy shouted, hating the fact that Nico was crying, that he was hurting all because of some stupid jerk.

" _You_ don't know what it's like to have someone fall out of love with you Percy!" Nico glared at Percy, having heard what he had said about not loving Will, he got angry. Percy had Annabeth and they still loved each other, Percy had no idea how it hurt to have the person you love fall out of love with you. "Will fell out of love with me and that hurt so much, because I still love him and I can't do  _anything_ to change his feelings! I can't  _make_ him love me again! I can't force Will to be with me! It hurts  _so much_ to see that the person you love and they don't feel the same way about you anymore! But how would you know?" Nico stood up then, facing Percy, glaring at him as he spoke, "you and Annabeth are  _the Golden Couple_ who will always love each other! You have no idea what it's like!"

Percy's eyes darkened, "you think I don't know what it's like?" He growled, his face angry, his voice trembling to hold back his rage. "Are you  _fucking_ joking! I  _do_ know what it's like!"

"Enlighten me, Percy, tell me, how is it that you know?" Nico mocked him.

"Guys..." MJ spoke quietly.

"I know perfectly well! Do you wanna know Annabeth's words when she broke up with me? She said she didn't feel the same way for me like she used to! So I know well enough that  _no,_ you shouldn't love Will just like I shouldn't love Annabeth!"

"You two will make up! It's different for me! Nothing happened between you two that-"

" _Nothing happened?_ She  _cheated_ on me! Annabeth cheated on me with Luke! She betrayed my trust! She-" Percy yelled until he choked at the end, as he fell on his knees.

"I'm gonna... go make coffee..." MJ said quietly as she left the room. It was a private matter between Nico and Percy, and MJ shouldn't intervene.

"I  _hate_ her, I can't look at her... I loved her so much... I still do, some part of me still does... she cheated Nico.. she fell out of love and she-  _broke me... she destroyed me!"_ Percy cried, the tears he had been holding back were now falling freely.

"I- I'm so sorr-"

"I am so broken... I gave her all of  _my_  love and she destroyed me... and she- she doesn't love me anymore." Percy's voice cracked at the end.

He was down on his knees, feeling like an utter fool when he felt arms wrapping around his shoulders. Percy looked up to find Nico, who didn't like human contact and rarely sought it out, was hugging him. He was actually  _hugging_ Percy and he was actually saying he was sorry to him. Percy was left feeling astounded... but the comfort was nice. It felt nice to be held and Nico, for some reason fit so perfectly well with Percy. He couldn't help it as he wrapped his arms around Nico's waist, pulling the brown eyed boy closer.

Nico's scent overwhelmed Percy's senses as he held Nico in his arms. They stayed that way for a long time, it seemed like an eternity until Nico moved and was touching Percy's forehead with his own. Those intense dark brown eyes of his, looking into Percy's clear sea green ones made Percy freeze in astonishment. He had never noticed how deep and never ending Nico's eyes looked until now, as their foreheads touched. They looked like never ending pits that were so dark, they seemed to swallow Percy whole.

"I am sorry, I assumed-" Nico spoke softly, but then shook his head as he cut himself off, "I'm just sorry. But for the record, Annabeth is an idiot to leave you, you are so funny, and kind. Loyal and sweet. You're Percy Jackson, with kind of a hero complex," Nico laughed softly once he said that, and it sent a shiver down Percy's spine. "Because if I remember correctly, you helped a poor kid who was being bullied at our school last year... you are amazing and adorably oblivious," Nico rolled his eyes there, "but you have your flaws and yet, you somehow manage to be perfectly imperfect." His voice turned breathy at the last word that left his mouth. Percy felt his pulse quicken and his cheeks filled with color as the words sunk in. Not only that, but Percy seemed to notice how close they were, how close their faces were and he couldn't help but feel the intense inexplicable and ferocious urge to kiss Nico. Where had that come from, he had no idea but it felt right.

He gripped Nico's waist tighter and brought him closer, so close, Nico was practically sitting on Percy's lap. "Thank you." Percy said lowly as he touched Nico's cheek with the back of his hand. The urge to kiss Nico right then and there was so strong, Percy had to close his eyes to get control over his actions. "Will is a huge asshole who doesn't deserve you or your love, Nico, you can do  _so_ much better. He got bored of you? How is that possible? You're the single most interesting, mysterious, ambiguous, unprecedented person I know. You are an artist and when you draw, you express yourself in an unmatched way that captivates anyone's attention. When you're up on stage, you're so fascinating to watch because you are so into your music, your playing. You're sarcastic and funny, with a dry sense of humor and you just  _love_ to tease me endlessly." Percy gave Nico a lopsided grin, Nico's face was resembling a tomato at this point, but it was amazing to here Percy talk that way about him. "You have the worst temper and can become so impatient but that's what makes you you, and you are more the okay being just the way you are. Will is so horribly wrong about you on so many levels."

Their faces were just inches apart as Percy caressed Nico's cheek and Nico played with Percy's hair.

"Well, would you look at that," Nico spoke in light voice, "Percy Jackson is incredibly eloquent." Percy rolled his eyes, they had stopped crying a long time ago but both boys had red rimmed and puffy eyes. Nico smiled at Percy, a genuine smile that made Percy's heart give a small thump, barely noticeable but it was there.

Nico moved his hand to the front of Percy's face and brushed away some strands of hair. Percy tightened his hold on Nico as he watched the brown eyed boy play with his hair, for awhile, neither of them said anything. Nico just sat there, on Percy's lap playing with his hair as Percy held onto Nico's waist, smiling at the boy. It felt nice and comfortable and neither of them wanted to break apart.

They would've been content just staying there the whole afternoon, but MJ called them down, saying she had coffee for them and something to eat.

Reluctantly, Nico stood up first and then held out his hands to Percy who took hold of them and got up. Percy stood in front of Nico, still holding onto his hands as he looked the brown eyed boy straight in the eyes, their differences in height made an impression on Percy since he had never noticed before. They stared at each other for all of three seconds, but for one brilliant moment, they were suspended, everything became background noise as they stared at each other, lost in the moment and what might have been the beginning of something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this story four months ago (having posted it on FF.net) I had just wanted to get the story out at the time and didn't really plan out Will and Annabeth's roles too well. Which is why, they both are going to be OOC for the rest of the story, which is my fault because I didn't plan out what their parts would be. That being said, there are only two (three if you count another story on my FF.net account) in which Annabeth is seen as a bitch. Two because of circumstance and then this one, because I didn't plan out the story too well. So, I hope you guys can forgive me and overlook this as the story continues. I promise it won't happen again. Thanks for reading this super long note.  
> Until next time...


	8. White Nights, White Knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my story, the kudos and the lovely comments!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

"Thanks for the ride Perce," Nico said as he unbuckled his seatbelt, getting ready to get out of Percy's car.

"No problem," Percy said as he watched Nico from the corner of his eye.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, night." Before Nico could open the door, Percy grabbed his arm and Nico turned around to face him.

"Um, I just wanna... say thanks for... today. You really cheered me up and just... thank you," Percy said as his face flushed, his eyes downcast.

Nico smiled softly as he grabbed Percy's hand, making the sea green eyed boy look up at him. "Its okay, and thanks for cheering me up, night Percy."

"Night Neeks," Percy smiled at Nico as he got out of the car and walked to his front door. Percy kept on watching Nico until he was safe inside his house, before driving off to his own house.

Once home, Percy lay down on his bed, exhausted by today. He turned on his side, facing the window and thought about what had happened today. Annabeth. She had asked for Percy to forgive her, but how could he when she had hurt him so badly? He had given her his heart only to get it back completely crushed. Luke wasn't forgiven either, but when Percy would look at Luke, there was clear guilt in his eyes while with Annabeth, it seemed as though she was more relieved than regretful of what she had done to him.

Almost a month ago had Percy made up his mind to get over her and yet some part wasn't ready to do that. All those years, all that love, gone and reduced to nothing.

And then, there were these new feelings he was starting to have for Nico. They seemed to have ingrained themselves in Percy, and he had been oblivious to them, never noticing them until today when he had Nico on his lap, his arms wrapped around Percy playing with his hair, his scent overwhelming Percy. They had snuck up on Percy and blown him away by how much they'd grown. Some part still denied that those feelings for Nico were true, that they had grown due to the fact that Annabeth had left him and Percy had tried to fill that empty void in her wake. But no, that didn't sit right with him, because he knew for a fact that he enjoyed spending time with Nico alone, he had been angry when he saw Nico go off with Will alone, he had been extremely pissed when he returned broken, he had been fascinated by how passionate Nico looked when playing his solo that night of his gig. Those feelings were unmistakable and Percy couldn't deny he felt an attraction toward Nico now, the urge he felt as he held Nico close to him and wanted nothing more than to kiss him, had thrown Percy off balance. But he wouldn't deny it that he had wanted to kiss Nico so, _so badly._  He regretted not doing that.

Now the real question was, how was this going to affect their friendship? To Percy, it seemed as though Nico was still hung up on Will and he had no more feelings for the sea green eyed boy.

Percy just needed to act normal around Nico. That's all he needed to do.

He groaned slightly, his head was starting to hurt from all this thinking. It was time to call it a night.

* * *

 

"Morning boys," MJ walked up to Nico and Percy who were hanging out and talking in front of Nico's locker.

"Morning MJ," Percy smiled at her.

"Yo," Nico nodded his head, and then narrowed his eyes at her. She seemed uncharacteristically happy that morning and Nico had a bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. "What's with your _face_?" He asked her.

"What ever do you mean?" She blinked at him innocently.

"You're behind something, I know you are... you did something didn't you?" Nico asked her as Percy looked back and forth between them, confusion evident on his face.

"Um, what's going on?" He asked Nico.

Soon, everyone around MJ, Nico and Percy heard the loud yell that disturbed the quiet morning.

_"MJ!"_  They all turned around to see Will stalk his way over to the three and Percy moved in front of Nico, an angry look across his face. But he wasn't able to keep it up because he noticed something on Will's face that was bright pink and weirdly shaped.

"Is that- is that a  _dick_  on your face?" Percy asked squinting his eyes as Will came closer.

"Fuck you MJ, and shut up Jackson," Will glared at MJ who only smirked.

"Correction it's a small pink dildo," MJ said with a shit-eating smirk.

"Yeah, and it's super glued to my fucking face!"

"Well, you are one hell of a dildo," MJ shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as Nico tried hard not to laugh.

"MJ!" A feminine voice was heard and all four turned to see Annabeth and Luke make their way over to them.

"Annabeth... what happened to your eyebrows?" Percy asked as he took in the sight of Annabeth.

"I woke up this morning with my eyebrows shaved off," Annabeth glared at MJ.

"Luke," Nico spoke up, straining to keep a straight face and his voice steady, "is that a dick on _your_  face?"

Luke huffed in an annoyed way as he rolled his eyes, "yeah, there's a dick painted on my face."

Percy semi-smiled as he took in the sight of Annabeth, Luke and Will.

"You slashed my tires again, what the actual fuck MJ?!" Will exclaimed.

"Oh ho, that's a mighty accusation there big boy, now how do you all know that it was me?" MJ smirked wickedly at them.

"We just know!" Annabeth shrieked.

"First off, I was busy babysitting my little brother last night as my parents went out to a rock concert, lucky parents..." MJ grumbled.

"Fuck off!" Will yelled as he stomped away.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Annabeth followed suit.

Luke stood there looking at MJ who only smiled at him.

"Twerp, I know it was you," Luke smirked at her.

"You've cracked the case Sherlock," MJ giggled.

Luke rolled his eyes at her as he walked away, saying goodbye to Nico an Percy and telling MJ he'd get her back.

"No fucking way," Nico shook his head as he looked over at MJ, "did you really slash his tires again and glue a dildo to his face?"

"Yep," MJ smiled.

"How did you do all that last night?" Percy asked in awe.

"Well, the part of babysitting Teddy was true, my parents did go to a rock concert and left me to babysit him-"

"Wait, you took your 10 year old brother to slash someone's tires?" Nico interrupted her.

"Yes, but listen, I paid him $10 to keep quiet, my parents came home around 3 which was when I had already slashed Will's tires and sneaked in his room to super glue the pink dildo, and by then I had already painted a dick on Luke's face. I was pretty lenient on him, and then I came back home where after my parents went to bed, I snuck out and sneaked into Annabeth's room to shave off her eyebrows! I came back home around 4:30 and only slept for all of an hour... I'm so tired." MJ yawned as all three friends made their way to class.

"Oh my god," Percy shook his head as he started to laugh, he slung his arm around Nico's shoulder and then around MJ's shoulder as he laughed some more. Soon, Nico and MJ joined him, laughing all the way to class.

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and go inside class, see ya dorks at lunch, unless of course you skip third Perce," MJ said as she walked into the class but before she could go through the door, Percy stopped her.

"Why did you do it? To Annabeth and Luke, why?"

"Because, you're my friend seaweed brain, and I wasn't gonna just let that go, I wasn't gonna just let Luke and Annabeth walk away like nothing," MJ smiled at him as she walked inside.

"Wow," Percy smiled as he watched her retreating form.

"Yeah, she can be pretty amazing huh?" Nico asked, looking up at Percy.

Percy smiled down at him, snaking his arm around Nico's waist, "yeah, she is."

"Well, I'll see you at lunch, or 3 period if you decide to skip," Nico tip toed and kissed Percy on the lips.

Percy tightened his hold on Nico as they continued to kiss. All too soon, they broke apart and Nico went inside his classroom.

* * *

 

"Hey Nico," Percy said as he walked across the roof and sat next to Nico.

"Hey."

"Where's MJ?"

"With Mr. Clark," Nico smirked up at Percy and that sent a shiver down his spine. Who knew one smirk could have such an affect on him.

"They seem... pretty close..." Percy looked away as he said that.

"Oh, they are."

Percy raised a single eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"So..." after a moment of silence, Percy looked over at Nico as he spoke, "um... I know it's not any of my business, but.. did it- hurt seeing Will today? I- I mean I just wanted to know if you're okay or not... I mean..."

Nico laughed softly as he stopped doodling on his sketch pad and glanced Percy's way, a half-smirk on his face as his hair was pulled in a semi-ponytail. Percy felt his cheeks fill with color as he looked at Nico and blood rushed down to his... privates.

"How cute," Nico hummed as he leaned in close to Percy, "are you worried about me, Perce?"

Percy dumbly nodded his head at Nico, trying hard to fight off the blush.

"Well, it's okay... I decided yesterday after his explanation of why he broke up with me... that that was the last straw. I'm done with Will, I want nothing to do with him." He went back to doodling as Percy felt warmth spread across his chest at hearing Nico say he was done with Will.

"Well, that's good..." he smiled softly.

"What about you?" Nico asked Percy without looking up.

"Oh um, well, seeing Annabeth without any eyebrows was super funny but..." Percy looked away, his eyebrows furrowed.

Nico glanced at him and raised a slender eyebrow in question.

"Well, I just... I'm done with Annabeth too, I've got to... she's hurt me... and I've got to let go of her... " Percy said deep in thought.

Nico touched Percy's hand and the sea green eyed boy looked over, staring straight into brown orbs that seemed so endlessly abysmal. He swallowed hard as he looked down at his hand in Nico's.

"You can do it," Nico smiled at Percy and that made his heart race just a bit.

* * *

 

"Winter Formal is so close! Its only two weeks away!" Piper said loudly at lunch.

"Yep, which by the way," MJ smirked at Nico and Percy, "you two are of course going  _together,_  right?"

Nico and Percy looked at each other, blushed and then looked away, making MJ laugh and Jason and Piper stare at them in a puzzled way.

"Uh, of course," Percy stuttered, trying to make his blush go away.

"Awesome," MJ smirked at him.

"The theme for the dance is Winter Wonderland," Piper smiled at them.

"Oh, very original," MJ said sarcastically as Piper glared at her, "I'm just saying, don't get mad Pipes!" MJ put her hands up in defense.

"Anyway, it's gonna be super fun," she squealed, smiling a wide smile that was infectious.

"Yay, so, who're the chaperones?" MJ asked her.

"Mr. Clark and Mrs. Diaz, that's all for now..."

MJ smiled wide at the mention of Mr. Clark and tuned out the rest of the conversation. It wasn't until it was nearing the end of lunch and Luke tapped MJ on the shoulder that she came out of her stupor.

"Huh?" She looked over at the blond and noticed he longer had the dick painted on his face.

"I got the dick off," Luke said, looking down on her.

She smirked at that, "so you spanked the monkey?" A single eyebrow rose as her smirk grew.

Realizing what he just said, Luke turned crimson and looked away from her.  _This girl is so blunt..._ he thought to himself. "N-no, I meant like- Mr. Clark helped me get the paint off... I was about to get in trouble with my teachers but thankfully he helped me... Will got in trouble, he's gotta serve detention today and Annabeth is getting laughed at... what you did was pretty messed up."

"An eye for an eye my dear Luke, payback's a bitch, I can't help it if Karma was too slow so I did her bidding," MJ smiled at Luke.

The blond stared at her for awhile, he couldn't deny that all three blondes deserved some form of retribution but shaving someone's eyebrows... that seemed cruel compared to what Will and Luke were forced to endure.

"Well, you seemed to have gone easy on me... why?" Luke asked her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because, you seem to have actually felt bad for your actions... so, I went easy on you."

"Well, I'm still getting you back," Luke said after a moment of silence.

"As if you could ever," MJ smirked his way before getting up and dumping her trash in the trash bin. Luke followed behind her as she walked out of the cafeteria.

"Just watch me Miller," Luke gave her a half-smirk.

"With pleasure Castellan." MJ winked at him before blowing him a kiss and sauntering off to her next class, leaving Luke blushing just a bit as he watched her go.

* * *

 

Two Weeks Later- Winter Formal

_Hey, I'll be there to pick you up in fifteen minutes_

Nico looked down at the text from Percy and couldn't help but smile. Winter Formal was tonight and Percy was coming to pick him up. Nico was going to wear a white collard shirt, with a black suit jacket and black slacks along with a wine red tie and black shoes. Over the past two weeks, Nico had gone to Percy's baseball matches and swim meets and Percy had gone two more gigs  _Blue Indigo_ had. They had hung out even more during those two weeks, even to the point where they would spend the whole day together, from right after school and practices to the end of the day.

Percy was taking Nico to Winter Formal and to the brown eyed boy it felt like as if they were actually dating. And that made him feel all warm inside.

...

There was an awkward tension in the car as Percy drove them to the school, Winter Formal was being held in the gym. The sea green eyed male was feeling nervous since not only would him and Nico be expected to be around each other at all times, but he had to dance with Nico as well to make it seem even more believable or at least that was what MJ had said... Percy wasn't too sure...

He was just thinking about what would happen if a slow song came on... would Nico dance with him? Would Percy trip over his feet and embarrass himself? Would he dance horribly, like he already knew he would and never be able to face Nico? These questions plagued his mind, thinking he would do something humiliating in front of Nico... which was how he created the awkward tension, lost in his thoughts and making Nico doubt the idea that going to Winter Formal was a good one.

Percy looked over at Nico from the corner of his eye and saw Nico looking out the window, he let out a heavy sigh.

They made it to the school and Percy looked for parking. As they got out, Nico looked Percy over as Percy came around and took Nico by the hand. Percy was wearing a white collard shirt with a dark navy blue suit jacket and slacks and a black tie with black shoes. He looked extremely good and Nico couldn't help but be a little proud that Percy was all his for the night, even if it was all fake.

They went inside and saw the gym look unlike a gym. Covered in white, from the ceiling to the floors, hanging down were different snowflakes and on the ground, white trees stood out with twinkling lights. What looked like snow was all over the floor upon entering and in some sections of the room. The table cloths were white and a light blue that made it stand out. Most of the people were already dancing as the DJ played music.

Suddenly, Nico and Percy both saw Jason, Piper and MJ make their way over to them.

"Hey guys," Piper said with a wide smile that made Percy smile back at her. She was wearing a light pink dress that was single strapped and her hair was done up. Her makeup made her glow, making her eyes more prominent and her lips were a light shade of pink, she looked really pretty.

Jason was wearing a white suit with a black shirt under his jacket and a white tie.

MJ was wearing a silver, strapless dress and her hair was done in a long braid, her make up was minimal but still noticable and made her eyes stand out and her lips were red, a good color on her.

"Hey Piper," Percy said and soon, the awkwardness that was just between Percy and Nico expanded to MJ, Jason and Piper.

"So, uh, are you guys gonna dance or eat or...?" Jason said slowly.

"I'm gonna go get some punch, Nico, you want some?" Percy asked, trying to avoid Jason's questions.

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

As Percy walked away, MJ rolled her eyes at Jason, "way to go, you made things even more awkward, fucking awesome Jace."

And then, a song came on, making MJ gasp.

"Oh my god, dude," she turned to Nico, smiling, "let's dance, you, me and Percy."

"W-what?" Nico sputtered.

"Yo, Perce!" MJ shouted over at Percy who stopped short. "Let's dance!"

_These dreams under my pillow_

_In the twilight, of these white nights_

_These dreams, under my pillow_

_In the twilight, of these white nights_

_Of these white nights_

Suddenly, MJ grabbed Nico and went over to Percy, dragging them both out onto the dance floor as the song continued to play.

_There is no silence_

_I will keep following the sirens_

_There is no silence_

_I will keep following the sirens_

They went out on to the dance floor and MJ had both boys on each hand, and she spun them both around. Nico started to laugh at how MJ had tried to get rid of the awkwardness that had settled between them.

_These dreams, under my pillow_

_In the twilight of these white nights_

Soon enough, MJ had left them and Percy and Nico were just dancing with each other and laughing together. It felt like they had done this so many times and they were so comfortable being together. Soon, Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and Nico slung his arms around Percy's neck, they spun around all the way until the song finished.

And then a new one started...

...

"They seem pretty happy," Luke said to MJ as he came to sit down next to her.

She looked over at him, he was wearing a black suit that made his eyes stand out, then she turned her attention back to Percy and Nico, who had barely gotten off the dance floor ever since MJ had forced them to dance together. "Yeah, they do."

"Why aren't you out there dancing? The dance is about to end..." Luke looked at her as he spoke.

"I don't know..."

A moment of silence ensued before Luke got up and held out his hand for MJ to take. She looked at it for a second before looking Luke in the eyes, and she smiled at him.

_I must of been through about a million girls_

_I'd love 'em and I'd leave 'em alone_

Luke twirled MJ once, before grabbing her by the waist and bringing her close to him and dancing.

_I didn't care how much they cried, no sir_

_Their tears left me cold as a stone_

Percy grabbed Nico and brought him closer to his body, he wrapped his arms around the lithe body of the brown eyed boy and brought his face so close to the crook of his neck. Nico laid his head down on Percy's shoulder as they danced to the song that was playing.

_But then I fooled around and fell in love_

_I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did_

_I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love_

Nico buried his face in the crook of Percy's neck, breathing in his scent and relishing in the moment.

Tonight had started out a bit odd, but it seemed good so far...

* * *

 

The dance had been fun for the both of them, Nico couldn't believe he had actually danced for that long and with Percy no less.

They were out front of Nico's house, Percy seemed to be thinking about something but not something that had made things uncomfortable between them.

"I had fun tonight," Nico decided to break the silence as it was a bit unbearable.

"Yeah, me too," Percy looked over at Nico and smiled a bright smile that made Nico's heart beat faster. A blush was starting to form on his cheeks and he had to look away from Percy, afraid he would do something he might regret... like end up kissing Percy.

Percy suddenly leaned in close to Nico and that made him blush even harder.

"You know, I never said anything about how you looked tonight, am I a terrible boyfriend or what?" Percy joked and flashed a grin over at Nico.

"N-no, it's okay you- don't have to..." Nico mentally cursed his stuttering.

"You looked good, really good." Nico blushed harder as he heard that from Percy.

"Thanks... y-you looked good too..."

"Thanks Neeks," Percy ruffled Nico's hair.

Nico opened the door of the car and was about to step out when Percy grabbed his wrist. He looked back at Percy, an obvious question being silently asked. _  
_

"Just, thank you for coming with me, I really had a lot of fun," Percy smiled softly at Nico and leaned over, where he pressed a small kiss on his cheek before going back to his old position.

"U-uh, n-no problem... goodnight Percy..." Nico said in half a daze.

"Night Nico..." Percy whispered, a little bit breathlessly.


	9. Go On And Kiss The Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments and kudos, here's a new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

"Ah, I'm happy winter break is tomorrow, honestly school's a load of bullshit," MJ said as she and Nico made their way to his locker.

"Yeah me too, except we've got winter packets from like 8 or 7 different classes to complete," Nico grumbled as he opened his locker and fished around for the books he would need.

"Well, it's just mostly for math, English, science, history, and then Italian for you and French for me..."

"Still, I thought a break meant like a break from school. Do teachers not realize that?"

"We should show them what a break is... as in we break their necks and watch the life leave their eyes..." MJ rubbed her hands evilly as she said that.

"Whoa there friend," Luke said, coming out of nowhere, "let's calm down for a second."

"I'm calm," MJ flipped her hair.

"Hey Nico," Luke greeted Nico.

"Yo."

"I hate school and everything it stands for," Percy spoke behind Nico, startling him and making him jump in fright.

"Don't do that, jeez," Nico grumbled.

"What? Did I scare you di Angelo?" Percy teased Nico.

"No," the brown eyed boy lied.

"Yeah okay," Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'm not ready to go out there, it snowed yesterday and it's cold!" MJ whined as the four students made their way out of the building.

They went out into the parking lot and suddenly, MJ was hit by snow.

"What the  _fuck?_ " MJ turned around to find Luke holding another snowball at the ready, a smug smile on his face. "Oh, you're going down." MJ went to make a snowball only for her face to come in contact with Luke's snowball.

MJ started to pack a snowball and threw it at Luke only for him to dodge and hit Percy square in the face.

"Perce! Sorry that was meant for Luke..."

"Castellan, you're going down!" Percy got down and threw a snowball at Luke, hitting him in the back of his head.

Luke got another snowball and aimed for Percy only to be hit in his chest by MJ. Luke threw his snowball but Percy dodged and instead it hit Nico on the side of his head.

Nico growled and then got a snowball ready to hit Luke only to accidentally hit MJ.

Suddenly an all out war broke out between the four friends, no one was safe. Everyone was the enemy.

About an hour later, the sky was getting darker and soon every single one of them went out to the parking lot and walked to their respective cars.

"I'll see you guys later," Nico waved goodbye as Percy drove off.

MJ and Luke looked on until Percy's car disappeared around a corner. Suddenly, Luke hit MJ's face with snow.

"Fucking Castellan!" MJ yelled as Luke ran off, laughing.

* * *

 

_"Hey, I'll be over at your house in about 20 minutes okay?"_ Percy spoke on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, see ya soon." Nico hung up the call and then laid down on his bed.

Once again, Percy and Nico were going to be doing a sleepover and this time it was going to be at Nico's house. There was a plus side and downside to Percy sleeping over Nico's place.

Hades and Persephone were going in tour through Pennsylvania to promote Hades' new book and were taking Hazel and Frank along. That was the plus side along with Nico having the house to himself... well almost to himself... the downside was that Bianca was going to be staying here for two nights before joining Hades and Persephone on the tour which meant that for the first two nights that Percy was sleeping over; he was actually going to be spending the week over, Bianca would here looming over them...

Percy was going to be here in 20 minutes, his dad and Persephone along with Frank and Hazel had left two hours ago... because Bianca was getting there by car she could be coming home at around two hours maybe three after Percy would get here... Nico groaned out in frustration...

He would never admit it out loud but Nico had wanted Percy all to himself. These feelings for the sea green eyed boy had gotten stronger, especially since the night at Winter Formal. They had danced and Percy had held Nico so close and... that kiss on the cheek! Percy had kissed Nico on the cheek and it wasn't for show...

When Nico spoke to MJ about what this could mean, she started to say that maybe just maybe Percy was starting to have feelings for Nico... which was how she had come up with this plan of having Percy sleepover Nico's house for a week, seeing as that was how long his family would be staying away. MJ had told Nico that it was time to make Percy fall for him...

_Flashback_

_"He kissed my cheek! I mean- how and why?" Nico groaned out as he remembered those soft lips of Percy touching his cheek._

_"Like I said not two minutes ago," MJ munched on an oreo cookie, they were having movie night at her house. "Percy may be starting to have feelings for you."_

_"Not possible," Nico denied, because if he denied it, he couldn't get hurt._

_"It's a Kim Possibility-"_

_"Oh god, you did not just say that," Nico snorted._

_"Here's the sitch, Percy is confused and has feelings for you... and Annabeth at the same time which is completely understandable considering the bitch and him went out for almost four years and then she cheats on him... he could have feelings for you Nico. Trust me, all of the little things now add up.. they all make sense.." MJ spoke softly and mostly to herself._

_"What little things...?"_

_"Percy is beyond oblivious but you're so utterly doubtful, Nico those kisses he gave you after your first sleepover, how he now hangs out with you whenever you guys can, that little display at lunch, how he grabs your hand and even he doesn't notice he's doing it! How he gave you that unwarranted kiss that night after the dance... he's falling for you and neither of you are noticing!"_

_"No, Percy loves Annabeth-"_

_"Loved Annabeth... just stop denying it... he's falling for you and he's falling hard..."_

_They stayed quiet after that and soon MJ had the gears turning in her head._

_"Maybe... we should help Percy see that... ya know, he like likes you...?"_

_Nico turned away from the game that they were playing and gave her a questioning look._

_"Maybe... we should make it obvious to Percy that you have feelings for him... and when he sees that you do, it could open his mind and make him see that he's got feelings for you too..."_

_"What if it backfires?" Nico asked fearfully. He didn't want to lose what he had with Percy. Ever._

_"Then you have me, to knock some sense into him because I don't take any bullshit. Trust me, this'll work... do you want to do it? Cause we won't if you don't want to... I'm on your side Nico, always."_

_Nico thought about it... if they could get Percy to fall for him, then that's all Nico would ask for... just to have his feelings returned is enough..._

_"Okay... let's do it..."_

_"Awesome, let's commence the Let's Get Percy To Fall For You plan!"_

_"That's a long name..."_

_"It could be an acronym... LGPTFFY?"_

_"Sounds horrible."_

_"Yeah..."_

And so, here Nico was, having invited Percy to this week long sleepover yesterday after the impromptu snowball fight. Right as Percy drove him home. He had been nervous about how Percy would react but he seemed to have taken it in stride. He didn't even ask why, just merely blinked in surprise as he shrugged his shoulders and said  _okay,_ as if nothing.

It seemed that time had escaped Nico because he soon heard his doorbell ring throughout the house.

Nico got up from his bed and walked down the steps, towards the front door and opened it. There stood Percy Jackson with a blue duffle bag and a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Neeks," Percy said and Nico saw the puffs of air that formed because of Percy's hot breath.

"Hey.. come in, it's cold out there," Nico shivered slightly from the cold as Percy made his way inside.

"Yeah it is. So, why did you want to have a week long sleepover huh?" Percy asked Nico as he turned around, leaning in close to the brown eyed boy.

"Oh, uh... cause ya know, our last sleepover went so well and well... I just thought-"

"It's okay Nico, I like that you asked me to sleepover," Percy ruffled Nico's hair, "besides, I wanted to invite you over too..."

"Huh, really?"

"Yeah, so, what are we going to be doing first?"

...

Nico was clutching the pillow in front of him as he and Percy watched a scary movie in Nico's room.

The movie was  _The Shining_ and honestly, it was the one movie that could actually scare Nico. Percy was eating popcorn, he flickered his eyes over at Nico and saw the fearful look on his face. Before Percy could think about what he was doing, he grabbed Nico by the hand and pulled him closer, pulling the brown eyed boy to his chest as they watched the movie in silence. Nico was blushing profusely but he covered his face in Percy's chest which was pounding fast as Percy's cheeks filled with color. He didn't mean to pull Nico this close, he only meant to comfort the brown eyed boy but he felt that this was much better and some part of his brain flared a signal saying he was crazy to think this seeing as how 1. Percy somewhat still loved Annabeth and 2. Nico was getting over his feelings for Will...

Nico curled his fingers as he clung to Percy's shirt and when Jack chopped through the bathroom door, making Wendy scream in horror as he shouted  _"Here's Johnny!"_ Nico buried his face in Percy's chest again. Nico didn't care if it was childish, the dude always creeped him out. The brown eyed boy felt Percy's arm around his waist bringing him closer as Nico had his face hidden away.

Percy had no idea why he was doing the things he was doing but.. it felt almost natural to do this with Nico, it felt like he had been doing them his whole life. All of these actions or thoughts and even urges just seemed like it was natural with Nico... Percy tightened his hold on the pale boy and laid his head down on top of Nico's head. The movie was close to ending but Percy didn't want it to end, because that would mean that Nico and him would have to separate.

Suddenly, the door to Nico's room burst open with a loud  _thump_ and Bianca stood there as she shouted, "Here's Johnny!"

Nico screamed uncharacteristically and jumped away from Percy and went under his blanket.

Bianca then started to laugh loudly, even Percy couldn't help but chuckle as Nico came out from under his blanket and glared at his sister.

"Bianca!" Nico felt his cheeks redden.

"Oh come on! I do this all the time!" Bianca kept on laughing.

"You're so dead!" Nico got up and ran over to Bianca.

"And so the chase commences!" Bianca laughed as she ran away from Nico.

...

"Screw you, you suck," Nico pouted as he crossed his arms and turned away from Bianca.

"Oh come on Neeks, it's a must-do every time you watch that movie," Bianca laughed once more as she took a sip of her coffee.

They were all in the kitchen, Bianca had locked herself in the hall closet and Nico was pounding away at it until Percy came over and lifted Nico over his shoulder and away from the door, stating that Nico was going to hurt himself.

Then, Percy made coffee, the way Nico liked and put a steaming hot cup in front of Nico's face with some soft baked bread so that Nico could dunk it in his coffee.

The fact that Percy even knew how Nico liked his coffee was scary enough and although he had gotten a laugh at seeing Nico so scared, Percy was a tad bit upset that Nico was no longer by his side. Percy mentally scolded himself because he knew that was never going to happen, especially since Nico was long over his crush on the sea green eyed boy.

"So, what are you boys doing? I mean besides the obvious of watching a scary movie..." Bianca looked from Percy to Nico, a small sparkle in her eyes as she studied them both.

"Percy's sleeping over for the week..." Nico said after taking a bite out of his dunk bread soaked in coffee.

"Oh, I see, we haven't seen you around here Perce since the beginning of highschool, care to share?" Bianca smirked at Percy.

"Um..." Percy stuttered, trying to think of a nice way of saying,  _'I avoided your brother because he had a crush on me and I didn't know how to handle it properly.'_ Something told Percy, Bianca wouldn't appreciate that level of honesty.

"Yeah, he got busy with school, his girlfriend, swimming... life in general," Nico interrupted Percy.

"Uh huh, thanks  _Percy,_  for explaining," Bianca smiled at her little brother who only rolled his eyes at her.

"You're welcome," Nico said, equally sarcastic.

"Well boys, I'm off to bed,  _play nice,"_ Bianca smirked at Nico in a way that seemed to tell him that Bianca had somewhat of an idea of what was going on.

The boys went upstairs and finished watching the rest of the movie before going to sleep. Once Percy was in deep sleep, Nico crawled over and cuddled with him, The Shining was a creepy ass movie and Nico just couldn't fall asleep after watching it. He needed some form of comfort and well, he really didn't mind cuddling with Percy.

* * *

 

The next morning, Percy felt a weight on his chest and he cracked an eye open to find Nico cuddling him, his arm thrown over Percy's chest, his hand gripping Percy's shirt in a death grip. Percy reached over with his right hand and brushed a few strands of hair off of Nico's face, he guessed that The Shining had really freaked him out, and that's why Nico had cuddled next to Percy, which he found himself not minding.

Percy got closer to Nico and was soon doozing off back to sleep.

Around an hour later, the sea green eyed boy woke up for good when the smell of food wafted up through the room. Percy opened his eyes and found that Nico wasn't in bed anymore, and Percy tried to shake off the feeling of disappointment of not finding Nico in his arms. He got up off the bed and went into the bathroom to do mother nature's work and brush his teeth before going downstairs.

He followed the smell of bacon, ham, sausage and what smelled like waffles? Or maybe french toast? Into the kitchen. There, he saw Bianca and Nico cooking together, Bianca was making french toast and Nico had scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, sausage at the ready on three plates. There was orange juice available and coffee was brewing as Bianca finished making the last of the french toast.

"And so he emerges," Nico teased Percy once the brown eyed boy saw him coming in through the door.

"Shut up," Percy rolled his eyes.

He went over and sat down at the table as Bianca put an even amount of french toast on each plate and Nico set them down on the table, handing Percy his plate. Bianca got the syrup out of the fridge and poured coffee into two mugs, placing one in front of her seat and the other in front of Nico.

"I don't know if you want coffee or not Perce," Bianca said as she sat down.

"No, I'm good with orange juice, thanks." Percy poured the juice into a glass.

All three dug in, Bianca talked about school, Nico about his artwork and the contest he was entering and Percy on his next swim meet and baseball game.

...

"Well, I'm off." Bianca announced to Nico and Percy, the two boys were playing video games in the living room.

"What?" Nico paused the game, "where are you going?"

"I'm off to join our family in PA dude," Bianca said, putting on her coat.

"Wait, I thought you were gonna stay for two days here?"

"I was, but dad says they're gonna visit the Amish tomorrow and I wanna be there, besides, all I needed was one day of rest after driving home from college and I got it already... I'll be good." Bianca shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh... okay," Nico resumed the game as Bianca left and the boys continued to play, completely absorbed.

...

"What do you wanna eat?" Nico asked Percy.

"Hm, not sure, you pick..." Percy said as he threw and caught a ball that Nico had.

"Ever been to Banana King?" Nico asked him and Percy stopped throwing the ball to look at him.

"No, what is that?"

"Let's get in your car, I'll explain on the way."

With that, Nico walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his coat as Percy followed after him. They got inside Percy's car and Nico gave off the directions to go to Banana King.

"So, it's a place where they sell sandwiches, burgers, fries, smoothies and shakes, hotdogs that are huge and filling, these weird Hispanic food that's super good and so much more."

"Sounds like a good place to eat," Percy smiled over at Nico.

"Yeah, I think you're gonna love it," Nico nodded his head.

They made it to this place that was blasting out Spanish music as people all over the place ordered what they wanted. It was all crazy and completely out of order, and Percy couldn't help but like this place.

The menu was above their heads and Percy read the food that was offered, he decided on ordering a steak sandwich with cheesy fries and a chocolate milkshake while Nico ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake. About an hour later they came out of the restaurant feeling full and happy.

"That place is  _so_ good," Percy told Nico as they got back in his car, the air was cold and crisp, Percy turned the car on and waited for it to warm up. "And that milkshake, it was too good."

"Yeah, I've tasted all the milkshakes they have, the strawberry and chocolate ones are my favorite," Nico sipped some more of his milkshake.

"Next time, I'm trying the strawberry one..." Percy absentmindedly said as he flipped through stations, the car was close to being warm enough.

"Wanna try from mine?" Nico asked suddenly, putting his drink in front of Percy's face.

Percy stared at the drink and briefly wondered if he should take a sip... it was just Nico and besides, it's just taking a sip of his drink. Why should Percy even be overthinking this... "yeah."

Percy reached over and took a sip of Nico's drink, the cold drink making its way down his throat, the taste of strawberry overflowing his senses.

"Well?" Nico asked him after awhile.

"It's good, really good."

Nico smiled at him, taking back his drink before turning to the window and looking out, Percy started the car and drove off.

They made it back home and Nico yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Percy closed the door and looked as Nico tried to fight off his sleepiness, thinking Nico looked adorable as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm tired..."

"I can see that," Percy ruffled Nico's hair.

"Let's go to sleep," Nico grabbed Percy by the hand and dragged him upstairs, all the while Percy's heart was hammering in his chest.

_'Let's go to sleep...'_

Nico had told Percy to sleep with him... in the most innocent sense of the word of course, but still, it made Percy's heart beat fast as he thought about cuddling with Nico and waking up with Nico in his arms... Why was he suddenly feeling this way?

* * *

 

"What are you gonna do for Christmas since your family isn't gonna be here?" Percy asked Nico as they played Mancala. It was Monday, just three more days and it'd be Christmas.

"I have no idea, maybe spend it with MJ's family?" Nico moved his beads, getting two of Percy's beads in the process.

"Or... you could spend it with me?" Nico looked over at Percy, a blush forming on his cheeks and Percy realized how he sounded. "W-what I meant was... you could spend it with me and my family... ya know, my mom, Tyson, and Paul? My mom won't mind, so what do you say?"

Nico tried to keep the blush from spreading and he nodded his head, "okay, sure, sounds good. Thanks..."

Percy's cheeks filled with color, "yeah, don't mention it."

...

"Okay, that movie sucked..." Nico said as Percy paused the movie and searched for another one to see. They were searching for a scary movie; it being Percy's idea, on Netflix.

Nico stood up and started looking through his room, searching for something.

"Huh, this is Will's looks like I forgot to give it to him..." Nico tossed aside a shirt that looked too big for Nico and at the mention of Will's name, Percy glared at the offensive shirt, hating the fact that Nico still had it for some reason.

"Hey, that one looks good," Nico said to Percy, but Percy was too busy glaring at the shirt to pay attention.

"Percy?" Nico got up and walked over to Percy, sitting in front of him. "Dude?"

Percy was still stuck in a daze, he started to wonder why in the world would Percy get mad at a shirt that belonged to the ex of Nico? And why was Percy getting so angry in the first place?"

"Percy?" Nico asked once more before getting up and sitting down on top of Percy's lap, effectively startling Percy out of his daydream.

Once Percy saw the kind of position they were in, his cheeks filled with color as he stared at Nico in the eyes.

"Uh, what?"

"I was talking to you but you weren't paying attention for like a good ten minutes..."

"Oh," Percy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "sorry."

"Whatever, do you wanna see that one?" Nico slung an arm around Percy's shoulders as he pointed to his tv screen. There was a picture of a movie that neither of them had seen. "It's called The Final, it looks good..."

Percy looked around Nico and saw the cover which was a creepy girl sitting on a desk, the background dark and shady looking. "Okay, sure." He grabbed the controller and clicked on the movie. As it started, Nico only turned around, not getting off of Percy's lap and settled himself in between the boy's legs as the movie began.

Percy could feel his cheeks reddening at the position they were in. His arms moved of their own accord and he wound his arms around the front of Nico's body. They watched the rest of the movie like that.

...

Tuesday morning, Percy found himself pressed against Nico's back with a little problem...

Morning wood sucked big time.

His length was pressing against Nico's bottom and Percy didn't want to move, but he  _really_ needed to get rid of his little problem...

Slowly, he moved out without waking Nico up and went to the bathroom to take care of his annoying problem that sprung up.

Once inside the bathroom, Percy pulled down his boxers and wrapped his hand around his shaft. He couldn't believe he was going to jack off in Nico's bathroom, but that was better than a cold shower, especially since it was winter...

He started to stroke his shaft up and down when suddenly an image of Nico came to the front of his mind. The way that Nico had been sitting on his lap, the way Nico was pressed against his body, how close Nico was to Percy, the way Nico fit so perfectly with Percy...

Needless to say, he came rather quick which was unusual seeing as how he really didn't like getting off with his hand...

...

"I can't believe you're eating ice cream when it's winter," Percy shook his head. After this morning's little fiasco what with coming just from images of Nico, Percy tried his best not to let it show how awkward he felt being near the brown eyed boy now.

"I don't care about the weather, I'll eat ice cream when it's -18 degrees out, I'll wear sweaters in the summer, the weather will never stop me," Nico declared as he shoved another spoonful of chocolate ice cream in his mouth.

Nico started to absentmindedly lick his spoon, engrossed in the movie they were watching,  _The Illusionist,_ and Percy couldn't help but stare. Nico didn't even notice he was doing it, he ran his tongue on the underside of the spoon and made an indentation on the front side with his tongue... all the while Percy kept on staring, his eyes growing hazy with lust.

The sea green eyed boy made himself snap out of it as soon as he felt the same problem from this morning rearing its head. He willed his hard on to go down as he continued to watch the movie.

...

Percy was currently trying to focus on the video game at hand but it was pretty hard to do because Nico was sitting on his lap, his forehead touching Percy's shoulder as he complained about how evil Percy was...

In truth, Percy had gotten himself in this predicament by scaring Nico, which was a surprise and then, having Nico yell at Percy, saying he couldn't trust him now.

Which was how he ended up with Nico, once again on his lap as Percy played Assassin's Creed and Nico played some game called Deemo on his phone.

Percy heard the brown eyed boy growl in frustration, his hot breath tickling Percy's neck thus making it impossible for Percy to concentrate on his game.

"Nico, I'm sorry."

"You evil, evil man," a fake sob was heard on Nico's end.

"I'm sorry Neeks, I'll never do it again..."

"I can't trust you."

Percy suddenly had an evil idea come to mind. His hand creeped up Nico's body, some part of his brain was astonished by how soft Nico's skin felt and how good it felt to run his hands up and down Nico's body, the other part was completely focused and prepared to face the consequences for what Percy was about to do. Percy's hand stopped on Nico's waist and suddenly... Percy was tickling Nico!

_"Percy!"_ Nico cried out as he tried to get away from Percy. He fell on his back as Percy tackled him and grabbed Nico's arms, pinning his arms down with one hand while with the other he tickled Nico.

"No! Stop!" Nico cried out, laughing and struggling to get out of Percy's grasp.

"No way, come on Neeks, this is too fun!"

Nico managed to crawl out from under Percy and tried to escape. Half of his upper body fell off the bed as the lower half was held hostage by Percy.

"Come back Nicky!"

"No!" Nico ran out of his room, having gotten out of Percy's grasp and ran down the stairs, Percy hot on his tail.

Nico hid in the hall closet and tried to keep Percy out, only for Percy to open it and say, "honey, I'm home!" while lifting Nico up and out of the closest.

"Percy! Stop, please!" Nico begged.

Percy brought Nico down on the floor and settled himself between Nico's legs as he continued his attack, tickling Nico so much the brown eyed boy had tears coming out of his eyes.

Soon, Percy relented and fell on top of Nico, crushing him with his body.

"Percy," Nico grunted as he tried to get out from under Percy, "you're crushing me."

"That's kinda the point Neeks," Percy shrugged his shoulders.

Finally, Nico gave up and Percy slowly propped himself up on his elbows as he stared down at Nico. He brushed a few loose strands away from Nico's face as he continued to stare at the brown eyed boy.

Because of all the laughing, running and screaming, Nico's cheeks were red and his breaths heavy. His cute little mouth was open slightly, and his hair was tousled. Percy couldn't fight the urge to kiss Nico anymore.

The urge was beyond strong, and Percy lost control of his actions.

He closed the gap between him and Nico and kissed the brown eyed boy.

Percy grabbed Nico's chin and kissed him roughly, fiercely. He swiped his tongue, begging Nico for permission to enter which was eagerly granted. Nico wound his fingers in Percy's hair as he groaned out in pleasure. Percy twisted his tongue as he explored Nico's mouth, relishing in the taste that was the brown eyed boy. Percy moaned as he felt Nico press against him and felt that the brown eyed boy was sporting a hard on.

They broke apart for air and Percy looked deep into Nico's eyes.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that... but I- I couldn't hold back... anymore. I- I need you Nico... I don't know how but I'm just... so addicted to you," Percy kissed Nico on the lips once more.

"It's okay Perce, I've been wanting to do this for a long time now... ever since my feelings for you came back-"

"They came back?" Percy cut Nico off.

"Yeah..." Nico whispered lowly.

Percy caressed Nico's cheek softly, "well, I'm not sure how deep my feelings are but... I do know that I don't want to hurt and I do want to... try things out with you? If you want to? I- I just... I know I like you a lot, so I just-"

"Wanna give it try? Do you want to go out for real this time?" Nico asked Percy, smiling at him.

"I do," Percy nodded his head as he kissed Nico once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? Tell me what you think!


	10. These Feelings Of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you all so much for the wonderful comments and kudos! Here's a new chapter, enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

_Christmas Eve_

Nico sipped hot chocolate as he sat between Percy's legs in his room, watching Home Alone, the first one. He was spending Christmas Eve with Percy and his family at his place. Sally was more than delighted when she saw Nico, especially after a long time and hugged the daylights out of him.

It had been just  _a day_ since the kiss that happened and Nico had asked Percy to date for  _real._ Nico felt like he was walking on air and Percy for once in a long time felt at peace and everything just felt  _so_ completely right. Percy tightened his hold on Nico as he nuzzled his neck, he could feel Nico shiver underneath him and it made Percy's mind think back to how Annabeth never made him feel this way. How she had never been this responsive to any of his touches. Nico would shiver at just the slightest touch from Percy and the sea green eyed male loved it.

Yesterday had been amazing. That kiss was everything Percy had hoped for and more. They had spent the rest of the night in Nico's bed, kissing each other, touching each other, Percy could not keep his hands off of Nico. Everything just felt so natural with him. They fell asleep, cuddling and Percy awoke the next day with Nico in his arms, his face pressed against his chest.

Nico laughed out loud as they saw Kevin prank the pizza guy into thinking someone was getting shot, and that laugh was like music to Percy's ears. He was still a bit unsure of his feelings, not for Nico but for Annabeth. Some part of him still clung to her and he tried desperately to get rid of those feelings. Maybe over time as he fell for Nico more and more, he could finally be free of them. So far, his feelings for Nico were definitely growing more and more with each passing day, and the more they spend their time together, the more Percy couldn't get enough and he wanted more.

Percy kissed the back of Nico's head and softly trailed kisses until he reached Nico's shoulder, where he bit the soft skin gently. A soft gasp was heard coming out of Nico's mouth and that sent shivers down Percy's spine. How one sound could make Percy feel electric and make him stand on end, he would never know. Nico had finished his hot chocolate by now and he turned around in Percy's arms. The sea green eyed boy closed his legs as Nico sat on his lap, facing Percy. The brown eyed smiled softly as he ran his fingers through Percy's hair before kissing him. It was slow and soft but it was passionate and Percy could feel every emotion in that kiss. He grabbed Nico's head with one hand as his other hand was placed on Nico's waist, grabbing him, bringing him closer to Percy. The soft kiss soon turned heated and more desperate. Nico swiped his tongue on Percy's bottom lip and Percy let him enter. Nico's tongue slipped past his lips and explored Percy's mouth. The sea green eyed boy let him take charge for a while before he fought for dominance.

Percy sucked on Nico's bottom lip, making the boy moan silently. Percy groaned as he felt Nico rub his crotch on Percy's and heard the boy moan a bit louder than before. Nico had both arms wrapped around Percy's neck and Percy held Nico by the waist. He wanted to feel Nico rub against him again and as if answering his silent request, Nico did what Percy wanted and rubbed himself once more, making them both moan. The need to breathe became a problem and Nico broke the kiss as he kept rubbing himself on Percy, who was busy kissing Nico's neck.

"W-wait..." Percy stopped, regaining control, "we should stop... my mom is outside and I think.. we're moving a bit too fast although, I did enjoy that  _a lot._ " Percy smiled at Nico and kissed him once more.

"Yeah," Nico agreed, panting hard, his cheeks were red and his hair disheveled. Percy wanted nothing more than to pull Nico into his bed and ravish him. The thought made Percy shake his head. "I think we should slow down, besides," Nico smirked at Percy, "you're not too experienced with pleasing a guy."

Percy blushed at the comment and looked away but Nico just laughed softly and made Percy look at him.

"I'm joking, what you did was actually hot," Nico kissed Percy on the lips before getting off and taking his cup to the kitchen.

Percy sat there and thought about what Nico said, he may have been joking but it  _was_ true. Percy had only dated Annabeth and while they had gone all the way, he didn't know anything about what it was like to have sex with a guy... assuming Nico even wanted to have sex with him. And Percy didn't want just  _sex_ with Nico, he wanted the whole thing. A relationship with someone he loved and trusted. Percy decided that he would have to start looking up a few things on google.

Nico came back, smiling and sat down next to Percy.

"Let's lay down on your bed."

It was a simple request with an innocent meaning to it but Percy couldn't help the blush that was fighting to take over his face or the way his heart pounded in his chest. So, because he didn't trust himself to speak, he merely nodded his head and Nico smiled at him softly. They both got up and laid down on his bed, cuddling. They spent the rest of the movie watching it as they laid in each others arms, and it wasn't long until Nico fell asleep.

The next day, Percy woke up early and looked down at his side where he saw Nico facing away from him, his cute butt pressed against Percy's crotch where his morning wood could clearly be seen. Percy let out a puff of air as he willed it to go away. It wasn't long before Nico started to wake up that Percy panicked aboout the brown eyed boy seeing that he was sporting a hard on. Nico turned around and opened his eyes, Percy thought that nothing else was as adorable as Nico waking up and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Perce," Nico said, a bit sleepily and Percy smiled.

"Morning," he kissed Nico's forehead completely forgetting his erection.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got morning wood," Nico momentarily grabbed Percy which in turn made the sea green eye boy moan lowly, before letting go. Percy looked at Nico and saw an evil smile on his face.

"You are evil."

"I know, but I'm flattered you're sporting an erection since you know, you did  _sleep_ with me." Nico raised a single eyebrow, a wicked smirk on his face and in that moment, Percy briefly thought Nico resembled MJ. "You should go take care of that."

Percy let out a frustrated groan and got up off the bed, making his way to the bathroom where he wrapped a hand around himself and an image of Nico came to his mind.

Back in the room, Nico felt his phone vibrate and he picked it up and saw MJ was calling him.

"Hey," he answered.

_"Hey, are you at Percy's still?"_

"Yeah."

_"Well I'm gonna stop by and drop off yours and Percy's present."_

"What'd you get me?" Nico couldn't help but get excited, MJ would always go all out with her presents.

_"Just wait and see bro, don't worry, you'll love it, like always."_ Nico could hear MJ laugh and could practically feel her smile.

"Fine, I'll wait, but how long until you get here?"

_"15 minutes, see you then."_

They hung up and Nico stretched on the bed. He still couldn't believe his luck. Percy had feelings for him and Nico felt like he was dreaming. Everything seemed to be going so good for Nico now. Percy came in two minutes later and got on top of Nico and crushed him with his weight.

"Percy!" Nico said as he struggled to throw Percy off of him, but the guy was a bit more muscular than Nico.

"This is what you get for teasing me about my morning wood."

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again." Nico whined as Percy continued to lie on top of him.

Soon, Percy got off and laid over Nico, with his elbows holding his weight, "fine, I forgive you." He smiled and bent down to kiss Nico on the mouth.

"MJ's coming to drop off our presents, so let's get ready."

Percy blinked in surprise, "oh, okay."

Twenty minutes later, MJ, Nico, and Percy all stood outside near her car as they told her the news about Percy and Nico officially going out. MJ hugged each boy before threatening Percy and then hugging him again.

"So, now that that's out of the way, let me give you your presents!" MJ gushed as she made her way to the back of her car.

She opened her trunk and in there was a large box with  _Nico_ written on top of it. Next to that was another box with  _Percy_ written on it.

Percy reached for his box and opened it. Inside was a really nice, warm, expensive looking coat and Percy took it out of the box.

"Whoa, MJ, you didn't have to do this..." Percy tried it out and it felt so nice and warm.

"It looks really good on you," Nico's eyes roamed over Percy's form.

The coat was black, with dark brown buttons and a hoodie attached to it.

Nico opened his present next and looked inside, there was a guitar, a brand new guitar that was a dark red with white outlining the sides. On the back, it was signed by what looked like the signature of  _Kellin Quinn_ from  _Sleeping With Sirens._

"No way,  _no way, MJ_ is this really?" Nico asked, disbelief evident in his voice, he sounded a bit breathless at the thought that that could be what Nico thought it was.

"Yep, that day I went to Warp Tour and you were sick, I had just bought that guitar and brought it with me. I was in line for Sleeping With Sirens who were signing things and well, I let them sign that guitar and it's yours now."MJ smiled at Nico, and the brown eyed boy hugged her tightly, muttering  _thank you,_ over and over. _  
_

MJ opened her presents next. Percy had gotten her this jacket that resembled a peacoat, it was black and the sleeves of the jacket were a dark red, light brown and white patterned shaped zig zags. Nico had gotten her a red, velvety dress that was open from the back.

She hugged both boys, saying thank you before saying she had to leave to drop off Mason's present. After she drove off, Nico and Percy went inside with their new gifts.

"I still can't believe MJ got me this awesome coat," Percy kept looking at his new gift.

"I'm still... she got my guitar signed... Kellin Quinn..." Nico sighed in a dreamy way that made Percy raise an eyebrow.

"Kellin Quinn?"

"He's in the band Sleeping With Sirens and they're awesome in mine and MJ's opinion and Kellin Quinn is..." Nico blushed slightly, "well... he's kinda cute..."

They went inside Percy's room and sat down on his bed.

"Well, time for my present." Percy said as he reached under his bed and gave Nico a small box.

"Perce, you didn't have to get me anything," Nico smiled as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"I wanted to..."

Nico opened up the small box and saw a skull ring, it was simple with two ruby gems for eyes. It was a simple gift and the fact that Percy had thought about giving him anything warmed Nico's heart.

"I know it's simple, but..." Percy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I love it." Nico smiled up at Percy and kissed him on the lips, chastely. Percy reached for the ring and put it on Nico's middle finger on his left hand.

"I'm glad," Percy kissed Nico once more on the cheek.

"And now, my present." Nico got up and went over to his duffle bag. He felt around it until his hands closed around a box. He brought it out and gave it to Percy, who opened it up. In the box, there was a necklace, with the  _yin and yang_ hanging on a black thread. It was see-through, with one part clear and the other was a light blue.

Percy smiled as he put it on and looked down at it.

"I just... thought ya know, the yin and yang stand for a lot of things, but the one I like the most is that one is the ocean and the other is the moon... and well, I figured-" Nico was cut off when a pair of lips met his.

He wrapped his arms around Percy's neck as the sea green eyed boy brought the raven haired boy closer to him. When they broke for air, Percy smiled at him.

"I love my gift, thanks Nico."

"I love my gift too, thanks Perce." Nico smiled at him once more thanking him for the ring.

They kissed once more before going to the kitchen and getting something to eat.

...

"Twerp. What are you doing here?" Luke smirked at MJ as she got something out of her car.

"Jerk, it's Christmas so, here's your present." MJ handed Luke his present and he looked at her, surprise evident on his face.

"Uh, I didn't- get you anything... I'm sorry..." Luke stuttered, internally freaking out about not getting her a present and suddenly being overwhelmed by a sense of guilt.

"It's okay, I figured as much, besides, I love giving out presents." She smiled at Luke and was about to leave when Luke grabbed her hand.

"Hey, let me make it up to you, let me... take you out to dinner? Tomorrow?"

MJ looked at Luke in surprise and bit her lip, "okay," she said as she gave him a smile, "tomorrow."

Luke smiled at her as she got back in her car, ready to go home after a day of delivering presents to her friends.

"Bye twerp!"

"See ya jerk!"

Luke smiled and shook his head as he went back inside his house, opening the present she had given him. Luke saw in the box he was carrying that he had many presents. There were headphones of the New York Yankees; his favorite team, The Wolf Of Wallstreet movie, a flashdrive was in there and on it was written  _my awesome playlist,_ and below that, was a navy blue sweater.  _Thing 1_  was written on it.

* * *

 

_New Year's Eve_

Percy was hanging out with his friend Grover Underwood; he had graduated a year before Percy and had come back to New York for a visit with his girlfriend, Juniper. Juniper was a pretty girl, with light brown hair, light brown eyes and fair skin. She was slim and a bit tall but she was a sweet and gentle girl. Grover was a tall person, taller than Percy. He had brown hair, and dark brown eyes, he had a goatee and his skin was a bit tan. He was also extremely skinny. Him and Juniper had left New York to live in Minnesota, they went to college there and seemed to be happy.

"Perce, that sucks man, sorry about what happened." Grover patted Percy on the shoulder.

Percy had just finished telling Grover what happened between him and Annabeth, and Grover, who had been excited to see Annabeth, wasn't as excited now.

"I'm dating someone else now..." Percy said slowly as he looked away from his friend.

"Really?" Grover perked up when Percy said he had moved on, "who man?"

"Nico di Angelo, you remember him?" Percy smiled at Grover.

"Oh, yeah yeah, I remember him. Whoa man, nice."

"Thanks... wait, why are you saying nice?" Percy asked him.

"Well, you know how I'm bisexual and me and Juniper are all about loving... I mean, I've had a threesome with her and some other guy before; it was awesome by the way, you should totally try it... anyway, I always used to think Nico was hot. I mean, look at him, he has that dark look about him, shaggy ebony hair, like night itself, dark eyes that bare into your soul, porcelain skin that you just wanna touch... and maybe even.. mark. Oh yeah, he's hot." Grover smiled to himself.

Percy didn't know what to think about what Grover just said. On the one hand, he completely understood where Grover was coming from and agreed with him wholeheartedly, but on the other hand, he felt somewhat jealous that Grover was looking at Nico.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and everyone focused on the stage in the center of the room.

Blue Indigo had a gig today and were invited to play at Lucy's party, a popular girl at school. Percy could see Nico on stage, playing his new guitar and MJ had an electronic piano with her, her mic in front of her.

Because they weren't getting paid for this gig, the band had decided to instead do covers over playing their original songs.

_If this is what you think is honest, honestly_

_I think I'm gonna freak out_

MJ sang the first verse, and Skylar who was usually on her left was in the background as her brother Peter took MJ's left and he started to sing the next verse.

_This isn't where I wanna be, wanna be_

_I think I'll let myself out_

The band started to play and MJ started to play her piano as she sang.

_Sh-show me the door out, cause I'm leaving the way_

_I came in with the mess I made_

_Tonight will be the one to set it off_

Nico started to strum his guitar and Percy couldn't take his eyes off him.

_We had our lights on the town_

_Your eyes were smiling then_

_You left me hanging around with all your wack friends_

_You don't take me serious_

_Boy you make furious_

_Guaranteed, we'll disagree_

MJ and Peter went on, singing one verse at a time.

_I found out, finding out isn't the worst part_

_Don't believe, it's just me_

_And I've found out_

Peter sang the next part

_Do you really even have a clue?_

MJ took over as Mason hit his drums before stopping once MJ sang the last line of the chorus, only to pick up right after.

_You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you_

The band played the rest of the song and after it was done, everyone cheered before they picked another song to do. This time, Skylar came back and stood next to MJ's left. A song started and it seemed as though MJ and Skylar were going to be singing together.

Skylar started to sing as the band played the next song.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?_

_Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
_

_I can see that you got other plans for tonight_

_But I don't really care_

Percy briefly wondered if Nico could sing, if he could how good was he?

_Come on baby, we ain't gonna live forever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

MJ sang as the song picked up. Luke was suddenly next to Percy and said hi to Grover.

"Hey Perce," Luke smiled at Percy.

"Hey Luke," Percy shook his hand.

He could see that Luke was trying to get back into Percy's good graces. and he appreciated that.

Luke turned to see MJ singing on stage and Percy saw a small glint in his eyes.

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last forever_

Percy looked back and forth between MJ and Luke and slowly made a connection. The look Luke was giving MJ was the same look he would give to Annabeth, when he first started to show interest in her.

_Let's pretend you're mine_

_We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah, yeah_

_You got what I like_

_You got what I like, I got what you like, oh come on!  
_

_Just one taste and you'll want more_

MJ and Skylar sang together.

_So tell me what you're waiting for._

Nico and Peter started to strum their guitars and Percy went back to focusing on him play. He just looked extremely hot, with half his hair tied up in a ponytail, sweat coming down his face as he continued to play. Percy couldn't turn away from him.

The song ended and then, a new one started, and Percy briefly wondered when their set would be done so that Nico could be by his side again.

"Like I said Perce," Percy heard Grover tell him, "he's hot. In fact, I think he got even hotter, you lucky dog. You got yourself a sexy boyfriend."

Percy blushed as Grover went off in search of Juniper, but not before being shoved by Percy.

...

After the band finished playing, Nico made a beeline for Percy and took hold of Percy's arm.

"Hey," Percy smiled as he turned to look at Nico.

"Hey." Percy bent down and kissed Nico on the lips.

"What do you wanna do now?" Percy asked Nico as they walked off to the kitchen.

"Find something to eat I'm starving."

Once they found something to eat, Nico and Percy went to the living room where people were playing Just Dance 4. They played video games and danced for awhile, Percy had to drag Nico to the dance floor and make him dance.

Before they knew it, people were counting down to midnight.

_12_

_11_

_10_

Percy took Nico to the side.

_9_

_8_

_7_

He brought Nico closer to him, his arms wound around the pale boy's body.

_6_

_5_

_4_

Nico's breathing hitched and his pulse quickened.

_3_

_2_

Percy brought Nico's face close to his.

_1_

And they shared a kiss at midnight, ringing in the new year.

It was sweet and tender and Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, never wanting to let go.

On another part of the house, Luke grabbed MJ by the waist and pulled her into a kiss at the stroke of midnight.

Meanwhile, in one part of the house, a certain blonde had the perfect view to see both boys slowly moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that was so short, but let's hope the next few chapters are longer...we shall see! Until next time (:


	11. Getting Things Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the amazing comments and the kudos! Enjoy this new chapter!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

_February 1st_

"I seriously don't want to go to school tomorrow," Nico groaned, sitting on Percy's lap.

"Me either, this weekend was great." Percy kissed Nico's neck and he trailed kisses down until he reached the juncture between the collarbone and the neck.

He started to nibble it lightly, and Nico shivered as he felt Percy's nibbles become rougher. Soon, the sea green eyed male started to suck Nico's neck and Nico let out a soft moan. Percy grasped Nico by the hipbones and tightened his hold on them.

Just a month of dating and Percy couldn't get enough of Nico. He wanted to touch him every chance he got.

 _"Percy..."_ Nico moaned his name and Percy groaned as he felt the bulge in his pants grow.

They were currently in Percy's room. Nico had slept over for the weekend and tonight, his parents had gone out on a date, so they had the house all to themselves. Tyson was at the babysitter's house and so that took care of one tiny problem.

But now another problem arised, Percy was getting hard from the simple fleeting touches and moans and gasps Nico would give. They broke apart, Percy thought it would be best that they stop now before things got too far and he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Ya know, Valentine's Day is coming up..." Nico pecked Percy on the lips as he played with his hair.

"I know." Percy pulled Nico closer to him, he started to kiss his neck. Okay, so maybe Percy couldn't stop kissing or touching Nico.

"What are you going to do?" Nico tried to be subtle and Percy stopped kissing his neck as he looked up at Nico, a smirk playing on the sea green eyed boy's lips.

"Are you trying to figure out if  _we_  are doing anything?" Percy teased the brown eyed boy.

"Maybe..." Nico's fingers twisted his hair around in his finger.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Percy winked at Nico as he stuck out his tongue.

"Fine..." Nico grumbled, "I'll wait."

* * *

 

"So you have no idea what to do huh?" MJ smirked at Percy.

Percy came up to MJ seeing as how Nico was busy working on his art project, he thought it would be the best time to come up and ask her what to do with Nico for Valentine's Day. He didn't want to mess things up or anything but he had no idea what to even do.

"Take him out to eat?" Percy suggested.

"That's cliched," MJ waved her hand dismissively.

"So what?"

"Hmmmm," MJ rubbed her chin, "let me think of something and then I'll let you know."

"You're amazing, you know that right?" Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know darling, of course," MJ smiled at him as she walked away, "ta-ta! I'll let you know what I come up with!"

Percy shook his head and went inside the art classroom, walking over to Nico's table.

"Hey there," Percy said as he stepped behind Nico.

"P-Percy? What are you doing here?" Nico asked as he tried to cover up what he was working on. He put his portfolio on top of his project and blocked Percy's view.

"What are you working on?" Percy asked slyly as he tried to take off the portfolio and look at Nico's project.

"You'll see when it's finished," Nico blushed as he put his hand on Percy's chest to stop him from walking closer to the table.

Percy looked down at Nico's hand on his chest and the sea green eyed boy's right hand came up and grasped Nico's. He intertwined their fingers together as he pecked Nico's lips once.

Nico felt his face heat up and looked down at his feet. He heard Percy chuckle at him before he felt his head being brought up. Percy looked down at Nico, a warm look in his eyes as he pecked Nico's lips once more.

"Come on, let's go to the library, okay?" Percy pulled Nico along.

"Why?"

"So we can be alone. It's too cold to be up on the roof now."

Nico blushed at the statement and was thankful Percy was walking ahead, not looking back at Nico or he'd see his red face.

Nico looked down at their conjoined hands and his heart pounded in his chest. To think that out of the fake relationship that started out between them, something real came out of it... it seemed like a dream. A very good dream. A dream Nico hoped would last. His feelings for Percy came back at full force and they grew stronger.

Everyday they kept growing stronger, and Nico wondered what Percy was feeling, where he stood when it came to how he felt for Nico. He knew Percy was attracted to Nico if those kisses the sea green eyed boy gave him were anything to go by but, he wondered how deep that attraction ran.

Percy led them down a hallway and they were walking through the commons. Other students wandered the area, joking, talking and laughing with their friends. Nico picked up his pace and was soon walking next to Percy, who looked down at Nico and kissed him on the cheek, smiling softly at the brown eyed boy. They walked down a long hallway and towards the end, the library building stood there, a set of double doors for the entrance. Percy opened the door and let Nico walk in first before going in himself.

Students sat there, some on computers and others reading different books, students usually went to the library during their study hall period or before or after school. Percy took Nico's hand in his and led them across the room until they were reaching the back of the building, where students were scarce. There was a corner of the library where two comfortable chairs and a small coffee table were placed. That small corner was obscured from prying eyes and shelves of books blocked whatever activity was going on. Percy took off his book bag and sat down on one chair and suddenly pulled Nico down onto his lap. The brown eyed boy blushed as he looked around and finally his eyes settled on Percy, who was looking at Nico with a soft smile on his face. Percy gently brushed the hair off of Nico's face and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. Nico felt his cheeks fill with color as Percy ran his fingers through his hair.

Percy exhaled softly as he continued to stare at Nico while stroking the brown eyed boy's hair. He slowly moved closer to Nico and kissed him gently on the lips. Nico shivered as he felt Percy's lips on his own, the sea green eyed boy moved his lips over Nico's and slowly swiped his tongue along his bottom lip. Nico opened his mouth and let Percy in. Percy explored Nico's mouth as he continued to kiss the brown eyed boy gently, drawing a gasp out from him. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck and Percy grabbed Nico by the waist, bringing him closer, deepening the kiss. Nico moaned lowly as he felt Percy twist his tongue a certain way that took Nico's breath away. If Nico could say something about Percy Jackson, it was that he was one hell of a kisser. They broke apart for air and Percy brought Nico's forehead to his, he looked deep into the brown eyed boy's eyes and pecked his lips once more before falling back in to the chair, pulling Nico down with him. They sat in comfortable silence as Percy ran his fingers through Nico's hair and Nico traced shapes on Percy's chest.

This felt so incredibly right. To be there with Percy holding him like he was, Nico was content to stay there in Percy's arms as they were for all eternity. Nico ran his finger down Percy's covered chest and fingered his navy sweater.

"What do you wanna do today after school?" Percy broke the silence as he continued to stroke Nico's hair.

"Hm, I don't know, wanna come over my house and watch a movie?" Nico looked up at Percy and smiled at the sea green eyed boy.

Said boy kissed the brown eyed boy once more on the lips before nodding his head in agreement.

...

"To be or not to be... a broke ass girl after going to the movies," MJ said as the other kids in Drama class started to laugh.

"Very funny MJ, okay next person, you can go." The drama teacher Ms. Gonzales told MJ as she got off the stage.

"But soft, what light through yonder window... breaks wind!" A guy said and people started to laugh even more.

"Oh come on guys, let's take this seriously." Ms. Gonzales said as her shoulders slumped.

"Romeo, oh Romeo, will thou telleth me if I am thy babe, or nah!" MJ shouted out another line.

"MJ you're not doing Romeo and Juliet," the drama teacher told her.

"If only a midsummer night's dream, could be a reality, for I'm being ripped by the seams and becoming undone!" MJ shouted as she threw herself on the ground.

The drama teacher rolled her eyes, "I give up. You guys do whatever you want."

The other students went into groups, talking to one person or the other.

"I can't believe you did that," Nico laughed as Percy looked at MJ in bewilderment.

"Oh ho, believe it," MJ smiled at both boys. "So, art contest Neeks, I saw your name being entered! Finally! I was wondering when your inspiration would come back."

"I just needed some time... is all," Nico shrugged his shoulders as he pulled at a loose string in his sweater.

Percy looked over at Nico and shot him a confused look. "Why did you lose inspiration?"

"Um..." Nico looked down at his feet and wondered if he should tell Percy.

Percy took Nico's hand in his and rubbed it in a soothing way, "come on, tell me."

"Well, you see... it was around the time that..." Nico looked anywhere but at Percy. "You know, let's talk about it later on okay?"

Percy's lips were pressed in a thin line and he sighed, "fine." He decided not to push Nico and instead let the raven haired boy tell him when he was ready.

"Well," MJ said, trying to steer the conversation away, "I hear our school is having a dance recital thing some time in the next two months or something. Are you going to be in it Perce, since you have dance and all that?"

"Ms. Albara wants me to do it but... I don't know... I'm not much of a dancer." Percy said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, a small blush across his cheeks.

"I'm gonna be in it," MJ told them, a smile on her face.

"Really?" Nico asked her as he blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, I have dance fourth period and Ms. Albara asked me to do a few dances."

"Wow, so you're gonna dance in front of all those people huh?" Percy asked her.

"Why not? I sing in front of people," MJ shrugged her shoulders, "besides, you should do it too." MJ told Percy, "heck, maybe even Nico could do it..." she smirked at Nico in a wicked way, her emerald green eyes shining in a way that made Nico feel she was up to something. Nico narrowed his eyes at her and was about to say something when Percy wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Nico," Percy spoke in an excited tone, "you should totally do it!"

"Yeah Nico,  _totally,"_ MJ smirked his way.

Nico glared at MJ who only smiled his way. "I don't dance..."

"I don't dance either, but come on, it'll be fun," Percy pouted and pulled his famous or rather infamous puppy dog look and looked Nico in the eye, hoping to sway the brown eyed boy just a little.

Nico looked away knowing he wouldn't be able to hold his ground if he looked at Percy while he pulled that face.

"Come on Neeks, look at me please?" Percy pleaded with his boyfriend.

Nico refused to look his way and continued to ignore both Percy and MJ, who was laughing her ass off.

"All you gotta do is just show up once at my dance class and we can spend the whole period dancing together like people with two left feet, come on Nico, please? It'll be fun with you there... Ms. Albara likes me so it'll be easy to convince her to let you stay for a period, what do you say?" Percy tried to give Nico the look once more.

Nico looked his way and sighed heavily, giving in he smiled softly as he grasped Percy's hand, "fine. I'll go over tomorrow.."

"Awesome!" Percy kissed Nico on the cheek.

"Oh, I'm so going to be there," MJ said, "I can't wait to see you two idiots dance." She told them jokingly.

* * *

 

"Let's see Horrible Bosses 1 and 2!" Percy said as he picked up the DVDs off of Nico's shelf.

Nico smiled softly at the sea green eyed boy who went to go put the movie in, grabbed the remote and sat down pulling Nico toward him.

"Now then, tell me what was MJ talking about your inspiration leaving earlier." Percy asked Nico as he stroked the brown eyed boy's hair.

Nico sighed as he buried his face in Percy's chest. "Do you really wanna talk about that?"

"Yes."

"It was around the time that Will broke up with me... that I just... stopped drawing and I just didn't feel like doing it anymore or playing in my band or really doing anything..." Nico sighed heavily, he didn't like talking about after the breakup with Will and almost giving up on the things he loved to do. It sounded weak to Nico, like as if he couldn't handle a single breakup at all.

Percy tightened his hold around Nico as he heard the midnight haired boy mention his ex and how Nico became disinterested in the things he loved.

"And I slowly came back... playing in my band but... art took a bit more time to actually get back in to..." Nico continued speaking.

"I'm sorry... I just, I want to..." Percy became agitated. He didn't know what to say to make Nico feel better but he knew he wanted to do something.

Nico turned to look at Percy, "hey, it's okay. I..." Nico blushed slightly, "I have you now, so, it's okay."

Percy looked down at Nico, his cheeks starting to fill with color. The sea green eyed male bent his head down and kissed Nico softly on the lips.

They sat back and started to watch the movie.

...

"Okay, so do you have anything?" Percy asked MJ, speaking on one end of the phone line. He had left Nico's house just thirty minutes ago and was currently pacing his room, talking to MJ on the phone asking her about Valentine's Day.

 _"Yeah, so I've got an idea on what you could do... you guys could go to the aquarium in Queens and then go to Coney Island, where you can ride a few rides, go to the beach in this cold ass weather and eat Nathan's hotdogs!"_ MJ chuckled.

"Okay, sounds good..."

_"And then, have dinner in a secluded restaurant which I will be looking up for you and make the reservations... so what do you think?"_

"It sounds like a good idea... I actually like it," Percy smiled as he thought over the plan.

_"Great, so I'll look up a few restaurants and see which ones have that private vibe to them and I'll let you know."_

"Thanks MJ, you're a lifesaver, have I told you that before?" Percy asked as he heard MJ laugh on one end of the line.

_"Yeah, once or twice. Talk to you tomorrow!"_

Percy hung up the phone and laid down on his bed. He was excited to celebrate Valentine's Day with Nico and MJ's plan sounded like something Nico would like. Go to the aquarium, ride some rides at Coney Island, have dinner in a private place... Percy would need to save money for this. Not to mention he wanted to buy something for Nico... not anything too big or too much. Nico wasn't a girl, but just a small something to show Nico that Percy loved his company and liked being around the brown eyed boy.

Percy curled up on his side as he thought about celebrating Valentine's Day with Nico. Warmth spread across his chest and he fell asleep, with a small smile on his face.


	12. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the story, leaving such wonderful comments and kudos!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

"Okay guys! Let's do some stretches! Come on, get on the dance mat." Ms. Albara called her students to the dance floor.

"I don't know why I even came here..." Nico said as Percy grabbed both of his hands and dragged him to the dance mat.

"Because I asked you to come, and it'll be fun," Percy smiled at Nico.

"Yeah, come on Neeks, it'll be  _fun_ ," MJ smirked his way.

"I agree, I can't wait to see  _you_  dance," Luke stood in front of MJ, "it'll be  _fun._ "

MJ narrowed her eyes at Luke as she walked past him and sat down on the huge, black dance mat that took up almost all of the floor space.

Percy led Nico over to a spot and made him sit down.

"I'm going to make a fool out of myself," Nico grumbled as he watched the dance teacher connect her iPod to the speakers.

"No, you're not. No one's going to even notice," Percy smiled his way as he reached for Nico's hand.

Soon, music started to fill the room. The dance teacher had put on  _Dog Days Are Over_ by Florence and the Machines, she sat in the front and spread out her legs. She reached over to her left leg and stretched, everyone repeated after her. She reached over to her right leg and stretched, then she moved to the middle of her open legs and stretched out. She closed her legs and stretched, putting her arms over her feet. Some students were flexible and could do that, Nico being one of them.

"Hey, you're pretty flexible Neeks," MJ started to say, "that comes in handy, and not just for  _dancing._ "

Nico tried to glare at her but a blush started to form across his cheeks, the brown eyed boy looked away and his gaze landed on Percy who was looking at Nico's behind as they stretched. Percy looked up at Nico and color started to fill his cheeks, the sea green eyed male looked away, feeling awkward.

"Okay, now let's get up!" Ms. Albara said.

Once she was up, she pulled her legs apart and her arms were outstretched, sideways as she breathed in deeply. Then she leaned over and touched her left foot with her right arm, and then she touched her right foot with her left arm. Then she put her legs together and reached down to her feet. Everyone did the same thing and Nico looked over at Percy to see how he was doing when he caught Percy looking at his butt again.

Percy looked over at Nico and smiled in a cheeky way that made Nico blush. Percy wasn't even hiding the fact that he got caught looking, and the sea green eyed male went back to looking at Nico's butt even though the brown eyed boy clearly knew he was doing it.

"Now, back to sitting positions, we're gonna do butterfly flaps," Ms. Albara said as she got in to a sitting position and brought her feet together, she soon started to move her legs up and down, flapping them like butterfly wings.

An hour later, the class had done abdominal workouts, leg workouts, arm workouts and Nico was beyond tired. Who knew that in dance class you would be working out so much.

"And now, let's practice the dances, MJ, Hassal, Shea, every girl doing the first dance, come up. We're gonna practice." Ms. Albara called out as she looked through her iPod for the song.

Soon, the song  _Cosmic Love,_ started to play and the girls all got into position.

"I can't believe you were looking at my ass as we were stretching," Nico punched Percy on the arm playfully as they sat down while watching the girls practice.

Percy laughed out loud and pecked Nico on the cheek, "well, what can I say? You have one hell of an ass."

Nico turned crimson red and Percy laughed even more as Nico tried to hide his face with his hands.

Luke came over and sat down next to Percy as he watched the girls recite the dance.

"Hey man," Luke said as he held out his fist to Percy.

"Sup dude," Percy bro fisted Luke, "I didn't know you had dance."

"Yeah, seventh period, teach asked me to come in and well, I came." Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, you definitely came, especially with the way you keep looking at MJ," Percy smirked his way as Luke looked at him, wide-eyed.

"S-shut up!" Luke punched Percy's arm, making the sea green eyed boy laugh even more.

"You like MJ?" Nico asked as he looked at Luke with a serious gaze.

"Um, yeah... don't tell her please?" Luke begged Nico.

"No, I won't. But you  _better_ not hurt her, understand?" Nico looked at Luke, his gaze scrutinizing and his lips pressed in a thin line.

"Okay guys, let's all get up, we're gonna partner up and dance to a bachata song!" Ms. Albara said as she ran over to her iPod and put another song.

Percy took Nico's hand in his and pulled him up. Luke walked over and grabbed MJ's wrist, spun her around and brought her closer to him, making her blush at their proximity. Percy brought the brown eyed boy to the dance mat and put one hand on Nico's waist while the other held his hand. Nico had one hand on Percy's shoulder and he looked up at Percy, who was smiling down at him before the song started.

_He perdido el balance por tu amor_

_En tus manos yo cai, tienes control sobre mi_

_Tu cuerpo es la carcel y yo un prisionero_

_Y jamas quiero salir, condenado y soy feliz_

Percy spun Nico around, and Nico looked down at their feet.

"It's easy dancing this, just go three steps back," Percy whispered into Nico's ear, "and three steps forward."

_Try to keep my balance but I still fall_

_But how'd I fall so hard?_

_Right into your arms_

_Wrapped around inside you baby and it's so warm_

_Love without a cause_

_Leaves me trapped inside my own bars_

"Three steps back," Percy said as Nico followed his directions. When Nico went three steps back, Percy moved three steps forward, when Nico moved three steps forward, Percy moved three steps back. It was a pattern and Nico soon got the hang of it.

"Good, you're getting it," Percy laughed softly in Nico's ear which made him blush.

_Quiero ser tuyo enterito pero tengo miedo_

_Prometeme que no me vas a dejar sin tu amor_

_I'll give you my heart girl, but you got to promise (prometeme mami)_

_Promise you'll hold me (hold me), touch me (touch me)_

_Love me (love me)... way past forever_

"There's another way to dance this also, you can three steps to the side and three steps to the other side, we can mix it up," Percy said and suddenly he pulled Nico, dancing three steps from one side and three steps to the other. Nico followed after him and watched Percy's steps.

He heard Percy laugh above and felt his head being lifted up, "don't look down, if you do, I won't be able to look at your face. Don't worry, you won't mess up."

Nico blushed at Percy's comment and held his head high, Percy and Nico looked at each other as they moved along to the music.

_Yo tan joven padezco del corazon_

_Y por tu amor sufriria mil anos y con mucho honor_

_I try to be calm but my chest keeps pounding_

_Try to swim but it's like I'm drowning_

_All I've come for is love, oh baby_

Percy spun Nico around suddenly and spun him again, then brought him closer to him, starting the pace they had before except it was three steps back and then three steps forward. Percy moved them around in a circle as they continued the same three steps pace.

"When you're dancing this type of dance, you move your hips," Percy told Nico, as he placed his hands on Nico's hips. "And you move them as if you were walking except you're dancing."

"Don't be so stiff Nico," MJ suddenly appeared near them, with Luke holding her by her hips. "Loosen up and move your hips as you dance."

Percy moved Nico's hips, showing him what to do so that he didn't look or move so stiffly.

_Quiero ser tuyo enterito pero tengo miedo_

_Prometeme que no me vas a dejar sin tu amor_

_I'll give you my heart girl, but you got to promise (prometeme mami)  
_

_Promise you'll hold me (hold me), touch me (touch me)_

_Love me (love me)... way past forever_

Soon, Nico was moving his hips, swaying to the music as Percy moved his hips, leading the dance and Nico following. They spun around in a circle together before Percy spun Nico around on his own twice.

_Temo que me dejes en el abandono_

_Y tu eres mi oxigeno y mi todo_

_But I realize that it's worth running a race_

_When the finish line is you_

_Quiero ser tuyo enterito pero tengo miedo_

_Prometeme que no me vas a dejar sin tu amor_

Nico suddenly spun Percy around, although he had to tip toe and Percy had to duck so that he could go under Nico's arm and was soon laughing as soon as Percy came closer to him. Never did Nico think that he would feel this happy just simply dancing with a person, but he was and he didn't want this to end.

_Promise you'll hold me (hold me), touch me (touch me)_

_Love me (love me)... way past forever..._

* * *

 

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten okay? So be ready." Percy kissed Nico on the lips as he finished telling the brown eyed boy at what time he would pick Nico up for their Valentine's Day date.

"Okay," Nico said through kisses. They had spent their day together after school where once they got to Percy's house, Percy made Nico dance once again like they had in dance class, now they were stationed outside of Nico's home where Nico was currently kissing the daylights out of Percy.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Percy said as he pecked Nico's lips once more.

"Me either, okay... I gotta go.." Nico gave Percy one last kiss before opening the door and going out.

Percy lowered the window as Nico walked to his house, "I'll text you goodnight my little fluff ball of kisses."

Nico turned around and gave Percy the finger, "shut the fuck up Jackson."

Nico went inside his home and went by the kitchen, grabbing a late dinner that Persephone had left him, then went up to his room.

His phone buzzed and Nico looked at his phone, it was a text from Percy.

_Goodnight my little fluff ball of kisses, you just can't seem to stop kissing me!_

His heart was pounding fast as he thought about tomorrow. Percy was taking him out somewhere and Nico wondered what they would be doing. He fell asleep, with a small smile on his face, his food all finished and the plate on the floor, and his dreams filled with the promise of tomorrow.

* * *

 

_Get ready my fluff ball, I'll be there in 10 minutes._

Nico looked down at his phone reading the text Percy sent him and snorted at the name Percy had assigned him. He looked himself over and sighed. Nothing seemed good enough for the date.

"Yo." MJ said as she barged into his room.

"What the fuck MJ, what are you doing here?" Nico asked, trying to cover up the fact that he yelped when she burst in suddenly.

"Helping you pick out your outfit because I know you." She looked him over and shook her head. "No good, how much time do we have?"

"Ten."

MJ went over to his closet and rummaged through his clothes. Finally she came out with a black leather jacket, a gray v-neck, a dark brown cashmere sweater that was warm and had buttons to close it up, and dark blue jeans.

"Put these on, just the jeans and the shirt hurry."

Nico did as he was told and undressed in front of MJ who merely watched as he pulled on his jeans and then his shirt. She walked around him and looked him over, nodding her head.

"Yes, the jeans show off your ass nicely, yes, perfect." Nico blushed at her comment. "The shirt shows a bit more than just your neck, it shows off your pale chest well, a tiny bit but enough for Percy. Now, put on the brown sweater."

Nico shrugged on the sweater, a Christmas gift from Bianca and looked at MJ to see what she would say.

"It looks nice, compliments you and you're not wearing all black, so it's a change."

"Fuck off." Nico rolled his eyes but smiled at her.

"Well, you look good, extremely good no... wrong you look hella rad and sexy! You're gonna make Percy drool. Well, tell me how it goes! See ya and good luck!"

"Thank you! Wait, go out by the back!" Nico shouted after MJ.

"I will!"

A minute later Percy was calling and Nico grabbed his jacket and phone.

"Hey."

_"Hey, I'm outside."_

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute."

They hung up and Nico looked at his reflection once more, MJ was right, the jeans showed off his ass nicely and the gray shirt revealed his chest just a bit, the sweater looked really good and soon Nico put on the black leather jacket. It seemed like it completed the outfit. He grabbed the small present that he had for Percy off his desk and ran down the stairs.

"I'm going out, bye guys!"

"See ya kid, have fun!" Hades called after his son.

"Nico, what will you eat?! Honey, be safe!" Persephone shouted after him.

Nico opened his front door and dashed outside. He saw Percy's car waiting for him out front and he ran over, the cold weather making him shiver slightly. He opened the car door and went inside, quickly closing the door behind him.

"Hey," the brown eyed boy said breathlessly.

He was greeted with a kiss to the lips, "hey, ready to go?" Percy asked him as he pecked Nico's lips once more.

"Yeah," Nico said as he nodded his head. He raked his eyes over Percy and liked what he saw. Percy was wearing a deep v-neck shirt that was white, dark denim jeans, black converse, and the coat MJ had given him.

Percy drove off, driving down the roads as he held Nico's hand in his.

...

"Okay so, we are going to an aquarium, which I hope you don't mind," Percy looked over at Nico as he drove through the streets, getting closer to their destination.

Nico chuckled, he remembered how Percy use to love going to the aquarium and the beach, he loved anything that involved water actually.

"I don't mind," Nico smiled his way as they reached a random parking lot that was for the people going to places nearby and Percy paid for parking.

"Good, we're going to exchange presents later, okay?" Percy said as soon as he parked the car and turned it off.

"Sounds good," Nico opened his door and Percy walked around, taking Nico's hand in his and leading them to the entrance. Once inside, they waited in line to buy tickets to go inside.

After buying their tickets, which Nico insisted on paying for and bullied Percy into letting him pay, they walked inside and walked past the first exhibit. There they saw purple jellyfish swimming about, they saw a school of yellow fish swim around this giant rock in their tank. They passed by this door and were outside again, where they passed by stands that sold stuff. Nico went over to one stand and looked around, curious about the things they were selling. Percy looked at Nico and a smile made its way on his face, he walked over to where Nico was and stood next to him.

On one stand, there were a bunch of stuffed sea animals, like a seal, a walrus, an orca, a doplin, different colored fish and sea turtles. They also had mugs and cups that featured aquatic animals and even bracelets and necklaces that had different styles to them.

"Do you want anything from here?" Percy asked Nico, who was looking at a blue stone necklace.

"No, come on, let's go."

Percy studied Nico for a minute, "okay."

They went ahead and went into a long hallway before reaching the end, where a man was telling a group of people about starfish.

"Do you guys wanna touch this orange starfish here?" He asked them.

"I do," a small kid said as he went up the guy.

"I wanna touch the starfish Perce," Nico said as he looked at Percy.

Percy smiled at him, "go ahead, let's go touch the starfish."

They went up and stood in line as they waited their turn to touch the starfish, finally it was Nico's turn and he touched the orange starfish, feeling the roughness of it.

"Hey, is there a bathroom around here?" Percy asked the employee.

"Yeah, there's one to your left."

"Thanks." Percy turned to Nico, "hey I gotta go to the bathroom but you go on ahead and I'll catch up okay?" Percy pointed to one end of another hallway that led to a dark room.

"Hm, okay." Nico walked on ahead.

Percy came back a few minutes later and snuck up on Nico who was busy watching these blue jellyfish that seemed to glow whenever they would swim around. Percy suddenly put his hands on Nico's waist and gripped him. Nico jumped in his arms and looked behind him.

"Don't!" Nico turned around and started to hit Percy, who was dying of laughter, "do! That!"

"You should've seen your face!" Percy cracked up, doubling over as Nico glared at him.

"Ugh!" Nico walked away from Percy and the blue jellyfish.

"Wait, Neeks, come back!" Percy called after him, "baby come back, you can blame it all on me!"

"That's what I plan on doing!"

...

"I'm sorry Neeks," Percy said as they ate breakfast in this little diner that the aquarium had, the sea green eyed male stroked Nico's cheek softly. The brown eyed boy was adamant on ignoring Percy. "Baby, I promise to never, ever do it again." Percy started to laugh as he remembered Nico's face once more.

Nico blushed as soon as he heard Percy call him  _baby._

"Y-you better not." Nico grumbled as he tried to fight down his blush.

Percy leaned over the table and pecked Nico on the lips, "promise yet I kinda know I'll break it."

Nico rolled his eyes at Percy but smiled all the same.

* * *

 

MJ paced her room, completely bored out of her mind and having no idea what to do. The plan to make Mr. Clark take her out on Valentine's Day failed and now, she didn't even have a back up plan. She could spy on Percy and Nico's date but, she'd be a loser if she did that. She laid down on her bed with a soft thud and let out a puff of air.

What was a girl to do?

Her doorbell rang and she heard her mother say she'd get it.

Luke stood outside MJ's door, having rung the doorbell and when it opened he saw a young woman with black hair, apple green eyes, thin lips and a curvy frame.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" She asked him.

Luke noticed she was wearing a Slipknot shirt, ripped black jeans, and black converse; was this MJ's mom?

"Um, I'm looking for MJ?" Luke asked her and the woman's face lit up.

"Well come inside sugar, it's cold out there."

Luke went inside and noticed right away that stairs led to the upstairs bedroom, the living room was off to the side and there was a shelf full of vinyl records.

"Come on, take your coat off, wait in the living room, play some music and I'll call down MJ." The woman spoke.

"Uh- thank you Ms. Miller," Luke said as he took off his coat.

"Oh no, please, call me Cat, short for Catelyn." She smiled warmly at Luke.

"O-oh okay."

"Who is it?" A male voice was heard, followed by the owner of the voice, he came out of the kitchen holding a cup of coffee.

The man was as tall as Luke, with brown hair and blue eyes, he had a bread and reading glasses were perched on his nose. He was dressed like the exact opposite from MJ's mom. Dressed in a casual denim button up, and khaki's with brown loafers.

"It's a friend of MJ," Cat told her husband.

"More like boyfriend!" A small kid with black hair and blue eyes said as he made his way to Luke, who was blushing from the kid's statement. "I'm right, right?"

"Teddy, buddy, leave the guy alone, next thing you know, you're bombarding him with questions." MJ's dad called to his son.

"Bombs!" Teddy shouted.

"Sup man, my name's Matt," MJ's father introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Luke."

"Yo squirt!" Cat stood at the bottom of the stairs, shouting up at MJ.

A minute later Luke heard a muffled  _"what?"_

"Your friend's here to see you!"

Luke heard a door open and shut and then he saw MJ bounding down the steps. She was dressed in black sweatpants and a blue-green shirt, her hair was up in a messy ponytail and Luke thought right away that she looked so good.

"Luke?" MJ asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"Okay guys, privacy time," Matt said as he steered Teddy to the kitchen, Cat following them.

"Hey," Luke waved awkwardly.

"Hey."

They stood there for a minute staring at each other.

"So?" MJ asked him.

"I- uh, came to see if you wanted to do anything today?" Luke said wincing at how awkward he sounded.

"Like... a- like a date?" She asked tentatively.

Luke rubbed the back of his head, "uh, yeah..."

MJ stared at him for a minute and Luke thought she was about to say no when she nodded her head once.

"Okay, let me get ready!"

She bounded up the stairs in a flash and Luke looked around when he caught sight of MJ's parents listening in on their conversation... so much for  _privacy time._

* * *

 

"So, did you like the aquarium?" Percy asked Nico as they made their way outside.

"Yeah, although going through the dark shark cave was creepy." Nico shuddered slightly as Percy chuckled.

Nico walked the way to where the car was parked but was stopped by Percy.

"Come on, we're going this way." Percy led them through this boardwalk where on one side there was a beach and on the other, more of the aquarium.

"Where are we going?" Nico asked him.

"Cooney Island," Percy smiled at him, "oh, by the way, here." Percy gave Nico a small bag and Nico opened it to find the blue stone necklace he was looking at earlier.

"You- you got me the necklace? When?" Nico asked him as he smiled up at Percy.

"When I went to go use the  _bathroom._ " Percy replied cheekily.

Nico smiled softly down at his necklace as he put it on, "thanks Perce."

"You're welcome," Percy said as he kissed Nico on the cheek.

They made their way down the boardwalk and soon, stores started to pop up, the aquarium receded back and rides and music could be heard. They made their way to the center of the boardwalk and Percy made the line to get tickets. Once he got a few tickets, he asked Nico which ride would he like to go on first.

"The ferris wheel," Nico pointed to the ferris wheel just a few feet away from them.

"Let's go." Percy led the way to the ride.

They rode the ferris wheel and Nico hung onto Percy's arm as they went to the top. They saw a few streets of New York on one side and on the other, the ocean crashing down onto the sand.

After they got off, Percy led Nico down a street.

"Where are we going Perce?"

"To eat Nathan's hotdogs for lunch."

They made it to a Nathan's hotdog place and went inside. Percy had ordered a chili cheese dog and Nico ordered a bacon cheese hotdog. They sat down at a table and ate their three foot long hotdogs that were deliciously made.

"Dude, this hotdog is so  _good,_ " Nico moaned as he took another bite and Percy leaned over and took a bite from Nico's hotdog.

"Hey! You have your own!" Nico whined.

"Take a bite out of mine then!" Percy laughed as Nico pouted and complained about his hotdog.

"Fine." Nico smiled as he took a bite from the sea green eyed male's food.

* * *

 

MJ came bounding down the stairs wearing black skinnys with a red v-neck shirt that was tucked in her pants and red converse. She had on a black cardigan and her gray peacoat.

"Ready?" She asked Luke, who was wearing jeans, a navy blue v-neck, blue vans and a black leather coat.

"Yeah..." Luke said as he looked MJ over.

"Now, you kids have fun," Cat said as she smiled over at Luke.

"Don't stay out too late..." Matt said and soon Cat, him and MJ all started to laugh, "oh who am I kidding, stay out however late you want but be safe and not just in the bedroom."

_"Dad!"_  MJ said, her laughter ceasing as her face and Luke's turned crimson.

"My grandkids are gonna be beautiful," Cat joked as she touched Luke's hair, "look at this blond hair and those blue eyes!"

"We are  _leaving_  now!" MJ grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him out, with him saying bye to MJ's family.

MJ slammed her door shut and looked at Luke, "so, what are we doing"

Luke pointed to his car, "we're going to this band's show and then, we're gonna eat."

"Awesome." MJ smiled at him as they made their way to his car.

* * *

 

The sky had already gotten dark, it started turning dark around 4:30 in the afternoon.

Percy drove them down the street. After eating hotdogs, they went on more rides before going down to the beach and flying a kite, something Percy had bought when he heard Nico had never flown one before. Now, Percy said he was taking Nico to dinner.

The sea green eyed male went inside this parking lot and parked the car. Nico looked out the window to the restaurant building.  _La Casa Tivole._ It looked to be an Italian restaurant and looked very expensive.

"Come on," Percy said, having opened Nico's side of the door.

"Okay."

They made their way inside and Percy went up to host.

"Reservation for two."

"Name sir," the host asked Percy.

"Jackson."

The host looked down at his paper and nodded his head, "please follow me."

Nico looked around and saw that the place was dark with the only lighting being by candlelight. There were two at each table that they passed and it gave the feeling of privacy, it was quiet and the waiters moved as if they were floating on air, graceful in their movements.

Nico wondered how expensive this place was.

They were seated near a window booth table and given their menus. Nico took off his coat as did Percy and looked at the menu. His jaw dropped by how much the prices were. The steak was $19.99!

"Percy, how are you going to afford this? Look at those prices... let's eat at McDonald's or something, you already spent too much on me..."

Percy reached over for Nico's hand and rubbed it gently, "it's okay. I chose this place."

_Flashback_

_"Okay, so I found the perfect place..." MJ said through the phone, "but it's super expensive... it's too much so I'm gonna try to find another place."_

_"How much?" Percy asked her._

_"In total... depending on what you guys get plus desert... I think you're looking at a $200 check..." MJ puffed out her cheeks._

_"Hm..." Percy said thoughtfully._

_"I could look for another place?" MJ suggested._

_"No. I want that one." Percy shook his head even though MJ couldn't see him._

_"How are you going to afford it...?"_

_"I'll ask my dad..." Percy shrugged._

_He would have to ask his father Poseidon for help, hopefully he would help Percy. In the end, his dad came through._

"No, Percy really, let's leave..." Nico tried to reason with Percy.

"No Nico, I wanted to take you out to a nice place and this is it. I don't want you to worry, I've got this." Percy reassured Nico.

Their waiter came and Percy asked for champagne, they weren't even carded and Nico was both amazed and surprised. They soon ordered their food as their waiter came back with their bottle of champagne and talked about different things. All the while Percy never once let go of Nico's hand.

* * *

 

"Thanks for that... I had fun today." MJ said as she looked at Luke who had driven her back home. She knew her parents were watching them from the window and she was so going to scold them for today. Honestly, her dad mentioning sex while Luke was there was completely embarrassing.

"Yeah, no problem." Luke looked at her and slowly leaned in.

MJ saw him getting closer and part of her wanted to lean in as well, but another part told her she loved someone else... well more like liked now because her feelings were starting to dwindle.

"Luke..." she stopped him. "I- I..."

Luke looked at her, hurt was evident in his eyes at being rejected.

"No, I just... I like someone else... I don't know... maybe it's love? I... just..." MJ stammered.

Luke grabbed her hand and pinned her with his blue gaze.

"I can show you what  _like,_  what  _love_  is... if you let me show you..."

MJ looked him in the eyes and watched as he leaned in once more. She let him go all the way this time, remembering that New Year's kiss and wanting to feel his lips on hers once more. He kissed her, gently, softly before breaking apart. He looked her in the eyes once more. Those beautiful emerald green eyes of hers that mesmerized him.

"I  _can_ show you, so... let me." Luke whispered gently, wanting to let her know that he would wait for her answer.

* * *

 

"So go ahead open your present..." Percy said as they were stationed outside of Nico's house.

Nico opened the small red box Percy had given him and saw the contents of the box. It was a black leather bracelet that was tightly woven nicely and with the  _all seeing eye_ in the center.

Nico smiled at Percy before tackling him with a hug and kissing him on the lips.

"I love it," Nico said, "did you know that this protects you, especially if it's given to you by a person who cares about you." Nico told Percy, who laughed as he thought about how Nico resembled his ten year old self.

"Yeah, I know. Which is why I thought it'd be perfect."

Nico kissed Percy once more, "open yours."

Nico handed Percy a small box and Percy opened the black box to find a ring sitting there. It was silver with small blue gems making a wave pattern around the ring. Percy slid it on his thumb and looked over at Nico, a smile on his face as he leaned over and kissed Nico on the lips.

"Do you like it?" Nico asked nervously.

"Love it." Percy chuckled softly, kissing Nico once more for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I included a song in this chapter that's not mine. It's called Promise by Romeo Santos Ft. Usher   
> For those of you who don't understand the words to the song I will translate them here.
> 
> First Verse;
> 
> I've lost my balance for your love
> 
> In your hands I have fallen, you have control over me
> 
> Your body is the prison and I'm the prisoner
> 
> I never want to leave, condemned and I'm happy
> 
> Chorus;
> 
> I want to be yours entirely but I'm afraid
> 
> Promise me that you'll never leave me without your love
> 
> Second Verse;
> 
> Me being young I suffer from the heart
> 
> And for your love I would suffer 100 years and with much honor
> 
> Chorus;
> 
> I want to be yours entirely but I'm afraid
> 
> Promise me that you'll never leave me without your love
> 
> Bridge;
> 
> I'm afraid that you're going to leave me, abandoned
> 
> You're my oxygen and my everything
> 
> Chorus;
> 
> I want to be yours entirely but I'm afraid
> 
> Promise me that you'll never leave me without your love


	13. MJ & Luke And The Boy In Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will mostly be about MJ and Luke and their relationship, I just really wanted their relationship to be cemented, so sorry if there's little Percy and Nico in this chapter.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

"MJ!" Luke called after MJ as he ran over to her.

Ever since Valentine's Day, they had been spending a lot of time together, even if MJ was hesitant near Luke. March was closeby, tests on the horizon and for Luke, college applications.

"Hey," she smiled warmly at him.

Whenever they were together, she wasn't anything like the girl at school. She wasn't as crude, or as sarcastic, or cold, with the  _I Don't Care_ attitude. She was sweet, and caring, and kind. Luke was able to see a new side to her when they were alone together. The more time he got to spend with her, the more he seemed to be falling for her.

They weren't exactly official, but it seemed like the feelings were there, obviously on Luke's end, but MJ? He wondered if she still liked that other guy... loved... she had said love. She had also said she didn't know exactly what it was. Even if they weren't official, they were pretty intimate. Light strokes here and there, gentle brushes of fingertips, fleeting touches of skin against skin. It was like paradise to Luke.

"Are you still coming over tomorrow?" Luke asked her. They had made plans to spend Saturday together watching movies, eating junk and just lazing around.

"Yeah." MJ smiled at him as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Well, the kiss landed near the corner of his mouth, making Luke smile brightly at her.

"Awesome, I've got tons of movies to pick out from that I took from this trunk in the attic, completely forgot about them." Luke shook his head.

"Yes! Is it action? Or horror? Comedy? How old are these movies?" MJ asked, firing the questions quickly.

Luke laughed at her, shaking his head as he grabbed her hand, relishing in the fact that she didn't pull away, "you'll see when you get there."

MJ pouted slightly but smiled at him nonetheless, "fine," she relented on asking him questions, "I'll wait until tomorrow."

"Good." Luke bent down and kissed her cheek chastely, making her blush as they made their way inside the school building.

Ever since Valentine's Day, MJ and Luke started to hang out on a regular basis. Well, after band practice for MJ and football practice for Luke. They were almost always together, and if they weren't, they would be found texting each other. Their days were spent talking to each other about themselves as they got to know one another, talking about upcoming gigs or games, what kind of homework they had to do, their plans for the future, music, shows and books. Luke loved spending time with MJ and he loved hearing her talk about music. Minutes would turn into hours and before they would realize it, the day had come to an end. It seemed impossible, Luke thought, that he had gone his whole life without knowing who this amazing girl walking beside him was. How could he have missed her?

...

"I completely hate you right now," Nico turned away from Percy, who was currently trying to give his boyfriend a few kisses as they made their way to Nico's locker.

"Aww, come on Nico, you're still mad about yesterday? I said I was sorry," Percy whined a bit as he tried to kiss Nico on the lips, unsuccessfully.

"You know how I reacted when Bianca did it that time! Why would you do it to me again?" Nico ducked once more as Percy continued to try to give him a kiss.

"Because I was curious and I really wanted to try it, now hold still so I can kiss you!"

"Tough luck buddy, you're not getting any kisses from me." Nico turned a corner and came up to his locker.

"Ah, okay, how do you want me to make it up to you?" Percy rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed.

"Hm..." Nico thought for a minute as he opened his locker. "Let me think about it."

As Nico dug around his locker for his art supplies, since art was his first period, something came flooding back to his mind. A memory he had forgotten from the first sleepover he had had with Percy. Back when they had just started  _going out._ Or at least pretending to. The memory of a bet Percy had made as they watched a movie. A bet Percy had lost. The sea green eyed male had bet that one of the character's had died while Nico bet that the character hadn't. Nico had not made sure that the bet was followed through with and so they had forgotten about it. Until today that is. It was never too late to claim a bet, right?

"I have something in mind," Nico said as he closed his locker, spun the dial and turned to look at Percy, a mischievous smile on his face that made Percy doubt Nico and question where he was heading with this.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Percy gulped.

"Do you remember long ago, the first sleepover we had since we started pretending to go out?" Nico asked Percy, to which the sea green eyed male nodded his head, confirming the question that was asked. "Well, do you remember a certain bet we had while watching a certain movie? You bet that this one character had died while I bet that she was still alive. You lost but we never went through with what you had to do and I never really told you what you had to do... so I think it's time you paid your dues Mr. Jackson."

Percy swallowed thickly, he didn't like the look Nico was giving him at all but he had to comply. After all, he wasn't going to be forgiven by his boyfriend just yet.

Boyfriend. The word sent a warm feeling down Percy's spine. He felt so immensely happy with Nico. It had scared Percy at first, how attached he had become but those fears were mostly brought on by the fact that he had once been attached to Annabeth and she had cheated on him. Nico was different and he would never do that Percy. The brown eyed boy in front of him could make Percy do anything his little heart desired and Percy would never say no, because some part of Percy didn't want to disappoint and upset the porcelain skinned boy. His feelings for Nico had grown so much and at a rather quick pace but that didn't throw Percy off in the slightest, in fact he welcomed these feelings because he couldn't deny now or ever that he was attracted to the brown eyed boy in more ways than one.

Then there was Annabeth... some part of Percy still hung on to her, albeit stubbornly and he hated it because the sea green eyed boy felt that he was cheating Nico. While Nico gave Percy his 100%, Percy gave Nico 95%... that 5% still clung to Annabeth and the idea or the wishful dream that she had regretted what she had done. Truly regretted and would come and apologize to Percy the correct way. And that 5% that still clung to her made Percy doubt himself and his willpower to stay completely faithful. But the more Percy spent time with Nico, the more the raven haired boy was taking up residence in his heart. Percy thought that the more Nico was present in his life, then he could completely forget the feelings he had for Annabeth, once and for all.

"Well, you owe me for that." Nico spoke, interrupting Percy's thoughts. "So, I'll think about what you have to do and you are going to have to do it." Nico smiled up at Percy cheekily.

Percy rolled his eyes as a small grin made its way on his face. He nodded his head at Nico, "okay, fine. I'll do whatever you ask." Percy lifted his right hand and touched Nico's neck softly, running his fingers through the hair that reached down the brown eyed boy's neck. Percy bent down a bit and kissed Nico on the nose, catching him off guard.

Nico sputtered, not expecting the kiss and shoving Percy slightly, who started to laugh at his expression.

* * *

 

"So, how exactly do you feel about him?" Nico asked MJ as they sat in the roof third period.

It was still cold outside, but this had always been their hangout spot. Plus March was coming and soon enough, around April, the weather would start to turn nice once more.

MJ quietly thought about what she had just been asked. She needed to examine her feelings for Luke, and the best way to get her feelings out would be to vent to her best friend.

Luke made her feel happy and all warm inside. Just getting his attention trained on her was enough to send her heart soaring. The days that they spent together, which was mostly everyday, was something she looked forward to. And she never got tired of hanging out with Luke, she loved spending her time with him. She had told him once before that she had someone she liked, well she had said loved, and while that was true those feelings for that other person were dwindling and fading. And maybe those feelings weren't exactly  _love_ to begin with, maybe it was just pure infatuation. These feelings for Luke were clear as day and told her otherwise. They felt different from the feelings she had for the other person and if she were being truthful, if Luke were to ask her out, she would definitely say yes.

How exactly did she feel for Luke, she really  _really_ liked him. A lot. And there was no going back on this.

Nico looked up to see the emerald green eyes of his friend looking back at him. "I like him, I like him a lot. And... it kind of scares me to like him so much because I'm scared of getting hurt and I don't want to get hurt Nico. I've never had my heart broken and I don't want to have my heart broken. I'm afraid of it."

The brown eyed boy regarded his friend and fixed her a sad, knowing look.

"I get it, it's scary giving someone else your heart, because you don't know how things will go and it's a risk you're taking once you do give that person your heart. They have the power to break you because you've put not just trust but also love. Love that should be reserved for someone who won't leave you and who will stick around. But, sometimes when you take a risk, things can turn out to be good, in the end."

MJ looked at Nico and smirked, "who knew you could be so optimistic?"

Nico rolled his eyes at her. "Shut up, I'm trying to help."

"Thank you." MJ smiled at Nico genuinely.

"Anytime."

* * *

 

"So, it's safe to say that you've fallen head over heels for MJ." Percy stated as Luke and him chucked a football. "Isn't the girl supposed to be the one who falls hard for the guy? Well, either way it's nice to see that cliché out of the way. You've fallen hard Luke." Percy teased Luke as the blond narrowed his eyes at his friend, throwing the ball rather harshly but that only seemed to fuel Percy more as he stuck out his tongue at his friend and decided to continue his teasing. "Jeez, Luke you're even acting like a girl, blushing all over the place. Especially around MJ, I guess we'll know who wears the pants if you two ever get together."

"Shut up Perce," Luke felt his cheeks fill with color.

"Ah, alright, alright, I'll relent but only because if I don't, I have a feeling you'll kick my ass."

"Damn right I will," Luke grunted.

Percy barked out with laughter as he caught the ball and threw it back at Luke.

"But seriously dude, you must really like MJ, huh?" Percy calmed down and took on a more somber tone.

"Yeah, I do and I don't know what it is about her but... I just... I can't explain it. It doesn't matter if I see her today because at the end of the day, I still find myself missing her and... I love, I don't know being around her, all the time."

"Wow, you do  _like_ her don't you?" Percy asked him seriously.

"Yeah I do, and she told me before that she liked some guy... I don't know what to do...? I feel lost..."

"Hm, make her see that you're ten times better than this mystery guy she's crushing on." Percy said throwing Luke the football back.

Luke looked at Percy and was suddenly grateful that Percy was still talking to him. After what he did with Annabeth, it was amazing that Percy had forgiven him enough to still be friends with the blond. To think that Luke had  _even_ done that... if the blond could go back to prevent that from happening, he would. Anything to take away this setback that they had, he missed Percy and the sea green eyed male was more than just a friend to Luke, he was like a brother.

Although, now, Percy did seem a lot more happy, especially with Nico. The blond hadn't asked his friend how that happened, but he thought today wasn't the day. Another story for another time.

"Thanks Perce," Luke smiled his way.

"Anytime, but if you hurt MJ I will hurt you, got that?" Percy looked at Luke seriously.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her."

"Good."

* * *

 

"Aw, dude this is awesome!" MJ said as she dug around the trunk of of movies in Luke's hallway closet.

"Yeah, I know right, my parents kept these hidden and then completely forgot about them." Luke said as he stood over MJ.

"Well, I already know the two movies I wanna see." She stood up straight as she showed Luke the movies she picked out. "The original  _Freaky Friday_ and  _The Rocky Horror Picture Show!"_

"I think you're way too excited for that last one..." Luke raised a single eyebrow.

"I love this movie! I saw it three years ago, we are  _so_  seeing The Rocky Horror Picture Show last, okay?"

"Okay." Luke relented as they made their way back to his room.

Luke's room was like any typical teenage boy's room. He had clothes strewn around on the floor, his bed was facing forwards with the headboard against the wall. He had two windows on the right side of his room and in between the spaces of the windows, there was his desk cluttered with papers and his computer on top. His TV was hung up on the wall, facing his bed and below that was his DVD player and PS4. On the left side was a closed door where his walk-in closet was and next to the closet was the door they had just come through in.

"I forgot to get the snacks, I'll be right back, order the Chinese food in the meantime." Luke said, going through the door and out into the hallway.

"Okay, will do."

Three hours later, MJ and Luke lay on his bed, cartons of Chinese that were half empty placed beside the bedside tables as the two continued to watch movies. Their positions had gone from sitting next to each other to cuddling with one another and neither one was complaining. Luke briefly thought about how perfect MJ fit in his arms. Suddenly MJ looked up at Luke and the blond had to control what little willpower he had from pushing the girl in front of him down to the bed and kissing her until she ran out of breath.

Those emerald eyes of hers pierced into Luke's very own azure pair and she subconsciously licked her lips. That was it. Luke pinned MJ down on his bed and pressed his lips to her. He was top of her as he continued to attack her mouth, the blond relished in the way he felt her shiver beneath him. Luke licked MJ's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter that was soon granted. The blond slipped his tongue past her pink lips and explored her mouth. MJ wound her arms around Luke's neck, letting her fingers run through his hair. MJ felt the blond's tongue explore her mouth, never leaving a cervix untouched. Luke gripped her hips tightly as he continued his assault on her mouth.

The green eyed girl's skin was set ablaze as she felt the blond's hands run up and down her sides, sending shivers down her spine. Luke twisted his tongue in a way that made her moan and in turn that made Luke groan out loud. MJ tasted like coffee, as if she had just finished having some. Every where Luke touched, fire ran across it, making MJ want more of his touch. The need to breathe became too much and Luke pulled away. MJ was below him, her pink lips swollen from the bruising kiss, her cheeks flushed, her breaths coming in pants, and never had he ever thought anyone was as beautiful as the green eyed girl in front of him.

"What about Annabeth?" MJ asked after a beat of silence.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows, "what about Annabeth?" The blond asked, confused as to why she was being brought up in this moment.

"Whatever happened to your feelings for her?" MJ elaborated.

Luke came off his high from kissing the girl in front of him and he quickly sombered up, realizing that this was something he needed to clear with MJ before talking about what they were going to do next.

"Annabeth... I used to like her back when her and Percy were going out..." Luke sat down and MJ moved to sit up. The blond began his explanation as soon as MJ was situated. "When... we," Luke grimaced, " _did it..._ she told me she didn't have any feelings for Percy anymore and she wanted to be with me. Percy obviously found out and well you know how things ended between the three of us. I felt extremely guilty for what I did, still do... anyway, Annabeth told me to hold off on things and let Percy cool off before we could start a relationship... she had promised me that she was going to go out with me and I believed her. Things between us were great, and it was kind of  _like_ we were an actual couple but... she started to pull away. After we heard the news of Nico and Percy going out, she started to become distant with me and I tried many times to find out why... I thought that she had regretted leaving Percy... in a way I still think that... then we came up to Percy together, she asked me to come with her and apologize to him that day in the cafeteria, where we first talked. After that ended badly, she became even more distant... and I didn't know why or what to even do. So, I figured I couldn't just lose Percy as a friend. So, I tried hard to get Percy to forgive me, and slowly it worked and then... because of how distant Annabeth had become with me.. I thought I could move on... so I did. And I don't know, I just started to like you."

MJ quietly listened on as Luke talked, taking in what he had just said.

"Do you- feel anything for me?" Luke asked her, looking at MJ in the eyes.

"I do. I like you a lot."

"I-" Luke started to say but thought better of it. He leaned over and kissed MJ on the lips softly. "I want to go out with you MJ. I want you to be mine."

MJ felt the air leave her lungs. Her brain was a mess and she still had a few things to consider.

"Can-" MJ bit her lower lip, "can I think about it?"

* * *

 

"Nico, please, please,  _please!_ Don't make me do this!" Percy begged his boyfriend, a pleading look on his face.

The brown eyed boy merely lifted an eyebrow, a wicked smirk on his face. "A bet's a bet."

_"NO!_ Nico please,  _anything_ but this! Please!"

"This is what you get for scaring me, now change or else we'll be late for school."

"Nico, baby please, don't make me do this I swear, I'll make it up to you!"

"Too bad," Nico started to laugh at his boyfriend's despair.

Twenty minutes later, Percy and Nico were parked in the school's parking lot. The brown eyed boy was currently biting his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"You're evil I swear." Percy deadpanned.

"Yes, but I'm your evil boyfriend. Now come on, time's a-wastin'!" Nico quickly got out of the car and awaited as Percy begrudgingly got out from his side.

Nico looked his boyfriend up and down and silently thanked MJ for the brilliant idea. Percy was wearing bright neon blue spanks, blue ballet shoes, a tight blue shirt and a tight blue sweater that was too sizes too small. On his head was a blue fedora.

"I am going to  _kill_ you and MJ for this, I know she had something to do with this idea." Percy said through gritted teeth as he was dragged to the entrance of the school building.

As they passed by other students, most of them burst laughing once they caught sight of Percy, which was not at all hard to do since he was all in blue.

They went inside the school building and came across Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel. MJ and Luke walked up to them and all seven friends busted out laughing. Nico couldn't help it anymore, he cracked up meanwhile Percy wore a mean scowl on his face.

"I... am... dubbing you... the boy in blue!" MJ said through fits of laughter.

"Looks like you took the song  _"I'm Blue"_ to a whole new level Percy!" Jason laughed so hard, his glasses were about to fall off his face.

"Percy, this is your song;  _I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, if I was green I would die, I'm in need of a guy."_ Leo managed to get out.

"I knew you had an obsession with blue but this is taking it too far!" Luke had tears falling from the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, get your giggles and shits out now." Percy grumbled. "I better not be hearing this come lunch."

...

By the time lunch rolled by, the whole school found out about Percy. They even took pictures and word got around that he was going to be featured in tomorrow's school newspaper.

"Hey, are you still mad?" Nico asked as soon as he sat down next to a pouting Percy.

"Maybe..." he muttered.

Nico shook his head, laughing. "Thank you." The brown eyed boy leaned over and kissed Percy on the lips, causing the sea green eyed boy to sigh.

Okay, so maybe Percy wasn't that mad. He had to admit, he had never seen Nico laugh this hard in forever, it was extremely pleasant to see that.

"Maybe I should do this more often if you're going to reward me with kisses." Percy said as he grabbed Nico's chin and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Wouldn't you like that?"

"Very."

* * *

 

MJ walked into the school's library and sat down on an empty chair with a book in her hand. In thirty minutes, school would be ending... and she briefly wondered if  _he_ could get away. Saturday had been left awkward between her and Luke, he expected an answer and... she still was unsure of her feelings... but one thing did stand out. Luke made her feel so alive with just a touch.

Her crush... her long time crush... she wondered if she could get over it? Not to mention it wasn't only one-sided but it that it had been explored. It had been able to live but... it was a risky thing considering...

"MJ." At the sound of her name being called, she looked up. Her green eyes landing on gray eyes looking down at her.

_Mr. Jon Clark..._

MJ swallowed thickly, "h-hey."

"We need to talk."

MJ got up and followed him into the back of the library where there was a secret room hidden away, unknown to most students and teachers. Right as they got inside the room, Mr. Clark closed the door and pinned MJ to the wall. He put his hands on either side of her head and looked deep into her eyes.

"I see you and Luke are hanging out, you two have become close."

"What's it to you?" MJ grumbled.

"Are- you moving on?" He asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer to the question.

"Why do you care?"

Jon looked at her a moment before he brought his lips to hers. MJ gasped in surprise and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips, sealing their mouths in a searing kiss.

"I've missed you." He whispered in her ear as he ran his hands up and down her sides. "I've missed kissing you, holding your hand, being near you."

MJ felt those hands which used to bring her so much pleasure roam across her body and she felt...  _nothing._

They weren't Luke's hands. These felt foreign and different. These felt like they didn't belong there. His lips, which MJ used to crave didn't make her feel any sparks or send shivers down her spine.

Jon sensed this and he backed off. His gray eyes looked into her green ones. "You  _have_ moved on..." he smiled at her sadly.

"You decided who  _you_ wanted." MJ said quietly. "And it wasn't me."

"I know who I picked and I... somewhat regret it."

MJ looked away from him then.

"The sad thing is, I still have to pretend to flirt with you, so no one notices how I just suddenly stopped without  _reason._  I still have to pretend to like you..."

"I guess we really are done this time, huh?" He asked sadly.

Jon looked at MJ and kissed her chastely on the lips on last time. "I think you'll always be my biggest  _what if._ "

* * *

 

Running. She was running. Running to the one person she could think of.

_I can show you what like, what love is... let me show you..._

She recalled those words said to her that Valentine's Day. She ran across the schools commons trying to find Luke but seeing no sign of him. MJ ran to the parking lot and tried to see if his car was still there. Parked next to hers. But curse her luck it wasn't.

Quickly she got in her car and began to back out of the school's parking lot. She knew where she had to go. She drove as fast as she could considering the traffic that always seemed to happen once school was let out, driving down familiar roads, making her way to Luke's house. Once she got there, the green eyed girl parked her car and hopped out, making her way to his front door. She rang the doorbell incessantly until the door was flung open and a very annoyed blond looking down at her.

"What the hell? Why did you ring the doorbell so much?" Luke asked MJ.

MJ simply went inside and up to his room.

"MJ, what's up?" Luke followed her up and as soon as the door was closed, he was up against the wall, warm lips on his.

Once they broke apart, MJ looked down at the ground.

"You said... you could show me what love is." MJ said as she started to take off her shirt.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Luke asked as he watched MJ incredulously.

"You said you could show me..." MJ took off her shirt and threw it haphazardly on the floor.

"MJ, stop. What are you saying.. do you- want to-" Luke was cut off by another kiss.

"So," MJ said as soon as they broke apart. "Show me. Show me that you can make good on your word."

She started to move to the bed and began to unbutton her pants when two pairs of hands stopped her.

"What is going on?" Luke asked her seriously. "Why are you doing this?"

"He doesn't love me... he never did... he just wanted some fun and... I was willing to..." MJ said slowly, close to tears but she held them back for as long as she could. "I see that now."

Luke pulled the sniffling girl to his chest and hugged her. "Who doesn't love you?" He asked her in a soft voice.

"He'll never love me... and you said you could show me... so... show me Luke, show me what love is!" MJ pulled away from him, her eyes reddening.

"I will but not like this... what were you planning on doing? Having sex with me? I thought you were smarter than this MJ."

"But-"

"But nothing. I am  _not_ having sex with you... but I am willing to make you forget him, whoever he is."

MJ sniffled and looked up at Luke, sadness evident in her eyes, "promise?"

MJ, strong MJ sounded so broken right now, and that didn't sit well with Luke.

"Cross my heart."

* * *

 

She needed to act fast. Time was of the essence. The longer she waited, the more in love he fell. There was no way she was going to lose him again, it happened once and she regretted it. Now it was time to act.


	14. Temptation, Frustration, Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments, hope you guys like this new chapter, enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

_"Percy..."_  Nico moaned lowly.

They were currently trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake up Nico's parents. Percy was sleeping over his boyfriend's house that weekend.

As Percy slid his hands up and down Nico's sides, he kissed the brown eyed boy's neck. Sucking at his pressure point and making Nico want to moan out loud. But because his family was asleep, Nico tried to keep quiet, which was a hard thing to do. The sea green eyed male slid his hands underneath his boyfriend's shirt and started to trace circles on his skin. Nico wound his arms around Percy's neck, raking his fingers through his hair, tugging on it when Percy started to nibble on his collarbone, making him moan a little bit louder than before.

Percy shivered slightly, loving the noise he was able to draw out from the boy underneath him. Nico tightened his legs around Percy and groaned lowly. The sea green eyed male ground down on Nico, making them both moan at the friction. He ground down on Nico again, making the brown eyed boy buck up against him, almost frantically.

"O-okay... we need to.." Percy groaned as Nico sucked on his neck. "S-stop..."

Nico let out a small groan of frustration. "Why? Why do we need to stop?"

"Because... your parents are right across the hall," Percy slowly got off of Nico.

"Ugh, fine... if it's only  _because_  my parents are across the hall, we'll stop." Nico looked at Percy and gave the sea green eyed male a pointed look.

"Uh, y-yeah," Percy let out a nervous laugh.

The brown eyed boy rolled his eyes and laid back down, "come on dork, let's go to sleep."

"I'm not a dork!" Percy said indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah."

The next morning, Percy woke up with a little problem that he tried to make go away. Unfortunately, it wouldn't budge at all.

The brown eyed boy sleeping soundly beside him, turned around and slowly woke up. It was a wonder neither boy woke up an hour ago, what with all the ruckus going on downstairs.

"Uh, morning Neeks," Percy tried to hide the fact that he was sporting morning wood from his boyfriend, if not, the topic on why Percy held back when it came to sex was going to be brought up.

The brown eyed boy looked down and back up at Percy. "Looks like someone has a little problem, huh?"

Percy nodded as his cheeks turned red.

"Nothing a little cold shower won't fix."

While Percy held back on sex, over the course of the month, Nico and Percy had given each other a few handjobs. And this morning, when Percy desperately wanted to feel Nico's expert hand around him, he was given the cold shoulder? Honestly, could Nico seriously be that mad that Percy had held back? The sea green eyed male gave the brown eyed boy a disbelieving look. He wasn't going to help Percy get rid of this?

"Oh, come on Neeks, don't tell me you're still mad at me because of last night."

"Percy, we held off and I get it, we are just starting out, let's take things slow but I have needs and you have needs and... I wanted to go a little further last night. Maybe not all the way but come on," Nico looked at Percy who was still laying down on his bed.

"Wh-what? You wanted to have sex? Nico, maybe you're not thinking this through... I mean you're a virgin right-"

"Excuse me?" Nico interrupted Percy.

"Y-you're a virgin right?"

The brown eyed boy's cheeks filled with color as he looked away from Percy. He coughed once and started to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. Percy looked at Nico and a weird feeling filled his chest. Suddenly, his little problem was no longer... a problem.

"Um, about that..."

"You're not a virgin..." Percy finished.

"Yeah, I'm... not."

Percy breathed in deeply and looked at Nico. "Was it with Will?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah... a year ago..."

"I see."

"Hey," Nico made his way towards his bed, "you're not... mad are you?"

Percy's lips tilted down as he looked at the gray bedsheet. Was he mad? Percy had no right to be mad... he had lost his virginity to Annabeth but... something about not being the first one to imprint himself on Nico, just didn't feel right.

"Hey," Nico came closer to Percy and sat beside him, "don't be mad... I mean, you and Annabeth, I'm assuming you guys had sex, right? And, it's okay, so you shouldn't be mad that I had sex with Will."

Nico had a point, it made sense but Percy couldn't seem to wrap his head around the fact that Nico wasn't a virgin, that he and Will had had sex and... it just didn't sit right. "Yeah... you're right... I shouldn't be mad..."

"Good, now, if you wanna hold off from having sex we can. We can slowly start to build our way up to going all the way." Nico brushed some of Percy's hair out of the way.

"Okay," Percy nodded his head, letting out a huff of air.

"Good, now let's get some breakfast. I hear Persephone has something planned for today and I don't know what..."

"Okay, let me just put a shirt on." Percy got off the bed and dug around the duffel bag he had brought over Nico's and looked for a shirt.

Nico left the room and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth as Percy used the bathroom downstairs. Five minutes later, both males emerged and walked through the kitchen door where Persephone was busy washing dishes.

"There you two are!" Persephone said in a high-pitched voice. "I was wondering when you two would get out of bed." She winked at the boys.

Although Nico and Percy were very public throughout school with their relationship, they hadn't told their parents about how serious they were getting. The conversation had never came up because, 1: they would need to explain how they even got together in the first place and 2: they really didn't want their parents watching over their  _activities_ just yet. Because both of Percy's and Nico's parents thought that after a long period of separation, Nico and Percy were rekindling their lost friendship, they weren't given rules nor barriers as to how much time they could hang out and sleeping in each other's beds and whatnot. But the wink Persephone had sent them, made them wonder just how much their parents knew... neither Sally nor Persephone were oblivious.

"Uh, sorry Persephone, um, it was a long night," Nico scratched his cheek as he made his way to the stove and grabbed two plates for himself and Percy. "Me and Percy fell asleep late."

Persephone turned to look at Percy, a sly smile making its way to her face, "I'm sure you boys did go to sleep pretty late."

"Um-" Percy's cheeks turned red and he had to look away from Persephone, some part of him thought  _'she knows!'_ but then another part told Percy to not make it so obvious.

"So, what are we doing today? You said you had something planned for us," Nico asked Persephone as he finished topping both plates full of food and gave one to Percy.

"Yes, I did have something planned, we are all going to Paramus, New Jersey and we're going to go to Van Saun Park! Won't that be fun? I've got a whole agenda planned, so hurry up and eat boys, take a shower and get dressed because we're going to New Jersey!" Persephone smiled brightly as she fussed about. "Hazel! Honey, are you getting ready?"

"Yeah mom, I'll be done in a minute, dad's taking a shower and we're all just waiting for Nico and Percy." Hazel answered from upstairs, although it sounded a bit muffled.

"Great! We're making excellent time!" Persephone turned to look at Nico and Percy, "well boys, eat up!"

Thirty minutes later, everyone was in the car, a Nissan X-Terra, and Hades was soon driving off, taking the interstate.

As the the family drives off, Hazel and Hades start playing a game of ISPY, while Nico and Percy were playing Mario Kart on their DS.

"Are you fuc-! I will crush you so hard Percy!" Nico shouted in frustration when he was suddenly hit with a blue shell. "Did you just blue shell me?!"

"Hell yes and now... I'm passing you, get ready to feel second place di Angelo!"

"Oh god, both of you are idiots." Hazel rolled her eyes at the childish antics and immature insults that the boys threw each other.

...

"So, what's Van Saun Park?" Nico asked as Hades parked the car and turned it off.

"It's a park with different trails, picnic tables, different playgrounds and a carousal and a zoo! I thought it'd be fun to take you kids here!" Persephone smiled, a giddy expression on her face. "Let's get going!"

"Let's go on the carousal! C'mon Neeks!" Percy suddenly grabbed Nico's hand and dragged him behind him, running towards the carousal.

"Whoa, Percy slow down!" Nico jogged to keep up so that he wouldn't be dragged by the green eyed boy.

"Well let's go!" Percy threw the brown eyed boy a huge lopsided grin as he continued to run towards the carousal.

"Aren't they just cute together?" Persephone gushed as she watched the boys run.

"Yeah," Hazel smiled fondly, "I guess they are."

"Wait... is there something going on that I should know about?" Hades looked to his wife and then to his daughter. "What's going on? Are they going out? I thought the Jackson boy was straight? ...they've been sharing a room!"

* * *

 

"I had thought I didn't know what heartbreak was like... because I thought that it hadn't happened to me... because I thought I could play it off..." MJ traced circles on Luke's hand.

MJ was staying over Luke's house over the weekend, after what happened that night, Luke told MJ he wanted to have a serious talk with her.

"So... who was the person, that broke your heart?" Luke brushed some hair out of MJ's face, he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked her in the eyes.

"I didn't notice before... and it hadn't been too long either... I think it was somewhere around the time of... it was towards November, like the middle of November. He suddenly was.. pulling away and at the time I didn't know why. I didn't find out until, well January..." MJ spoke softly. "It was..." MJ paused and looked at Luke, "if I tell you, will you promise not to freak out and... not tell anyone anything?" MJ asked him, in a serious tone.

Luke's brow furrowed as he looked MJ seriously, "okay, I promise." He nodded his head.

"Okay..." MJ sucked in a breath, "it was... Mr. Clark."

Luke stared at her for a minute, not saying anything at all, his brain was still trying to process the fact that it was a teacher... that MJ had had a student/ teacher relationship with Mr. Clark.

_"What?!"_ Luke yelled.

MJ winced and looked away, "I'd knew you'd react badly... but please, just listen!"

"You were having a relationship with a teacher!"

"I know and I swear, it was never planned it just sort of... happened..."

Luke inhaled sharply and looked at MJ. "When did it start?"

"Back in freshman year. I had stayed after class after making a... very inappropriate joke... we talked, I amused him with my witty humor... over the year we just kind of started this small thing where we would kiss and all... we never got far I mean, I'm still a virgin ain't I?" MJ laughed softly. "The next year was when things got serious... the only bad thing was he started getting interested in another person. Over summer break and the beginning of junior year... we started to drift apart... in November he ended things because he wanted to start a serious relationship with the other woman. Back in December, when I sang that song... Haunted it was about him... I still wanted him... some part of me missed him a lot and I missed not being with him. The January came and well, I decided, I needed to move on. I had told myself it was never serious anyway and that I shouldn't be reacting this way. Then you came along and... you made me confused because I shouldn't have gotten over him so quickly but I did..."

"Did he ever try to get back with you?" Luke asked MJ as he ran his hands up and down her sides.

"No, well, I mean he would throw glances my way from time to time, as if he missed me or something... and then, when we started to hang out more, he started to get closer to me. Back in January, I had to pretend to still like him, because if I stopped then people would notice. And he would use that as an excuse I guess? I don't know, maybe I'm reading too much into it. Anyway, that day I came running to your house, he had asked me to meet up with him at the library and we went inside a secret room, away from people. He pushed me against the door and he started to kiss me and I didn't kiss him back... even though I had wanted it for so long to feel his lips against mine again, I didn't kiss him back and it was because I kept thinking of you." MJ turned to look at Luke.

"I thought of you and I just couldn't kiss him back because somehow you had rooted yourself in me and I don't know how and I don't know when that happened but it did and I didn't want him anymore. I wanted you and..." MJ paused and looked down, her lips tilting just slightly downwards. "I want you."

Luke looked at her, and thought about everything she had just said. MJ had trusted Luke with a big secret and she told him things that, maybe only Nico knew about. He still felt angry that the relationship had gone on for so long and that it had left MJ heartbroken, but he would get over it. If he really wanted to be with MJ, he'd get over the past.

"You said you could show me what love was like... I didn't- I don't know exactly if what I felt for Mr. Clark was love... or if I was truly heartbroken... I'm so confused," MJ pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead and exhaled deeply, "but it sure did hurt like a bitch when he left me."

"Yeah," Luke said as he started to get close to MJ, "I can show you what love is. I will."

* * *

 

"Hey," Nico tugged on Percy's hand, "before we leave, I gotta stop by the art room and talk to Mr. Clark."

"Oh," Percy blinked as he was led down the hall by Nico, tightening his grip on their intertwined hands, "okay. What about?"

"Not sure, Mr. Clark just said to come see him after school."

They walked down the hallway to the first floor in comfortable silence. Soon enough, they got to the art room and the pair walked in, seeing Mr. Clark at his desk, typing away at the computer.

"Hey Mr. Clark," Nico called out, making his presence known to the teacher.

Mr. Clark looked up to see them and smiled, "hey guys." He got up from his desk and walked towards them.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Nico asked him.

"I've got some great news," Mr. Clark's smile grew wider, "your work; that painting you submitted about three weeks ago, well, the art exhibit is this Friday and, I heard a bit of information from someone on the inside, that your work is in the running for first place." Mr. Clark beamed at Nico, smiling a proud smile.

Nico's eyes widened as he looked at the art teacher, shocked to hear such news. "No way... no way! You're joking right?" Mr. Clark shook his head no and only smiled more.

"Whoa, awesome job Neeks," Percy squeezed Nico's hand as he smiled down at the brown eyed boy.

"So, I'll be seeing you this Friday, okay, you guys are free to go." Mr. Clark told them as he made his way back to his desk.

"Thanks Mr. Clark, I can't wait for Friday!" Nico shouted as they made their way out of the classroom. "Oh man, I can't wait to tell MJ and my dad about this!" Nico said as Percy and him made their way to the parking lot.

"So, what was your drawing?" Percy asked the brown eyed boy as he unlocked his car and opened the driver's side.

Nico got inside the car and looked over at Percy, giving him a smirk that made Percy's cheeks get hot, "well, if you come to the art exhibit that's being held, you'd find out."

Percy gave Nico a smirk of his own, "okay, I will. I would've gone anyway, you know, being a supportive boyfriend and all that."

Nico punched Percy lightly in the arm, "jerk."

* * *

 

"So, what was the reason you called me over?" MJ leaned against her car door in front of Percy's place.

Percy leaned against the wall and looked at MJ in the eye. "I need to talk to you about something..." He bit his lip as he looked down on the ground, not knowing how to bring up the conversation and feeling a bit embarrassed.

"What about?"

"About Nico and Will, more specifically the fact that Nico lost his virginity to...  _him._ " Percy glared at the ground below him.

"Ah, I see." MJ nodded her head. "Well, what do you wanna know?"

"I wanna know when it happened." Percy finally looked up at her.

"Look, I'll answer any questions as long as they aren't too personal and intruding, but if it does get to that point, I suggest asking Nico yourself."

"Okay, sounds fair." Percy scratched his cheek.

"Okay, so it happened a year ago. They felt that they were ready and it happened." MJ shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Um, w-was he..." Percy's cheeks grew red as he thought how weird this next question would sound. "You know... g-good?"

MJ raised a single eyebrow at him, a cheshire-like smile on her face, "oh, for that, you'd need to ask Nico. I mean I know the answer but... that's a bit too personal." Percy looked dejected for a minute. "Besides, I'd love to see how exactly you'd bring this up with Neeks, it'd be hilarious!"

Percy glared at MJ as she laughed loudly. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up."

"Okay, one last question... how- okay, I just... I wanna know how what to do... I mean should I like, look at websites and see what sex is like between two guys...?"

"Google." MJ said simply.

"Even how to give a blowjob?" Percy asked her.

A smirk came across her face, "oh that, I could help you learn that."

Percy looked at MJ, his eyes wide open. The sea green eyed male cleared his throat and looked away, his face flushing, "and how exactly would you help me with that?"

"Easy, I'll just use a lollipop." MJ took out a cheery lollipop from her jacket pocket. She unwrapped the the candy and looked Percy in the eye. "Now, here's what I like to do; first I swirl my tongue around the head twice, maybe three times before swiping my tongue along the slit," MJ demonstrated with her tongue what to do as Percy got closer, curiosity getting the best of him. "And then, I lick around the shaft..."

* * *

 

"Wow, there are a lot of paintings and drawings and sculptures... where's yours?" Percy asked Nico as they walked around the art gallery the school had. There were waiters serving drinks, soda of course and food, small finger food.

"You'll see, we're getting to it pretty soon." Nico held on to Percy's hand, leading the green eyed male to his painting.

Soon, Percy and Nico stopped in front of this painting. The background was blue. Colors ranging from a dark blue to a light almost turquoise color all blended so flawlessly. Then the center of the picture came into focus. It was the picture of a boy. The outline of the boy had blond hair, and a bit darker, more tannish skin. It seemed to be fading out, the edges just faded in a way that blurred the outline just a bit. As you moved closer to the center there was another boy. This time, the boy had dark hair, black. The skin was a bit more lighter than the one from before. But what caught Percy's attention were the details to the face. It was like two faces, blended together to create a new person yet, you could see the differences between them. You could distinguish the faces. The eyes of the boy at first seemed to be blue, but slowly they started to become green, like Percy's eyes. The nose started to take the shape of Percy's nose. The more Percy looked at it, the more he saw himself yet, he also saw... Will.

Will and Percy had been painted together... they had both been combined by Nico and both were shown how different they were to each other. On the bottom of the painting, in script was a line. It said,  _you made it better._ Percy had no idea what it meant, but he was slowly starting to comprehend. The painting was blended so expertly and beautifully, Percy couldn't help but be wowed by it. He was blown away by the absolute talent Nico possessed.

"So, it started out as Will, huh?" Percy squeezed Nico's hand, never taking his eyes off of the painting.

"Uh, yeah, and I was having trouble drawing it at first... then, suddenly, it started to become you... and..." Nico was at a loss for words, he looked down at the ground, searching for the right words to express how he felt.

"Hey," Percy tugged Nico's chin up, "I really, really like this. It's amazing. You're so talented Nico." Percy smiled at Nico and bent down to kiss his lips softly, quickly.

"I just... I started to draw you, I mean, it started to become you once... I felt that you started to work your inside my heart..."

Percy gave Nico that adorable lopsided smile as he kissed Nico once more, this time making the kiss last just a bit longer.

* * *

 

It was late at night when Percy got to his house, having just dropped Nico off, stealing a few kisses here and there of course, and now he had just parked his car and was about to get out when his phone rang. Not bothering to look at the caller, Percy amswered the phone.

"Hello?" He spoke, tired from the long day and wanting nothing more than to go to bed.

_"Percy?"_

Percy straightened his posture and fisted his left hand. He hadn't spoken to Annabeth since that time she had tried to apologize.

"What do you want?" Percy said through gritted teeth.

_"Please, please just hear me out... I want to talk to you... can you please meet me?"_


	15. The 'I Love You' Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you all for the kudos! You guys are awesome! Enjoy this new chapter!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

_"Percy, please, I need to talk to you... I just need to talk... can you please come and meet me?"_

Percy couldn't believe it. After months of trying to get over her, finally coming to terms and accepting that Annabeth didn't feel the same way about him, finally finding happiness and comfort in someone else, someone who would never do anything to hurt him. After all of the heartbreak and doubts, after Percy was finally more sure of his feelings for Nico, now was the exact moment Annabeth wanted to talk to Percy?

He couldn't believe it. It had to be... she had to be insane, most likely confused? Whatever it was, Percy couldn't allow himself to be suckered in Annabeth's ploy. Which meant Percy had to put his foot down, he had to say no, he had to deny whatever it was Annabeth was asking of him.

"No. I can't meet you and I won't talk to you. Leave me alone." Percy said through gritted teeth.

_"No, Percy please... just- just hear me out. I just want you to hear me out... please?"_  Annabeth spoke desperately, hoping Percy would meet her, talk to her.

"No Annabeth, I mean, what's there to talk about? Nothing. You cheated on me, you broke up with me, you tried to apologize and you didn't even sound regretful. And I tried to move and then I finally did, and now you're back and it's not fair. No, I'm not going to talk to you, there's nothing more to say."

_"Can you please just hear me out? At least that? Please? Look I just want to tell you how I felt about the whole thing... I just want to... explain my feelings. Please?"_  Annabeth pleaded.

Percy exhaled deeply through his nose as he raked a hand through his hair. "Why now? Why do you wanna talk about what happened between us now?" He asked her.

_"Because,"_  Annabeth started,  _"I don't know... I'm not sure. I just know I need to talk to you. Because it feels like I have to, because it feels like I need to..."_

"Doesn't really sound like much of a reason." Percy muttered.

_"I know and I'm sorry-"_  Annabeth started only to be cut off by Percy.

"Stop saying sorry, you've said it already." Percy grumbled.

_"Will you please meet me? I promise I won't keep you long..."_  Annabeth asked once more.

Percy looked out of the car window and thought about what to do. Should he go over and meet with Annabeth? He'd finally get to know her thoughts on all of this. He would be able to get a bit of closure. He would be able to find out why she ever broke his heart.

Percy bit down on his lip and let out a huff of air. "Okay fine, I'll meet up with you. Tell me where."

Annabeth let out a breath she had been holding, she sounded relieved that Percy had agreed to meet her.  _"Meet me at the café on 43rd street. Thank you."_

With that, Annabeth hung up and Percy was left wondering if what he had agreed to do would come to bite him later on. He shook his head and started the car, better to get things over and done with.

Ten minutes later, Percy found himself parked near the café Annabeth had asked to meet up in, but Percy felt like he couldn't move let alone breath. The thought that after all this time, he would be alone with Annabeth having a conversation with her... Percy felt a bit nervous. His emotions were all jumbled up and he couldn't believe he had actually agreed to see her. The sea green eyed male felt extremely guilty because he felt like he was cheating on Nico by being here with her. By being alone with her. He felt like he had betrayed Nico and he had half a mind to go back home, call Nico and tell him that Annabeth wanted to talk to him. But he was curious to know what Annabeth was thinking. So, he got out of the car, albeit he forced himself out of the car and walked to the café. Every nerve in his body sent him a signal to turn back, that this was wrong, that this was betraying Nico. It made him feel on edge.

But the sea green eyed male kept walking, wanting to get this over with. The sooner this was over with, the sooner these feelings of guilt would leave. He opened the door to the small and cozy café and searched for a head of blonde hair.

"Percy," Annabeth called out to him.

Percy turned to where the voice came from and saw her sitting in a table near a window seat. The sea green eyed male walked over to her, his palms starting to sweat, his breathing uneven.

"Hi Percy, I'm glad you came... I wasn't sure if you were ever going to come..." Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip, trying to make small talk with her ex. "Please, sit down." Annabeth gestured to the seat in front of her.

Percy nodded his head as he pushed the chair back and took a seat. "So, you wanted to talk."

"Straight to the point I see," Annabeth nodded her head. "Do you want anything? Coffee maybe?"

"No, can you please just... talk?" Percy tried keep his anger in check.

He couldn't help it, after all this time he was still angry with her. Still angry that she cheated, still angry that she broke up with him, still angry that's she didn't seem to care if he was heart broken or not. She didn't even try to apologize to him, so yes, Percy was still angry and it just kept growing the more he was with her.

"Okay, okay. I just... I don't exactly know how to say this... how to even start out what I'm trying to- to say." Annabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second before opening them.

Her eyes were a beautiful gray color, you could see the intelligence behind those eyes, you could see it so clearly. How her eyes would light up whenever she got way too into her projects or books or architecture. She wanted to be an architect. When she opened them, Percy looked straight into them. Before, he used to become so easily mesmerized by the beauty in her eyes but now, they just looked like two dull, gray pools of cement. Now, they didn't look as beautiful to him, they looked ordinary.

Then, Nico's eyes came to the front of his mind. They were a dark brown, a normal, ordinary color that almost half of the world if not more than half of the world already had. Yet, in his eyes, Percy could see the glint Nico would get whenever he drew or painted, it made him look intense. Those dark chocolate brown eyes seemed to go on forever and Percy sometimes couldn't help but stare at them. To Percy, Nico's eyes now seemed more beautiful than Annabeth's.

That didn't mean that some part of Percy didn't still love Annabeth. It was hard, getting over his first love was hard and he had tried. He had tried and for awhile it seemed like he could move on. But now that he was sitting here in front of the girl he used to call his, so many feelings washed over him. Anger, hurt but also a bit of happiness. Was that wrong of Percy, to feel happy being with the girl he once loved? Some part of him didn't feel total happiness either, some part actually felt uncomfortable and wrong. It felt wrong being here with her because all he could think about was what would Nico say?

What would Nico say about this? How would he feel? Would he blow up in Percy's face? Would he be understanding? Would Nico be mad and think of Percy as untrustworthy? God, what was Percy doing? He shouldn't be here.

"Percy?" Annabeth called out to the boy in front of her.

Sea green eyes looked up to her and she looked down at the coffee in her hands.

"I... am not exactly sure how to start this. What happened with Luke, that was a low point for me in our relationship. Things were starting to get... a bit boring and I felt that you were starting to pull away... no, that's not it... things were just- mundane? And... then Luke he- he started paying attention to me and it felt nice to have someone pay attention to me and-" Annabeth stopped talking and took a deep breath. "A moment of weakness... I went over his house and we were... just talking."

Percy didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to know what happened. He didn't want the details.

"And all of a sudden we're kissing and- and touching and..."

"I don't want to hear this..." Percy said in a serious tone.

"Sorry. Anyway, after that I felt guilty, we both did and around you... I didn't feel as comfortable- knowing what I had done to you... and it just wasn't the same as before. I just couldn't do it anymore I couldn't keep lying to your face and pretending to be happy with you when I wasn't. I couldn't help the guilt, it kept eating at me... and I am so, so sorry. And then, me and Luke, we started to get closer and things just didn't feel the same with you and I just... I didn't feel the same way about you... not like how I used to. So, I had to break things off..."

Percy swallowed thickly. His foot started to tap underneath the table.

"So after the breakup, I saw how... devastated you were... and I wanted nothing more than to apologize but... I couldn't bring myself to do it. I realize now I was a coward... and then, I heard you were going out with Nico... and at first... I tried to be happy for you. Because you were moving on... but then I started pull away from Luke and at first I didn't realize but now I do..." Annabeth looked at Percy, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I realized now, although it might be too late but... Percy, I still love you."

Percy's mind went blank. Annabeth still... loved him? She still loved Percy? After all this time, she still had feelings for Percy? He couldn't believe it, couldn't even wrap his head around that fact. It couldn't be true. Not only did this make Percy feel just the tiniest bit happy but it confused him because he didn't want to leave Nico and he hoped to god that Annabeth wouldn't ask that of him.

"Percy, I want to ask you... to take me back. Please? I want you back. Please, take me back. We can start a relationship together and we... can forget everything that happened. We can start fresh. I regret ever cheating on you, I regret ever  _leaving_ you... I  _regret_ ever hurting you." Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and he flinched from the sudden contact. "Please? I need you Percy, I love you."

"Annabeth..." Percy started, "you're asking me to leave Nico... to be with you?"

Annabeth looked away.

"That's what you're asking me, right? To leave Nico and go back to you, as if that's all going to fix everything you put me through. As if I could even leave Nico that easily. No, I'm not going to leave Nico and what you're asking of me is beyond horrible. You've said what you needed to say. I'm leaving." With that, Percy stood up and walked out of the café and into the cold night. Annabeth was left behind, struggling to think about what went wrong.

Percy got in his car and inhaled deeply before letting it out. He couldn't believe that Annabeth had actually asked Percy to leave Nico so that Annabeth and Percy could get back together. Some part of Percy wondered if what Annabeth had said, her regretting ever breaking up with Percy and wanting him back was the real deal. But he soon got over that, he couldn't and wouldn't leave Nico. For starters, Percy just couldn't see himself leaving Nico, he had bonded with the brown eyed boy not to mention his feelings for the other male were getting stronger with each passing day. He couldn't get enough of Nico, he wanted to spend every single second with the brown eyed male.

Percy shook his head, he needed time to think about this. He was confused and his emotions were all jumbled up. Percy started the car and drove off. He needed to talk to someone about this, he needed advice... he needed Luke. Percy needed to talk to Luke about this... ask for advice on this although it shouldn't be up for debate. Percy knew he couldn't leave Nico and if he were being honest, Percy really didn't want to. As he drove down the streets of New York, dodging crazy drivers and the occasional civilians that lacked common sense, Percy couldn't get Nico off of his mind.

He felt that he cheated on Nico and it felt wrong, meeting with Annabeth and talking with her felt wrong... or maybe Percy was thinking too much into it. Soon, Percy was in front of his house. He turned off his car and made his way inside his home. Percy's parents were in the living room, watching TV when he walked in.

"Hey honey," Sally called out to her son as soon as she saw him enter. "How was the art exhibit?"

"Um," Percy scratched his cheek as he came into the living room, "it was good, Nico's artwork, it was amazing, just really really good." Sally smiled softly at her son, a twinkle in her eyes when she heard Percy talk about Nico. "Like, you should've seen it mom, he's really good like crazy good. Next time, you guys have to come."

"If you say it's amazing, maybe we will, I'm curious to see how far Nico's come." Paul said from his seat on the couch.

"Awesome, well, I'm tired." Percy yawned as he walked across the living room and to his room. "Goodnight mom, goodnight Paul."

"Night honey," Sally called after her son.

Once he was in his room, Percy called Luke hoping that he would answer. Pacing his floor back and forth, Percy began to think if he should tell Nico about meeting Annabeth.

* * *

 

"Well, Percy I still think that telling Nico is the best thing to do. That way, you don't feel like you're keeping things from him..." Luke told Percy as he placed a few books on the shelf at the public library he worked at.

"Yeah I wanna tell Nico too but, I'm just not sure how he'll react. Not to mention he probably won't... I don't know, trust me as much?" Percy shrugged as he knocked over a book only for Luke to pick it back up and give his friend a pointed look.

"Well, you did go and meet your ex-girlfriend right after coming from your boyfriend's art exhibit... I mean, as bad as it sounds, I'm sure he'll kinda understand."

"How sure are you?" Percy asked Luke, turning to look at him.

"About 60% sure."

"With a 40% doubt."

Percy huffed a breath before slouching his shoulders, he really didn't want to tell Nico but at the same time he really did. Percy was mostly scared that Nico would explode on him and well, he didn't want a fight to happen between them. Why did Annabeth pick now, of all times now, to say she regretted what she did and wanted Percy back? Why couldn't she have waited a bit more, maybe a few months more before saying all of this, then Percy would've flat out refused her, because by then, his feelings for Nico would've been more... deeper. He wouldn't've been able to leave the brown eyed boy. Not that he was thinking of leaving Nico either, he didn't want to leave Nico. Not after everything they shared.

No, Percy found it impossible to even get Nico out of his head at times, there was no way in hell he could leave Nico so easily. The brown eyed boy had somehow imprinted himself in Percy's life, and Percy found he didn't really mind that he had grown attached to him.

Luke was right, Percy had to tell Nico about going to see Annabeth. He only hoped the raven haired male would take it in stride and not get too angry with Percy. It was Saturday, and Percy knew that Nico and MJ were having practice, especially with a gig coming up. It was supposedly a huge deal.

Percy took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time, it was 2:03, he decided he would go home, have something to eat and think about what to say to Nico so that his boyfriend wouldn't freak out.

"Thanks Luke, I'm gonna figure out what to tell him, I'm gonna talk to Nico today. See ya dude," Percy waved as he started to make his way out of the library.

"Okay, tell me how it goes, you know I'm here for you." Luke called out after him, which earned him a few  _shushes_ from the other patrons.

"Will do." Percy called back, and others shushed him too, but the green eyed boy didn't really care.

Once at home with a delicious turkey sandwich, chips, and a can of soda Percy couldn't seem to gather his thoughts on what he would say once he talked to Nico about what happened yesterday. Percy munched on his sandwich half-heartedly as he tried to think of ways to bring up the conversation.

_'So uh, I went to go see Annabeth-'_

That sounded like a horrible way to start.

_'Annabeth called me yesteday-'_

Nope. Not good.

_'So, Annabeth called me up, totally out of the blue, I mean I had no idea she would call-'_

That made him seem like he was guilty.

_'Annabeth called me and she wanted to meet up with me... so I went to see her-'_

This wasn't going right at all.

Percy let out a frustrated groan and put his sandwich down. How was Percy supposed to bring up this conversation to his boyfriend? Right when Percy mentions Annabeth, Nico would probably assume the worst and he would most likely not want to hear anything about what else Percy had to say.

What if Nico broke up with him? Oh god, what if Nico got so angry he wanted to break up with Percy? The green eyed male didn't think he would be able to handle Nico breaking up with him... he didn't want that to happen. Suddenly, Percy was doubting himself, doubting if he should tell Nico about anything...

_No, I've got to._

Percy nodded his head once and went back to eating. He knew what he had to do, he just hoped Nico would be understanding.

* * *

 

Percy parked his car in MJ's driveway and went up to her house and knocked on her door. A minute later, the door was opened and Percy saw Cat standing there. A black shirt with  _Metallica_ written in gray across it, gray skinny's that were ripped in the knees and black leather converse. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing reading glasses with a book in her hand, Percy had just read a bit of the title which read  _by_   _Edgar Allen Poe._

"Hey sugar, what brings you here?" Cat said once she saw it was Percy who had knocked the door.

"Hey Cat, just coming to see if Nico was here?" Percy asked MJ's mom.

He had met Cat a long time ago, one night as he came to pick up Nico after practice. MJ and Nico were upstairs in her room and MJ's mom answered the door. She quickly invited him in and that was when he met MJ's dad, leaning over the record player in the living room and flipping through records, trying to decide which one to play.

They had led him to the kitchen and talked about a whole bunch of things. With MJ's dad, Matt, it was about rock bands and music, which then made Matt give Percy a list of bands to hear. With Cat it was about what kind of books he read; if he read at all, which Percy did, sometimes and about school which was ironic considering Matt was a teacher and Cat owned a music shop. They talked for a good hour before MJ and Nico came down to see who had been at the door. In all honesty, Percy liked to talking to MJ's parents, they seemed way too cool.

"He sure is, upstairs with all the other brats, how ya been? Haven't seen your handsome face in a long time, of course I  _have_  seen another handsome face here plenty." Cat winked at Percy.

"Babe, flirting again with the younger boys, oh how my heart breaks." Matt called to his wife.

"You know my heart only beats for you." Cat blew a kiss in her husband's direction.

"Clockwork heart I see, how tragically beautiful. Hey Perce."

"Hey Matt." Percy waved at him. "What's a clockwork heart?" Percy asked, interrupting their banter.

"Oh a clockwork heart tics for somebody else's existence." Matt explained, "one day, you'll get it, let's just hope that you get it and it's with the one and only." Matt explained, hoping to make Percy think for a minute.

"Now, go on upstairs, the band's finished their practicing." Cat said.

"Oh okay, later guys."

Percy went up the stairs and knocked on MJ's door once before going in. Once he entered the room, he saw Mason on the floor while Peter and Skylar were on bean bag chairs, all three playing smash brothers and yelling curses at each other that could make sailors cover their own ears. MJ and Nico were laying on the bed, playing with Nintendos and insulting each other as they played a game, most likely battling each other.

"Boyfriend alert!" Mason said as he kept on playing the game.

"You ultimate pickle! Are you fucking joking?! How did I die?!" Skylar yelled in frustration.

Nico looked up to see Percy with his hands in his pockets, standing near the door with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Neeks," Percy called over to Nico.

Nico got off the bed and walked over to his boyfriend. "Hey Perce." He leaned up and kissed Percy on the cheek. "So, what are you doing here? I don't think we had plans to hang out, right?"

"Nope, just uh, wanted to see you." Percy looked down at his shoes.

"Okay," Nico said as he took Percy's hand in his, "is everything okay?"

Percy looked up at Nico and he knew that the brown eyed boy knew something was up. "Yeah." Percy's mouth felt like cotton, "actually... no... well, I just- I don't know how to explain. I just, need to talk to you..."

Nico felt his blood run cold. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his head. Some part of him didn't want to talk to Percy because something was telling him that nothing was going to be okay. The raven haired boy looked back to MJ, who was sitting up in her bed, watching the whole exchange between the two with intense eyes. In fact, the whole room seemed a lot quieter than before. Mason was watching Nico and Percy, looking for any signs that something was wrong as he continued to play the game, just not completely focused on it. Skylar had lost long ago and was now pretending to be on her phone as she studied Nico and Percy while Peter was looking back and forth between the game and the other two.

Nico smiled at them but it felt fake. He really did love his friends, right off the bat they could tell something wasn't right. Especially with the way Percy had curled into himself when he first entered the room. Percy would have usually come inside, kiss Nico, talk to Mason, joke with Peter, tease Skylar and play a video with them while throwing sarcastic remarks at MJ. But this time it was different.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna leave, I'll talk to you guys later..." Nico said as he reached for his coat and waved goodbye.

"Okay Neeks, just call us later, alright?" Mason said before Nico could leave.

"Yeah, I will." Nico nodded his head.

"Bye guys," Percy called out before leaving.

"Bye Percy." MJ called after him.

The two boys walked down the stairs in silence and they passed by Cat and Matt who were listening to music while Cat read her book and Matt graded some papers.

"See ya guys," Nico and Percy said their goodbyes to the couple.

"Later dorks," Cat called after them.

"See ya boys." Matt smiled at his wife.

Nico followed Percy to his car in silence. He hoped to god that Percy didn't want to talk to Nico just to break up with him. The brown eyed boy didn't think he could handle that. Once inside the car, Percy turned it on and drove off.

"We're gonna go to my house, my mom is gonna be at the store late with Tyson and Paul's got some grading to do so he'll be staying late also." Percy said as he drove down the streets that led to his place.

"O-okay," Nico stuttered and cursed himself because he was already thinking the worst and hyperventilating.

"Hey," Percy said as he took Nico's hand in his, "it's just a talk, in fact, at the end of it... it might be you who gets mad at me..."

"Why?" Nico asked, confusion lacing his words.

"Let's just- wait until we're at my place, okay?" Percy said as he took Nico's hand and brought it up to his lips. He kissed Nico's knuckles and set his hand down.

A few minutes later, Nico and Percy made their way inside of Percy's house. They went straight to Percy's room and took off their coats before both boys sat down on Percy's bed.

"Okay," Nico said taking a deep breath, "what is it? What do you need to talk about? A-are you-" Nico faltered a bit before catching himself and saying what he dreaded hearing from Percy's mouth, "breaking up with me?"

"No. No, Nico, I'm not breaking up with you." Percy cupped Nico's cheek and made the brown eyed boy look into Percy's eyes. "Just hear me out okay..." Percy took a deep breath.

This was it. He was going to tell Nico how he went to go see Annabeth and what she had asked Percy to do... how Nico would react, Percy didn't know but he wasn't going to keep Nico in the dark about something that was important.

"So, okay, I don't exactly know how I'm gonna say this... so, I'll just- say it. Yesterday night... Annabeth called me-" Percy heard the sharp intake of breath from Nico and continued. "She called me and asked me to meet with her at a café, so- I did." Nico looked away, biting his lip, working it back and forth between his teeth. "She told me that she wanted to explain things to me... to apologize for what she did... and- she- asked me.. to go back to her." Brown eyes looked up in an instant to meet sea green ones. "I didn't of course. I said no, I wouldn't leave you just to get back with her but... the whole time I was there with her- talking I felt like I was cheating on you somehow." Percy looked down at his bedsheets. "I just... I didn't like the feeling I didn't want to feel that, ever... I needed to tell you about what happened and now- I'm just hoping you won't get mad at me..."

Nico took a deep breath, taking it all in. Everything Percy had told him. So, Percy wasn't breaking up with him, he just wanted to tell Nico he met up with Annabeth and she had asked Percy to take her back? Percy just felt guilty over doing that behind Nico's back? Was Nico mad? Some part of him was, that Percy would be so stupid to go meet with his ex without telling Nico, but the raven haired male was mostly angry at Annabeth. How could she ask that of Percy? How could she do that to Nico when she knew exactly how he felt? Well, not  _exactly_  exactly but still... she knew Nico liked Percy. How could she try to break Percy and Nico up? Nico shook his head. At least Percy said no, that was something. More than something, that was proof that Percy really did like Nico, he really, really liked Nico. And for some reason, Nico felt extremely happy about that.

"Nico?" Percy asked timidly when the brown eyed boy didn't say anything for two minutes. "Listen if you're mad, you can take out your anger on me... I deserve it for even going to see Annabeth. I mean, how could I have been so stupid... I shouldn't have gone behind your back-"

"You're right," Nico said, interrupting Percy, "that was stupid and you  _shouldn't_ have gone to see behind my back..." Percy turned away feeling guilty and a bit ashamed, "but how sweet of you," Nico smiled up at Percy and that made the green eyed male confused. "It was sweet that you turned her down." Nico explained when he saw the perplexed look Percy gave him.

Percy visibly calmed down, "so, you're not mad?"

"A bit, but I'll get over it. Just don't do it again, okay?" Nico shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh thank god, I thought- this whole thing was eating away at me because I thought you would explode," Percy heaved a sigh before looking over at Nico. "I'm glad you're not too mad, though and I promise not to do this again." Percy leaned in and kissed Nico on the lips quickly before pulling back.

He caressed Nico's face before pushing the brown eyed male down on his bed and got in between his legs. Percy kissed Nico again, swiping his tongue along the bottom of Nico's lips and the raven haired boy opened his mouth, letting Percy in. The green eyed male slipped his tongue past pink lips and explored the wet cavern, gliding his appendage across teeth and along the roof of pale boy's mouth before proding Nico's tongue. The brown eyed boy and the green eyed boy battled for dominance, their tongues battling and while that was happening, Percy ran his hands along the sides of Nico's body. Nico let out a breathy moan that made Percy's hair stand on end.

Percy pulled back and looked down at the boy in his bed. Pale skin flushed pink, those pink lips were swollen from the bruising kiss Percy gave him, he was panting, his chest heaving up and down. Percy felt his cheeks fill with color and he felt his pants grow uncomfortable. Nico looked absolutely amazing, and Percy wanted so much to devour him then and there, but it just wasn't the right time... not yet. Something pulled Percy back, told him it wasn't time yet.

Percy leaned over to Nico and pressed their foreheads together, "hey, stay the night?"

Nico looked up at Percy and felt Percy's hand stroke his cheek softly, "okay..."

Percy played with his hair for a bit and Nico felt like saying something to Percy. Annabeth could've told Percy that she loved him... and Percy didn't fully know how deep Nico's feelings were for him. He needed, wanted to tell Percy exactly how he felt but words failed him. So instead, he pulled Percy in for another searing kiss.


	16. Who Keeps Calling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated but here is a new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

**_Buzzz. Buzzz. Buzzz. Buzzz._ **

The phone kept on vibrating over and over signaling to Percy that someone was calling. He knew exactly who it was though, and so he refused to answer. It had been three weeks since the talk with Annabeth. Since he had rejected her and chosen Nico instead. And then, the phone calls began. As did the text messages.

**_Buzzz. Buzzz. Buzzz-_ **

Percy swiped to end the call, not bothering to pick up. Nico still wasn't aware about what was going on with Percy but he wasn't oblivious. The green eyed male tried his best to hide how exhausted he was and how he was ready to snap at any minute. Annabeth had started to call Percy three weeks ago, hoping to change his mind about his decision.

At first Percy had tried to reason with her, and talk with her. Telling her he didn't feel anything for her. It wasn't completely true, Percy still hung on to what they had once had but he didn't want to pursue anything with Annabeth, not again. Not when he had Nico who was an amazing person and who Percy had so much fun with. Annabeth must've gotten the wrong idea because soon she started to text Percy and call him almost all the time. Whenever he was with Nico, Annabeth would text him and Percy at first had answered but the messages started to get weird.

Annabeth would ask why he was with Nico when he could be with her. Percy decided to stop this nonsense once and for all. He called her a week ago and told her to leave him alone. Obviously it didn't go over because she didn't stop her relentless calling. She kept on poking at Percy and he was getting fed up because she was acting like a kid who badly wanted something and would do anything to get it.

_Percy, please, just give us one more chance._

Percy looked at the text that Annabeth had sent a minute ago and deleted it.

_Perce, I'll be there in two minutes, don't start without me!_

Another message came through and it was from Nico. Percy smiled down at the message. This weekend, Percy and his boyfriend were going to stay inside his room, eating food and junk while binge watching seasons eight, nine, and ten of Supernatural. Nico had stopped watching the show a long time ago due to getting busy with school, art, and band practices. Percy had gotten busy with swim and baseball and he never really got into it.

Until about a month ago when Nico and MJ started talking about the show. MJ had started seeing the show about three weeks before Percy had even started the show and was already on season 10. She started to talk nonstop about it and had made Luke watch it so that she could talk to him about it. Then Nico decided he should start watching it as well and asked Percy to binge watch with him one weekend. Which prompted Percy to start the show from the beginning.

And now here they were, Nico would soon be here and Annabeth hadn't stopped texting Percy. Nico was going to be spending the weekend at his place and Percy couldn't ignore Annabeth forever, eventually he'd get fed up or Nico might ask who's calling so much. The green eyed male just hoped Annabeth would give up.

"Percy, Nico's here!" Percy heard his mother call from the door to the apartment.

The teen got off his bed and opened the door to his room. "Thanks mom, hey Neeks." Percy smiled at Nico who stopped in front of his door.

"Hey Perce," Nico gave him a smirk, shouldering his duffel bag back in place as it was slipping off of his shoulder.

"Nico!"

The brown eyed boy turned to the sound of his name and saw Tyson come running down from the living room to where he was standing. Tyson slammed into Nico and hugged him fiercely.

" _Oof_ , hey buddy, what's up?" Nico rasped out as he gave Tyson a hug.

"Nico, I've got a new toy it's batman, and I got the batmobile, wanna see? I got it, mommy got it for me, come on!" Tyson pulled Nico into the living room by the hand.

"Ty, Nico's coming over to hang out with me, we've got serious show watching to do. How about next time buddy?" Percy followed behind them.

"No, now!" Tyson insisted.

"Its okay Perce, it's only for a little while and besides, we've got all weekend to catch up on Supernatural." Nico smiled at Tyson as he showed the brown eyed boy his new toys.

"I'll make you boys a few sandwiches then if it's some  _"serious show watching"_ , besides me and Tyson will be out of your hair in a few minutes. Tyson's got a play date." Sally beamed.

"Thanks Sally," Nico said.

"Okay fine," Percy relented as he sat next to Nico. "Thanks mom for the sandwiches."

Twenty minutes later, Tyson was all ready to go on his play date and Sally was putting a scarf on him before leaving out the door. Telling Percy and Nico that she'd be home later on and she was cooking dinner, so they shouldn't order out. The door closed and Percy all but dragged, almost carried Nico to his room, taking the duffel bag from Nico and throwing it in the corner of the room before closing the door and pinning Nico against it.

"Finally, now I've got you all to myself." Percy grinned widely at Nico.

"Was this what you wanted to do all this time?" Nico raised an eyebrow at Percy, a playful smirk on his face.

"Well not all this time, but... I mean I kind of just wanted to cuddle and watch Supernatural and probably give you kisses here and there if only my brother hadn't hogged you from the beginning." Percy pouted as he leaned in close to Nico.

"You baby," Nico snorted as he slipped out from under Percy and went to sit on his bed, bringing the snacks he brought with him from the kitchen.

"But I'm your baby..." Percy muttered as he laid down and pulled Nico down with him.

Percy had his arm under Nico and with his left hand, he pushed a few stray hairs away from the brown eyed boy's face before tilting his chin up slightly and giving him a kiss. Nico returned it eagerly, his hand going up Percy's sides and making the sea green eyed male shiver slightly; where he knotted his fingers in Percy's hair. Percy brought the raven haired male closer, pressing him as close to his body as he could as he explored Nico's mouth. The brown eyed boy moaned softly before he pulled away.

"Come on, let's start the show," Nico said as he sat up.

"Fine," Percy puffed out his cheeks.

He grabbed his controller and went to Netflix where he looked up Supernatural and started the first episode of season eight. Percy then moved over to sit behind Nico, where he wound his arms around Nico's waist and brought him closer. Nico opened up the bag of Doritos and offered some to Percy, which he promptly took some and shoved them in his mouth.

Five episodes later and Percy's phone started to vibrate nonstop, which Nico took notice of every once in a while, but since Percy was ignoring it, he did as well. It wasn't until it was one in the morning and Percy's phone kept going off that Nico finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, who's calling you nonstop? It must be important if the person's not giving up and you're definitely not answering... so who's calling and why won't you pick up?" Nico gazed over at Percy who swallowed thickly as he peeked at Nico from the corner of his eye.

"Um, no one special, just someone from the team. Uh, baseball, wanting to be pitcher and I'm not giving it up cause I'm good ya know and there's a game coming up and it's the last one of the season and well, I want us to win so I gotta be the one who pitches." Percy lied through his teeth.

He couldn't tell Nico that Annabeth was bothering Percy, wanting to get back together with him. Nico was already self-conscious enough not to mention he had been hurt before, he didn't need to think that Percy was considering going back to Annabeth or that he doubted their relationship. Even if some part of him did want to go back because he missed how things used to be with Annabeth... but that was in the past. It wasn't that he wanted to lie to Nico, it was just that he didn't know how else to explain his predicament to his boyfriend.

Nico studied Percy briefly before shrugging his shoulders and going back to the show, "okay, well, you're the pitcher, you know what's best so if you think you'd do better in the last game of the season, you go ahead and do it. Besides, I'll be there for you, cheering you on," Nico gave Percy a smile.

"Babe, you're the best." Percy mumured as he leaned in and gave Nico a kiss on the cheek, then one on his neck.

* * *

 

"Get up boys! Time for breakfast, besides, don't you have a show to catch up on?" Sally called from behind Percy's closed door before going back to the kitchen where she was cooking her famous blue pancakes.

Percy only buried himself deeper in the back of Nico's neck, refusing to get up and having to leave the warmth he was feeling with Nico laying beside him. He tightened his hold on the raven haired boy when he felt him stirring.

"Percy," Nico's voice was thick with sleep.

"No, let's give it five more minutes please? I," Percy kissed Nico's neck, "love being here with you, five more minutes and then that's it I promise."

Nico laughed softly, "okay fine, five minutes but then we really do gotta get up or else your mom's gonna come in and find us like  _this_ and we're going to need to explain our relationship then."

"You ruined my little bliss Neeks, way to go, now you've got me paranoid about my mom coming in my room without knocking." Percy groaned out softly.

"Well, maybe we should tell our parents then..." Nico turned over and looked at Percy. "About us?"

Percy regarded Nico for a minute, "do you want to tell them?"

"I gotta know how you feel about this Perce," Nico fingered a loose string from Percy's blanket.

"I'll tell my mom and Paul, I've got no problem with it." Percy said softly.

Nico looked up at Percy, his eyes wide, "really? You've got no problem telling your mom and Paul about us?"

"Why should I have a problem, there's nothing wrong about my relationship with you, wanna tell them now?" Percy quickly sat up and was about to get out of bed but was stopped by Nico.

"No, not now, we're going to have breakfast soon, maybe... later on today?" Nico's heart was pounding in his chest.

They were going to tell Sally and Paul about how Percy was dating Nico, that was reason enough to be nervous. Then after they told Percy's parents, they were going to tell Nico's. The brown eyed boy wondered how they would react to the news... he wondered if they would be okay with this. Mostly Sally and Paul... Whatever happened, Nico just hoped that things would be okay afterwards.

"Come on, let's go eat." Percy threw the blanket off his body and dragged Nico out of his bed and into the hallway where they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

After breakfast was done, they went back to Percy's room to think about what to say as Supernatural played in the background.

"So, how exactly are we going to start the conversation?" Nico questioned, glancing Percy's way.

"Well, we could say,  _'Mom, Paul, we have something we need to tell you'_  or something..." Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"How cliché," Nico rolled his eyes but smiled softly at Percy.

"We could wing it and hope for the best?" Percy looked over at Nico.

"I guess... when should we tell them?" Nico asked Percy as he settled between the older boy's legs and started to pay attention the show once more.

"After lunch?"

"Sounds good to me."

...

"So, mom, we - me and Nico - we have something to tell you and Paul..." Percy eased into the uncomfortable conversation.

They had stopped watching an episode of Supernatural while Percy called his mom and Paul into the living room where they were going to have the talk. Percy had told his parents that he needed to say something important to them and was hoping that they would understand after he was done. His mother looked confused and Paul looked worried all the while Nico sat beside Percy, chewing on his lip and hoping for the best. Then Percy started the conversation which quickly turned awkward and uncomfortable.

"And it's something that might be hard to believe at first, but trust me when I say that I am happy." Percy continued on and Nico bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself planted beside Percy instead of bolting out of the room, grabbing his things from Percy's room and running all the way home; freezing weather be damned. It was still March but that didn't seem to mean anything to the cold.

"What is it honey?" Sally asked Percy, wanting her son to calm down seeing at how nervous he was. She had a feeling she already knew what this was about.

"Mom, Paul," Percy looked over at Nico who tried to give Percy an encouraging smile, it seemed to have worked because Percy smiled back and he grabbed Nico's hand. "Me and Nico are dating. We've been dating for quite some time now, I just... didn't know how to tell you."

The two waited with bated breath until Paul muttered something and dug out his wallet.

"I guess you won... here's $40..." Paul grumbled as he gave Sally the money.

"Thank you honey." Sally smiled at Paul before turning back to Percy and Nico who had watched the whole exchange with wide eyes and quizzical looks on their faces. "Oh sweetie, we already knew you and Nico had feelings for each other. Paul bet that you two were just tip-toeing around the whole situation waiting to see who would make the first move, I bet that you two were already going out."

"So... let me get this straight, you and Paul made a bet to see if me and Nico were already going out or not?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Yes." Sally and Paul said at the same time nonchalantly.

"So, you're okay with this? Both of you?" Nico asked in a small voice that was unlike himself before he cleared his throat and looked at Percy's parents.

"Of course dear, besides, you've made Percy happy and that's all that matters, not to mention you're a good boy Nico, you're just right for Perce." Sally smiled softly at the brown eyed boy. "Now was that all you two wanted to say?"

"Y-yeah mom, that's all... mom, Paul, thank you." Percy smiled as he let out a shaky breath.

"Oh honey, remember we'll always love you okay? No matter what."

"And we'll always be here for you whenever you need advice, guidance, whatever you need." Paul told Percy before turning to Nico, "same goes for you Neeks, okay? Don't ever feel like a stranger.

"Thanks Paul." Nico looked over at Percy.

"Well, I'm off to cook dinner, you're favorite Percy." Sally gave her son a fond look.

"We gotta get back to watching Supernatural, let's go Neeks." Percy got up and dragged Nico to his bedroom.

"Behave you two," Paul called out after them, making both boys blush profusely.

* * *

 

"Percy who keeps calling you?" Nico asked once again on Sunday afternoon.

Percy sighed heavily, Nico had asked on Friday who was calling but quickly let it go once Percy lied. Then on Saturday he had asked the sea green eyed male again but when Percy explained, Nico took longer to let it go. Now it was Sunday and it seemed like he wasn't letting it go this time. It looked like Percy was going to need to come clean but he didn't know how Nico was going to react to the lies and the fact that Annabeth wasn't leaving Percy alone.

"Well, please don't get mad at me Nico, I swear I didn't mean to lie but I didn't want you to worry..." Percy looked down, he couldn't look Nico in the eyes, not when he had a feeling Nico was giving him a look of disappointment, possibly betrayal.

"What are you talking about Percy?" Nico said shakily.

"Annabeth... ever since I turned her down, she hasn't left me alone... I-I ignore her calls but... she won't stop bugging me asking me to get back together with her and telling me she loves me still.. that she made a mistake... it's getting harder just avoiding her Nico... it's tiring and I've told her to leave me alone. She just... doesn't want to." Percy looked over at Nico who had a serious expression on his visage.

For a long time, Nico didn't say anything and Percy wondered what was going on in that head of his. Nico had such a solemn expression that Percy didn't know what to do or if Nico was angry with him or not. He hadn't even said anything after Percy told him what was wrong. The green eyed male didn't know what to do, if he should say anything or not...

"N-Nico?" Percy said slowly.

"So, she's bothering you huh?" Nico finally spoke but he sounded unlike himself and that worried Percy. "And you lied to me."

Not a question but a statement.

"I'm sorry.. I just- I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want you to overthink anything because nothing was going on..." Percy felt ashamed he had lied to Nico in the first place. Nico had been understanding the first time, if only Percy had come clean then this conversation could've gone differently.

"Percy you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth... am I not trustworthy? Do you think I'm weak emotionally or something? To think that I can't handle the truth? I'm not weak Percy, why couldn't you just tell me the truth?"

"I know, and I'm sorry. You're completely right, I should've told you from the beginning-"

"But you didn't." Nico looked straight into Percy's eyes, his voice sounded stronger. "I am not a weak person, I can handle the truth. Now, I'm going to be talking to Annabeth tomorrow when we go back to school."

Percy's eyes widened. "You're going to do what?"

"I didn't stutter, I said I was going to talk to Annabeth, you are  _my boyfriend, mine_ and I'm not going to let her bother you asking you to get back together with her. I am going to set things straight for her since she didn't seem to get it the first time." Nico's voice sounded determined, his eyes lit up, sparkling as if a fire were behind them.

Percy's breath was taken away as he saw the confidence shining through Nico, how set he looked on fixing things. He looked strong, unwavering in his decision to make Annabeth understand that Percy was unavailable to her. Not to mention Nico had gotten a tad bit possessive, tying Percy down to him. Calling Percy  _his_ boyfriend, claiming him, and Percy had to admit, that made him just a bit excited.

"Do you realize how hot you sounded just now?" Percy blurted out, a dreamy look on his face.

"P-Percy! This is so not the time to flirt with me, I'm mad at you!" Nico said tautly, his cheeks reddening.

"I'm sorry but it's true, babe you sounded so hot right now like-"

"Sh-shut up!" Nico covered Percy's mouth with his hand, his face resembling a tomato.

Percy rolled his eyes as he grabbed Nico's hand and pulled the boy flush against his body, settling Nico on his lap.

"I know you're mad at me and you have reason to be mad at me but I just-" Percy kissed Nico's neck, sucking on it lightly before trailing kisses up until he reached the brown eyed boy's lips and pecking him. "I just thought you sounded hot... calling me yours, claiming me, that was- was... you made me wanna drop..."

Nico looked over at Percy incredulously.

"You make me so hot, make me wanna drop, it's so ridiculous-"

"Oh  _god..._ " Nico whined as he realized Percy was singing an Avril Lavigne song.

"I can barely breathe, you make me wanna scream-" Percy continued singing off-key but singing nonetheless as he tightened his hold on the brown eyed boy in his arms.

"Percy,  _please,_ stop," Nico begged.

"You're so good to me, baby, baby." Percy kissed Nico fiercely, quieting all forms of protest to his terrible singing and instead gave way to a searing kiss that knocked the breath out of Nico. They pulled apart when the need to breath became a problem and when they did, Percy kissed Nico on the forehead gently before whispering, "you're so good, baby."

Nico laid his head on the sea green eyed boy's shoulder, his fingers playing with Percy's hair. "Stupid, I'm still somewhat upset with you for lying."

"I know, and I'm going to make it up to you."

* * *

 

The next day at school, Nico walked with determination to Annabeth's locker where he found the blonde gathering her books for her first period. He took a deep breath before he approached her.

"Annabeth." He called after her as he stopped short, right in front of her.

"Hello Nico, can I help you with anything?" Her gray eyes examined Nico as if he were a specimen and she was going to soon dissect him.

"You can actually," Nico mustered up his courage, he wasn't going to back down from her. "You can help me by leaving my boyfriend alone, thank you very much."

Annabeth giggled, she had the audacity to giggle after hearing Nico's request of leaving Percy alone. "Do you really expect me to actually do that?"

"Why not? I left Percy alone after he rejected me the first time."

"No you didn't, you didn't have any other choice but to leave him alone since he abandoned you, he left you, he stopped being your friend so what other choice  _did_ you have but to go with his silent request. I'm sure if that had never happened, if Percy hadn't been a dick and had continued being your friend, you would've tried to get with him some way or another. I mean, look at you two now, you've managed to get Percy to have feelings for you..."

"Percy likes me for who I am, I didn't do anything, he liked me on his own."

"Oh please, I'm sure you swayed him just a little, but see in the end, I'm the one Percy loves."

_"Loved."_ Nico hissed.

" _Loves_ because he still has feelings for me."

"No he doesn't," Nico's voice wavered slightly.

"I can see it, whenever he looks at me, he's hurt, he still feels something for me. It's small because it seems like you've wormed your way in but I am going to hang on to that small part of him that still loves me and I am going to win him over. I'm the one Percy belongs with, not you. Me and Percy belong together."

"I am not going to let you take him away from me, you've hurt him."

"I made a mistake, a horrible mistake but I love Percy."

"And what about Luke huh? You just led him on?"

"I never meant to," Annabeth's eyes glistened slightly, "I didn't mean to hurt Percy or Luke I just- I was-"

"Save it, your excuses don't mean shit to me," Nico growled, "leave my boyfriend alone."

Nico walked away from Annabeth, so that she wouldn't see how her words had affected him. Annabeth looked after Nico's fading form, a small smile on her face.


	17. Focusing On Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this took long! Sorry everyone, it's just been super hectic. I work at a movie theater and well when Furious 7 came out it got crazy and now Avengers, yeah, I'm sorry this took so long but next update won't be so long! Now enough about me, enjoy this new chapter!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

Nico walked away from Annabeth but he couldn't control his breathing. He felt like he was drowning and there was no escape. Talking to her and hearing her say such things.. doubt started to seep in his heart and mind. What if she was right? What if Percy and her really did belong together? No! He couldn't think like that! He couldn't give her the satisfaction of letting her fill his mind with doubt. If he let that happen, then the distrust would begin and nothing ruins a relationship worse than when there's no trust in it.

Percy had already rejected her, not once, but many times and that should have been proof enough that Percy truly cared about Nico... that he really had strong feelings for the brown eyed boy. But what she had said... about there being a small part in Percy that still loved her... what if that was true?

Annabeth was vicious, he had seen that first hand now. She didn't use brute force, she fucked with your mind... Nico had to stop thinking this way, if he didn't stop that would just mean that Annabeth had already won. Nico had to do whatever it took to get her words out his mind for once and for all.

He walked to his locker and turned the dial, opening the door and taking out a few things. Percy was busy meeting with the swim team this morning, the coach had called in a small meeting since they had a competition next week with one of the toughest schools. The coach had said they needed to focus so that they could win, which was why Percy wasn't there with Nico as usual. He closed his locker and walked to art, hoping MJ was already there, he needed to talk to her.

When he got to art, he wasn't disappointed to find MJ outside of the classroom with Luke, his arm around her as they talked. They looked comfortable with each other and Nico couldn't help but feel happy for both of them. The brown eyed boy walked up to them and they both turned to him.

"Hey Nico," Luke greeted, giving him a small smile.

"Hey Luke," Nico waved at him, "sup MJ."

"Yo," came her usual greeting.

"I need to talk to you, alone, so third period, on the roof," Nico looked over at MJ seriously.

MJ gave Nico a questioning look but nodded nonetheless, "okay."

The brown eyed boy licked his lips, "thanks." Nico then entered the classroom without another word.

Luke looked over at MJ, confused as to what just happened. "What's up with him?"

"I don't know," MJ answered, her brows furrowing, "but I'm gonna find out."

...

Around third period, Nico and MJ were on the roof of the school; Percy had been called down by the coach once again, for what reason, Nico didn't know but he was glad that Percy wasn't with them right now. He needed to talk to MJ and ask for advice on what to do about Annabeth. The brown eyed boy recounted everything that went down that morning when he went to confront Annabeth. The green eyed girl listened quietly but it was obvious she was pretty unhappy as Nico went on.

"She said she wasn't going to let go of Percy, she was going to hold on to that little part of him that still had feelings for her..." Nico said softly, bringing his legs to his chest and putting his chin on his knees.

"What a fucking bitch!  _Я убью ее_ ," MJ growled, her dislike towards Annabeth growing more and more.

"Do you think that she's right though? That Percy, or some part of him still..." Nico had difficulty getting the next few words out, his mouth felt like cotton, "has feelings for her? Do you think... I'm nothing more than a rebound for him?"

"No, don't think like that Nico 'cause if you start thinking like that then you're letting her win and we can't have that. We can't let her know that her words affected you," MJ touched Nico on the shoulder, hoping to lessen the doubt within the brown eyed boy. "Percy likes you, trust me I can see it whenever he looks at you. He would never leave you for  _her._ And besides, he's already rejected her more than once. Please, don't think like that, please." She pleaded with him.

"Maybe you're right-" Nico started only to be cut off by MJ.

"Maybe? No, I  _am_ right, stop doubting your relationship with him Nico," MJ crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't- I just don't know what to do about her MJ, what do I do?" Nico looked to his friend, he was at a loss and he needed help. He didn't want to lose Percy, not when he had a taste of what being with him was like.

"Percy already knows how Annabeth feels about him... but she only told him the regular  _'I love you'_ she never said anything else but that..."

"Where are you going with this?" Nico asked MJ.

"I think it's time you tell Percy exactly how you feel."

"H-how? What am I even supposed to say?"

"I can't tell you that Nico, but you'll know what to say when the time comes, all I know is that the sooner Percy knows about your feelings, the better and that way Percy doesn't think that the relationship between you guys is anything but a rebound, from both your ends."

Nico inhaled deeply, he wasn't sure if he was ready to let Percy know how deep his feelings ran, he didn't like it. He would feel so exposed but it had to be done or else he could possibly lose Percy and he didn't want that. This time, Nico didn't know if he could survive Percy leaving him once again...

* * *

 

Lunch came around and as usual, Nico, Percy, MJ, Luke (now), Jason and Piper all sat together, talking to each other. Piper was talking about this girl named Ruby; who was the most popular girl in school beating out Drew.

"So, supposedly Ruby's been working on this huge party and it's theme is a masquerade ball, she invited me to it which is sometime in the next two or three weeks? I forgot, I'll have to ask her about it." Piper stayed quiet for a second. "Or maybe it's this week... anyway she's inviting practically the whole school and she wants Blue Indigo to play at her party. So MJ wanna talk business with her? Her dad's super rich," Piper wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at MJ.

"Pipes, you wiggling your eyebrows is suggesting something to me and the last person that did that... well we ended up having sex." MJ said nonchalantly making Luke choke on his drink as a blush spread across Piper's cheeks. Percy barked with laughter along with Jason and Nico, who was hiding his face behind his hands.

"Oh my god Miller, you know what I was trying to say!" Piper looked away but couldn't help the smile that slid across her face.

"I'm joking jeez," MJ held her hands up.

"Anyway, I think she's gonna be inviting the rest of you soon so, you guys need to say yes to her!" Piper went back on the topic.

"Why's that?" Percy asked, still somewhat chuckling.

"Because, Ruby is hella rich and her parties are always the most talked about, this is the first time she's going to do a themed party and it's a masquerade ball no less! Can you imagine how awesome it would be?" Piper argued.

"Yeah you're right," Percy shrugged as he took a bite of his hotdog, "I've been to her parties before and they're so awesome."

"The best one was when she had all the girls come dressed in bikinis," Luke nudged Percy with his elbow.

" _Oh_ yes, definitely the best party," Percy quickly agreed high-fiving Luke. "Tons of girls just walking around with all of-"

Nico cleared his throat loudly and that made Percy stop mid-sentence and look towards his boyfriend sheepishly.

"Er, sorry babe, I didn't mean what I just said... those girls at that party were all ugly compared to you." Percy kissed Nico on the cheek.

"Yeah," Nico raised a single eyebrow, his lips pressed in a thin line, "I'll bet."

"Aww, you two are  _so_ cute!" Piper gushed, "I'm so glad you guys are going out! For real this time!"

"Yeah, I'll admit, I didn't see it coming but I'm glad too," Jason nodded his head in approval.

"Thanks guys," Percy smiled wide, putting a hand behind Nico's back.

"So back to Ruby, she wants Blue Indigo to play at her party? How does she even know about us?" MJ asked Piper.

"She heard you guys play while she was at that New Year's Eve party and then again at that huge gig two days ago." Piper explained.

Two days ago, Blue Indigo had played an important gig because it had a ton of people, more people than they were used to playing at a really popular club. They got paid more than ever before and the publicity that they got was even better.

"She was in the VIP section and jammed to you guys, or at least that's what I heard." Piper filled them in.

"How did she even get in the VIP section, much less the club?" MJ asked her.

"Like I said, her dad is rich. She can practically get in anywhere, buy whatever she wants and she wants you guys to play at her party, an original set of course. She told me this as she invited me to her party."

"Wow, so she must be living  _la dolce vita_  huh?" MJ tapped her fingers on the table.

"Huh?" Piper asked.

"She said the sweet life," Nico translated.

"Oh."

"Alright, we're gonna talk to her, aren't we Nico?"

"Sure, we could do it right after lunch, if you want," the brown eyed boy suggested.

"Sounds good," MJ agreed.

...

"So I heard you wanted Blue Indigo wanted to play at your party Ruby," MJ called out to the girl known as Ruby, the most popular girl at school.

Her long, straight black hair was done up in a high ponytail, she was wearing high-waisted skinnys with a blue and white striped tank top, her black combat boots made a small squeak as she turned to face MJ, Nico, Mason, Sky and Peter.

"Oh, hey guys," Ruby greeted in a friendly way as she walked up to them. "Yeah, I totally want you guys to play at my party, you guys sound so awesome. And of course, I'll be willing to pay."

"Coolness, let's discuss prices." MJ smiled at her.

"Sure, let's go to the library," Ruby suggested, her brown eyes sparkling.

A few minutes later all six students were sitting on a table at the library. Ruby got out a small notebook from within her purse and a pen.

"So, how much do you want?" Ruby asked them as she looked at each member.

"Depends on how long you want us to play." MJ asked her.

"Well, I want you guys to have a set for two hours, of course with a break in between," Ruby said.

Mason whistled lowly.

"I have a proposal," Ruby started.

"And what's that?" MJ asked her.

"Play for... three hours and I'll buy all of you your costumes for the ball, top of the line from the best place I know, I'll even buy Percy's costume Nico since he's your boyfriend and of course I'm inviting him; you two are so cute and Luke's costume MJ. Plus I'll pay you each $500 in cash." Ruby raised a slender eyebrow, smiling at them all.

"No way..." Sky said, her mouth half open.

"I mean it, you guys were awesome at that club."

MJ shook her head and was the first to snap out of that small trance. "What do you say guys?" She looked to the rest of her bandmates.

"i say we do it," Mason smirked her way.

"I second that," Peter nodded his head.

"I'm game," Sky said.

"Well, I wanna do it, what do you say Neeks?" MJ asked the brown eyed boy.

"Let's do it." A small smile was soon making it's way on his face as he agreed.

"Perfect!" Ruby squealed in excitement, "now the party is in two weeks, I'm going to need to have you guys fitted for the dresses and suits to be adjusted so today after school we are all going to the store that sells the best gowns and suits. I suggest telling Percy and Luke ahead of time so that they know. We'll be going in my limo."

"Whoa... I think I'm in love with ya," Mason winked at Ruby who only shook her head.

"see you guys then!" She soon made her way out of the library, leaving the band behind.

"I totally misjudged her..." MJ was the first to speak up, " I thought she was gonna be some bratty, spoiled rich kid but... she's not."

"Yeah, I was caught off-guard too," Nico agreed with his friend.

"Who cares? We're gonna get gowns! And masks!"

...

Right after school, just as Ruby had said, a limo came by and all eight friends (including Luke and Percy) climbed inside as the limo drove off. The inside of the limo had black leather seats with a mini fridge off to the side that had snacks and drinks, which they all took advantage of. The windows were tinted so the people outside couldn't see what was going on inside. Music was blaring as everyone talked excitedly with one another. Ruby started to say how she had been planning the masquerade ball for a long time, since back last year. She said that this was her last year and how she wanted to go out with a bang and she thought the best way to do it was before right after tests were done but before all of the frenzy for prom and graduation.

Soon enough, they came to a stop in front of a very expensive looking store. They each climbed out of the limo and went inside. The inside of the store made everyone scared to touch anything for fear of breaking something and then having to pay for it... which could be impossible considering everything looked expensive. The floor was white carpet, the fluffy kind too, and there were racks of dresses on one side and on the other were suits. Everything was white, from the lighting to the counters to the shelves with shoes and accessories.

"Hello, welcome to Caroline's boutique, how can we help you?" An employee came to assist them.

"Hello," Ruby spoke to her confidently, "we'd like to see some dresses for the girls and suits for the boys. I'm hosting a masquerade ball... also," Ruby paused and reached out for Nico, Percy, Luke and MJ. "These four need to be able to compliment each other, with their respective partners of course."

"We'd be happy to help, come this way please."

And so began the hours of finding the correct suit for the boys and adjusting it in places where it was either too loose or too tight. For the girls it was a matter of finding the perfect dress that not only looked good on them but made them feel good. Fortunately there only two girls in the group while there were six boys, all of whom wanted one up one another. Well, except for Nico of course.

Finally, after everyone was happy with the outfits they chose, they went back in the limo when Ruby proposed that they have dinner, also her treat.

"No, Ruby, it's cool you've already done enough, thank you," Sky said gratefully.

"No come on guys, let's go, my treat... besides, it was nice hanging out with all of you." Ruby smiled at them all warmly.

"Dude, you're the coolest you know that?" MJ smirked her way.

Ruby laughed softly, "thanks."

They headed off to eat at Red Lobster. Once there, they each ordered their food and joked around with each other, Ruby even dared Mason to not say a single word as the waiter grated cheese on his salad to see how far would the waiter go.

"So, how does outfit look on you? What color is it?" Percy asked the brown eyed boy sitting beside, curious to know what Nico would look like in a suit.

Nico looked over at his boyfriend and laughed softly before shaking his head and leaning in closer, until he was near Percy's ear. In a low voice he said,  _"voluto voi piace a sapere?"_

Percy felt a shiver run down his spine and all the way to his groin at hearing Nico speak Italian. He had no idea what his boyfriend said but he didn't mind that at all. Hearing Nico speak Italian turned him on, he wanted to hear it again but by the time he thought of asking Nico to say something else in Italian, the food came.

MJ looked down at her food and thought about the new gown and accessories Ruby had gotten her and shook her head before whispering to herself,  _"la dolce vita infatti."_

* * *

 

_Two Weeks Later_

It was finally the night of the party and Nico and Percy made their way to Ruby's place. They decided to get there an hour before the party started so that the band could set things up. They were also going to get ready over there as well. Percy soon took a left and entered the massive driveway that belonged to Ruby's place. The driveway was smooth and long, it opened up to this huge place, where Nico guessed, most of the cars of the people attending would be parked. They got a look at her house and it was  _no_ house, it was a mansion.

The mansion had red bricks that looked brand new but Nico thought that instead the house was well kept. There were bushes, small round bushes on both sides of the many steps of stairs leading to the front door, which was soon opened by Ruby herself.

"Hey guys!" She said in an excited squeal, "come on!"

Nico and Percy took out the their suits from the trunk and went up the stairs quickly. Once inside, they saw the lobby of the mansion was huge. The tiles were white marble and looked so clean that when Nico looked down he could see his reflection. There were two sets of stairs that converged when they led up to the second floor. In the center of the lobby was a small round table that had an orchid in a circular, beige pot.

"Look who finally showed up," Mason said as he turned the corner, "we already have everything set up."

"Sorry dude but traffic was crazy." Nico apologized for not being able to help out.

"No worries, just give me your guitar and I'll set it up. You should go upstairs, MJ, Sky, Piper and Ruby are up there getting ready and Ruby said she wanted to help you get ready too." Mason told Nico.

"Piper's here?" Percy asked him.

"Yep, so's Jason and also, Ruby told her butler to help us guys out and get ready. We've got 45 minutes before the party starts so let's get going." Mason said taking Nico's guitar and going down the room. "Go up the stairs, first door on the right is for the guys, excluding Nico and the door in front is where Ruby is at."

"Way to make me feel like a man!" Nico shouted.

"Sorry Neeks." Mason laughed, not sounding at all sorry.

"Aww babe, you're a man in my eyes," Percy teased Nico which earned him a glare.

A few minutes before the party was supposed to start, Nico was sitting on a chair facing away from Ruby's vanity.

"I don't understand why we have to fix my hair, it's just going to get messed up after I perform." Nico grumbled.

"Sit still you big baby, besides, don't you want to look hot for your man?" Ruby smirked at Nico who was blushing from her comment.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes, trying to will away his blush.

Ruby just laughed as she continued to roll his hair around the curling iron.

"So, how are things now?" MJ asked Nico, "with Annabitch?"

Ruby snorted at the name MJ had come up with.

"She's still calling him and Percy's still ignoring it. He said if it doesn't stop he's going to change his number... but he doesn't want to do that because he'll have to tell every one of his contacts his new number which is a hassle." Nico huffed.

"Well he shouldn't have to change his number,  _que putain de chienne!_ Why the hell should Percy have to change his number all 'cause some bitch won't get the memo? Leave him the fuck alone!  _Cyka..._ " MJ grumbled.

"I've never heard you speak other languages before!" Ruby laughed.

"I've never really had a reason but- but that..."

_"Cyka?"_ Ruby supplied.

"Yes! She gets under my skin!"

Nico smiled at MJ, she always seemed to be able to cheer him up no matter what. And this time, it was because she was trashing Annabeth which he had to admit, helped a little.

Sky's dress was a light blue gown. Its corset was open in the middle with a white fabric covering what would have shown her breasts and stomach. The rest of the gown was slimmer than what MJ and Ruby had, with a slit going down the left side of her leg and revealing it. Her mask was white with light blue painting the sides of it and around where the eyes were, bringing out her eyes. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail as her hair cascaded down in ringlets.

Piper was wearing a lavender gown. The bodice had a zipper in the back with lavender lace drawing patterns in the front. The bottom of the gown was slim, like Sky's except it didn't have a slit. It had three frills circling the bottom of the gown until it touched the bottom of her feet. Her mask was lavender with a touch of white here and there. Her hair was down, ringlets framing her face.

MJ's dress was red. The bodice had black lace on the back while the front was plain, as it flowed down, the bottom of the gown got bigger. The very bottom of the gown had wavy ruffles that made the dress look as if it were always twirling. Her mask was black with red painting the top two corners of it. MJ wore red lipstick and she had the smokey eye look. Her hair was left down, with some of it being put up, the bottom of her hair was in curls.

Ruby had the look of a true Victorian. Her dress was golden with the sleeves of her dress billowing out. The front of her dress had white laces running over her corset and the bottom of the dress expanded. The neckline of her gown had white ruffles. Ruby's mask was golden all throughout with small patterns. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a few stray hairs coming down at her sides, curled up.

"Okay all done, wanna see how you look? Mask and all?" Ruby smiled at Nico.

"O-okay..."

Ruby put the mask on him and slowly turned him around, chair and all. In the mirror Nico saw a guy. He was wearing an all black suit with the dress shirt being a dark gray and a black tie. His mask was all white, nothing else on it. His hair was curled up and made it seem more maintained that how shaggy it usually looked. It looked like it had a bit more volume. His cheeks looked pinker than usual and his eyes seemed to stand out because of how white the mask was.

"I-is that... me?" Nico pointed to himself and his reflection copied.

"Mhm," Ruby said proudly.

Soon there was a knock on the door, "madam, the guest are arriving."

"Thank you Johnson, are the boys all ready?" Ruby asked her butler.

"Yes and they're waiting downstairs." Came the reply.

"Well, let's go party!" MJ whooped as she opened the door.

All five filed out and went down the stairs where they saw the boys waiting in the lobby.

Mason was wearing a black suit with a blue dress shirt underneath. His hair was styled to the side. His mask was blue with patterns around the corners of it. Peter was wearing a white suit with a golden dress shirt and white tie. His mohawk looked, dare Nico say, fashionable for once. His mask was golden with one side covering his face and leaving the other side revealed.

Jason was wearing a black suit with a lavender dress shirt. His hair looked freshly cut and styled. His mask was a light purple with an elongated nose. Luke was wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt and a red tie. His mask was black and red with the colors making a triangle.

Percy was wearing a dark gray suit with a black dress shirt and a black tie. His hair looked tousled and perfect. His mask was black and white with one color on either side, making his eyes pop out. He stood tall, with his posture straight, puffing out his chest just a bit. Once his eyes landed on Nico, he felt his mouth slowly opening and staying that way.

Nico made his way to Percy and raked his eyes over the sea green eyed male. He looked up at his boyfriend and smiled in a mischievous way. Nico tip toed until he reached Percy's ear and whispered,  _"mi piace quello che vedo."_

Percy held onto Nico's arms and moaned lowly, "babe, do you have any idea what  _that_ does to me?"

"I figured... I think I like it..." Nico smiled in a devilish way.

"Okay, let's go to the room where the party's being held at!" Ruby's voice flooded back in as everyone followed.

There Nico and Percy saw the decorations. It was a room full of tables which were placed on the sides, leaving the center open for dancing. The stage was center in the farthest part of the center of the room. Off to the left side there was a long table full of food and drinks.

"We're going to have food delivered to our tables but I thought why not have a buffet table, right?" Ruby explained.

There were balloons black and white strewn all over the floor. The waiters that kept coming in and out were wearing their uniforms with masks. There were speakers placed all around the room so that the music could be heard. Soon enough, people started to flood in.

...

The party was in full swing and Blue Indigo had been playing for an hour and thirty minutes.

"Alright, one last song before we take our break and come back on, enjoy guys!" MJ shouted into the mic as the crowd cheered before taking a sip of her water. The band had long ago shedded their suit jackets as they played their set.

A piano was brought to the front where MJ connected her microphone and steadied it. Soon enough, an electric beat started to play off the piano and MJ's voice flooded in. Mason started to drum steadily as the piano kept playing.

_Many others ask of you_  
Though I'd like to keep the answers to myself  
I'm not really sure of what to do  
Being with you I felt compelled  
So you never gave me your love  
And it left me broken  
Somehow I got a sign from above  
I left with words unspoken

_Now you're back again_  
And you've pulled me in  
I've had one taste of you  
I won't be able to let you go this time

The beat picked up, Nico and Sky strummed their guitars as MJ played a few keys over and over on the piano, creating the same beat as the electric beat played in the background.

_My defenses are starting to get torn_  
_(By you, they're sweeping me like the tide)_  
_We desired of each other from before we were born_  
_(I feel you, I feel you deep inside)_  
_Slowly you're imprinting yourself within me_  
_(Slowly, slowly, you're slowly staying in)_  
_And they say we are beings of intuition  
_ _(Your type of love has got me questionin')_

The beat went back to how it was when the song first started to play.

_You came back with a proposal  
__And it seemed like I was to play the perfect victim  
__Though before I thought of myself as nothing more than disposal_  
But this time I'll voice my dictum  
I'll show you that I can be  
A volcanic explosion  
I'll scare you and you'll flee  
You couldn't handle my emotions

_But you see now I am alive_  
Even after you pulled me in  
I think I've got to question my luck  
Since it keeps leading me to you

_My defenses are starting to get torn_  
(By you, they're sweeping me like the tide)  
We desired of each other from before we were born  
(I feel you, I feel you deep inside)  
Slowly you're imprinting yourself within me  
(Slowly, slowly, you're slowly staying in)  
And they say we are beings of intuition  
(Your type of love has got me questionin')

The beat increased once more as MJ vocalized, matching her voice to the piano playing.

_My defenses are starting to get torn_  
(By you, they're sweeping me like the tide)  
We desired of each other from before we were born  
(I feel you, I feel you deep inside)  
Slowly you're imprinting yourself within me  
(Slowly, slowly, you're slowly staying in)  
And they say we are beings of intuition  
(Your type of love has got me questionin')

_Beings of intuition_

The song finished and people cheered the band as they made their way off the stage to get refreshed and have some fun before playing their second set.

Nico went over to where Percy was sitting with Jason, Piper and Luke.

"Hey baby!" Percy shouted over the loud music that was blaring and the crowd that seemed to get louder. The brown eyed boy went over to Percy and sat next to him. "Wanna dance?"

"Let me eat first, I'm starving!" Nico dug into his food and drank a whole glass of water before returning to eat. Percy only looked at him fondly. A few minutes later, Nico and Percy made their way to the dancefloor and started to party with the rest of the people.

Percy grabbed Nico by his hips and pulled him close, bringing him impossibly close making the brown eyed boy blush. The green eyed male couldn't hold back anymore and he kissed Nico on the lips hard. Nico pulled away from him only to attack Percy's neck. They continued dancing, getting close to each other, kissing, touching. Percy was surrounded by Nico's smell, how smooth his skin was, the way he moved against Percy. Grinding down on the brown eyed boy, Percy kissed him once more, sealing their lips in a searing kiss that had Nico moaning only for it to be drowned by the music and people around them.

Percy couldn't seem to get enough of Nico. He was like a drug and Percy was an addict needing his fix. His hands roamed all over the smaller boy's body until they reach the green eyed male's desired destination. Percy squeezed Nico's butt as he continued his assault on the boy's mouth. Percy didn't know what came over him... was it seeing Nico in a suit? Or was it something else? Whatever it was, Percy only knew he wanted more of Nico. He wasn't going to let him go, no matter what, no matter what Annabeth wanted from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Я убью ее- I'll kill her (Russian)
> 
> voluto voi piace a sapere- Wouldn't you like to know (Italian)
> 
> la dolce vita infatti- The sweet life indeed (Italian)
> 
> que putain de chienne- That fucking bitch (French)
> 
> Cyka- Bitch (Russian)
> 
> mi piace quello che vedo- I like what I see (Italian)
> 
> Okay, so hope you liked the chapter, let me know! Again, sorry it was awhile, but next update won't be so long! Thanks for reading!  
> P.S. sorry for the horrible lyrics, came up with them on a whim as I was writing this chapter...yeah


	18. Is This Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here's the next chapter to this story, hope you enjoy it!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

Percy stared at his ceiling, hoping to find answers to questions that were swimming around in his head. It had been a few days since the party Ruby held, and things between Nico and Percy had gotten a bit more intense; sexually, physically, and emotionally. They still hadn't had sex of course, but they definitely got intimate in other ways.

His feelings for the brown eyed boy he called his had gotten so much stronger, he realized that after Ruby's party. He had half a mind to tell Nico to stay over his house so that Percy could rip the suit off him and ravish him, which is why he had controlled himself and dropped Nico off home. The brown eyed boy had, by some means, lodged himself-figuratively-inside of Percy, making it impossible for the sea green eyed male to think of anything else. Whenever he was around Nico, Percy felt alive, he felt warm inside and he never wanted to be away from the brown eyed youth.

He itched to hug the brown eyed boy as much as he could, he wanted to drown Nico in kisses, just being near Nico was enough for Percy. Whenever Nico looked his way, Percy felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, going crazy, his heart beat quickened, his breathing hitched. And when Nico laughed, Percy thought he had never heard such a sweet sound ever in his life, he wanted to keep hearing it. Whenever Nico got angry at Percy, the sea green eyed male would try anything, do anything to make things right. One look at Nico and Percy felt as though he were drowning in the many feelings that washed over him.

To Percy, Nico never looked nice. He looked like art, and art wasn't supposed to look nice, it was supposed to make you feel something. Percy looked at Nico, and it was like seeing colors after a lifetime of color blindness. It was like smiling without forcing it, it was like remembering to feel like a person instead of just blood and bones. The sea green eyed male had been hearing his name for seventeen damn years, but it wasn't until Nico had said it a few nights ago on the day of Ruby's party-where they had been making out like crazy-that the brown eyed boy made it sound like it was worth something.

The plethora of emotions Percy was feeling right at this moment were surreal. They were crazy, but they weren't actually crazy, they were necessary. They most certainly felt necessary and they were felt in his bones. The feeling he felt for Nico wasn't an ephemeral thing, it felt interminable. There was no other word that could be used to describe what exactly he felt for Nico other than the word - love.

_Love._

Percy sat upright in one quick motion as he came to the realization that he  _loved_ Nico. That was it. Everything he was feeling, felt, was because he loved Nico, because he fell in love with Nico. There was no denying it now, Percy had fallen in love with Nico. He had fallen in love when he wasn't even looking for it in the first place. He had fallen in love when he didn't even want anything to do with love-not after Annabeth-talk about irony.

Percy Jackson was in love with Nico di Angelo...

Now what? Should he tell Nico of this? Did Nico even - he shouldn't really question it - feel the same way for Percy? Maybe he was getting there, besides, he did get fearful that time Percy said they needed to talk - that was proof enough right? - and Nico thought Percy was breaking up with him. Of course, so, Percy had to grow some balls and tell Nico that...he fell in love with him. Because you either say how you feel and fuck it up or say nothing and let it fuck you up instead. There was no way in hell that Percy was going to fuck this up.

He looked to his clock propped beside his bedside table, where it read 7:03. Time to get ready and go to school.

* * *

 

Percy was waiting inside his car in front of Nico's house. Today after school Percy was going to tell Nico that he was in love with him, he silently prayed that everything would turn out alright, maybe (hopefully) more than alright. Percy glanced up to his right and looked out the window watching for the door to swing open and see Nico make his way towards Percy's car. Soon enough, the brown eyed boy came out with his book bag slung over one shoulder. His hair looked shaggy and ruffled, he was wearing a warm, heavy sweater; the weather was getting warmer. He came over and opened the door, sliding in the car.

"Morning Perce," Nico said and leaned over to kiss Percy on the lips.

Percy's breathing hitched as soon as he felt Nico's soft lips on his. His hand went up to the brown eyed boy's cheek and Percy softly caressed him, extending the kiss. He could feel Nico all around him and he wanted to keep tasting him. Nico pulled away and smiled at Percy making the green eyed male smile back at him, in a goofy way. He started his car and made his way to school, wanting nothing more than to skip school and take the brown eyed boy to his house and spend the day together. In fact, Percy felt the strong urge to actually skip school, something told him  _not_ to go to school today, but the green eyed boy just waved it off as him being lazy.

They got to school fairly quickly and got out of the car, soon Nico attached himself to Percy, holding his hand as they walked out of the parking lot. Nico let out a yawn and Percy glanced his way, smiling softly. His right hand, that wasn't holding Nico's, reached out and pushed his ebony hair back.

"Sleep well?" Percy asked the ravenette.

"Yeah, kind of, I stayed up a bit late playing Destiny with MJ," Nico explained.

"I see," Percy lifted Nico's hand up and kissed his knuckles softly, "well, wanna come over my house after school? We can watch a movie and cuddle or we can nap and cuddle, what do you say?"

Nico chuckled softly, "either one sounds like heaven."

"I didn't know being with me was heaven, what an ego-booster babe," Percy winked at the brown eyed boy.

Nico bit his lip and rolled his eyes, "you egotistical manic, why am I going out with you again?"

Percy feigned being hurt, "baby that hurt my soul, I thought we weren't going to hurt each other? What happened to our promise?"

"What promise?" Nico laughed at Percy's dramatics.

The sea green eyed male gasped loudly, "you forgot?! Unbelievable, and here I thought you loved me!"

Nico blushed a deep red and punched Percy, "idiot, let's get going or else we're gonna be late."

"Okay, okay," Percy relented, laughing slightly.

* * *

 

"So, we've got a gig coming up sometime the next three weeks, I told the place that we had tests coming up so we were gonna focus on school, but yeah we should practice the new songs I wrote." MJ said as she wrote down a few things on her journal.

"Hm, okay, we can start tomorrow?" Nico suggested as he drew on his sketchpad.

"Awesome, the reception we got after Ruby's party has been amazing, dude we freaking rocked. People have been asking when our next show is, we're getting more recognition everyday Neeks."

"Don't call me Neeks, and I know, they're been asking me if we have any CDs out or something, heh, we should think about recording dude."

"Definitely gonna look into that, I'll ask my dad although I doubt he'll know...his band was the only-known-in-our-town kind of popular."

"I'm gonna ask my dad too," Nico nodded his head.

"So, have you told Percy how exactly you feel?" MJ looked over at Nico.

The ravenette let out a small sigh, "not yet..."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" MJ asked him.

"I'm just a bit scared to...tell him..."

"Man up dude, you've gotta let Percy know how you feel or else you're gonna regret it." MJ looked at Nico sternly, "if you love someone, you say it, you say it right there or else...the moment just passes you by and you end up regretting letting it go and it messes you up."

Nico glanced at MJ, his lips pressed into a thin line. "You're right it's just...I'm nervous is all...but I'm gonna tell him. We're hanging out today at his place so, I'll him then..."

"Good, tell me how it goes, I've got a feeling everything's gonna be alright." MJ smiled at the brown eyed boy.

"I hope so..."

* * *

 

School had just been let out and she needed to find Percy first before he left to pick up Nico from his class. Annabeth would be damned if she let this opportunity to go to waste. She turned a corner and found Percy zipping up his bag and closing his locker. She ran up to him and when he turned around, he flinched.

"What do you want?" Percy said breathlessly, he wasn't going to admit to Annabeth that she had scared him creeping up on him like that.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well I don't," Percy shouldered his book bag.

"But I do...Percy, I love you," Annabeth grabbed his hands and Percy mentally cringed. He tried to pry his hands out of hers but it was no use, she clung tightly to him.

"Annabeth, I don't care, leave me alone, please." Percy begged her.

"I don't believe that, you  _still_ have feelings for me, I  _know_ it, I do. There's some part of you, and it's very small, but it still loves me, I know it." Annabeth didn't deter, trying to get her point across to the boy in front of her. "I let you go once, I'm not going to make that same mistake again." Her gray eyes pinned Percy on the spot, she looked so fiercely determined, but he wasn't going to give in to her. He didn't love her anymore.

"Who says I even want you anymore Annabeth?" Percy sighed heavily, if he couldn't let her down gently, mostly because she wasn't listening, then things had to be done the hard way.

Annabeth's eyes went wide for a split second, "well, there's only one way to prove it..."

Percy's eyebrows scrunched together, "what are you talking ab-"

He was cut off when he felt a pair of lips on his. He used to be so familiar with them but now...they didn't exactly feel natural against his own. They felt foreign and alien, they didn't belong with Percy, they weren't Nico's lips. These were strange, and he didn't want them on his lips. Percy pushed Annabeth away, rather roughly, and looked at her, a shocked expression on his visage. He couldn't believe her audacity.

"What do you think you're doing?" Percy asked her angrily and looked over her shoulder a fading figure that was all too familiar.

_No, it can't be...it-it...Nico? Nico saw them? Oh no, this is bad..._

Annabeth tried to grab Percy but he shoved her away, "get the fuck away from me." Then Percy made a dash for Nico.

Nico ran away from the scene. He couldn't believe what he saw...

He saw Percy and Annabeth kissing! Percy wasn't over Annabeth, not at all...she had been right. Percy's heart belonged to her. Nico was foolish to think he even stood a chance with Percy.

_Stupid!_ Nico thought angrily. He let himself become attached and now... it came to bite him in the ass. Couldn't he catch a break? Did God have something against him?

Nico saw MJ waiting in the front, most likely for Luke before he went to practice.

"MJ!" Nico shouted and she turned around to look at him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" MJ asked, looking over Nico and slowly piecing things together.

"Percy...I saw him  _kissing_ Annabeth! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! We have to go!" Nico sounded pathetic and desperate but he couldn't care less at the moment.

"Maybe he-he has an explanation?" MJ tried to calm Nico down.

"No, let's leave, please, get me out before he notices I'm not there!" Nico pleaded, tears were forming at the corners of his eyes but he held them back. His voice sounded broken and pitiful.

"Okay, okay, I'll get my car and you- wait here, I'll be quick, don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of here and then..." MJ trailed off. "I'll be back, stay put!" MJ ran into the parking lot.

Nico got ahold of his breath that were coming in pants. His heart hurt, it physically hurt. He was still in shock at what he witnessed but that didn't stop the torrent of emotions that assaulted him. He was angry, hurt and he felt defeated. He felt like his world was crumbling, and he could only sit there and watch. He felt stupid, stupid for thinking he even stood a chance against Annabeth, the love of Percy's life. He felt stupid for even agreeing to pretend being Percy's boyfriend in the first place.  _How_  could he have been so  _damn_  stupid? How?

He faintly heard the pounding of feet, they seemed to be getting closer but he couldn't bothering turning around. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a small  _'Nico'_  being whispered did he realize what a mistake it was, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Get the hell away from me." The brown eyed boy growled.

"Nico wait, l-let me just explain-" Percy started but was soon cut off by Nico.

"Explain what? That you were kissing Annabeth?" Nico looked at him incredulously. "How could you?!"

"Nico, you don't understand!" Percy yelled, trying to get his point across.

"Understand that you were making out with  _her_  as if  _I_ didn't mean a thing!" Nico stared Percy down and Percy could see he was holding back his tears, he was trying to be strong in front of the green eyed male.

"If you just let me explain," Percy' voice was thick with guilt and hurt, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Nico.

"Do you even know how I feel about you?" Nico talked over him, "I love you. I-I love you. I am  _so_ in love with you. I have never wanted anything but for you to love me...since I found out my feelings for you. I love you so much." Nico's voice broke and his dam broke, the tears started to roll down.

"Nico," Percy's voice trembled and his sea green eyed glistened, "listen-"

"You asked me..." Nico went on, courage suddenly filling him, "to pretend to go out with you and I  _tried_ to not fall for you again, I  _tried!_ But...you started to make me feel like I mattered in this world. You started to work your way in and I didn't want my feelings for you to grow because I had told myself that it was  _never_ going to happen between us. And then, you started to show signs that you maybe liked me and I thought that there was a slight possibility that you've could've liked me back." Nico cried, not even caring that Percy stood there watching him at his weakest moment. "I wanted to be with you, it was as simple and as complicated as that..." the brown eyed boy bit his lip, silencing a sob, "it hurts to know that you will never look at me...the way that I look at you..."

"N-Nico.." Percy tried to get close only to be shoved away. The green eyed male decided to listen quietly to whatever Nico had to say.

"Stop! I c-can't, I can't think about anything or anyone...you surround my brain 24/7. And when Annabeth became a threat...I couldn't sleep...I couldn't breathe! I thought I would lose you...I was right...but I love you. I love you all the time...and it's every minute, of every hour, of  _every day._ I love you..." Nico closed his eyes and opened them just as quick, his face scrunched up as more tears fell. He hated crying in front of anyone, he felt weak. "But it doesn't even matter that I love you more than anyone in this  _damn world,"_ Nico's voice broke, "you don't want me."

There was a loud beep that broke their silence and Nico turned away from Percy and ran to MJ's car. Percy quickly followed after but as soon as he got to her door, she drove off leaving him behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, and fair warning, the next few chapters are going to be short but only because this story is coming close to an end! Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and hope to hear from you guys!


	19. Stuck In My Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so time for another update! Sorry about last chapter, though I am glad I heard from you guys! Thank you for the wonderful comments, even though it was filled with pain.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

He had called nonstop for the rest of the day. Percy went over to Nico's house, then MJ's house when he wasn't there...then Mason's and finally to Skylar's and Peter's house. Nico was nowhere. Percy then gave Luke a call and asked the blond if he was there, but no luck. He had called, texted, left voicemails and nothing. Nico didn't want to be found. He was ignoring Percy.

_I am so in love with you._

Percy felt his heart clench as he remembered everything Nico had said back at school.

_I love you all the time._

Why didn't Percy speak up? Why didn't he tell Nico that Percy had come to the realization that he had fallen in love with him too? Why had he stayed silent throughout that personal exchange that revealed a side of Nico Percy had never seen, he had been vulnerable.

_Why didn't I say anything?_ Percy berated himself. Now what was he to do? He had messed everything up by not opening his goddamn mouth. He stayed shut and just let Nico run off without being able to tell him that he was in love with Nico as well. Now, Percy would have no way of seeing Nico especially since it was Friday, not to mention MJ would do her best to keep Percy away from Nico as much as she could. He texted Luke saying he'd be over in ten minutes so that he could explain what happened to someone who would believe him. Someone who would listen...

He had no way of getting to Nico now...and it was all Annabeth's fault.

Once at Luke's, he went inside and up the blond's bedroom where he sat on his bed.

"What happened Percy?" Luke asked, he could tell Percy was unstable at the moment.

"Nico saw me and Annabeth kissing..." with those few words uttered, Percy went into detail of what happened that afternoon, to what happened after his fight with Nico. Percy thought back to his conversation with Annabeth, right after MJ left him in the dust.

"Percy?" Speak of the devil, he heard the soft call of his name.

Reigning in his anger, he answered her, "leave me alone Annabeth. I'm not in the mood to deal with you, in fact, stay the hell away from for good. Delete my number; don't call me, don't text me, don't come near me. If you don't I'll change my number, if you come near me, I'll talk with the principle and if you think that for one second I am going to let you back in my life you're in for a rude awakening. I don't want anything to do with you." Percy turned to her, his eyes blazing with silent fury. "You leave me the hell alone or I swear to god you're gonna end up regretting it, understand?"

Annabeth felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked at Percy with slight fear, "P-Percy, you don't understand-"

"Get out of my face!" Percy yelled. It was her fault everyhting had gone to shit. He had planned for a nice afternoon with Nico where he would tell the brown eyed boy that he loved him and everything was supposed to be fine. Things were supposed to be fine, not all messed up.

"But I love you!" She shouted. "I just- I made a mistake and I regret ever leaving you! I love you so much Percy."

"But I don't love you! Not anymore. Not now, not ever!"

"How can you say that?" Annabeth let the tears fall from her eyes, "Percy how do you even know whether you love me or not? How do you know that it's really over between us?"

"Because I feel more in love with the memories of what we used to be...than with you and you're standing right in front of me." Percy answered softly. "Because someone else took precedence in my heart and helped me heal from the pain you caused me. Because I realized I had fallen for him and I didn't even know it until it hit me like a fucking truck this morning." Percy's voice faltered slightly. "Because he just left me, and I can't feel anything other than pain in my heart at hurting him and it hurts ten times more than when you left me and I am going to do everything I can to make things right because I don't want to lose him." His voice trembled.

"But I don't want to lose you again Percy..." Annabeth cried. "I'm sorry I hurt you-"

"I was never yours a second time so you couldn't have lost me again, I was yours only once and it ruined me...it taught me to stay away from you."

"I love you," Annabeth's voice wavered.

"No you don't, you never did..." Percy shook his head.

"How can you say that?"

"If you had really loved me...you wouldn't have hurt me, but you did hurt me. Maybe at some point you really did like...or love the idea of being with me but you never loved me. If you did, you wouldn't have hurt me. You knew what you were doing and you knew it would hurt me, but that didn't stop you..."

"Percy..."

"Annabeth, you were the hardest lesson I ever had to learn, but fuck, did I learn. And if I could go back to the day I met you...I'm sorry, but I would turn around and walk the other way," Percy sighed heavily. He felt lighter despite knowing his world was slowly crumbling down, despite not knowing what he was going to say to Nico, despite not knowing whether or not Nico would forgive him let alone listen to him. "You're not a princess, I'm not your prince, this isn't a fairy tale and I don't belong to you or with you." Percy turned to walk away from Annabeth, only to have her latch onto his arm.

"No, Percy, stop and listen to me," Annabeth begged, "you and me belong together, I deserve a second chance!"

"You know what? Fuck you because you had your chance while we dated to weather through the storm and I gave you every goddamn thing I had, but it was never good enough apparently. So don't you try and come back and tell me that you've changed and thought about what you've done, that you deserve a second chance, because I deserve better." Percy got his arm off her and walked away.

"I think I can help you talk to Nico," Luke said, jarring Percy from his thoughts.

"How?" Percy asked him, sounding hopeful, whatever it took to get Nico to listen.

"I got a call earlier from MJ, she said she had taken Nico to this cabin her parents owned and they were going to stay there for the weekend. She called me and somewhat explained what happened.. which was why I wasn't so surprised when you called." Luke scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, how does this help us?" Percy asked him.

"Well, when I asked for the address, she didn't give it to me but she is coming over tomorrow early and visiting me for a bit before she goes back up there. You can stay over and when she's here, we try and convince her to let you talk to Nico." Luke elaborated.

Percy nodded his head and smiled softly with renowned conviction.

He was determined to talk to Nico, no matter what.

* * *

 

You know that feeling you get...when you hear or see something you didn't want to and your stomach feels like it's been sucker punched and you have to control your breathing because it's ragged, you feel dizzy and in pain. Except the pain you're feeling isn't physical but it hurts so bad that it's starting to get physical and you just wish you could curl up into a ball and just stop feeling? That's heartbreak...at least the way Nico was feeling.

His legs and fingertips were hurting, he was hurting everywhere, everywhere, everywhere. Especially in his heart.

Not even with Will had he felt such a pain so strong...he didn't want to feel. Not right now, not ever. If this was love, he didn't want it.  _Take it away from me, please. Why does it hurt so much?_ He thought and received an answer even though he wasn't actually looking for one. He knew why it hurt...it was because it was real. He wanted to scream...Nico wanted to scream until his voice was raw and hoarse. He wanted to punch something, hit something all so that he could feel pain somewhere else. He wanted to feel differently, like as if he wasn't completely shattered.

They say that true love hurts...well this love could almost kill him. Loving Percy was a sacrifice. Nico gave him the power to destroy him and that was exactly what Percy did. You don't give people you don't love the power to destroy you. He was laying down on the bed wanting nothing more than to curl up and die. Why was he never good enough for anyone? What was wrong with him?

No matter how mad Nico was at Percy, no matter how much he hated Percy for hurting him with his whole being, he couldn't stop thinking about him. Remembering, recounting, reliving every moment they had shared. Percy flooded Nico's thoughts every second of today, he relived Percy kissing him for the first time...relived the time Percy had held him close while watching a movie... Until he felt as if a knife was twisting in his heart and then those happy moments weren't so happy anymore.

Some people bring out the worst in you, others bring out the best and then there are those remarkably rare, addictive ones who just bring out the most. Of everything. They make you feel so alive that you'd follow them straight into hell, just to keep getting your fix. Right now, this seemed like hell.

"Hey, I'll be back okay? If we're gonna be staying in my parent's cabin then I gotta tell them; I've got horrible reception up here. Plus, I need to tell your parents and I need to get us clothes, food, and our essentials. So I'm driving back into the city. I'll be back in three hours... think you can hang in there until then?" MJ asked Nico in a soft voice.

"Yes," he mumbled miserably.

"I'll be back kiddo, hang in there."

With that, she was gone, walking briskly to her car. MJ couldn't believe what had just transpired...she didn't want to and she had no doubt in her mind that something wasn't right about the whole picture. There was no way in hell Percy would just kiss Annabeth, not after everything she did to him. She decided to give Luke a call and see if Percy had talked to him. One way or another, the truth would come out.

Nico was left alone once more, with his troubled mind. In his rusty thoughts, all he kept repeating to himself was that he had been stupid. He had been an idiot. He had been hopeful and foolish. Nico had been blind. And he wanted nothing more than to erase every happy memory with Percy so that he could feel absolutely nothing. He didn't want to feel anymore, the pain was too much to bear.

The brown eyed boy closed his eyes and hoped to god he would fall into a dreamless sleep.

...

MJ drove to Luke's house the next morning, telling Nico that she had to get more food and had forgotten a few things. She didn't want to tell him that she was on her way to see Luke in case the brown eyed boy thought that she was going to give away where they were staying... Which had happened, but it wasn't like Luke would tell Percy. Besides, when MJ had called the blond yesterday, he told her Percy hadn't called or told him anything.

It was seven in the morning and MJ parked her car in front of Luke's house, exiting the vehicle and walking up to the front door. She took out her cellphone, deciding against ringing the doorbell and waking up his mom. Calling the blond, she waited patiently until he answered, which took some time considering. A few minutes later, the door opened and Luke greeted his girlfriend with a lazy smile and a bedhead.

"Hey dork," MJ teased.

"Hey jerkface," Luke kissed MJ on the cheek and let her inside the house. He then turned to face her, now would be the moment of truth on how MJ would react once she found out Percy was in the living room; where he had slept the night before."Okay so, I've got something to tell you and please don't get mad..."

The green eyed girl looked over to her boyfriend and narrowed her eyes at him, "and why would I be mad?"

"Percy's here.."

MJ's eyes widened and her mouth hung open slighty, "... _what_?"

"Yeah, Percy's here, he's been here since yesterday..."

"Yes-yesterday?! And you forgot to tell me this because..." MJ glared at Luke.

"Because he called me after you did and showed up at my house and I didn't hear anything from you after our phone call...but if you listen to him, I swear everything would make sense, please, babe, listen to him." The blond begged the green eyed girl.

"MJ?" A voice called out softly that had her turning towards the owner of it.

Percy looked horrible. He looked like he hadn't even slept at all. His hair was a mess, there were a few visible bags under his eyes and his skin looked paler than usual. There even seemed to be a few dry tear streak marks down his face, his eyes seemed a bit more puffy than normal...

"Percy..." MJ studied Percy more, trying to see something... "you look like shit."

"C-can I please talk to you?" Percy's voice sounded hoarse.

MJ contemplated whether or not to hear Percy out, some part of her told her to listen to what he had to say. "Okay."

Luke gave MJ a grateful look and followed after her, entering the living room. Percy sat down on the couch he had been sleeping on while MJ and LUke sat on the loveseat on the opposite side.

"Okay, so, explain what the hell happened Perce?" MJ asked, confusion evident on her face and lacing her words.

"Annabeth forced herself on me..." Percy started. "See, she came up to me as I was closing my locker and started talking nonsense, telling me she still loved me...but I told her I didn't love her, not anymore." Percy stared down at the floorboards, as if they were far more interesting than this conversation. "The truth is, I love Nico...I realized that yesterday morning before school as I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling."

MJ's mouth hung open. Percy loves Nico? And Nico obviously still loves Percy. These two idiots love each other except one dumb bitch had to make things complicated? Oh for gods' sake.

"When I said that, she just kissed me and when I pushed her off me, I saw Nico's figure leaving us...and well you know the rest." Percy said miserably.

"You love Nico, Nico loves you...so all we gotta do is find a way to have Nico listen to what you've gotta say, right?" MJ looked to Percy and then to Luke.

"Wait, so you're saying you believe me?" Percy asked the green eyed girl.

"Well yeah, I mean I kind of found it fishy that you would suddenly kiss Annabitch out of nowhere, know what I mean?"

"Annabitch?" Luke questioned MJ about the nickname.

"What?" MJ glanced his way. "I think it's befitting."

"So how are we going to do it?" Percy asked, getting back on topic. "Do I go up to the cabin?"

"No, Nico needs time to heal and to gather his thoughts, I'll be with him so I'll try to aim his anger at Annabeth and not you. Now, on Monday we could try getting you and Nico alone together with no way to escape so that he could listen to what you've got to say?" MJ asked Percy, hoping that was a good enough plan.

"Sounds good enough to me, Luke," Percy looked over at the blond, "what do you think?"

"Sounds easy. Let's do it," Luke agreed with both MJ and Percy.

"Okay, well I've gotta get back, I'll see you guys on Monday."

With that, MJ left the blond's house telling them they would go along with the plan on Monday, just making it up as they go. Not really concrete but it was the best shot they had. Percy just wanted this nightmare to be over and to be back in Nico's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter, and I'm sorry to say that things are only going to get worse, but stay tuned to see what happens next!


	20. Whispers In The Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, another chapter added! Yeah sorry about last chapter but hope you guys like this one! Enjoy (well as much as you can)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

Percy drove to school Monday morning feeling nervous, anxious and hopeful. The weekend had gone by agonizingly slow, which was something Percy wouldn't have minded had it been any other normal weekend. This weekend however, needed to pass by quick so that Monday could get here faster. Another thing Percy would never wish for it to happen if it were a normal weekend. Parking his car and getting out, Percy made his way towards the school building, stopping by his locker.

Quickly spinning the dial on his lock, he opened his door only to have it close suddenly. Percy looked to the hand on the locker and followed it up to the owner, who was none other than Drew, smiling sweetly.

"Morning Percy," Drew said with an easy smile.

"Drew, morning," Percy nodded his head in her direction.

"So, I heard from a little bird that you kissed Annabeth and that  _that_  was the cause of your relationship with Nico di Angelo suddenly coming to a stop... tell me, is it true?" Drew asked him.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You're right, why would I want to know about a fake relationship ending," Drew agreed too quickly, much to Percy's disturbance.

"What do you mean fake relationship Drew?"

"I mean the fake relationship you and Nico were faking...because you two are a couple of fakers." Drew said coolly.

"We weren't faking anything," Percy grunted.

"Oh, really?" Drew raised a slender eyebrow in his direction. "Because I have audio proof of Nico saying he pretended to go out with you...would you like me to play it? I mean, it was when you two were out in front of the school arguing and screaming at each other...he said he agreed to pretend to go out with you and he tried so hard not to fall for you again...how sad," Drew said in mock sadness.

Percy felt the blood drain out of his body, Drew had proof of their fight...including Nico saying their relationship had been fake? No way...

"Really Percy, you two should have been careful saying such things out loud...never know who might be listening..." Drew smirked his way.

"And what do you plan to do with it?" Percy asked her, a tightness to his voice.

"Go out with me and no one ever has to know of this," Drew said quickly.

Percy's lips pressed into a thin line. "No way."

"Oh, okay, that's just fine. I'll be sure that your fight and Nico's confession go out to the whole school... tomorrow morning there will be a new rumor going around..." Drew smiled up at Percy.

"Hey Drew," MJ's voice cut in, "you're right, tomorrow morning a new rumor  _will_  be out..except it's going to sound a little more like...MJ gave Drew a fist to her face...get it bitch? A fist to your face," MJ sneered.

"Oh, bite me MJ," Drew glanced at her in disgust.

"Oooh, kinky, too bad being a twat isn't really my type." MJ rebuffed.

Drew glared hatefully at MJ before spinning on her heels and leaving.

Percy looked to MJ and silently thanked her before he realized that Drew had threatened him. "MJ, she's got proof that Nico and me faked our relationship in the beginning. She's going to make sure the whole school knows, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know...she didn't even say where she had that audio proof either..." MJ chewed on her lip. "But listen, one problem at a time, first off, we need to get you to talk to Nico, if all goes as planned and you two fix things then that audio means nothing, we could just say Drew fixed it up."

"Where's Nico?" Percy asked her.

"He should have been here by now, I texted him this morning and made sure he was coming, he said he was but...I went to his locker and he wasn't there...then I went to the art room and no luck." MJ filled Percy in.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see...or, maybe he's not coming...maybe he's, I don't know, trying to transfer schools or something?" Percy dramatized.

"Oh, stop being a drama queen, Nico's not going to transfer schools all cause of the idiocy of both of you idjits." MJ rolled her eyes, "but you might be right, he might not show up, I should have mentioned that Nico rarely misses school. He saves all of his sick days so that he could use them up towards the last days of school..."

"That's smart...I should do that..I haven't missed school so much and I'm a senior, it could come in handy," Percy nodded his head.

"I'm going to text him again, class is going to start in two minutes, we should get going." MJ walked away with Percy following after her. "Hey, if Drew comes up to you again, try to get her talking, try to see if you can get anything out her."

"Will do, let me know if Nico's here or not, please? I need to talk to him."

"Don't worry Perce, I got your back." MJ gave Percy a two-finger salute before separating ways. If she found out Nico wasn't coming to school, that would make things difficult...not to mention things were starting to get bad with Drew's threat hanging over their heads.

* * *

 

Nico knew he shouldn't have skipped school today but he just couldn't stomach the thought of going and bumping into Percy. Not to mention Percy would probably try everything he could to find Nico and talk things out with him, but there was nothing to talk about. Nico had already said everything he needed to say, even if it was in the heat of the moment. Honestly, the brown eyed boy had planned to go to school, but changed his mind soon after he sent that text to MJ. He couldn't do it, he was too scared of running into Percy or Annabeth. Call him a coward.

Persephone had come in to check up on Nico since she didn't see him come down to get breakfast, and Nico asked her to call the school saying he wasn't feeling so well so he wasn't coming in. Then Persephone went to make him some soup, which he really didn't want, before going to work. Dad was in a meeting, Persephone had gone to the flower shop she worked at, Hazel went to school; thank god she didn't know yet about anything or she would've ripped him a new one, and Bianca was back on campus. He was all alone with nothing but a broken heart.

The weekend he spent in MJ's cabin didn't really do much. He felt isolated and alone even if MJ had been there, all he could think about was Percy, recounting their happy times, and then reliving the moment he saw Annabeth and Percy kissing all the way to their fight outside of school. Nico was still stuck on how shocked Percy was, how after the brown eyed boy confessed to being in love with him, Percy had this look on him, as if he wanted to say something, badly. His sea green eyes looked a bit different after the confession, and Percy tried to get a word in edgewise out but Nico was having none of it. Although, whatever it was, Percy must have thought it important...

With MJ there, she comforted Nico as best she could but the brown eyed boy only wanted one person with him and sadly, that person had hurt him. Although, MJ talked as if the whole incident had been Annabeth's fault. The green eyed girl rarely seemed to place the blame on Percy, the only time when she did it was when they were fighting outside of the school and she had been angry he didn't say anything. Say anything about what? Him wanting to leave Nico?

All weekend long, Nico thought over what Percy could have wanted to say but nothing came up. He thought that maybe Percy was going to tell Nico that he and Annabeth were on good terms now and that they were breaking up, that one was festering amid his mind. Another one thought that maybe Percy was trying to say he felt the same way for Nico but he threw that one out the window. No need to fill his head with petty thoughts that would lead nowhere.

Percy flooded his thoughts every second of every day and the brown eyed boy didn't know how to swim but that was okay. Or at least he told himself that it was okay when it only seemed to hurt him more.

Did Percy even care that Nico was dying on the inside? Maybe...? No, Nico shook his head, no he doesn't care.

_But he's been calling you nonstop the whole weekend, that's gotta mean something?_  Some part of him argued with the other half.

_Doesn't matter, he doesn't care. If he did, he wouldn't have hurt me._ That other part countered the more kinder one.

_Maybe there's a reason for all of this...if you just hear him out?_

Nico got off the bed and out of his room. He wanted out of his troubling thoughts and to do that, he needed to busy himself with something else. Even if there was a war going on inside him, Nico would not let himself think anymore about Percy.

Nope, the brown eyed boy would not being doing that again...he would not have his whole day be consumed by thoughts of Percy.

* * *

 

"And so, with that, I'd like to say that I, MJ Eliza Miller, did not throw the first punch." MJ stated formally.

"MJ, must there really be such dramatics involved?" Principal Chiron Brunner asked the green eyed girl.

"What dramatics? Other than the fact that  _my_ life was at stake here? When I was only defending myself?"

" _Your_ life? You pulled your knife on me!" Annabeth shrieked from across the small office.

An Hour Earlier

"Dude, I'm sorry but Nico said he didn't come today because he wasn't up to it and he may not be coming tomorrow either..." MJ told Percy as soon as she sat down next to him at the lunch table. "I'll try to pick him before coming to school tomorrow but if anything, I'll let you know."

"Thanks MJ," Percy forked his spaghetti, a glum look on his face.

"Well, did Drew approach you anymore or...?" MJ let the question hang in the air, it looked like Percy hadn't even heard her.

It sucked big time, that everything had gone to shit all because of one dumb bitch who couldn't take a hint. Why did Annabeth feel the need to make things hard for Percy. She had cheated on him when they were together, effectively breaking his heart. She hadn't apologized for her actions, she had led Luke on to think they could have been something, and when she saw Percy move on, she had to come and destroy that too. Seriously, was the girl...Satan's spawn or what? No, MJ thought that that title belonged to Drew.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, there was Annabeth making her way to her table where she usually sat with friends. Malcolm, Katie, Jake and so on and so forth. Man, seeing her face made MJ's blood boil. Who was she to break things that were going good for people? Who did she think she was? Doing whatever she wanted and not caring about the consequences her actions would have? Seriously, was the girl some idiot? For being so incredibly smart, she was pretty fucking dumb... In one swift motion, MJ stood up and walked over to Annabeth's table, slamming her hands down hard in front of her.

Gray eyes looked up to collide with jade eyes. If Annabeth could say anything about MJ, it was that in that moment, if looks could kill, she'd be dead. MJ's green eyes glowed eerily bright, a fire alit within them. In fact, if you were to compare MJ to animal, it would be to a wolf that had found its prey.

MJ's nails scraped along the lunch table, her lips were pressed into a thin line as she looked straight at Annabeth.

"Can I help you?" Annabeth tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

"Yeah, sure you can...see, I'm looking for a homewrecker and I hear you're the best on the block. Breaking hearts, leading people on, destroying relationships, that seems like your specialty." MJ smiled innocently at the blonde, but it never reached her eyes.

"Leave me alone, I'm not up for your cheap tricks of making me angry." Annabeth's mouth curled into a sneer.

"Oh hun, but the fun has just started." MJ smirked.

"Get out of my face."

"Why, don't what me going up and kissing you all of sudden? Ya know, just to prove you and me have some sort of profound bond?" MJ growled lowly.

"It was to prove something-" Annabeth started only to be cut off by MJ.

"Oh you proved something alright, you proved you are a homewrecker, a fucking idiot."

The blonde got up and narrowed her eyes at MJ, "shut the fuck up and get out of my face. I'm not gonna let you talk to me anyway you want, I'm not scared of you MJ."

"I don't need you to be scared of me, I just need to wipe the floor with that face of yours."

"Get out." Annabeth grunted.

"Or what, homewrecker? You're sure as hell not gonna do anything." MJ taunted.

"Stop calling me a homewrecker," the blonde's nose flared.

"Why? I mean you slept with Luke behind Percy's back, and then you broke up with Percy only to see him move on and then want him back. Like a jealous little kid, you couldn't handle the fact that Percy moved on, so you went and tried to win him back. You know what, you're right, you're not a homewrecker, but you are a grade A bitch." MJ grit her teeth as she said the last line before everything went to hell.

Annabeth clenched her fist before hitting MJ square in the jaw and was about to throw another punch when it was stopped by MJ's left hand while her right hand came to hit Annabeth right in the mouth. The punch rattled her teeth and she could feel a bit of blood welling up in her mouth, her lips were probably cut. That didn't stop her because she soon grabbed the green eyed girl by the hair and started to hit her just as much as MJ hit Annabeth back. That didn't seem to matter because MJ got Annabeth straight in the nose and the blonde was blindsighted by pain. A punch was delivered to her lower abdomen by the green eyed girl who wasn't holding back at all.

Everything went too fast, but that didn't mean MJ didn't hear the shouts from the other students, or felt and saw Luke and Percy trying to get her off Annabeth. The blonde most certainly felt the clump of hair being ripped off her scalp and a scream let loose. Annabeth pushed MJ away and went to reach for something in her book bag but when she looked back, the green eyed girl had her knife thing out and pointed to her, soon enough, teachers were surrounding the two.

They were brought in before the principal and having to explain themselves...which is where they were now.

"It was an exacto-knife which I use for art and I most certainly did not pull it on you without reason, you were reaching in your bag for something, for all I know, it could have been a gun." MJ licked her lips as she looked away from Annabeth, crossing her arms across her chest.

"A gun? Really? How stupid can you be?! I was reaching for a book to throw your way to stop you, you animal! You pulled out my hair! There's a patch where I have a bald spot!" Annabeth said shrilly, "I mean, look!" She showed Principal Brunner the bald spot which had been created by MJ.

"MJ," Principal Brunner said in a tired voice.

"Principal Brunner, I did not throw the first punch, she did-"

"You provoked me," Annabeth cut in.

"See? There you have it, I may have provoked you, but you could have turned the other cheek, instead you punched me in the face and everything that followed after that was just me defending myself." MJ looked at Annabeth straight in the eye.

"Oh please, you only did it because Percy broke up with Nico-"

"Correction you vagina, Nico broke up with Percy because you decided to force yourself on him when Percy clearly didn't want your affections nor advances." MJ glared at the blonde before turning to the principal, "Do you condone sexual harassment at the school Principal Chiron? Because that's what that was, it was-"

"Oh please! Percy-"

"Clearly doesn't want anything to do with you!"

"Girls, enough! Annabeth you started the fight, MJ you pulled the knife...which is only to be used in art. Give me it," Principal Brunner motioned for MJ to give up the exacto-knife. "Annabeth, both you and MJ will be serving detention for one month, MJ from now on, you must report here with the exacto-knife and give it to me. You may only have it back when you need it for art and when you go home. Now, dismissed, detention starts today, after school."

By the time they left Principal Brunner's office, the whole school had heard about the fight and the cause of it.

_Annabeth Chase had cheated on Percy Jackson with his best friend, Luke Castellan who's now with MJ._

A whisper here...

_Then, Annabeth tried to take Percy away from Nico di Angelo 'cause she was jealous...looks like she did it_.

A giggle there...

_Nico and Percy have broken up. Percy's single again!_

Gossip was spreading through the halls quickly...

_A fight had broken out between MJ and Annabeth, they got sent to the principal's office... though, MJ totally won._

New rumors were forming.

* * *

 

Nico heard the door ring throughout the empty house and he slowly got up to see who was at the door. Waking up from his nap, his mind was still hazy, so no thought came to him that it could have been Percy at the door. The brown eyed boy yawned once before opening up his door.

His yawn died in his throat, his face paled, his eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open.

_What the hell? Can't I get a fucking break?_ The ravenet thought miserably.  _What the hell is he doing here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who's at the door? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	21. My, My, How Rumors Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter...enjoy...  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

The emerald eyed girl made her way to school, getting out of her beloved car, Rio, and walking to the building, dreading today. She hadn't been able to convince Nico to come to school and in front of Persephone he had once again claimed feeling ill. But MJ saw through the façade Nico was playing, something was up with the brown eyed boy but he wasn't telling her what it was, nor did he offer to share with her his troubles later on which only made her more suspicious.

Walking through the open hallways of the school she could feel the stares of the other students. They were pointing at her and whispering as she walked by but the whispers were too low for her to make out anything. She kept on walking, ignoring the looks she was getting until she got to her locker. As she was opening the dial, Piper came rushing up to her.

"Hey Piper, what's u-" MJ started to say only to be cut off by Piper's frantic cry.

"People know Percy and Nico faked their relationship! Percy's been getting harassed by some of the guys on the football team and by some of the other sports teams. I don't know why but I think it has to do with the fact that a lot of the girls had wanted to go out with Percy and when he started dating Nico, they sort of settled for someone else and those someone else's were on the football, baseball and soccer teams. His swim team is trying to stick up for him but a lot of his baseball teammates have beef with him and the girls are giving him the cold shoulder. MJ, he's been getting bullied by them! Drew let out the secret!" Piper let out this dark information.

"What the fuck?!" MJ growled through gritted teeth. "That bitch...I am going to kill her."

"No, you can't, remember? Another fight and you could be suspended! Besides, we're going to need you, Annabeth probably got wind of this and...I don't know what she'll do..." Piper chewed on her lip.

"We're going to need help...where's Percy?" MJ asked her.

"He's with Luke and Jason in the library, the one place that seems safe for now," Piper shrugged.

"Okay, I'm skipping first period and heading there. I know of a secret room we could be safe and discuss plans for the destruction of Drew," MJ scowled.

"Let's go, they're probably wondering what the hell happened."

With that, both girls ignored the knowing looks they received and made their way to the library, but before they could get to their sanctuary, they were stopped by a familiar face in the sea of students.

"My, you two are in a rush," came the snarky remark from none other than the person responsible for this whole mess, Drew. The green eyed girl marched her way to Drew and stood before the Asian girl who smirked her way. "Already fired up to start another fight again? Your cheap taunts aren't going to work on me like they worked on the brainic."

"I am going to end you," MJ threatened, "watch your back Drew, because I swear if it's the last thing I do before you and I graduate next year, is that I am going to make sure your life is a living nightmare."

"I'd like to see you try," Drew taunted.

"So, you couldn't get the guy and because of that you resorted to cheap tactics. And when you found out that Nico was the one Percy chose, you couldn't live with it-" MJ was interrupted by Drew.

"The relationship was fake sweetie."

"That's what you think, little did you know that it wasn't, at least not in the end. In the end, they liked each other, in fact I would go as far as to say Percy really fell for Nico. So guess what bitch, in the end you still didn't get the guy and you won't ever get the guy. Wanna know why? Because bitches like you never get the guy, so fuck off." MJ spun on her heels and left Drew biting the dust.

Piper and MJ were once again making their way to the library when they were stopped, once again by a lone figure waiting outside the library doors.

"Ruby?" Piper asked in confusion.

"Hey," Ruby said, waving weakly at them. "...I heard the rumor...is it true? Did Percy and Nico fake their relationship?"

MJ sighed in resignation, "yeah, at least in the beginning they faked the relationship, towards the middle, they started getting feelings for each other and it got deeper and...then it was all messed up because of Annabeth."

"And now Drew is milking the shit out of this bad situation," Piper scratched the back of her head as she sighed heavily. "We don't know what to do either...barely even first period and already Percy's getting harassed, can you imagine what they'll do to Nico when he comes to school tomorrow?"

"Nothing is going to happen to Nico or Percy," MJ grunted.

"I think I can help," Ruby said quietly.

MJ furrowed her eyebrows, "what do you mean?"

"Let's get inside and talk with the others, I'm assuming that the whole lot of you are involved with this?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay then," MJ said as she walked up and opened the doors to the library.

Waiting right in front of the doors were Luke, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Percy, who looked as if he had seen better days, which he had. The group looked at the three girls who entered the room with a solemn expression. No one spoke up first, the gloom settling in.

"Well, at least now I don't feel like throttling Percy," Hazel said, being the first to speak up and break the ice with a small, tentative smile.

"Ditto," Jason, a smile of his own.

"Glad to know you guys feel so strongly for me," Percy joked even if the whole school was frowning down upon the situation.

A raised eyebrow from MJ had Jason answering, "Hazel and I, we wanted to sort of kill Percy because we thought he had broken Nico's heart on purpose but now that he explained himself...we don't."

"Good, because we have a lot of problems on our hands. First off, we have to deal with Drew and I don't know how..." MJ glared at nothing in particular.

"If MJ doesn't know how to get revenge, than what chance do we got?" Jason muttered.

"Let's go to this room hidden in the library and we can talk more calmly there." MJ suggested as she made her way to the back of the library, the rest of the group following.

Opening the door to the room she used to visit so much before, she made her way in with the rest of the people in tow. It was a tight fit, considering the space wasn't really that big to begin with and it made the room feel stuffy, but they managed to squeeze in just fine.

"Now then," the green eyed girl began, "how to knock the queen bitch down a peg or two..."

"Drew and I used to be best friends," Ruby was the first to break the silence and all eyes were trained on her.

"Question," Hazel spoke up, interrupting the girl, "and not to be rude, but what is she doing here?"

"She's here to help," Piper explained, "Ruby, you were saying?"

"Drew and I used to be best friends, and so, she used to tell me secrets. I've got a ton of stuff on her, just nothing that was big..." Ruby paused before inhaling sharply, "except for the fact that...she had gotten crabs...from sleeping around..."

"Drew's got crabs?" MJ asked, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Yeah," Ruby confirmed.

"Ew," Hazel shook her head.

"Oh gross, and she wanted me to go out with her..." Percy stuck out his tongue and shuddered in revolt.

"Anyway, she sleeps with a lot guys, many of them unaware that she has crabs considering she doesn't disclose anything with them. Lately, a lot of the girls that are going out with the guys that Drew has slept with are now getting an...itch...down there and they don't know why. I was thinking, we could help them...figure out who's behind all this?" Ruby raised a slender eyebrow at the group.

"No way, this is gold..." MJ said in awe, "Ruby, you rock!"

"Okay, but how exactly are we going to get this information out to the public?" Frank asked.

"I've got an idea," Jason spoke up. "We could start by having Reyna, you guys know how she's the head of the newspaper for our school right?" Jason asked the group and was answered with a few nods, "well, she could interview a few of the girls who are just finding out they have crabs and asking them who they slept with. Then, we ask those guys who they slept with, leading up to Drew. We make sure that by the end of today, the whole school knows of Drew being infested with crabs and then tomorrow the newspaper article comes out, making this legit."

"Good idea, except," Luke spoke, "how are we going to make people believe us today, of all days since the rumor of Percy and Nico started, and how are we going to get the word out? Besides, everyone knows we're on Percy and Nico's side, they'll just think that we're doing this to get back at Drew and won't believe us."

"Luke's got a point," Percy said in a shaky voice, "I mean, how are we going to get the word out and make people believe us?"

"Ruby," MJ said simply. "We don't hang out with her and the only connection she has with us is when we played at her party but after that, we haven't had contact with her at all. If Ruby lets it slip out that Drew has crabs to one person who we know can get the rumor mill started, then it'll be all over for Drew. We can have Reyna interview the select group of people which we will gather and then, we let the rest work out." MJ smiled.

"You guys, we're seriously going to ruin someone?" Piper asked the group.

"If we don't put her in her place, who will?" MJ asked, looking Piper in the eye. "Let's get to work."

* * *

 

The group set off into two smaller groups. Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel were in charge of convincing Reyna to interview the group of people that the other group; MJ, Luke, Percy and Ruby, were going to send in. They would be in charge of finding those people that got infected with crabs and sent them Reyna's way, meanwhile, they then tried to convince some of the guys to fess up their involvement with Drew, which was not easy in the slightest. Especially since a lot of them didn't want to fess up that they even had crabs to begin with and were freaked out if it got out to the public.

After that hassle was done, Ruby was in charge of spreading the rumor to the one person who was known for making rumors spread like wildfire. His name was Patrick, a very flamboyant gay guy at the school who seemed to know everything about everything. Ruby and Patrick were buddies, not exactly close but close enough to be seen talking together at school and at parties. Ruby found the pink-haired young man fiddling on his phone outside of the lunch room. Half of the day had gone by since the start of this plan and they needed the rumor to spread fast.

Ruby walked up to Patrick and tapped his shoulder gently, the pink haired young man turned around and flashed Ruby a dazzling smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure gorgeous?" Patrick asked, a teasing smile on his face.

"Hey Pat, just wanted to see how you were doing is all," Ruby smiled back.

"Did you hear? Supposedly Nico and Percy were faking their relationship, which totally sucks 'cause I was so happy to hear that stud Percy finally playing for the other team," Patrick pouted. "Nico was so lucky, for a while I was envious of the cutie but happy all the same."

"Nico? Cutie?" Ruby asked with a bemused look.

"Yes, Nico di Angelo is beyond cute, he's freaking hot, especially since that night I saw him play about a few months ago at his gig, super hot and besides, I always thought of him as a cutie. Even when he was going out with Will but alas," Patrick said sadly, "we are both bottoms, so it can't work. If he wasn't a bottom, trust me I would be all over him. If I could, I would but I can't so I shan't."

"No kidding," Ruby smirked at Patrick. "So, let me guess, Drew started it?" She asked her acquaintance.

"You betcha, that bitch, I hate her. Especially since, and stop me if I'm wrong, but it seemed like Percy and Nico really liked each other. I mean, if you really paid attention, you could see how sometimes, Percy would stare at the cutie when he was sure no one was looking. Percy would even kiss Nico in public on the lips and there would always be a small smile on his face. The little angel would blush whenever Percy did something sweet for him and...those things," Patrick frowned slightly, "those small, intimate gestures, they can't be faked." The pink haired boy pouted, "it really sucks they broke up and because of Annabeth too."

"Wait, so you don't believe the rumor?" Ruby asked in bewilderment.

"No, I just told you, those gestures can't be faked...maybe it started out being fake...or maybe they wanted to experiment? Or maybe Percy figured he was done with girls after Annabeth? But who knows the real story anyway," Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I've got something juicy to share with you that isn't fake at all," Ruby threw on her most dazzling smile and started to fill Patrick in on all of the details of Drew's little problem that was spreading fast.

...

"I cannot believe I let you convince me to actually do this," Reyna groaned as she looked at the group, with the added member being Patrick who would not stop looking at Percy.

"Again, why did Patrick, which is so nice that you spread rumor fast, thank you, come here?" Percy asked, a bit uncomfortable since he noticed that the bubblegum haired young man would not stop staring at him.

"I wanna help, besides, you're a stud to look at Perce, absolutely beautiful. I mean your muscles..." Patrick bit his lip and winked at Percy, "if it doesn't work out with the little angel, you can always come to me?"

"Angel?" Percy asked, bemused and slightly scared of Patrick.

"That cutie of a boyfriend you had, Nico?" Patrick clarified.

"O-oh.." Percy blushed while Jason, Luke and Frank cracked up.

"Back to business," MJ cleared her throat, she turned to look at Reyna, "the rumor has already spread and no doubt Drew has caught wind of it and is already trying to deny. We have three girls and two boys who can testify to this, and we have them here, let me tell you, it was not easy whatsoever. Please Reyna, we need your help, and besides, what better way to educate the students of Olympia High than to inform them of Drew's problem?"

"Fine Miller, but you owe me," Reyna said.

"And what do I owe you?" MJ asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Get me a free pass to your next gig."

"You're a fan of Blue Indigo?" MJ asked, shock evident on her face.

"Maybe I am... so, do we have a deal?"

"Deal. Oh, by the way, they need to be anonymous, they said they can't risk having their social lives ruined." MJ added. "Do you think it'll be a problem?"

"Fine, and no, I think with their stories connecting, it'll be enough to make this rumor about Drew legit." Reyna said as she left the room with her notepad and pen and walked to the classroom next door to conduct the interview.

"Phase 2 is a go, I can't believe we're actually pulling this off," Piper let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Let's just see how things go..." Jason frowned slightly.

"If I know one thing, it's gossip and when it's juicy, by the end of the day everyone will know about it. Trust me, I only told the best of people and let them do the rest," Patrick smirked at the group.

"Thanks Pat, you've been a big help," Ruby squeezed his hand.

"No problem beautiful, besides, whenever you guys need me, I'll be here." Patrick smiled at them before turning to Percy. "I hope you work things out with the cutie, but if not, remember, my door is always open, and like I said hottie, I'm here whenever  _you_ need me." The pink haired male winked at Percy before sashaying out of the room with a mock princess wave.

MJ let out a laugh which was soon followed by the rest as Percy did an impression of a tomato.

...

At lunch, there was talk nonstop and as she entered the cafeteria, she could feel the points, stares and even a few laughs. The brunette had no idea what was going on, but she intended to get to the bottom of things. It seemed that everywhere she went, she was suddenly being avoided like the plague. Almost as if...they somehow thought that she was carrying around... _something._

But no, she had been careful not to let it show. She had been careful not to let people know and yet, it seemed as if they knew what she hoped no one would find out about.

"Drew, I'm feeling an..." a boy with red hair came up to her and the girl recognized him as being on the football team, " _itch_ and it just won't go away. Remind you of anything?" Her brown eyes widened minimally before she composed herself.

"No," Drew said in a clipped tone as she tried to move past him.  _They knew._

"Funny, 'cause I know some people actually do have an itch and rumor has it, that you're the cause of it." He taunted as Drew shoved him and moved past him.

No fucking way... she already had a feeling she knew who started the rumor, question was, how the hell did they find out? If it was the last thing she did, she was going to destroy MJ Eliza Miller, for no doubt, it was her that started this.

* * *

 

Nico couldn't believe  _he_  had come to his house yesterday. What was Will thinking? Although, it had ended in a nice way, the brown eyed boy recalled. Having open the door yesterday and coming face to face with his blond haired, blue eyed ex boyfriend. At first Nico had scowled and angrily asked Will what he was doing at his house until the blond begged to be let inside, claiming he wanted to talk to Nico. Suffice it to say, when the blond left, Nico felt just a bit happier than before.

Will had come over and at first, it had been awkward but slowly the ice melted and Will had apologized to Nico. He had apologized for what he did, breaking up with the brown eyed boy so suddenly and without explanation and for telling him the truth later on, in a really harsh way. Nico had accepted the apology, mostly because he was tired of being angry at Will. He didn't want to feel such hostility towards him anymore.

Then Will had asked Nico if he was doing alright, he had heard that Percy was seen kissing Annabeth and the blond asked him if that was the reason for their breakup. Nico of course couldn't lie to Will and he sadly shook his head in confirmation. Then the blue eyed male informed Nico of MJ fighting Annabeth, with of course MJ winning, and how Percy had actually looked down while in school. Will had asked Nico if he had heard Percy's side of the story. At that, the ravenette started to get a bit irritated and was about to tell Will to shove it until Will said he needed to leave, but to think about listening to Percy's side of things. There were always two sides to every story and Will had told Nico that Percy seemed loyal, to a fault.

With a final apology, a small piece of advice to Nico about his situatuon, the blond took his leave. His visit leaving Nico feeling happier in the moment. Yet, he still couldn't face Percy and he didn't know why. Why was he so scared to talk to Percy? It would only be a matter of time before Percy would get fed up and come barging into Nico's room and make the stubborn male listen to him. Until then though, Nico was content in hiding out.

* * *

 

"Hey Jackson, why'd you fake a relationship when you could've had all of those hunnys fallin' at your feet?" A blond haired male shouted from across the commons. Percy just ignored him and kept walking away from him. There was no point in getting into a fight, especially with an ape like him.

"Hey Percy, wanna be my fake escort to my sister's wedding?" A girl taunted as she passed by him.

"Hey Percy, how was it going out with Nico? Being able to do, you know,  _things_? Oh wait, you weren't really going out with him now were you?" Another guy taunted him.

_Just ignore them. Just ignore them._

"Fuck off you twats!" MJ's voice shouted. The green eyed male breathed in a sigh of relief. At least someone was on his side...lately, Percy's been feeling as if he was against the world and the world was winning.

"Shut up MJ!" Another girl shouted.

"Do you wanna GO?!" MJ challenged but the girl quickly shook her head and speed walked the other way. "Sorry Perce," the green eyed girl turned to Percy, speaking softly, "just two more periods to go and we'll be on our way."

"What am I going to do MJ?" Percy asked her. "Nico isn't talking to me, and I'm dying to fix things."

"And we will, don't worry, we are going to fix things between you and Nico." MJ assured the sea green eyed young man. "We're going to fix things."

"How are we going to fix things? Nico's ignoring me and staying at home, the truth has come out, and people are as vicious as ever. Tell me MJ, how the hell are we going to fix things?" Percy asked her, sounding defeated.

"Maybe I can help?" The pair hadn't even noticed the stranger who had walked behind them and listened in on their problems.

"Will fucking Solace," MJ narrowed her eyes at the blond. "The fuck do you want?"

The blond smiled and looked at the pair. Percy glared at Will while MJ was doing all she could to hold back her fist from landing on his face.

"Well, these rumors are nasty, and people are brutal...and I went to see Nico yesterday..." Whoa! Slow down. Rewind. Did Will fucking Solace just say  _he_ went to go see Nico yesterday? Was he serious? Holy fuck! Percy's lips pressed into a thin line and his hands suddenly itched, he wanted to wring Will's neck in for even thinking about his Nico. And Nico had actually let Will in? Huh, just great. Percy's fist started to form tight fists as he tried to restrain himself, the last he needed was to get in trouble for starting a fight.

"We were ta-" the blond was cut off by a punch landing right in the center of his nose. His head flew back and he stumbled back a few steps as he looked at who hit him. MJ was cupping her injured right hand in her left hand as she all but glared Will to death. "Okay..." the blond said, rubbing his nose, "I deserve that...breaking up with Nico, breaking his heart, breaking up with him over a shitty reason..." Will checked to see if his nose was bleeding and thankfully it wasn't. "But listen, I went over his house to talk-"

"About what?" Percy bit out, working his jaw. The small embers of jealousy were slowly igniting within him.

"I went to apologize. To actually apologize for my shitty excuse for breaking up with him...I sort of...got the feeling me and Nico were never really supposed to go out. Maybe, maybe we were just supposed to be friends and nothing more..." Will said thoughtfully, "anyway, yesterday he looked terrible and I had asked him if everything was okay...then I asked him if he had talked to you and if he had heard your side of the story...which he didn't. I think I might have gotten it through his thick and stubborn head," the blond rolled his eyes, "to listen to what you had to say."

"Why?" MJ raised a single eyebrow as she continued to glare daggers at the blond.

"Because, he was actually happy with Percy, more so than with me and he made Percy happy." Will turned to Percy, "you two deserve each other, no doubt about it."

"T-thank you?" Percy said the statement as more like a question, his expression a bit bemused.

"So," MJ shook her right hand which was swelling up from having punched Will, it was throbbing slightly, she was definitely going to have to go to the nurse. "How exactly do you think you can help us?"

Will inspected MJ's hand, "well first, you're going to need to go get an ice pack for your hand, doctor's orders, and secondly, I suggest we kidnap Nico from his home and drag him to a place where Nico and Percy can talk and Nico can vent out his frustrations and his insecurities to Percy in private. Then, with all of these rumors flying around, I suggest Percy do a grand gesture in front of the whole school to put everything to rest...well everything except the rumor about Drew, she's dangerous to the school."

"How exactly are we going to convince Nico to leave his house? He's not even talking to me!" MJ sighed heavily.

"Leave that to me," Will winked at the girl.

"I don't trust you," Percy narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"Oh come on Perce, I'm not trying to steal him away. So, do we have a plan?"

"And what kind of grand gesture?" Percy asked him, eyeing the blond warily.

"You'll know once we fix things with you and Nico, now again, do we have a plan?" Will asked them once more.

MJ and Percy looked at each other before turning to Will and at the same time they said, "we've got a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All better now, right? ^.^


	22. I Love You, I Adore You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here is the next chapter, enjoy! ^.^  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

As they walked to the nurse's office, Will explained in detail what exactly he and Nico had talked about yesterday, with MJ somewhat a bit perturbed at the fact that Nico hadn't told her whatsoever of Will's visit.

"Now, what is the best place that is away from people where both Nico and Percy can talk and yell all they want?" Will asked and looked to the pair as if he were a teacher asking his class for the answer to the question he just asked.

MJ mumbles and makes the 'I don't know' sound while Percy is somewhat glaring at him, as if he were looking for ways to kill the blond.

Will lets out a heavy sigh, rubbing his hand down his face, "your parents' cabin MJ, your parents' cabin, that's where they could go."

"Oh." MJ says, realization dawning on her face.

"Yeah, now what we could do is, by the way, your door does look right?" The blond looks over to MJ in question.

"Yeah," the green eyed girl responds.

"Good, 'cause see, I wanted me and Percy to drive down there and be there before you go there with Nico-"

"Hold up, how are we going to get Nico to get out of the house?" MJ interrupted. "And why would you be there with Percy?"

"Okay...let's start over..." Will said, sighing in an exasperated way. "I am going to call Nico up and tell him that you are going to take him to your parents' cabin because I have a surprise for him that is going to make him feel better. Now, I am going to be there with Percy beforehand, and we are going to need your key to get in by the way, and we are going to take out the doorknob and put it back on backwards so that it locks from the outside in, get what I'm saying?"

"Okay, so like, instead of putting the key to the doorknob outside so you could go in, you're going to put it so you need the key while inside the cabin to get out because it's already locked on the outside?" MJ asked Will, a smirk growing.

"Yeah, that way, Nico and Percy are locked inside and they have no choice but to talk to each other until they make up. Percy," the blond turns to him, "when we get there, I'll change the doorknob and you stay hidden from view. When MJ and Nico get there, MJ is going to make sure Nico goes in first and then locks him in the cabin. You and me," Will turns to MJ, "we're going to stay outside and nearby and wait until Percy knocks twice on the door which will be the signal that things are worked out."

"Okay, not a bad plan Bill," MJ said, nodding her head appreciatively.

"It's...W-Will," the blond corrects her.

"Yes," MJ looks him the eye, with a blank expression.

"Okay," Percy cuts in, "so you and me are going to be there first, I am going to hide, MJ is going to lock Nico in, you two will wait outside until the matter is resolved and Nico will proceed to kill me. Good plan."

"He's not going to kill, he didn't kill me that time I went to apologize," Will pointed out.

"Yes, Jill has a point there Perce, Nico will at least be fair and try to listen to you...hopefully." MJ touched Percy's shoulder, offering him a smile.

"Jill is a girl's name, MJ, I'm not a girl."

"You're not?" The green eyed girl feigns innocence.

"Why again, are you helping me Will? Seriously, why?" Percy asked the blond.

"Because, I did and do still care about Nico except now I care about him in a different sort of way. I care about him as a friend and I hope you guys are able to see that. Between me and Nico, it was always just an ephemeral thing, it was never going to last and I hurt him badly...you made him happy, you did and I just, Nico deserves to be happy..." Will explained.

"Ephemeral, wow, never knew you had ephemeral in your vocabulary, then again, didn't even think vocabulary was in your vocabulary," MJ teased while Will gave her a look.

Percy laughed and looked at the two, "thanks man, really, thank you."

"Yeah Adam, you've been a big help," MJ agreed.

"That is nowhere near close to my name," the blond snorted.

"Alright, so, let's do this," the green eyed girl took the ice pack off her hand and chucked it at the sink, "we're gonna fix Nico and Percy, believe it!"

* * *

 

The plan was simple honestly, but now that it was coming into action well...needless to say that Percy was beginning to feel just a bit nervous. Sure, the sea green eyed male wanted nothing more than to fix this horrible mess but...he was nervous now at the prospect of confronting Nico. The brown eyed boy had ignored him like the plague and that only fueled Percy's need to fix things as quickly as possible, but now that it was coming to fruition, he had no idea what to even say to convince Nico of his innocence. Besides, who knew if Nico would even listen to a word Percy uttered? He was stubborn that way.

The drive to MJ's cabin with Will was a bit awkward, mostly due to the fact that they weren't talking and music was playing faintly in the background. The traffic was beyond horrible and it seemed like they were getting nowhere. MJ had said that the drive to the cabin was at best, a two-hour long drive, and at worst, well, she didn't exactly specify. Although, from the looks of things, Percy figured it would take three hours to get to the cabin. One hour had already passed so far and they were just half-way there.

The green eyed young man wondered briefly what Nico had been up to these past two days, wondering if the brown eyed boy was thinking about him, if he missed him... Wondering most of all, if Nico would listen to him and possibly forgive him. Forgive him for not running after him, for not trying hard enough to make him listen that Friday afternoon, for not pushing Annabeth away from him as fast as possible. Speaking of Annabeth, Percy had been surprised, with the rumor (truth) out there that Nico and him had faked their relationship, that Annabeth had not come up to Percy. Not to gloat, not to question, not to tell Percy that they should get back together. Nothing, Annabeth had left Percy alone, which was really strange since he figured that at that moment, with all of the rumors flying and Nico gone, it would have been the perfect moment to...strike? Either way, Percy had been grateful.

Two and a half hours later, they finally reached the cabin both Will and MJ had talked about earlier. It was a nice cabin that seemed big enough to fit probably both Percy's and MJ's family together. Wood made up most of the cabin, there was a porch that had a swinging bench, and flowers made up most of the outside of the windowsills. The door had a screen before it and Will took out the keys MJ had given him, opening the door and revealing the rest of the cabin. The first floor made up the living room off to the left side from when you first came in, the kitchen was right in the center, behind the staircase that led to the second floor. There didn't seem to be a dining room, but it didn't really matter.

Will set to work on the doorknob, taking out from his car before coming up to the cabin his toolbox, while Percy explored the cabin. The first didn't have a dining room but it did have two rooms which were just the right size for one person, or two people if they didn't mind sharing a twin bed. There was also a small bathroom that was only big enough for a shower stall, a small sink and toilet. Going up the stairs, Percy found four more rooms, which were bigger than the two downstairs, and another bathroom that actually had a tub and had a lot more space than the one downstairs. From hallway windows, Percy could see that there was a lake behind the cabin, off to the side, there was a port where a boat was parked. The fields were before the lake and there were these huge overturned logs where they made up a circle, in the center the ground was burnt as if they held campfires there.

Going back down the stairs, Percy walked into the kitchen to see Will drinking from a glass of water, leaning against the counter. The kitchen wasn't too big, with the necessities of course and a small round table off to the side, there oven, stove and microwave were a bit outdated but Percy felt like it gave a bit of character to the cabin. Although, the reception here was terrible, he barely had any signal.

"So, are you nervous?" Will asked after a beat of silence.

"Uh, completely nervous, er, I have no idea what to even say when I see him...I'll probably just end rambling like a fool...fuck," Percy breathed out shakily.

"Hey man, just relax, and speak from the heart."

"Real helpful there Will," Percy deadpanned.

"You know what I mean, I know it sounds generic what I'm saying but you speak from the heart and you speak the truth, you'll get your meaning across." Will elaborated.

Percy gave a small smile, wanting to just see Nico already. Four days were too long to be away from the grumpy, stubborn little shit and Percy was like a deprived man of water. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Nico on the lips, hold him and never let go.

"Well, I just got a message from MJ saying they're ten minutes away so, showtime. Percy hide in the closet or something and I am going to hide behind the cabin. Good luck bro," Will said as he made his way out.

"Wait, how the hell did you get a message from her? The reception is horrible," Percy asked the blond before he could close the door behind him.

"I have Verizon and there's a tower of Verizon not too far from here."

"Oh, okay thanks dude." Percy called after him and then had a mini panic as he went over to the closet and hid.

Giving himself a pep talk, saying things were going to work out and to have hope for ten minutes, Percy finally heard the faint sound of a car approaching.

_Okay, it's now or never..._

* * *

 

Seeing MJ inside his room when it had been almost three days since he had last seen her, Nico felt overcome with joy and guilt at having ignored his friend, truth be told, this was the longest time they had spent not talking/hanging out with each other. Not even after the breakup with Will had he ignored MJ, in fact he had done the opposite and leaned on her for support.

"And so he lives," came MJ's wry reply to Nico smiling softly at her.

"Shut up, so, I hear from Will that we are off to your cabin, can I ask why?" Nico asked her as they walked back to her car.

"You'll know once we get there," MJ gave nothing away.

"I'm somewhat surprised that you haven't killed Will or me for that matter since we're back on speaking terms, so to say." Nico narrowed his eyes at her. "You didn't kill him did you and messaged me from his phone as if it were him only to have me help you hide the body, did you?"

"I did punch him earlier today but that's it, so don't get your panties all in a bunch," MJ smirked at him.

Getting in the car and driving off to her parent's cabin, MJ looked over at Nico briefly. He looked as if he rarely slept these past days, and his eyes seemed sad. The traffic wasn't as heavy going as before, since people were getting out of work or out of school, now it seemed more tamed.

"So, tell me, why didn't you tell me about Will and instead I had to hear it from the horse's mouth?"

Nico winced slightly, "I'm sorry, I really did mean to tell you but...I didn't because...I somewhat didn't want to.."

"Why?" MJ briefly looked over at him before turning back to the road, "oh god, don't tell me you like him again?"

"No, no I don't, I still...like..." Nico mumbles as he fiddles with his fingers.

"What was that?"

"I said I still have feelings for Percy." Nico grumbled.

"Oh, okay," MJ mentally exhaled in relief.

"Anyway, I hope we get there fast, by the way, how was school? And, do you have my homework for today?" Nico asked MJ and just like that, the awkward air between them disappeared and they were talking about nothing and everything.

* * *

 

"So I'm guessing Will and whatever surprise he has are both inside, well, might as well get going." Nico muttered as he went up the pathway to the cabin, before MJ passed him and opened the door, ushering Nico inside. He only had time to give her a weird look as he came in to stand in the living room before she slammed the door shut and looked him in.

"What the-?" Nico breathed before going to the doorknob and turning it, only to find it was locked. Looking down, the brown eyed boy saw that the doorknob was on backwards and he was locked in. "MJ this isn't funny! Let me out!"

Hearing Nico's voice, Percy mentally braced himself as he quietly came out of his hiding place to face said boy head on. Slowly making his way to the shouting and angry young man at the door, Percy tapped Nico's shoulder and took a step back. The ravenette turned around, only for his brown eyes to widen suddenly before glaring daggers at him

"What the fuck is this?" Nico growled as he pressed himself against the door, as if that would help get him out of the situation. He was so going to kill MJ...and Will.

"Nico, please, can you listen to me?" Percy asked as he approached Nico.

"No!" Nico growled as he swung his fist at Percy only for the green eyed male to grab his wrist and pin him against the door. "Let me  _go_!"

"Not until you listen!" Percy yelled.

"There's nothing to listen to! You  _kissed_ Annabeth, you kissed  _her_ and you didn't care about-"

"Nico she kissed me!"

"What's the difference?! You're not over her, clearly you still harbor feelings for her! Now you just feel guilty for screwing me over! Because I made the stupid mistake of saying I loved you and now you're here trying to apologize because you're guilty!" Nico pushed Percy off of him only to have Percy come back and enclose him between his arms.

"Stop and listen to me! Please," Percy begged, "listen to what I have to say?"

Nico felt the tears prickle at the corners of his eyes and he blinked fast to make them go away, "why?" He asked Percy, "you don't love me back, what else is there to say?"

"God, you are beyond stubborn," Percy shakes his head, "Annabeth kissed me, because she wanted to prove to me, that I still had feelings for her or something like that...I don't Nico, I pushed her off. I didn't like her kissing me because it wasn't you, I didn't like her and I don't like and I don't love her because I don't feel anything for her anymore." Percy cupped Nico's face and made the brown eyed look up at him, pressing their foreheads together, "don't you get it Nico, I love you. I am in love with you, I love you more than anyone else in this world. I love you and being without you was like hell, because you were angry at me and ignored me and everything between us fell apart and I couldn't fix it because it seemed like things just got harder and harder."

"Percy..." Nico gasps, "I-I-"

"I love you, with all of my heart Nico. I love you so much..." Percy closed his eyes and pressed their bodies closer, "you're not a prince Nico, you're like a- like a drug and I'm an addict needing my fix because I am so fucking addicted to you."

"Percy I-" and Percy kissed him. Without warning. Without permission. Without even deciding to do it, because he had so much more to say, but simply because he couldn't have done anything else. He needed that breath Nico was holding, it belonged to him. Nico belonged to him.

Roughly kissing him, Percy pressed himself closer to Nico, as if wanting to mesh their bodies together, to become one, lips clashed against lips and teeth bit on tender bottom lips, sucking, drawing out breathless moans and gasps. Nico's hands weaved their way through Percy's hair as his legs slowly wound themselves around his waist, fingers gripping black hair as Percy gripped his hipbones, hard enough to leave a bruise. The need for air became too great and so they pulled apart, breathing heavy against each other, lips swollen and bruised, clothes disheveled, hair a bit ruffled.

"I love you Nico di Angelo, so,  _so_ much." Percy said softly against his lips, kissing them chastely.

The brown eyed boy let out a choked sob, tightening his arms around Percy, feeling his tears slowly roll down his face, feeling incredibly stupid and moronic. He felt Percy tighten his hold on Nico and felt him move his head but Nico hid his face away in shame because how stupid could he have been?

"Hey," he heard Percy's gentle voice calling out to him and then felt his face being moved up but he closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to look Percy in the eye, not after what he just said. God, what an ass Nico had been. "It's okay, Nico, it's okay." But it wasn't okay, it wasn't because he had hurt Percy, for doubting him, for not trusting him to be loyal when Percy was loyal to a fault. Soon, he felt Percy kiss away his tears. Each tear that rolled down his face, Percy kissed it away, until he slowly moved up, kissing the corners of Nico's eyes, until there were no more tears falling from them.

"I'm sorry," he said brokenly. "I'm sorry Percy."

"I forgive you," Percy kissed Nico on the lips in a such a tender way, it was likely to bring more tears to his eyes. That kiss Percy gave him, seemed to have every emotion Percy was feeling for him. Love, forgiveness, affection, devotion, adoration, it seemed to cherish Nico with such tenderness, it was almost indescribable. "I forgive you, and I love you with everything I've got."

"I love you," Nico kissed him back, with a fervor of a man deprived of what he wanted the most, and what Nico wanted most was nothing other than Percy Jackson.

They talked soon after that, talked about their feelings, talked about what they planned to do, talked and kissed each other, never fully letting go of the other, because they hadn't had contact for four days and so they clung to each other. Percy talked about his feelings for Nico, when he discovered they ran a lot deeper than he could ever imagined, which brought up the conversation of his sexuality.

And Percy was never one to be close-minded, so when he found out he was attracted to Nico, physically at the time before becoming emotionally attracted to him, he had gone with his feelings, because they felt right. Yeah, he still found girls attractive but now that he was expanding his horizons, so to say, he was noticing that he also found a lot of guys attractive. He wasn't going to lie, when he didn't want to punch Will in the face, he could admit Will was pretty hot but a little bit too bright for his taste. The more he looked, the more he found he had a type. Mason was a lot like Nico in both the way he dressed and the way he acted although Mason was a bit more childish, and Percy found him attractive. Then there this one guy named Ryan in his class, dark brown, shaggy hair, brown eyes, he was pretty good-looking. So Percy considered himself bisexual, because there were some girls and guys that he found to be attractive in their own ways.

He didn't turn gay just for Nico, Nico helped expand his tastes and opened a door for him that Percy embraced. It had been easy accepting himself, mostly because he knew he had his mother and (step)father who would love him no matter what, friends that would stick by his side, his swim team that always supported him, he was loved all around. Not many kids had that when going through these changes where they noticed they liked the same gender or both or hell, they didn't care about any of that. Not many kids had the support Percy and Nico have, and in some ways, Percy considered himself lucky. He was able to accept what was happening to him, the changes of liking the same gender, the feeling of falling in love again, he was making do with what he was given, which was more than he could have asked.

Nico talked about his insecurities, how he felt like Percy was out of his league, how he wasn't good enough for him, how Nico could even get his attention (seriously how was it possible?) because Nico felt unattractive. Of course all of his doubts were put out by Percy telling him he was more than good enough, how it was Percy who should be asking how Nico could love a doofus like him. No matter how long it took, Percy would make sure Nico felt loved every single day, even if they were fighting, which prompted Nico to call him an  _'idiot'_ and Percy called Nico  _'perfection'_ , because he was, at least in Percy's eyes.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, on the couch (they would find out in the morning how uncomfortable it had truly been) kissing each other until the world faded to white noise.

"Okay Solace, put the doorknob back to how it used to be, looks like we're missing school tomorrow and spending the night here. Damn, gotta call Hades and the 'rents, you won't get in trouble right?" MJ asked the blond in question.

"Nah, I'll be fine."

They had been waiting outside, where it was rapidly getting colder since it seemed Spring refused to make an appearance (even though it was the middle of March goddamnit!) for a knock that never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now it's only two more chapters until the end...oh god, I'm sad! Well leave comments! They're lovely to read!


	23. Grand Gesture You Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the penultimate chapter and then...it's all over! Be ready for a long note next chapter, of course at the end of the story because I just... *holds back tears* anyway, thank you for all of the lovely comments and for coming thus far. Now, enough of this, enjoy this chapter ;)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

Going back to school for Nico was a bit nerve wracking, mostly due to what Percy, MJ and Will had said about what was going on at school in his absence. Their secret, Percy and Nico's, was out, half of the student body believed that Nico and Percy were faking their relationship while the other half didn't. Not to mention the nasty rumor about Drew having crabs...ew.

"Nico?" Percy touched Nico's shoulder lightly, shaking the ravenette out of his thoughts. He had parked the car a few minutes ago but noticed his boyfriend (yeah, Percy really liked calling Nico his boyfriend again) had yet to move.

"Hm? What?" Nico asked, turning to look at Percy.

"I turned the car off a few minutes ago, you weren't moving...are you okay?" Percy asked, looking at Nico.

Yesterday, Nico, Percy, MJ and Will all skipped school since the day before, it had gotten too late for them to go back home from the cabin. Nico and Percy knocked out on the couch, which, when they first laid on it, seemed like the most comfortable spot ever but of course morning came and with it, soreness from sleeping none too comfortably. MJ had teased them endlessly saying they were sore because of an entirely different and when Will made pancakes, proceeded to thank him by calling him John, and saying he had done good.

They had also filled Nico in on what was going since he had been absent from school for two days and apparently a lot of stuff can happen when you miss two days of school. Nico had panicked when Will said that the truth of Nico and Percy faking their relationship was out, then proceeded to question the two on how a relationship came out of a fake one. MJ said that Drew had started it, and half of the school believed it, she then mentioned how another rumor was started that Drew had crabs, which still haunted Percy since Drew had been very adamant about going out with the green eyed young man. Finally, they filled Nico in on the fight between MJ and Annabeth, where MJ gloated about taking a chunk of Annabeth's hair, although it had been very small.

Nico had scolded MJ about fighting Annabeth, saying MJ could have gotten suspended and asking if it was really necessary to go to such extremes as to fighting Annabeth, to which the green eyed girl responded that yes it had been necessary. After having a very informative breakfast, the four of them decided to head back to the city and go home before traffic got worse. With a goodbye and a small reminder from Will to Percy to not forget the grand gesture they talked about, Percy still failed to see how  _that_ could be considered a grand gesture to begin with, Will got in his car and drove off, leaving MJ, Percy and Nico behind.

Since they trio had skipped school, they decided to go to MJ's house and hang out until after school. Going to MJ's house, they played video games until they got bored and decided to watch a funny movie. MJ fell asleep once more on the floor of her bedroom with only her zebra printed, fluffy blanket, which left Percy and Nico alone once again. They talked for awhile, kissing each other here and there until they both snuggled up and fell asleep on MJ's bed.

Waking up for the second time and going home, Nico was scolded by his parents saying that if he was going to MJ's cabin and stay the night, he should have told them from the beginning, MJ's parents told MJ she shouldn't skip school and that "it wasn't very cool squirt" to just up and stay the night over at their cabin. Percy got a lecture for worrying his mother and Paul and saying he was grounded until Percy explained why it was so necessary to go to the cabin three hours away, saying he needed to fix things with Nico. Percy got a lecture but at least Sally changed her mind about grounding Percy. Will's parents had been surprisingly cool about everything.

Today, after being out of school for three days, Nico was going back and now that he was aware of what was going on, he had mentally given himself a pep talk to face today. But now, being in the school parking lot, Nico wasn't so sure he really wanted to go inside and face the people who believed the rumor, despite knowing it was actually the truth.

"Come on love, time's a-wastin'," Percy gave Nico a kiss on the cheek and got out of the car.

Walking up to the main entrance of the school, hand in hand, Nico noticed the stares he and Percy got right off the bat. A lot of the students were gawking as the two strode past them, some started to whisper amongst themselves, as if Percy and Nico weren't there to hear them. It was like the cycle from when they were pretending to go out was repeating itself now. The stares, the whispers, it was all coming back and all because the truth came out. Percy squeezed Nico's hand, which made the brown eyed boy turn to look at him.

"It's okay Neeks, we'll get through today, just three more months and then this is over," Percy whispered as they made their way to Percy's locker.

"Saying that we have to deal with this for three more months, March being included so three months and a half, really doesn't help," Nico grumbled as Percy opened his locker and took out the things he would need for his Economics class.

"Sorry love," Percy said as he kissed Nico's cheek once more. The green eyed male had taken to calling Nico love, or dear, no longer calling Nico babe, or baby, unless of course he was teasing Nico. Taking Nico's hand in his once more, he lead the way to Nico's locker. "We just have to push through this, before you know it, summer is here and we won't have to deal with this."

"Yeah summer will be here but...you won't," Nico said quietly, which stopped Percy in his tracks.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Well, I mean, you're graduating, you're going to leave for college right?" Nico said, biting his lip, maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, for now, one problem at a time love, let's get going or we'll be late."

* * *

 

School had been nothing short of a nightmare. Tons of different kids had come up to Nico and Percy all day asking if the rumor going around them was fake or not, asking if they really were going out, even now, asking if Drew having crabs was real or not. Some students had been vicious, taunting Nico and Percy, mocking them as they walked through the halls. And for what reason, because a rumor about them pretending to date was being spread? Why the hell did they care? It didn't affect them, it did nothing to them. It was like saying Nico and Percy liked The Walking Dead, like everyone else in the school but they never watched an episode, so how would they like watching a show they never watched before? And because they said they liked watching the show without watching it, the students were angry with them. As if Nico and Percy liking a show they didn't really watch affected them.

Bottom line, people were idiots.

On the bright side, there were also a ton of other people who came up to the pair and congratulated them for coming out in the open together despite the horrible rumors. They made up for the horrible behavior of the other students. Ruby and some pink hair guy named Patrick came up and started to jump with excitement when they found out Nico and Percy worked through their problems. Although, Patrick kept eyeing Percy as if he wanted to jump him and that didn't really sit right with Nico, on the other hand he kept calling Nico cutie and angel which somewhat ticked Percy off.

By the time lunch rolled in, Nico was extremely exhausted and he wondered how the hell Percy could have survived going to school these past two days with all of these rumors going around and with a ton of people angry and questioning and prodding him. He slumped over and rested his head on Percy's shoulder, wanting nothing more than to go home and cuddle with Percy for the day. They were soon joined by MJ with Luke, who had hogged MJ for the entire day claiming he had barely seen her and therefore deserved the right to keep her to himself, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Will (who had been surprisingly well-received), Reyna and Leo and the girl he liked, Calypso.

"Dude, where have you been?" Jason asked Nico, looking angry, "I was worried about you and about ready to kill Percy."

"He was at home under the pretense of being sick," Hazel replied, "and I was also ready to give Percy a bit of ass-whooping."

"Something I wasn't looking forward to when they cornered me Tuesday," Percy scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know if I wanna hug you or punch you, come here and we'll see what I do on impulse," Jason said as he reached over for Nico only to have his hands slapped away by Percy.

"Touch a hair on his pretty little head and I'll end you Grace," Percy said, smirking, "look I know he had you worried but he needed time on his own."

"I'm sorry Jason, I really am, and Hazel, I'm sorry to you too, I know I had you guys worried." Nico said, his eyes downcast.

"Well, I guess it's okay but please don't do it again, talk to us if something's wrong Nico, you had me and Hazel worried." Jason smiled softly.

"Yeah and I tried to get you to open up but you wouldn't let me in, please don't do that Nico, I'm your sister, I'll always have your back," Hazel grabbed Nico's hand in hers.

"Thanks guys." Nico squeezed his sister's hand, never letting go.

"How touching, but enough with the pansy stuff, let's eat." MJ said as she dug into her burger.

"Shut up MJ, you know you want to say something pansy-like too but you're too busy upholding a certain image, so I'll wait until later for when you have your own things to say to me," Nico smirked as he saw MJ roll her eyes.

"Damn right kid."

"I'm older than you MJ," Nico deadpanned.

"Oh, technicalities, so what?"

"Still," Leo spoke up, "there are some crazy ass rumors going on, things are flying way too out of proportion."

"Aren't you one to talk? Didn't you make up some kid of stupid and unbelievable rumor yesterday about Drew?" Reyna elbowed Leo.

"Ehehe, so...?" The Hispanic firebug let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh yeah, something about Drew wanting to go out with him and Leo turning her down because he already knew she had crabs or something like that," Piper said as she started laughing at the dumb rumor Leo had made up.

"I have no idea what I see in you, but I see something," Calypso said, shaking her head as she quickly kissed the brown eyed boy on the cheeks.

"Still, I'm glad you guys were able to fix things," Jason smiled at both Nico and Percy.

"And I'm even more surprised Percy didn't kill Will," Luke mentioned as he ate some fries.

"Yeah I'm kind of surprised as well, unless Percy found a way to get back at Will," Frank scratched his cheek as he looked between Percy, Nico and Will.

"Relax, I didn't do anything to Will, blondie's okay." Percy rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Um, I'm even more surprised  _MJ_  didn't do anything to Will," Piper looked at the group, "MJ, no offense Will, hates your guts."

"Well, she did punch me," Will shrugged his shoulders, "straight in the nose. Hell of a punch too."

"Yeah, hell of a face you got going there Garrett, almost broke my hand by hard your face is. It was like I was that sulking girl from Twilight and you were werewolf dude when sulky girl punched the werewolf dude in the face and broke her hand." MJ said, "like, what the fuck is your face made out of Johnson, stone? Would explain why your heart is made of stone as well though."

"Um...you called him by the wrong name...twice," Jason told MJ.

"Alright look, Jill is getting a little bit too chummy with me, I want Five to know, that I don't care about him so...I'm calling him by the wrong names." MJ stated.

"Five?" Will asked, "that's a number not a name."

"Calm your tit Seven," MJ grumbled.

"Really?" Will asked in an exasperated tone.

"Yes."

"Yeah, I didn't do anything to Will and I'm not gonna, besides, MJ's handling it well so far," Percy smirked as he and MJ fist bumped.

"You two are children," Nico said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on, picking on Bob here is fun, besides, he knows I don't mean half the things I say...somewhat..." MJ took another bite of her burger. "Oh Nico, Mason, Sky and Peter are so going to chew you out for missing school for three days and practically falling off the face of the Earth, they were worried about you too."

"Yeah..I kinda don't wanna face them...they're probably ext-"

"Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson!" A voice cut through the loud cafeteria.

The group of friends all turned to see Drew with a blue bullhorn, standing on a table in the middle of a group of kids eating just a few tables away. Drew looked angry, downright pissed at seeing and hearing how Percy and Nico strolled in to school, hand in hand, answering questions the idiot students at school asked them and shooting down any peep about them faking their relationship. She was  _pissed_ and she'd be damned if she was going to let Nico and Percy walk out the horrible rumor mill without a scratch while her social status declined. That nasty rumor of her having crabs coupled with Olympia's famous newspaper stating that in fact it was true had left her in ruins.

No, she was going to expose Nico an Percy for the frauds they were. She was about to let them walk away, hell would freeze before she did that.

"So," Drew spoke into the bullhorn. "Finally, little Nico comes out of hiding, after the incident with Annabeth, the truth coming out about you two pretending to go out, the bombarding of questions thrown Percy's way, little Nico finally decides to show his face. And with the bold action of you two being seen holding hands, kissing each other, looking every bit as in love as before this whole damn thing happened, did you really think the students could be swayed and deceived as easily as before? Oh, you are mistaken, because see, now they are fully aware that you two pretended to go out, there is that possibility still ingrained into their minds. So, how could they know you're telling the truth huh? How exactly do we know you guys aren't just lying once more and trying to save Percy's face, especially now with the baseball team pissed at Percy, and the football and soccer teams wanting to beat him up because they're angry to find out they were nothing but second best to the  _great_ Percy Jackson."

The silence that came over the cafeteria was overwhelming and suffocating. No one dared say a word, because deep down, they knew Drew made sense. Now, they were just waiting to see with what Percy or Nico would respond with.

"So tell me boys, are you two going out for real or not?" Drew asked them, taunting them.

Percy stood up and looked Drew square in the eye, "we are Drew, so leave us alone."

"Oh you are, how fucking adorable," Drew mocked, "but I call bullshit sweetheart."

"We don't have anything to prove to you Drew, so why don't you leave us alone." Percy said in tone that made it seem like he was playing around anymore.

"Percy I love it when you get feisty," Drew purred, "but I just don't buy it, sorry."

Nico stood up then, "well, what the fuck do you want us to do about it? Prove it by kissing? Why the hell should we prove anything to you anyway?"

"And so he speaks!" Drew giggled, "but there's you can do about it, the truth is out, and now whatever you say will be doubted."

"You want the truth? I'll tell you the damn truth!" Percy shouted, stepping out into the center of the cafeteria, getting fed up with Drew's nonsense.

"Percy? What are you doing?" Nico hissed.

Forget about showing a grand gesture like Will suggested in front of the whole school so that Percy could restore things the way they were. So that he could prove that Nico and Percy were going out for real. Screw it, he was tired of having to lie through his teeth and then have it come back to bite him in the ass.

"Do tell Percy, what exactly is the truth?" Drew baited him.

"The damn truth is that yes! Yes me and Nico pretended to go out in the beginning of the school year."

"I knew it!" Drew exclaimed.

"Percy what the hell?!" MJ yelled.

"But only because it seemed like every girl in this damn school wanted to go out with me, despite me not being over Annabeth, despite me being fucking miserable, despite me not wanting  _anything_ to do with love because at that point in my life, love fucking sucked!" Percy yelled, frustrated with everything, fed up with the bullshit. "And  _you,_ you never gave up no matter how many times I turned you down. So yes, I did pretend to go out with Nico, but only to get you all off my back. When Nico and I came to that decision, we both agreed that we were only doing this in the meantime, that it wouldn't permanent"

"So you're saying Nico and you faked your relationship, you're admitting it?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, in the beginning it was faked. Around November, around December, the things I felt for Nico...they weren't fake. December Nico had asked me if I wanted to try going out with him, for real and I said yes because what I felt for him was real. So here's the truth Drew, since you wanted it, I love Nico." Percy announced to the still quiet cafeteria, "I am in love with Nico di Angelo and it hit me like a fucking truck when I realized I was in love with him. So yes, in the beginning the relationship was fake...now, it's not fake at all. Now, what I feel for Nico, is completely real. And you can believe it if you want, if you don't you won't I honestly don't give two shits but leave me and my boyfriend the fuck alone. Leave us alone."

Percy walked back to the table where his friends were gawking at him, looking at Percy as if he had grown a second head and came up to Nico, smiling as if what he had just said done, hadn't been the worst thing ever. Percy grabbed Nico, pulling him against his body by the front of his shirt, an arm around the brown eyed boy's waist. Nico looked at Percy with questioning eyes and a smirk slowly making its way on his face.

"I love you," was uttered from Percy to Nico as he smashed his lips against Nico's, kissing him as if it were the end of the world.

* * *

 

There was talk of the event that took place at lunch, gossip was flying around everywhere. Nico and Percy were once again the center of the rumor, as was Drew since she was the one who seemed to be always causing problems. Of course a new problem came Drew's way and with it, more rumors. The principal finally caught wind of Drew's little...problem and had a very long talk with her parents. After that, Drew had been pulled from the school right away by her embarrassed parents and rumor has it, was sent to an all-girls school.

Two days after that rumor started, Nico and Percy were approached by someone they had hoped to never see again. Annabeth Chase. The two boys looked to each other and then to the blonde girl with her head down.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Percy asked with a tightness in his voice as he stepped forward, pushing Nico somewhat behind him in manner of protecting him, but Nico went around Percy standing by his side, as his equal, holding on to Percy's hand, and looking at the blonde girl with guarded eyes.

"I came..." Annabeth swallowed hard, "to...swallow my pride, and apologize to both you and Nico."

That one sentence uttered from her mouth stunned both Nico and Percy. Not knowing if what she was saying was the truth or not, and not knowing what to say in return to that statement, they stayed silent, watching, waiting to see if Annabeth would continue.

"Percy, I came to apologize to you...for everything I did to you. Cheating on you, hurting you, making you want to forget about love but having found it either way and then...trying to take it away from you again. When I cheated on you, I don't know what I was thinking, what the hell pushed me to the edge to cheat on you, but I do know, that I stayed with you because I didn't want to lose you. I cheated on you but I was yet to give you up and the reason I broke up with you when I didn't even want to in the first place was because the guilt of what I had done to you, knowing how good you were to me, was unbearable."

Annabeth sniffled but continued. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but please understand, that I was in pain. I never meant to ruin things. I never meant to ruin us. I never meant to hurt you and I never meant to hurt Nico. Who loved you even when you were with me and who handled his pain gracefully, never once have such a terrible malice towards me like I did him."

The blonde turned to Nico, "I am so sorry Nico, for hurting you when you never once hurt me. I apologize profusely. I can't even begin to fathom how unjust I acted towards you, and the reason I'm here, apologizing, swallowing my pride is because when I think back on all the things I did, I can't help but feel ten times worse knowing I hurt you when you were completely innocent. For that, I am so, so sorry."

Stunned into silence, Nico did something that surprised both Annabeth and Percy. He went up to the blonde, grabbed her by her shoulders and hugged her. "I forgive you," he whispered to her. "I forgive you, but know that what you did was not okay. Hurting Percy, hurting me, it was not okay, but I forgive you, because this time, it seems like you learned your lesson and this time, you're actually sorry."

"I'm sorry," Annabeth swallowed back a sob that was threatening to break out of her, and cried silently. Nico pulled back and wiped away her tears, smiling a small smile as he watched Annabeth trying to compose herself.

"Annabeth," Percy spoke softly, "I accept your apology." He was done feeling angry at what Annabeth did to him, he was done whining about the past. Percy had an amazing boyfriend in his arms who loved him, who had loved him since eighth grade, who loved Percy and didn't expect or say he wanted anything else but Percy. "I forgive you Annabeth," Percy said as he touched her shoulder and brought her into a hug as well.

The blonde clung to Percy, feeling a whirl of emotions, thinking this was surreal because she thought she didn't deserve to be forgiven for her actions but it was happening and she was being forgiven and this was more than she could have asked for.

When they finally composed themselves and emotions weren't running so high, Annabeth smiled at the both of them, "thank you, so much, for giving me a second chance."

"Yeah, thanks for apologizing," Nico smiled at her.

"We'll see you around okay? Get back on your feet Wise Girl," Percy smirked at the old nickname for her and Annabeth laughed.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain, since when did you get so smart? I bet it was after going out with Nico," the blonde grinned.

With that, they parted ways.

"Wanna come over my house?" Nico asked Percy.

"I'd love to come over and just cuddle with you," Percy kissed Nico on the forehead. "Today's been a long day, I'm super stressed." The green eyed male groaned.

"My house is empty...dad's in the next town over with Persephone, Hazel's over at Frank's..." Nico said, smirking, "I know of the perfect way to relieve your...  _stress_."

"Are you saying...what I think you're saying?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, we'll find out when we get to my house won't we?"

And find out Percy did, because once they got to Nico's house and went up Nico's bedroom, Percy pinned the brown eyed boy against the door, and gave him a bruising kiss that left them both breathless. Throwing his sweater and coat to the side, Percy started to unbuckle Nico's belt and unbutton his pants before lifting the ravenette off the ground and slipping his pants off his legs.

"Someone's anxious," Nico teased as he took off Percy's shirt, then his own.

"Love, I'm beyond anxious," Percy breathed as he took off his own pants.

Now in only their boxers, the two males moved to Nico's bed, where Percy threw Nico on it and then crawled slowly on top of Nico. No longer wanting to rush things, but wanting to take his time. He kissed Nico on the lips, entering his mouth and sweeping his tongue along the inside of the brown eyed boy's mouth gently, pouring his every emotion into the kiss, leaving Nico gasping at the action. Swirling his tongue, Nico let out a moan, running his hands all over Percy's toned body. The green eyed male soon, moved slowly from his mouth, making his way to Nico's neck. Kissing the brown eyed male along the jawline, before going down the pale neck, kissing and suckling ever so softly before biting down on the juxtaposition of Nico's neck.

"Ahh..." hearing the soft cry from Nico had Percy's length hardening even more and felt how utterly contained it was beneath his boxers. Licking the bite he had given the brown eyed boy, Percy slowly went further down. As Percy licked, bit and sucked on Nico's nipples, their hips met in a dance that showed how much they wanted nothing more than to ravish each other.

Going even further down, Percy licked his way to Nico's belly button, looking up briefly to see brown, hazy eyes looking down at him, as Percy swirled his tongue around his belly button, licking and watching Nico's reaction play out before him, a soft moan spilling from that mouth that Percy wanted to ravish.

Percy groaned, pulling Nico's boxers down and freeing his shaft from the prison, Nico watched with lust filled eyes, parted lips from where breathless pants left him as Percy licked his lips and took hold of his length. "God, you look good enough to eat." Came the unnecessary but blush-inducing comment.

Percy soon lowered his head, swirling his tongue around the head of Nico's dick twice, flicking his tongue across the little hole once before taking Nico in. Putting as much as he could of Nico into his mouth, licking the length so that it wouldn't dry up and he wouldn't hurt Nico, Percy wrapped his right hand on the lower part of Nico's shaft.

"Oh god,  _Percy..._ " Nico moaned loudly and Percy felt a tingle run down his spine. He thanked MJ for giving him a few tips.

Feeling every stroke, suckle, kiss and nip from Percy's lips had Nico in a whirl of pleasure. Percy would look up every now and then to see the torrent of emotions that played out on Nico's face all because Percy was stroking him, sucking him off to completion. Nico was moaning, and grabbing fistfuls of his bedsheets in his hand and closing his eyes so hard, feeling his body shake as it racked with pleasure, it was all because of Percy.

"Percy..." Nico moaned. "I'm-"

And finally, the pleasure became too much, the coil unfurled and Nico moaned as his orgasm rocked his body. When he came down from his high, he noticed Percy had grabbed a tube of lube from Nico's bedside drawer and a condom from his own book bag. He made his way to Nico, giving him a kiss on the lips before opening up the tube of lube and slathering his fingers with it.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked in a quiet voice as he looked to Nico for confirmation that what they were doing, was okay with him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Nico said, giving his approval.

Percy slid his hand down until he reached Nico's entrance, with one last look at Nico, he circled the entrance, lubing it up before pushing his index finger through the ring of muscle. Hearing Nico's small hiss, Percy withdrew his finger to put some more lube on before going back inside. After a minute, he slid a second finger in, where Nico groaned as Percy scissored Nico, preparing him as best he could. Finally the pain died down and Nico was starting to feel pleasure as he felt Percy stretching out his muscles. His dick was hardening and he wanted nothing more than for Percy to take him. With a third finger entering and a small  _'fuck'_ from Nico, Percy stretched him out some more before withdrawing his fingers and putting on the condom.

Positioning himself at Nico's entrance, Percy slowly made his way in, moaning as he felt the heat envelope him while Nico groaned at being filled. Pushing through the ring of muscle, Percy was finally all the way in and stilled until he was sure Nico had adjusted. With a quick push from the brown eyed boy's hips, Percy slowly slid out before slamming back in.

_"Oh, fuck!_ " Nico moaned.

"So...fucking...tight..." Percy remarked breathlessly as he slammed into Nico once more.

Tentatively, Percy slowly moved in and out of Nico, asking every once in a while if Nico was okay, that is until Nico had enough.

"Shut up and do it already."

He should have known Percy would have taken it too literally because gone was the soft, tentative thrusts. Percy and Nico established a rhythm they were both comfortable with and it didn't take long for either male to be swept away by the passion enveloping them.

"So good...so damn good," Percy praised as he kissed, nipped, sucked and worshiped Nico's body as he continued to thrust hard into him, slamming inner walls and muscles with such an intensity, Nico was going delirious with pleasure.

Breathless moans spilled from pink lips that had been abused by Percy, Nico wrapped his legs around Percy's waist and clawed Percy's back hard as the green eyed male continued to slam into him. Grabbing Nico by the hips so hard they were sure to bruise, Percy pounded into Nico as he continued his assault on the brown eyed male's neck. Soon, the thrusts became frenzy and Percy felt he was coming close. He looked at Nico and moaned at the sight before him.

"Oh god, you're an  _angel_ ," Percy moaned taking in Nico's sweaty and flushed face. His hair sticking to the side of his face, a blush adorning his cheeks, pink lips that were spilling loud moans because Percy was making him feel such pleasure.

Percy's thrusts became jerky and Nico was in a frenzy, meeting his thrusts with his bucking hips.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Nico felt the coil within him unfurl as Percy hit that sweet spot that made him see white spots, "fuck  _yes!_ " He moaned particularly loud.

Percy positioned himself and continued slamming into the small body beneath him, hitting with accuracy despite the jerky movements, Nico's prostate which had the young man withering as his body tingled with pleasure.

_"Percy!"_ With a final moan of his name Nico came,  _hard._ Percy felt Nico tighten around him, and his shaft swelled before his own orgasm rocked him. Riding out his orgasm until it finished, Percy finally collapsed onto of Nico. Both young men were left as breathless, panting and tangled messes.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Percy buried his face against Nico's neck.

"That...was...amazing..." came the breathless praise from Nico.

Percy looked up, with a satisfied smile on his face and kissed Nico on his forehead, then his nose and finally his lips. "Nico, I am so beyond in love with you."

Nico let out a small laugh, "I'm in love with you too. Always have been, always will be."

Percy went back to hiding his face in Nico's neck as Nico ran his fingers through Percy's sweaty locks, not wanting to ever leave this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...? Did you- did you guys like it? Tell me your thoughts!


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...here it is, the last chapter, enjoy it even though it's so short...thank you everyone for the amazing comments, the kudos, for reading this story. It's the last chapter and I'm extremely sad to see this story end. Well, I'll leave the goodbyes for the end, enjoy the last chapter to Fakers.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

"Congratulations graduates, Class of 20xx!"

Cheers were heard from proud parents as caps were thrown into the air from joyful graduates. They soon filed out of the auditorium to meet with proud family members and take pictures, a special event signifying the end of high school and moving on with their lives to do as they wanted. For some, going to college wasn't a question, for others, who weren't so sure what to do exactly, it was the time to think and plan as much as they could.

Percy pushed through throngs of his fellow graduates and made his way to his group of friends, some of which graduated with him, others which still had a year or two to go, and his family. His mother and father, Poseidon, were the first to go up to him, with a hug from his mother and a strong reassuring grasp on his shoulder from his dad, showing Percy he was proud of his son, Percy couldn't help but smile. Paul, Tyson and his half-brother from his dad's side, Triton came up to him next, congratulating him and soon enough, pictures were being taken, as if a celebrity was in town.

Then, came the one person Percy had wanted to see the most, his parents aside of course, his amazing boyfriend, Nico. The brown eyed boy was wearing a white button up shirt with black slacks, a tie around his neck. He walked up to Percy and gave him a wide smile before Percy enveloped him in a hug and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Congrats grad," Nico kissed him again.

"Thanks love, did you cheer and shout my name as loud as you could when they gave me my diploma?" Percy asked, teasingly.

"Nope, but I was cheering the loudest in my head love," Nico smirked as he saw Percy pout before he pecked his lips.

"Okay, okay, pictures! Let's take pictures!" Came the gleeful shout from Sally as she ushered Percy's friends together to take pictures.

"Percy!" Percy turned to the sound of his name being called.

"Annabeth," Percy went over to Annabeth and gave her a hug, "congrats fellow graduate." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Why thank you fellow graduate, congrats to you as well," the blonde teased.

"Woo-hoo! Perce, you graduated!" MJ yelled as she came up to Percy and tackled him in a hug.

"Can't believe we did it," Luke said smiling as he stood next to Annabeth, "can't believe Percy even graduated, but hey, guess miracles do happen."

"Shut up Castellan," Perce gave Luke the finger.

"Stealing my boyfriend away I see," Nico came up to them the group and took Percy's hand in his. "Congrats Luke, congrats Annabeth."

"Thanks Neeks," Luke teased.

"Thank you Nico," the blonde smiled at him.

"Percy! Luke! Annabeth!" Piper called after them as she made her way to them, "congratulations guys!"

"Time to party!" Leo yelled as he and Jason came up behind Piper.

"For once, I think I agree with Valdez," MJ whooped once more as she put her arm around Nico.

"Someone said party?" Will asked as he made his way to the group, giving Percy, Luke and Annabeth congrats.

"Aww, does dickless wanna party?" MJ elbowed the blond.

"Fuck you MJ," Will said as he pinched MJ on her side.

Rubbing her side, MJ smirked at Will, "nah, I have another blond for that."

"MJ!" Luke gaped.

"Party at Piper's house!" Leo declared, cutting through the banter, "mainly 'cause it's huge."

"Like your ego," Jason muttered which earned him an elbow to the ribs from the fiery Latino.

"Actually, party at Nico's since his parents are hosting a party for Percy! Courtesy of Persephone of course who planned it with Sally," MJ said.

The party was big, a lot of people had come to the di Angelo's, Luke's, Annabeth's and Reyna's families all came to the house along with Percy's family and MJ's, having fun, the adults drinking wine, beer, liquor which was brought to the house. Friends of the graduates made an appearance as well, wishing their graduated friends success for the next part of their lives.

Having finished at around 3 in the morning, Percy decided to stay over at Nico's and help clean up the mess, with his mom staying to help as well and then leaving at 4:30 after it was more contained. Dragging his tired body to Nico's bed, Percy wanted nothing more than to sleep. Having been up since 8 in the morning to now, his mind was just about shut off once his head hit the pillow, except he didn't go to sleep that easily because his lovely boyfriend shook him awake.

"Percy, take off your clothes, you're not going to sleep in your slacks and button up, you didn't even take off your tie," Nico nudged Percy awake.

"Urggghh huuu leeebbe me beeee."

"I can't understand a word you're saying."

The brown eyed boy looked at Percy with a small frown on his face. Tightening his towel around his waist, since he had taken a shower, Nico lifted his foot and nudged Percy in the face with his foot.

"Uhurgh..."

"Get up." Nico said once more as he nudged Percy again with his foot.

Slowly opening his eyes, Percy looked at Nico, with his hair wet and sticking to his face, a white towel wrapped around his waist and felt his foot on his right cheek, still nudging him. Percy lifted his right hand and held the foot captive by the ankle, before raising up and placing a kiss on Nico's foot. Never once taking his eyes off of the brown eyed boy, Percy slowly placed several kisses until he was slowly, but surely making his way upwards Nico's leg. He saw Nico's eyes darken, growing hazy as he continued to watch his sea green eyed lover. Taking the towel off, Percy grabbed Nico by the waist and brought him close, pressing his naked body flush against his clothed body.

"No fair," Nico muttered, wounding his arms around Percy's neck, "I'm naked but you're not."

Pressing a chaste kiss on his lips, Percy whispered, "maybe...we should fix that?"

"Who am I to object?" Nico smirked as he undid the buttons of Percy's shirt while Percy took off his tie and unbuckled his pants. Nico removed the baby blue shirt, taking it off his shoulders slowly, relishing the tightness of Percy's muscles flexing as he started to take off his pants. Running his fingers up and down Percy's abs, Nico bit his lower lip, before bending down and kissing Percy's chest.

Feeling the green eyed male shiver beneath him, Nico smirked before moving towards his left nipple and taking it into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it, flicking the tip of his tongue on the pert nub before biting down on it, gently. " _Ohhh_ ," Percy moaned, snaking his arms around Nico's waist. The brown eyed male made his way up to his neck, sucking into the hollow as his fingers ran through Percy's hair, gripping it. Kissing Percy's jawline Nico brushed his lips against Percy's before sucking on his earlobe.

Percy couldn't take the teasing anymore, gone was his exhaustion instead replaced by lust and need, he was more than awake now as he groped Nico's cute, perky butt before flipping them around and taking charge, surprising his lover. "Looks like someone's awake and with his clothes off, just not exactly what I imagined we'd be doing." Nico teased.

"Sorry love, you just looked too good with your hair wet, couldn't resist you, I think it's safe to say that with you, resistance is futile," Percy tilted Nico's chin up slightly before placing a searing kiss on pink lips that belonged to him. With his other hand, Percy reached inside of Nico's bedside drawer for the tube of lube and a condom.

Nico ran his hands down Percy's back, tracing a finger down his spine sending a shiver through the green eyed male's body. Popping open the tube of lube and coating his fingers with it, Percy stuck a finger inside of Nico, making the brown eyed boy gasp at the intrusion. As Percy prepared Nico, he took to sucking on Nico's neck, leaving his mark, claiming Nico as his before he lowered his head to take the brown eyed boy's nipple in his mouth.

"Percy," Nico moaned as he arched his back and rolled his head to the side.

Percy trailed his tongue down Nico's chest as a third finger went in, before Percy reached the brown eyed boy's length. With his other hand on the raven haired boy's hip, Percy took Nico's dick in his mouth, making him groan, fisting the bedsheets as he tried to control his quivering body. Nico felt pleasure and ecstasy start to coil deep within, and he tugged on Percy's hair, not wanting to come yet.

"P-Percy...st-stop...don't wanna- come yet..." Nico moaned. With a loud pop, Percy let go of Nico and took out his fingers, the raven haired boy let out a small whimper at the loss of Percy's fingers. Ripping a condom open and rolling it on, Percy positioned himself at Nico's entrance, with one last kiss on his lips, he plunged into the overwhelming heat.

"Ohhh," the green eyed male groaned while Nico gave a loud moan at being filled.

" _Ahhh..._ " Soon, Percy lifted Nico up and positioned them so that Nico was sitting on his lap, with Percy's hands around Nico's hips, the green eyed male lifted Nico up before slamming Nico back down on his length.

Establishing a steady rhythm, they rocked and strained into each other, as if wanting to become one, struggling to reach a peak of rapture yet unheard of. Nico impaled himself, again and again on Percy with such a force, Percy bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. Looking up at the pale visage in front of him, Percy never thought he could ever love somebody as much as he loved Nico. If Nico wished it, he would move the mountains and the sea for him.

"Yes! Yes!" Nico cried out,  _"_ _così fottutamente buono!"_

 _"Oh fuck!_ " Percy moaned, hearing Nico speak Italian sent shivers down his spine. "I adore you..."

Pale features that were flushed with the exertion, pink lips that were being bitten down so as not to be as vocal, even though Percy was desperate with want to hear such sounds, eyes that were shut tight, Percy didn't think there could be another human being more perfect than his beloved in front of him. Gripping Nico's hips tight, Percy kept slamming him on to his length with such force it rocked the bed and it made Nico cry out, giving a loud moan.

"Perfect..." Percy moaned as he buried his flushed features against the pale neck littered with marks he made. "So...fucking...perfect."

 _"Ah_ , _ah, y-yes!"_ Nico moaned, before he exploded with a breathless cry, tightening around Percy in a such a way that had Percy coming soon as well, moaning Nico's name before the both of them fell on the bed together, a panting mess.

In the aftermath, they cuddled, their hands always touching some part of the other's body, bliss all around them.

"Nico, I love you." Percy said, running his fingers through the mess of dark locks.

"I love you." Nico muttered with his face pressed against Percy's chest.

"Remember what you said to me? Back then, a few months ago, in March?" Percy asked the raven haired male, who nodded his head, "well, I am going to be around, I'm going to New York State University..." Percy said, "which means, I'll be close by...and I won't be dorming so even though I'm in college, I'll still be near."

Nico looked up then, dark brown eyes so endlessly abysmal looking straight into sea green ones, a smile already fighting it's way on his face, "r-really?"

Percy grinned widely, "yes, really. I'm not leaving you Nico, I can't, not now, not ever."

"Percy! You're not leaving!" Nico hugged Percy, burying his face in his neck, happiness overflooding him at the thought of Percy not going away too far for college.

"Love you," Percy whispered, finally feeling tired.

"Love you too."

* * *

 

_Five Years Later_

"I can't believe you guys adopted a dog together...bitch," MJ snorted as she looked at Nico.

"Really? I haven't seen you in over four months and the first thing you say is "can't believe you have a dog bitch" instead of "Nico I missed you so much!" really?"

MJ let out a laugh, "I'm sorry it's just, you and Percy have been living together for three years now, and now you have a dog, and...all I'm saying is you two are getting pretty serious. You know my motto, don't fall for someone you wouldn't own a dog with but you did and now you have a dog with said loved one. Speaking of which, where's the pansy? First time you two are seeing me in over four months and he's not here? Does he not know who I am?"

Nico laughed, "sorry, he went out to get groceries, besides you kind of dropped in on us, I thought you were still touring."

Blue Indigo had gotten really popular over the years, so popular that they landed a record deal in New York. Unfortunately, Nico had quit the band, deciding to focus on school and his art, which was being displayed in several galleries and he had plenty of people wanting to buy his art. Even though Nico had quit, they found a replacement from an unlikely person, none other than Will Solace. Yeah he wasn't as good as Nico in the beginning, but he was still better than the others that came to audition. Not to mention, it was good to have a band full of people you knew, like really knew.

Over the years, Blue Indigo started to reach fame in the local newspapers and after the record deal two years ago, and releasing a few EPs, they dropped an album and soon after that, went on tour. MJ and Will bonded over the years and now, she calls him dickless as fondly as she could. Luke and MJ were still going steady although it had been hard since Luke had gone to an Ivy League school with a football scholarship and MJ was busy with her band, but they made it work throughout these five years. Whenever he could, Luke would tour with MJ and the band, going around the US.

"So, big news," MJ smiled, "Blue Indigo is going on tour over the summer after Warped Tour to the UK!"

"No way!" Nico's eyes widened.

"Yes! Dude, this is like a dream come true!" MJ gushed, "I told you I was gonna make it in America."

"Never doubted you," the brown eyed young man smirked.

"Well, tell me about you? What's going on between you and Percy?" MJ urged Nico to spill the beans on how they were doing the past months.

"We're good, adopted this dog like you just saw, I'm almost graduating, Percy got that promotion at the company that I told you about, he's really...rising up the corporate ladder." Nico chuckled. "And my artwork is really taking off, I'm thinking about opening a gallery and showcasing my own art."

"Do it, dude, I totally support you and I'll even buy like one or two or seven pieces."

"Shut up," Nico snorted.

Percy and Nico had moved in together after Nico experienced his first year of college. Living with each other for three years had pulled them closer than ever before. They learned things about each other and showed the other a new side to them every day. They had fought, loved and lived with each other and Nico couldn't ask for anything more because with Percy by his side, he had it all.

A beep interrupted their talk, and MJ looked at her phone reading a text. "Shit, I gotta go, studio needs me."

"It's surreal hearing you say that," Nico shook his head, a smirk on his face, "my best friend is famous."

"Shut up, I'll call you tonight, say hi to the pansy for me," MJ gave him one last hug before heading out, giving Nico's dog, a black lab named Mrs. O'Leary a pat on the head.

"Will do, later," Nico said as MJ left and then looked at his dog, "looks like it's just you and me girl until Percy gets back."

...

"Mmm, something looks delicious," Percy complimented as he padded into the kitchen in nothing but a towel, with his hair dripping wet. "The food looks good too."

"Flirt," Nico rolled his eyes at Percy but couldn't help the smile that was threatening to show.

"Only with you, love." Percy kissed Nico on the back of his neck before grabbing an apple.

It was quiet for a moment, and Percy thought back to a conversation he had a few years back. Percy felt that it was the right time...and he finally understood what a clockwork heart was. Ticking for someone else's existence.

On the inside, Percy felt nervous because of a decision he decided to make, thinking it over for the past five months, thinking it over and over, and deciding to go through with his decision tonight. "You know love," Percy started, a mischievous smirk on his face, there was no backing down now, "I really don't like your name."

Nico stopped stirring the pasta as he looked back at Percy, a single eyebrow raised. "Uh, excuse me?"

Percy hid his smile, looking Nico straight in the face and with all the seriousness he could muster he said, "your name. Particularly your last name, it sucks."

Nico's eyes widened and he was taken aback by Percy's statement, "what's wrong with my last name?" He questioned, his eyebrows furrowing, feeling angry and wondering what the hell was Percy getting at.

"I don't know...it just, doesn't suit you." Percy said, moving towards the kitchen doorway, "you should change it."

Nico's lips pressed into a thin line, "change it? To what?!"

"Jackson." Percy said before walking out of the kitchen and throwing one last look at his beautiful lover.

Nico sputtered, not knowing if he had heard right. "Did you just- did you just propose to me?! Don't you dare walk away!" Nico looked to Percy who only winked at him before going into the living room and then their bedroom. "Are you smirking?! Get back here you little shit!"

"Is that a yes?" Percy asked, sticking his head out of the bedroom door.

"You- you're proposing?" Nico asked once more, still not believing it.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Percy blew Nico a kiss.

The brown eyed young man marched to their bedroom and tackled Percy from behind, "you idiot, of course it's a yes!"

_~Fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> così fottutamente buono - so fucking good
> 
> Ah, and so it has ended. Super sad that it has because I really loved this story. Lol, did you guys see that little reference I threw in there about how resistance was futile? Huh...? Huh? *pats back*
> 
> A few things I want to say, I am so extremely happy this story was well received most of all, and I'm happy so many of you loved MJ. She's become a favorite of mine and so because of that, I feel like I'm going to make her my personal favorite OC. She'll appear in other stories, just not the ones I'm currently writing now (Boys OF The Wild's, Resistance and Be Careful With The Angel) but she will appear again in the future stories I have planned, because trust me, I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon. I'm going to write more stories, so many stories I'm sure you all will get sick of me...or love me because my writing can only grow haha.
> 
> In my other stories, Annabeth is going to be nicer than how she was here, I didn't actually plan out her role too well and so that's why she was so mean here but it won't happen again.
> 
> And finally, thank you everyone, who read, gave me kudos, followed and commented on this story. I never imagined it would grow so much and I just want to say thank you. I really do appreciate how you all read this story, encouraging me to write and the fact that you even read my stories blows my mind, so thank you. I hope this ending was what you guys wanted or hoped for and I hope that it was fulfilling enough. Again, thank you all for reading Fakers, it meant a lot.
> 
> I'll see you all in other stories, hopefully ones you'll enjoy. Until next time, theboringdolphin is signing off!


End file.
